El príncipe y la sangre sucia
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Lord voldemort ha caído, y ahora forma parte del pasado. Sin embargo lo que va al pasado a veces regresa; las palabras que una vez salieron de sus pútridos labios, ahora amenazan la existencia de toda la raza mágica. ¿Creen en el matrimonio?
1. Navidades

_Nota de autor que espero alguien se tome la molestia de leer:_

_No he tenido mucha suerte con la escritura estos últimos días. Debo mencionar que casi unas 2 semanas después de que Horas vió la luz; Último encuentro vino a ocupar mi cabeza, y desde entonces no he tenido otra idea. Esta vez trato de aventurarme con algo que me es impropio (hablo de los fics continuados) y no sé como vaya a quedarme._

_Mientras pensaba en Último encuentro y analizaba a los personajes del fic, me llevó a intentar explorar una parte de ellos que no ha sido tocada (bueno de uno de ellos) que es su descendencia; Mestizos, habla principalmente sobre Snape que pese a estar aceptado por el Señor Tenebroso por lo que es, igual sufre lo que es ser un "sangre sucia" bajo la muerte de el mismo. La razón más concreta que encontré para sufrir después de la muerte de Quien tú sabes es simple y poco difícil de sobrellevar; sin embargo no puedo develarles nada y por ahora los dejo así._

_Mi fic va dedicado a muchas personas especiales, a las que voy a mencionar justo ahora: B.S Syndrome, Silver Tongue, Crawling, Isthar Neko, Ludejong, Sarhaliene, Keiko Chan, Lady Grayson, Ro Chan, Spica Chan, Sweet treat, Dark treat. Ya que les estimo muchísimo y son las mejores amigas que tengo._

_Para terminar de parlar acá, la historia será "M", y desconosco la cantidad de capítulos que sean; pero dudo que sea muy largo. Espero lo disfruten_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus derivados no me pertenecen, en cambio sí, a JK Rowling. Por lo tanto esta historia es por mera diversión, sin fin en específico que no sea ese_  
**

* * *

El Príncipe y la sangre sucia:**

Capítulo 01 Navidad cual chocolate amargo**

* * *

  
**_Diciembre en el 2000 o 1999. Igual no sabía las horas que debían quedar. _

Hermione tenía los labios fruncidos, había muchas veces intentado no llorar pero le era imposible; demasiado tiempo encerrada con unos torpes sin sentimientos como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó mientras que con vehemencia golpeaba su frente con la mano, una y otra vez- ¡debí haberlo visto! ¡ debí haberlo visto!.

Dejó de moverse, y comenzó a repasar de nuevo lo poco que podía recordar. Su memoria fallaba, y estaba segura de que no era lo único que pronto dejaría de funcionar.

_- ¡Voldemort ha caído!, ¡Voldemort ha caído!- Una mujer de cabellos grisáseos corría en su dirección como autómata- ¡Voldemort ha caído! ¡Vasallos del mal, temed!._

_Harry estaba varios metros adelante; sudoroso, pálido, manchado en sangre y barro. Se le veía libre, se le veía por fin en años respirar en paz._

_- ¿Que es eso?, ¿Que es eso?_

_El ovillo a los pies de Harry trató de contrarestar aquellas penosas palabras, para él; pero estaba demaciado débil para siquiera manejarse_

_- ¡Maldita seas Potter! ¿Aún crees que me has vencido?_

_- Siento que ya lo hice- contestó suspirando el chico con orgullo, su mano volvió a cerrarse con fuerza sobre la varita; no había nada que temer._

_- ¡Vas a terminar como tu asquerosa madre y tu patético padre! ¡estarás hundido a mil metros bajo el suelo!_

_Una tos escalofriante desgarró sus oidos, fue la visión más terrible que en años se había visto; el ya de por sí desfigurado rostro de Voldemort en manos de la muerte._

_- ¡Temed que todos serán asesinados!- bramó aquella oscura figura, aún sintiéndose dueño y señor de lo viviente y de lo muerto_

_- Me temo que has perdido Voldemort, me temo que tu era ha pasado- una cruel y sarcástica sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Harry, sus pisadas se hacían más firmes conforme su brazo se acercaba a él._

_- ¡No!- gritaba aquella masa ensangrentada- ¡no te atrevas a tocarme!._

_Demaciado tarde, un brazo de Harry se extendía sobre aquella gruesa túnica que cubría aquel endemoniado y peligroso cuerpo. Mortífagos de todas partes, unos capturados, otros no; abrían los ojos de par en par_

_- Muere ya maldito- demandó con voz potente harry, levantando su varita fue a reposar en la frente de quien reposara en él la cicatriz_

_- ¡Habreís triunfado! ¡Habreís podido conmigo!- gritaba alzando la huesuda y temblorosa mano; el más temido pero ya fallecido, se alzó de nuevo. Hermione y Ron casi tuvieron el mismo miedo de antes; como para a apartar a Harry de él- ¡Pero no os podreís liberar de mí tan fácil!._

_Todo se enegreció de repente, nadie supo nada; era como si un velo hubiera cubierto aquella habitación imposibilitando visión alguna. Para cuando todo había regresado Voldemort reposaba en el suelo, con la mirada abierta y los labios formados en una oración._

_Mucho después de eso, claro, pareció que la vida se desquitaba con nosotros por su muerte. Las familias de sangre impura se vieron afectadas por un mal que empezó como una pequeña célula, pero que luego se volvió algo mucho mayor. El ministerio no cedió importancia, los periódicos trataron de llenar sus tabloides con noticias "felices" pero carentes de tacto; en fín, tras la muerte de Voldemort, para ellos no había nada nuevo que comentar._

_Pero sucedió entonces lo inevitable, el hijo del ministro de turno; falleció sin razón alguna, en su cama y sin ningún tipo de dolencia. Se buscaron miles de explicaciones, una más descabellada que la otra._

Hermione se quedó ausente mirando al techo, recordar le dolía, y estaba segura de que pronto hasta parpadear lo haría. Miró a su lado y los brillantes papeles que envolvían cosas que ella no sabía con exactitud que eran; la atrajeron.

Regalos, muchos de ellos. ¿Por qué era?, ah sí, navidad; aquella festividad que suponía amor, paz y felicidad; ahora estaba manchada por dolor y sufrimiento.

Abrió uno de ellos; y apenas mostró interés en quién lo mandaba, temiendo entristecerse en cualquier momento. En el había un hermoso par de prendedores, prendedores que lucían para una festividad a la que ella no se presentaría, bueno, quizás lo podía usar en su funeral.  
_

* * *

  
- _Oh Severus, muchacho- la voz de Dumbledore era lastimosa, pero no tanto como lo que su rostro expresaba- Cuanto lo siento.

Snape se vió a si mismo bajo los mil cruciatus, resistiendo chorros de hechizos imperius, los más bajos y denigrantes castigos del ya fallecido Señor Tenebroso; pero jamás en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Apenas respirando.

- No necesito que me lo digas- Contestó aún con fuerzas para hacer uso de su carcasmo característico. Y no iba a dejar de hacerlo; podría estarse muriendo, pero eso no iba a tocar su frío corazón- no me hace fata tu lástima, ni me curará.

- Lo sé Severus. Al menos lo que hay dentro de tí no está muriendo- suspiró el anciano al lado del hombre que consideraba como su hijo- es tan difícil todo lo que está sucediendo.

- Muchas gracias, en realidad no lo había notado- dijo con una sonrisa tiesa en sus labios- ¡Ah! el otro día mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar y entendí que estaba bajo una maldición ¿me hablas de eso?.

- Severus- suspiró el director mirando al hombre a través de sus gafas de media luna, su mirada profunda eliminó en él todo sarcásmo- No es el momento para eso.

- ¿Que pretendes escuchar?, ¿Quieres verme llorar y quejarme sobre lo injusta que es mi vida?; pues puedes esperar allí.

- No Severus, sólo te pido que seas razonable. El ministerio habló de una cura que podría detener esta maldición; y llevo veinte minutos tratando de decírtelo.

Snape iba a refutar, pero el anciano director volvió a silenciarlo con la mirada.

- Él prometió venir, prometió venir y darte la noticia. Deberías considerarlo como un regalo que esta navidad te hace.

- No creo en las navidades, y ahora menos.

Las navidades por segunda vez se estaban llevando lo más importante. La primera vez se llevaron a Lily, su insulsa máscara de felicidad terminó convirtiéndose en el rostro de la más perversa y asquerosa agonía "James Potter"; y ahora se transformaban en la más patética y doliente forma de morir, bajo una maldición invisible que no se podía revertir.

¿Sería acaso que esa era su vida?, ¿Que su vida estaba hecha para sufrir y servirle de saco a otros?.

Era hora de morir, era el momento oportuno.

**TBC  
**

* * *

_Pese a que quería explayarme más en el capítulo; sentí que lo que seguía quedaba mejor en el siguiente. Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica, sea buena o mala y/o ambas (¿puede ser?); sólo recuerden criticar al fic y no al escritor (ruega por ello)._

Besos y espero verlos.

Severu's Lady


	2. ¿Señor y señora Snape?

_Gracias Aelita93, por tú comentario; espero este también sea de tú agrado.  
_

* * *

  
Capítulo 02: ¿Señor y señora Snape?

- Esto en una situación menos bizarra podría hasta sonar gracioso- Habló el chico pelirojo Ron.

_Mundo mágico en ruina, ¡Ni que nos salve Potter!._

El titular arrancó una fría carcajada del chico, desplegó el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta para sus amigos.

_¡Salve al mundo mágico!; una consigna que se escucha mucho estos días. Una corresponsal de Rita Skeeter (quien está muy consternada acerca del asunto como para presentarse); tiene el favor de hacernos este pequeño escrito, y seguramente agradeceremos la información que nos brinde._

_Citando en pocas palabras parece decir algo como esto:_

_"Nisiquiera el mismísimo Potter puede salvarnos de esta situación; hasta parece que hubiera sido mejor, haber dejado al extinto Quién tú Sabes vivo para evitarnos esta calamidad._

_Al princípio todos parecíamos celebrar una victoria que esperabamos por años, ni más ni menos. Sin embargo esa alegre "victoria" se ha convertido en una terrible pérdida para la raza mágica e incluso humana. Y queda de más decir, que representa uno de los peligros más grandes que hemos vivido a lo largo de la década._

_¿Pero de qué estoy hablando? (temo que mi pluma se asuste y no quiera escribir más sobre esto); simple y llanamente hablo de la maldición "Post-Voldemort" (se descubrió tiempo después, al notarse que se trataba de una maldición y no de una enfermedad casual) y de la cual, más o menos se estila lo siguiente (palabras del ministro):_

_"La maldición Post Voldemort, está atacando a los decendientes directos de familias mestizas. Estoy hablando, de que ese decendiente se enfermará gravemente y morirá; representando así un peligro para la raza, ya que estamos conformados la mayoría por familias mezcladas, sin embargo se ha descubierto una pequeña debilidad en ella y problablemente sea una cura momentánea; aunque no podemos asegurar obviamente, el éxito total._

_Lo primero que necesitamos es aumentar el número de habitantes; algunos ya han muerto, y otros se mantienen en grave agonía. Por lo tanto es necesario tomar medidas drásticas y formar casamientos. Algo que descubrimos (por pura casualidad), es, que la maldición disminuye un poco su efecto, cuando dicha pareja tiene un hijo; aunque eso no ha sido comprobado"._

_Como ya ven, las palabras del ministro no han sido muy claras; se estila que los casamientos se hagan bajo no el concentimiento de los afectados, sino del ministerio y de las necesidades poblacionales._

Ron cerró el periódico y miró a sus amigos, sus caras estaban concentradas; excepto la de Hermione que parecía horrorizada ante aquello.

- ¿Casarme?- suspiró- no tenía en mente casarme a estas alturas, menos en estas condiciones.

Los tres amigos de la chica se miraron; carentes de habla y sin poder decir algo que pudiera alegrar esa atmósfera.

- Es hora del almuerzo- Una mujer de aspecto nervioso entraba dentro de la habitación, daba la impresión de que no quería contagiarse y miraba a Hermione de reojo.

- Odio este lugar- susurró Hermione- al principio lo soporté, pero ahora lo detesto, me tratan como si fuera un fenómeno.

* * *

- ¡De ninguna manera me casaré! - escupió Snape con ira- ¡Maldición, prefiero morir!.

- Severus- Dumbledore pareció tranquilo, aunque su profesor hubiese arrojado todo lo que tenía a la mano.

- ¡No trates de persuadirme!, ¡Tienes suerte de que no seas tú el que tienes que casarte!.

- Lo haría de ser necesario, Severus es tú única oportunidad de salvarte.

- ¡En ese caso pueden contarme como uno más de los muertos! ¡Por que no me casaré!.

- No hay elección, deberá casarse en unos días.

Snape se vió visíblemente preocupado ante aquella sugerencia, Dumbledore sin embargo pareció optimísta acerca de la persona afortunada que se covertiría en su esposa.

- Podría ser un importante momento para descubrir cosas nuevas- razonó con su mano apoyada en Snape.

- Viejo inútil- susurró Snape camuflado con una tos fingida- ¡No voy a casarme!.

- Según mis registros, hay varias posibles prospectos. Pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que.

- ¿Es que acaso nadie me ha oido en este maldito lugar?- Snape estaba mucho peor, escupía saliva y trataba de moverse pero le era inútil- ¡No me voy a casar con ninguna mujer, sea cual sea!.

- Creo que al menos te agradará un poco lo que voy a decirte.

* * *

- Pronto saldrás de aquí Herms, ya verás que te curarás- Ron estaba esperanzado, pero poco era lo que podía hacer por su amiga.

- Gracias, me recuerda a que nada me funciona en el cuerpo, pero ¡gracias!.

- Lo lamento Hermione, lo decía en serio.

Hermione miró directamente a los ojos de su apenado amigo, sus enojos repentinos poco le permitían pensar. Ron no tenía la culpa.

- Lo siento Ron

- No importa, sé como te sientes- Ron tomó asiento al lado de la chica, siendo evidente para todos; el amor que le tenía- Sería maravilloso si el ministerio nos casara, ¿no crees?

- Sería especial- razonó la chica mirándolo- al menos a tí te conosco bien, no sé que será de mi si termino casada con un hombre al que no amo.

* * *

Días pasaron ante aquella desgarradora noticia. Hermione y Snape siguieron empeorando paulatinamente, aunque Albus tenía una carta bajo la manga.

- ¡Henos aquí en Hogwarths otra vez!- decía Ginny quien sostenía el brazo de Hermione y le ayudaba a caminar.

- Es increible que entremos en mi momento de morir.

- No digas eso Hermione, no todo está perdido- Ginny hizo un amago de sonreir, pero no era el momento- de seguro Dumbledore ya tiene la respuesta.

- Dumbledore parece tener respuesta a todo.

Siguieron camino al despacho del director; Hermione sentía que todo había sido remodelado, pero sólo se trataba de su memoria que fallaba.

De cualquier forma, se encontraron en el camino con Snape, éste analizó primero a Ginny para luego detenerse a mira a Hermione; que mantenía la vista en el suelo y perdida entre sus pensamientos.

- Buenas tardes- dijo aunque su voz ya no lucía fiera ni potente, mucho menos su aspecto.

- Buenas tardes profesor Snape- saludo Ginny, aunque fue la única; Hermione sólo levantó la cabeza.

- Veo que no son del todo buenas- sonrió sarcásticamente ante la visión de Hermione.

- Por lo que sé, yo no hablaría mucho si fuera usted; profesor- lanzó Hermione con odio.

- Muy altiva señorita Granger- respondió Snape con igual tono- hierba mala nunca muere ¿no?.

- ¿Aún aquí profesor?- dijo la chica con sarcásmo metiéndose dentro del despacho.

Dumbledore sonrió al verla, ella también lo hizo; aunque hubiera preferido encontrarse en una situación menos difícil, ya que poco era lo que podía alegrarse por encontrarse con alguien como Dumbledore, a quien siempre le tuvo y le tendrá cariño.

- Bueno, no le daré mucha larga a esto por que sé que tiempo, no tenemos- volvió a sonreir, pero nadie más lo hizo

- Dejame continuar por favor Dumbledore- pedía el ministro desde un rincón. A Hermione no se le escapaba las miradas extrañas que salían de sus ojos- Los hemos reunido en este lugar, para hablarles sobre el nuevo decreto que, lastimosamente hemos tenido que imponer.

- Es una lástima- contestó Snape con sarcásmo, pero el ministro no le hizo caso.

- Debo decir que espero escuchen todo lo que tengo que decir, antes de las preguntas y/o quejas; y espero también que ambos sean civilizados.

- He sido lo bastante civilizada, puedo soportar lo que sea- razonó Hermione

- Bien por usted- le contestó Snape en un susurro.

- Bien, ya saben que debemos casarlos lo antes posible para preservar a la comunidad mágica. Por eso se les ha citado para hablarles de sus parejas.

Tanto Hermione como Snape se quedaron en silencio, Hermione parecía resignada; Snape dispuesto a replicar.

- Me temo que Dumbledore ha sugerido algo que cae perfectamente bien en este asunto; pese a su diferencia en edades, se conocen y no suponemos mayor problema.

- ¿Los conocemos?- preguntó Hermione anonadada.

- De hecho sí- afirmó Dumbledore sonriendo- pienso que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Hermione expectante- ¿Dónde están?.

- Están sentados el uno al lado del otro.

Por unos instantes nadie se movió, estaban tratando de descubrir si era que había sillas invisibles al lado de cada uno.

- Tiene que ser un chiste, ¡tiene que ser un maldito chiste!.

- En efecto Severus, pensé que Granger podría ser una buena esposa para tí. Al igual que tú Hermione.

- ¿Granger?- saltó Snape- Granger y yo tenemos tantas cosas en común, como los muggles sentido común.

- Muchas gracias, por el comentario acerca de los Muggles y el personal. Profesor pseudo puro.

- ¡Esperen!- pidió el ministro- aún no he finalizado, el plazo para el matrimonio es de dos semanas; adicional a eso tendrán un mes exacto para concebir un bebé, o lo que su enfermedad les dé; sin embargo si tienen un hijo, podrían separase luego.

- ¡No puede ser!- se levantó Hermione- ¿es que acaso no les importa que muramos?, ¡Jamás tendré un hijo con él!.

- Las leyes lo establecen, sino se cumplen; serán sancionados.

- ¡Esto es sencillamente ridículo!- se quejó Snape lívido- ¡No pueden obligarnos a casarnos, mucho menos a tener hijos!.

- Deberan colocar a un padrino de sangre preferiblemente pura que se encargue del primogénito en caso de que ustedes mueran.

- ¿Me está oyendo?, ¡dije que eso no pasará!- Snape se sostubo del escritorio, Albus trató de calmarlo.

- ¿Por que no puedo casarme con otra persona a quién yo escoja? ¿Que tal Ronald Weasly?.

- Harían una mejor pareja- sentenció Snape con ironía.

- Las leyes contemplan que sólo se casarán personas que sufran la maldición para salvarlas, no tendría sentido que sea de otra forma.

- ¿Cómo tener hijos va a salvarnos?.

- La maldición parece disminuir o detenerse en cuanto eso sucede, la familia se convierte en sangre pura.

- ¡Maldita sea!-Snape volvió a su asiento, mirándo a Dumbledore, pidiéndole que detuviera esa locura.

- De cualquier modo, vivirán un tiempo en el mundo muggle mientras se subsanan lo inconvenientes.

- ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?-preguntaba ahora Dumbledore.

- Creemos que los afectados pueden encontrarse en paz y conseguir procrear.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Simplemente no puedo!, ¡Jamás voy a casarme con ella! ¡No puedo casarme con ella!.

Snape salió del despacho con rápidez y trancó la puerta con un portaso, Hermione comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente desdichada.

- No hay vuelta atrás, es de riguroso cumplimiento, y es un contrato mágico con el ministerio. A los efectos pueden considerarse como marido y mujer.

Hermione sintió que su vida se derrumbaba, no había dolencia peor que él saber que estaría unida a alguien a quien detestaba.

- ¡Oh Hermione!- suspiró Ginny a su lado, no había palabras que decir que mejoraran esa situación.

- Quiero morir justo ahora Gin- sollozó su amiga- Snape me odia, no nos llevaremos bien, esto no puede pasar.

Su amiga asintió con la cabeza, permaneció en silencio ya que nada más se le ocurría por decir que un "buena suerte", pero Hermione iba a necesitar más que suerte, para salir de esa.

**TBC**

_Recuerden que acepto cualquier crítica y/o sugerencia que se quiera hacer; estaré agradecida de que comenten sus ideas y lo que este fic les parece. Sin más que decir; saludos y besos_


	3. Anillos de oro y plata

_Hola, acá les entrego la continuación de este fic. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos veamos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Especialmente antes de continuar me gustaría agradecer a mi bella B.S Syndrome por el hermoso review que me dejó; a Aelita93, Maldita Pelirroja, Ayra16, y por último pero no menos importante; a Snaluck._

**Severus's Lady**

* * *

Capítulo 03: Anillos de oro y plata.

Tres horas antes, Hermione había recibido la rigurosa visita de su amiga Ginebra Weasly. La chica quería planificar la boda, sin embargo Hermione se rehusaba en demasía; y tocar el tema significaba para ella una fuerte discusión.

Volvía a estar acostada, la sola idea de tener algún tipo de relación con quien fuera su profesor, y con quien siempre la odiase; no era fácil. Imaginarse teniendo hijos con Snape, compartir un hogar, una habitación, un modo de vida; no era para nada atractivo.

Fuera como fuera, ambos se veían en una situación crítica. Estaban imposibilitados para la toma de decisiones y por sobretodo, imposibilitados para tratar de encontrar una solución diferente. De cierta manera, comprendía su reacción, desmedida, pero reacción al fin.

Miró a su lado, en la mesita de noche de su habitación; seguía un intento fallido de carta para Ron. Quería ser ella quién le explicase que sería a partir de unas semanas, sin embargo no encontraba valor para destruir ilusiones, no como se las habían destruido a ella. Miró hacia el techo, suponía que debía hacerlo de todas formas; nada iba a cambiar si lo escribía de forma linda; volvió a tomar el pergamino y su pluma, y comenzó a dictarle lo iba a contener.

- Lo siento mucho Ron- fue lo último que agregó, aunque, quería agregar más cosas.

* * *

- Es la segunda vez que te pido que anules todo esto- contrariado, Snape trataba de convencer a Dumbledore; pero fuerzas, no tenía.

- Quiero que trates de calmarte y lo pienses, es la oportunidad perfecta para salvarte; no es un acto imposible, es sólo vivir unos meses o más con Hermione.

- Prefiero los castigos del- se contuvo cuando Voldemort se formó en sus labios- del señor tenebroso; al menos, son soportables.

- Tú ex amo te ha tratado tan bien, que te ha dejado con una marca quizás de por vida- suspiró Dumbledore.

_Él no era mi amo._

- ¿Aún lo piensas?, ¿Aún piensas que no era tu amo y señor?, yo creía que así lo tomaban.

Golpe bajo, y muy acertado.

- Para mí no lo era- Snape se aclaró la garganta, como si esperara recibir algún tipo de castigo al decir algo así.

- Y aún te asusta decir eso- Dumbledore lo miraba a través de sus anteojos, la respuesta de Snape fue clara, enojarse.

- ¡De todas formas, no pretendo casarme con la señorita Granger! ¡Ella y yo no tenemos nada en común, como para decirse que tendríamos alguna oportunidad; mucho menos yo deseo casarme!

- Severus, Severus- dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza, Snape no le hizo caso- Salvarás la vida de ella, no sólo la tuya. Al menos eso debería servirte.

- Si lo que quieres es salvarla, cásala con otra persona- Snape volvía a la carga- Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, y no me harás repetirlo; no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

Fuerzas, ultimadamente eso era lo que faltaba en el mundo. La desesperanza era de un grado tal, que muchos magos y brujas comenzarían a suicidarse por su cuenta o a cometer actos en contra de su integridad personal. Por supuesto, él no iba a ser uno de ellos, no, él esperaría a que la muerte viniera y arrancara de sí su último aliento; no lo gastaría en la chica teniendo relaciones insulsas y demostraciones de cariño.

* * *

Ron caminaba de un lado a otro, la carta se encontraba en un montoncillo de basura; no quería aceptarlo, no quería ver lo que para él quizás rayaba en lo obvio.

Se iban a casar y nada, ni nadie podría detenerlo. Hermione se iría lejos, y quizás no volverían a verse por un tiempo; además, regresaría con una familia y con un esposo que lejos de ser alguien familiar para él; era alguien que no la merecía.

¿Pero que estaba pensando?, conocía a Snape; conocía su forma de ser y sabía que no duraría con Hermione más de unas pocas semanas. No importaba si tenían hijos, lo importante para él era verla a salvo; luego podría pensar en él y sus planes para con ella.

¿Pero y si se equivocaba?, ¿Y si en un universo paralelo y alternativo, Hermione y Snape terminaban felizmente casados y quisieran continuar viviendo juntos?; él seguramente moriría.

Comenzaría su carta, comenzaría diciendo que lo sentía, que lamentaba desde lo más profundo de su ser que todo girara de esa forma; trataría de controlar su ira y la transformaría en ayuda para su amiga. Si era que podía.

* * *

Snape volvió a su viejo despacho, hacía meses que no entraba, y hacía meses que no tenía la vida "plena" que había deseado, conforme a la caída de Voldemort.

Las cosas estaban sucias, maldijo interiormente a Flich el conserje; tanto tiempo de simpatía para con él, y era incapaz de limpiar el lugar en su ausencia.

¿O era que lo creía muerto? ¿Lo creían muerto? Seguramente creyeron que podían llorar hipócritamente sobre su tumba, pero no, él viviría; viviría sin esa estúpida regla del matrimonio contractual.

Acarició las telarañas sobre las pociones, recordaba una o dos. Recordaba cada vez que se sentaba frente al "trío de oro" o al menos más que todo con dos de ellos. En fin, recordaba más de lo que quería.

Por un momento evocó mentalmente a Lily Potter. No supo por que; pero su mente lo llevó a pasajes más lejanos, momentos de su vida que estaban almacenados en partes de su memoria que había desechado; momentos que habían sido de absoluta paz.

Se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si hubiese sido Lily la del problema, se preguntaba si se hubiese casado con ella sin chistar y hubiera formado la familia que años después ella formase con Potter. Sin embargo, seguramente al final ella decidiría romper con él y correría a los brazos de James Potter, total, el sólo fue su amigo; y años después su verdugo.

Le dolió la cabeza minutos después de recordarlo, e insultó a la maldición. Jamás sería capaz de maldecir a quien fuera el culpable del hechizo, y de siquiera poder mencionarlo por su verdadero nombre. Aún tenía miedo y se odiaba por esa razón.

- ¿Profesor Snape?- dijeron desde afuera, se trataba de una mujer.

- Pase- pidió Snape sentándose con lentitud y dolor, su cuerpo no parecía tener futuro.

- Lamento mucho incomodarle- Ginny le miraba, sus ojos destellaban una lástima que en él no agradó- Necesito, necesito planificar la boda. Como sabrá, Hermione no puede valerse por si misma y- Pero no terminó, Snape se hallaba interrumpiéndola.

- Ya le dije claramente a Dumbledore que no me casaría con Granger, aún no entiendo por que seguimos hablando de esto.

- Tenía entendido que era un delito no cooperar- el rostro de Ginny se tensó notablemente, Snape frunció el ceño.

- No nos queda tanto tiempo como para vivir en la cárcel; yo no me preocuparía tanto.

Tenía que seguir, Ginny tenía que seguir, no podía permitir que Hermione muriese; así tuviera que casarla con Snape a la fuerza. Ella lo haría.

- Lo siento señor- negó con rotundidad, aunque cabía el arrepentimiento- el ministro claramente ha dicho que tienen dos semanas para planificar la boda; ni más ni menos.

¿Quién se creía?, ¿quién rayos se creía ella para dictarle ordenes?, ¿es que acaso hablaban un idioma diferente?; por que él claramente había dicho que no se casaría.

- Mire señorita Weasly- dijo y la vena de la sien comenzó a palpitarle en claro enojo- no repetiré esto dos veces; ¡No voy a casarme!, ¡Prefiero morir antes que terminar en matrimonio con la señorita Granger!

Muy duro, quizás; pero tenía que decirse.

Ginny perdió visiblemente la fuerza para continuar; tomó nerviosa entre sus manos, las esquinas de los papeles que llevaba y comenzó a doblarlos.

- No quiero que Hermione muera- dijo al parecer más para sí y sin pensarlo- Haría lo que fuera por que estuviera bien, estaría yo en su lugar de ser posible; pero al menos puedo sentirme tranquila de alguna forma, por que va a ser casada con usted.

Snape levantó la vista, claramente sorprendido con aquel comentario.

- Lo conocemos, de cierta forma; y sabemos o al menos creemos que usted no lastimaría a Hermione; al menos yo lo se.

Miles de palabras se formaron en su mente, miles de ideas que podrían conformar una respuesta. Sólo que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para siquiera hablar.

- Profesor- Ginny suspiró llena de desasosiego- por favor.

_Por favor Severus, ya basta._

Parpadeó muchas veces antes de caer en cuenta sobre lo que sucedía. Examinó a la menor de los Weaslys y vio que no había duda ni arrepentimiento en ella; pero no había intensión en él.

- Lo siento señorita Weasly, no puedo hacer nada por Granger.

- Perfecto señor, buenas tardes.

* * *

- ¿Le rogaste?- exclamaba Hermione desde la cama, Ginny traía noticias- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo!, ¡Tenía que intentarlo!

- Él no tiene por que casarse conmigo, no tiene por que siquiera pensar si va a hacerlo.

- ¡Pero va a salvarte!

- Él prefiere morir que casarse conmigo, yo prefiero morir que casarme con él. Así de sencillo- replicó su amiga con calma, levantándose con dificultad.

- Es un orden ministerial, sólo tienen dos semanas para conseguirlo.

- En esas dos semanas podemos empeorar y morir, quien sabe.

- Basta Hermione, por favor.

- No sé que quieres oír Ginny, no me oirás quejándome sobre lo injusto que ha sido todo esto; he nacido sangre sucia y así voy a quedarme.

Ginny se mordió el labio en claro desespero; tenía que haber una forma de consumar ese matrimonio.

- Piensa en nosotros, nos sentiremos desconsolados si te perdemos.

- Piensen en mí, y lo triste que será estar casado con el profesor Snape.

- Al menos, ve a hablar con él. Tan sólo te pido eso.

Hermione miró a Ginny, ir a hablarle era lo que menos le apetecía; pero si eso le hacía feliz, no le quedaba alternativa.

- Está bien, iré pero no prometo nada.

* * *

- ¿Entonces, tienes que casarte?- sonrió divertido el cabecera de la familia Malfoy, Lucius.

Snape asintió fastidiado, la misma pregunta en sí ya llegaba a cansarlo.

- Me imagino que has escogido al menos una esposa que esté en Slytherin.

- No he escogido ninguna esposa, el ministerio lo hizo.

Se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo dicho.

- ¿A sí?, ¿Y quién será la afortunada que se convertirá en la famosa señora Snape?

Snape no habló, no era que había hablado de las normas del casamiento

- ¿Y bien?

- Hermione Granger- total, no se iba a casar con ella; no había problema en decirlo.

- ¿Granger?- rió el hombre en una sonora carcajada- vaya que tienes pésima suerte Snape. Es una deshonra para lo que concierne al mundo mágico; la pureza. Deberías pedir que te casen con una mujer de sangre pura.

- No puedo, está contemplado el matrimonio entre personas del mismo tipo de linaje.

- Ciertamente, mejor- dijo sin ningún tipo de lástima y con burla en sus ojos- en días como estos me alegro de que Narcisa sea mi esposa.

- Yo no voy a casarme, no tengo necesidades carnales. No como tú- Snape sonrió despectivamente.

- Creo que a Narcisa no le agradará el calificativo que le has puesto. Pero al menos ve el lado amable, al menos podrás tener sexo con ella. Dime que no lo has pensado, que no ha pasado por tu mente.

Tenía que tener un hijo, sólo sabía eso.

- No, no necesito nada de eso; es una lástima que sólo veas a Narcisa como juguete.

Los ojos de Lucius se volvieron brillantes y pequeños, reflejando las luces que emitían las llamas de la chimenea. Ondeó el vaso de vino que sostenía en sus manos, su tono de voz fue mordaz

- ¿La ves como una mujer? ¿La respetas aunque sólo sea una sangre sucia? ¿La ves como persona?

- Pues si ella no es una persona, yo tampoco; puesto que soy igual a ella.

Y sin más se echó la capa de viaje encima y se dirigió a la chimenea. Tras de sí dejaba una respuesta definitiva. Su copa de vino intacta, seguía recordándole una vez más el por qué había dejado de frecuentar a su "amigo" Lucius Malfoy.

Regresó minutos más tarde a su despacho, se sentía cansado y débil; así que se sentó en su escritorio y relajó su cabeza echándola hacia atrás. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y pocos deseos de hacerlo. Su magia se limitaba cada vez más y sus funciones tanto como ella; pronto dejaría de pensar con lucidez y sus sistemas dejarían de funcionar totalmente.

¿Acaso la muerte era lo único a lo que debía aspirar? ¿O se casaba con Granger y se salvaba?, por que podía luego de dejar a Hermione encinta, separarse de ella. Hermione podía irse con Weasly o con Potter y el podía volver a su soledad.

Arbitrario pero solución; una vez que tuviera al bebé, ya no tendría sentido una unión permanente, ya ella podría hacer su vida nuevamente y el acomodar la que ya tenía hecha.

- Buenas tardes profesor Snape- escuchó y no bajó la cabeza al instante, creyendo que alucinaba. Para cuando lo hizo, divisó a una pálida y alicaída Hermione. La miró sentarse con mucha lentitud.

- Buenas tardes- la miró abrir los labios y la detuvo- Ya se lo comuniqué a la señorita Weasly, no voy a casarme.

- Lo sé, es tan cerrado y engreído. Demasiado tiempo con los sangre pura.

No sólo ella lo había dicho, la sensación de deja vu fue evidente.

- ¿En verdad piensa eso de mí?- su tono fue más de curiosidad, de tristeza oculta.

- Si.

Cruel ironía, distintos ojos, mismas palabras.

- No tengo porque soportar sus sarcasmos, no es necesario que malgaste su tiempo.

- Le prometí a Ginny que vendría a hablar con usted; acá estoy, y lo haré.

- No tiene sentido, mi posición está clara. No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo, y no tengo intenciones de comenzar a amar.

- Perfecto, entonces agradezco su atención.

Hermione se levantó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Una mueca de dolor recorrió su rostro

- ¿Le sucede algo?- preguntó él detrás de ella.

- ¡Maldición!, yo no, puedo recordar; ¿vamos a casarnos?-preguntó

La chica se sostuvo con fuerza de la mesa y cerró los ojos para tratar de hallarse. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba en el suelo y bajo ella un líquido cálido. A su lado estaba Snape.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo débilmente.

- Se desmayó, al parecer algo se reventó dentro de usted.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y no supo más.

* * *

- Hemos venido tan aprisa como pudimos- Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Harry y el ministro entraban en la enfermería.

- La maldición está muy avanzada en Hermione- murmuró Promfey con pesar- Hasta veo imposible que pueda tener hijos.

- ¿Va a morir?-preguntó Dumbledore consternado-

- No aún no, está en agonía, pero no aún.

- Parece que sólo uno de ustedes va a salvarse, hay mucha probabilidad de que la joven muera en el parto.

Snape miró a Hermione. ¿Se sentía preocupado por ella? ¿Por qué sentía impotencia al verla?

- Debemos adelantar el compromiso, se adelantará la boda de ser necesario.

El ministro hizo aparecer una pluma y una especie de pergamino que lucía como el contrato.

- Ambas partes deben firmar no en consenso sino bajo las normativas del ministerio. Pero como la joven no puede hacerlo, alguien tendrá que firmar por ella.

- ¡Pero no pueden!- exclamó Ron- él no la merece.

- Muy sabio Weasly- le espetó Snape a su vez.

- Ya lo he dicho, está contemplado en el contrato. Alguien que sea familiar o de su entera confianza debe pasar.

Pero, él no debía casarse ¿O sí?

Hubo un silencio que duró sólo unos minutos. Una mano se alzó entre los presentes.

- Yo lo haré- suspiró Harry caminando hacia el ministro, pero antes mirando a quien se convertiría en su esposo para demostrarle que no podía cometer errores con Hermione.

- El firmante se compromete a responder por agravios que puedan suscitarse con el primogénito de la pareja, así mismo, si el padrino no puede ocuparse de él; pasará a ser su responsabilidad permanente.

- ¿Agravios?, ¿Entonces importa un bledo lo que suceda con los padres? ¿Sólo el bebé?

- Tratamos de aumentar la población mágica, damos casi por sentado que los progenitores morirán.

Snape se quedó ausente, con esas palabras terminó de afirmar que en el ministerio tenían poco tacto y que estaba liderado por una gran cantidad de ineptos.

Harry leyó el pergamino con atención; sus amigos estaban helados sin creerse lo que sucedía en ese momento. Al igual que cuando lo vieron firmar; el pergamino hizo una especie de explosión y quedó sellado su nombre.

- Ahora debe firmar usted- señaló a Snape y le cedió el pergamino.

Iba a casarse, aún podía negarse; podía enfrentar la cárcel. Igual, iba a morir tarde o temprano.

Miró hacia Hermione por unos instantes, su mente se concentró en sus palabras, se concentró en recordar a Lily, en que su imagen mental se veía en ella; algo muy difícil de superar.

- Lo estamos esperando señor Snape, debe firmar.

Tomó la pluma y la colocó sobre el pergamino, sus manos estaban tensas y su mente maquinaba muchas cosas, apenas se concentró en escribir.

Con otra pequeña explosión el contrato se disolvió, en su lugar quedaron dos anillos; un anillo de oro y un anillo de plata.

- El anillo de oro representa a la chica proveniente de la casa Gryffindor, y el anillo de plata lo representa a usted que proviene de la casa Slytherin. Los anillos aparte de unirlos en matrimonio próximamente, deben ser usados el tiempo que dure el casamiento.

Ginny tomó el anillo de oro de la pequeña bandeja, y se acercó a Hermione. Su semblante triste denotaba su preocupación por lo que sucedía.

Tomó la mano de Hermione y sonrió con pesar.

- Lamento que no lo vieras- dijo mientras introducía el anillo en su dedo- y lástima que no fue tan romántico como la boda que siempre soñaste.

Al terminar se separó de ella, Snape observó el anillo de plata que reposaba sobre la bandeja. No tenía opción y por unos breves instantes comenzó a odiar a sus padres. Se colocó el anillo.

- Ahora debe tomar la mano de la joven- pidió el ministro, Snape le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de obedecer.

En cuanto lo hizo dos lazos rojos brotaron de los anillos y se ataron en sus muñecas, luego desaparecieron sin mayor ruido.

- El contrato está sellado, sólo falta casarlos.

**TBC**

_No crean que voy muy rápido; apenas ellos han firmado el contrato con el cual se aspira que se casen. Puede estar sujeto a muertes, o simplemente a un renuncie de sus obligaciones y terminar en Azkaban. Igual, espero les guste; saludos y besos._


	4. Novia de Snape

_Hola, lamento el magistral retraso. La razón no es otra que, exámenes; y gracias a ellos no podía ni siquiera acercarme al computador. De cualquier manera acá coloco más de la historia; y aprovecho para agradecer, a Eileen Prince Snape por sus reviews._

**_S's- Lady

* * *

_**04. La novia de Snape_

* * *

_El ala de la enfermería comenzó a girar mientras se enfocaba su vista. La sensación nauseabunda que se había alojado en su garganta, era difícil de soportar y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no vomitar.

Miró a los lados y se dió cuenta de que todo estaba cerrado, de que no había ni una sola luz, ni una sola corriente de aire. Sólo había la sensación de muerte, la sensación de que se habían olvidado de ella.

Trató de hablar, pero le fue imposible armar en su cerebro una oración. Igual, sabía que no habría nadie allí que pudiera oirla. Suspiró e intentó moverse y apenas movió un centímetro de sí; emitió un quejido mudo.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?; ¿por qué estaba postrada en una cama?, ¿por qué no podía siquiera recordar alguna cosa?

Colocó su mano sobre la mesilla de noche para tratar de impulsarse, se empujó hacia arriba pero su cuerpo entero no le hizo caso alguno. La llevó a caerse al suelo, golpeándose la muñeca que ya dormida, no daba muestra de dolor.

- Maldición- dijo en un susurro, ya no iba a poder moverse- ¿qué haré ahora?

Se quedó un rato pensativa, imagenes bombardearon su mente como rayos; llenándola de luces y de colores que le provocaban un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Que se detenga- pidió en un sollozo- ¡Quiero que el dolor se vaya!

Sostuvo su cabeza con las manos, las imagenes iban y venían a un ritmo desenfrenado. Cuerpos flotantes que se movían con velocidad vertiginosa, pequeñas motas que iban y venían, cuerpos sin cabeza que se acercaban lentamente. Sin duda, algo que tarde o temprano la haría enloquecer.

Lo sabía, sabía que para recordar, había que pagar un precio muy alto. Y ella, ya lo estaba pagando.

Comenzó a bajar las manos lentamente, una extraña presión en uno de sus dedos, le llamó la atención e hizo que fijara su vista cuidadosamente.

Un anillo, un anillo brillante. A juzgar por su color y apariencia era una fina pieza de oro y en su centro había un hermoso rubí, rojo como la sangre.

- No recuerdo, ¿cómo llegó esto a mi mano?

Aunque ultimadamente, la moda era no recordar. No iba a conseguir nada con preguntar, igual podían decirle que gnomos verdes de áfrica, habían colocado ese anillo en su dedo; y ella lo creería.

También le llamaba la atención el lugar en el que estaba puesto. A todas luces, las mujeres lucían los anillos allí cuando se comprometían; y ella no estaba comprometida. ¿O lo estaba?

- Buenos días Hermione- entraba Ginny, traía en sus manos un ramo de rosas blancas- ¡Hoy tenemos una mañana muy hermosa, voy a!

Se detuvo al mirar la cama vacía y las manchas de sangre que le precedían hacia abajo. Dió un brinco de sorpresa y soltó las rosas.

- ¡Oh Hermione!- se inclinó a su lado para ayudarle- ¿te caiste?

- ¿Que crees que parece?- se quejó su amiga, que lucía como una muñequita de trapo a la que su dueña acostaba en una tarde de siesta.

- Lo siento, no iba a dejarte sola. Pero creí que este lugar necesitaba algo de alegría, además quisimos dejarte descanzar un poco.

- ¿Quisimos?

- Si, ¿es que no te acuerdas?; ayer te desmayastes en el despacho del profesor Snape, ayer, cuando me dijiste que vendrías a verlo.

- ¿Ayer?, yo no puedo recordar absolutamente nada de eso; lo último que recuerdo fue haberte dicho que no iba a casarme. No sé por que me trajistes hasta acá si claramente.

- Pero Hermione, yo no te traje hasta acá; tú viniste por tu propia cuenta, estabas en el despacho de Snape y él aservó que tuvistes una ausencia, luego te desmayaste.

- Ausencia, ausencia, ¿Que rayos significa ausencia?; ¡Yo no vine a hablar con Snape!

Ginny negó con la cabeza, Hermione soltó un bufido y movió las manos en señal de ira.

- ¿Que diablos significa esto Ginny?- le mostró el anillo en su mano- ¿Porqué llevo un anillo que, ayer no tenía, y que llevo en el dedo anular?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior y rodó la vista hacia otro lugar. Estaba segura que hablar sobre eso con Hermione iba a matarla de ira.

- Pues, en realidad- balbuceó la chica.

- ¡Habla Gin!- urgió Hermione, maquinando muchas razones en su cabeza; todas desagradables.

- Verás, cuando te desmayaste; Dumbledore se puso muy nervioso e hizo llamar al ministro. Nos llamó a todos en realidad.

Se estaba acercando.

- Para cuando entramos, Poppy dijo que te veías muy mal y que no tendrías muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir; mucho menos de tener hijos.

- Un gran alivio- exclamó la jóven con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- La única opción que teníamos, bueno, que tenía el ministerio; era armar el contrato en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Que estás queriendo decirme Gin?- refirió la chica alzando un poco más la voz.

- Bueno Hermione, tú sabes. El contrato, el contrato que al firmarlo; legalmente te hacía la esposa de Snape. Ayer él firmo.

- Pero obviamente no podemos casarnos, yo no firmé; así que perdió su tiempo- la chica respiró con alivio.

- No Hermione, el ministerio nos presionó. Se trató de una obligación y bueno- Ginny inspiró antes de volver a hablar- Harry firmó por tí. Por eso llevas ese anillo, Snape también lleva uno más o menos semejante.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo me hicieron esto? ¡Me casaron con Snape, y nisiquiera les importó un poco lo que yo pensáse!

- Ya te dije, no tuvimos alternativa; ibas a morir, teníamos mucho miedo y.

- ¡No!- le silenció Hermione- ¡Al ministerio no le importa que él o yo muramos, sólo quieren al bendito bebé! ¡Daba igual si terminabamos en Azkaban!

- ¡Pero no podíamos dejar que te llevásen hasta allá; ese es un lugar horrible!. Mi madre dijo que podías quedarte, mientras resolvíamos la boda.

- ¡No voy a resolver ninguna boda!, porque, ¡No voy a casarme!

- Hermione por favor, sólo serán unos pocos meses. Tienes un bebé y ya estarás libre.

- ¡Suena fácil para tí!- se quejó la jóven, su rostro pasó de pálio a sonrojado- ¿Me imaginas acostándome con Snape? ¿teniendo relaciones sexuales con él?

El rostro de Ginny se contrajo en una fea mueca; Hermione sonrió con sarcásmo evidente.

- No, no puedes siquiera imaginarme en esasituación, ¿Entonces cómo puedes compadecerme?

Lentamente el rostro de Ginny se llenó de lágrimas, se llevó las manos a la cara y se cubrió con ellas.

- Yo no quise, yo sólo quería lo mejor para tí Hermione. Si tú murieras, yo no sabría que hacer, yo no sabría como seguir.

Lo mejor para ella, era precisamente eso; morir en paz y olvidarse de tanto sufrimiento.

* * *

Snape batía con excesiva fuerza su vaso de whiskey de fuego. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche observando el anillo en su dedo y escuchando el sermón que Dumbledore le había dedicado.

_- Has hecho bien Severus muchacho, sin duda vas a salvar la vida de Hermione._

¿Y que diablos le importaba la vida de la chica?; ¿que rayos importaba su salud?. Ahora, todo el mundo parecía girar al alrededor de Hermione. Pero a nadie le importaba si a él le parecía o si la maldición en él avanzaba. De él dependía que ella quedara encinta, de él dependía todo el proceso de gestación, sería gracias a él que el mundo mágico tendría a un nuevo ser. Pero eso, otra vez pasaba de largo.

La odiaba, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ella; y estaba seguro de que ella sentía lo mismo para con él. ¿Que sentido tenía martirizarse el uno al otro por el resto de sus días?, ¿Cómo suponían, que tendrían relaciones; si el deseo entre ellos era más que inexistente?. Sin duda una idea generada por una cabeza con poco seso.

Se dejó absorber por el sofá, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y había tenido una mala noche; no había dejado de escupir sangre durante unos 5 minutos y eso le había generado un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que trataba de intercambiar por un dolor de cabeza a causa de la ingesta de alcohol.

La chica no estaba mal, no le achacaba nada a su físico ni a su interior. Ciertamente, ella era inteligente, vivaz, deseable para cualquier hombre y una mujer única que ya no se veía en esos días. Pero por más atributos que tuviera, eran más sus desperfectos los que saltaban a su cabeza.

_Bien hecho Severus, acabas de comprometerte en matrimonio y para tener hijos. Tenías que sentir lástima por ella, tenías que ablandarte._

¡Dios!, estaba dentro de un callejón sin salida y no sabía como proseguir a continuación. Por otra parte, estaban sus inseparables amigos; Weasly que si fuera físicamente posible, dejara caer sus ojos por Hermione; Potter queparecía la mamá de Hermione misma y la chica Weasly que era más débil e insulsa que un dementor frente a un patronus.

- Severus- escuchó la voz de Dumbledore y ni se molestó en erguirse.

- Estoy ocupado- dijo con un tono de voz agrio

- Sé que estás molesto, pero, es la única oportunidad que tienes para salvarte y para salvar a Hermione.

Bien, era suficiente; tenía que dejar varios puntos en claro.

- Primero- se impulsó para levantarse del sofá y se encontró con los azulados ojos de Dumbledore- No quiero salvarme. Segundo, no me importa si Granger muere o no y tercero, no pienso mantener relaciones sexuales con ella para embarazarla.

Dumbledore se mostró tranquilo, como siempre; el pecho de Snape subía y bajaba conforme a su respiración.

- Te entiendo, sé lo que sientes- la mirada envenenada de Snape le hizo suspirar- pero me temo que ya nada puedes cambiar, es un decreto ministerial Severus.

- Pues que lo cambien, que me lleven a Azkaban ahora mismo; no me importa.

- Sabes que yo no haré eso

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por que yo no amo a la señorita Granger y de ninguna forma me voy a casar con ella._

* * *

_

- Lo sentimos Hermione- Harry no encontraba palabras que pudieran cambiar el pésimo humor de Hermione.

- ¡Me entregaron a Snape, y nisiquiera me lo consultaron!

- No teníamos opción, yo quise detener toda esa locura- exclamó Ron en defenza, Hermione no le hizo caso.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, no de ustedes! ¡No saben lo que ese hombre será capáz de hacerme!

- El profesor Snape no te haría daño, él no- respondió su amiga con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Claro que sí!, ¡él me odia!

Un plop se escuchó dentro de la enfermería, atrayendo la atención de todos. Una carta se posó sobre la mesilla al lado de Hermione, al igual que un diario.

Ginny tomó el sobre en sus manos y buscó el remitente.

- Dice que es de tus padres.

Abrió con cuidado el sobre, y extrajo el pedazo de pergamino para leerlo atentamente.

_Querida hija:_

_Tu padre y yo, estamos muy conmocionados por lo que te está sucediendo. No concebimos nuestra vida sin tí y por ello hemos decidido ir a verte en unos pocos días. Estamos muy sorprendidos con la medida que el ministerio ha impuesto allá en donde tú resides. Éste periódico nos ha dicho que van a casarte lo más pronto posible con un hombre que esté sufriendo la misma maldición y por eso hemos estado enviado cartas al ministerio para saber de tí (nos ha sido muy útil la lechuza que nos has dejado, y el que nos enseñaras a utilizarle). Nos han respondido de vuelta, y nos han dicho que te vas a casar en unas semanas con el señor Severus Snape. Nosotros no nos imaginábamos que estabas de novia del señor Snape (creí que no te agradaba, como a él tú no le agradabas); pero lo que tú decidas está bien para nosotros._

_Recuerda que te amamos._

_Adriana Jane Granger_

- ¿Novia de Snape?

tenían que estar bromeando. Ella jamás le amaría, moriría antes de escucharse a sí misma decir "Amo a Severus Snape".

**TBC**

_Bien, otro capítulo que se me va. En realidad, he estado trabajando en dos regalos de navidad y por consiguiente me han copado la mayor parte de la imaginación (Mmm desearía que la musa fuera un recurso inagotable, pero no). En fin, espero que les guste, les dejo un beso, y ya saben que hacer para criticarme**.**_


	5. Padrino de bodas

_Hola, otra vez me he tardado mucho en la publicación de un capítulo, pero es que he tenido ciertos inconvenientes ( estoy terminando de pagar mi apartamento y no dispongo de mucho tiempo ya que estoy trabajando horas extras) en fin espero que les guste y agradezco a AdrianaSnapeHouse, a Lady Grayson, Aelita, DulceySnape, Lunnaris y a todos los que me hayan leído._

**_S's- Lady

* * *

_**05. El padrino de bodas_

* * *

_

El día siguiente, llegó con mucha impaciencia de parte de la chica Gryffindor Hermione. Sus padres llegaban ese día y ella no sabía como enfrentar la situación.

_- Sólo diles que no te quieres casar y ya, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que quieran conocer a Snape?_

Se sonrió recordándose como era su padre en ese aspecto, ella siempre había sido su "pequeña niña" y la sola idea de que algo le alejara de él era catastrófica y motivo de rechazo.

El clima parecía acompañarle en su sentir, las nubes estaban grises y el ambiente húmedo y frío. Parecía que llovería antes de lo previsto y se preguntó si todo eso lo estaba creando con la mente. Dió un supiro y volvió a mirar hacia la cama que siempre ocupó en sus años dorados con sus amigos, toda sus cosas y su ropa estaban en pequeños montones sobre ella; se iría y no sabía si volvería alguna vez.

No era que estaba llamándose vieja al pensar en épocas de oro; simplemente estaba hablando de los hermosos y sencillos tiempos que había vivido con sus amigos. Ahora, todos esos momentos parecían ya tan distantes y tan difíciles de recordar. Su vida pendía de un hilo o más bien, pendía de una vida con Snape y ella no quería aceptar que muy en el fondo le asustaba morir y perder todo lo que amaba.

Continuó arreglando sus cosas, sintiendo un extraño aire de melancolía y de impotencia ante las nuevas desiciones que debía enfrentar para su futuro. Desempolvó con suavidad las cortinas que adornaban su cama en la torre Gryffindor y por un momento pensó en encerrarse, en tan sólo recostarse y quedarse hasta el fin de sus días contemplando las nubes por la ventana.

- Hermione- llamaron a la puerta- Ya pronto arrivarán tus padres, ¿necesitas que te ayude?

- Si Ginny, eso me haría muy feliz, _me haría muy feliz.  
_

Ginny entró con una sonrisa fingida; no había olvidado la discusión que había tenido con su amiga; y temía que ésta todavía estuviera resentida con ella.

- Alégrate un poco- suspiró Hermione- falta una semana para fin de año.

- Lo siento Hermione- se disculpó ella con una voz débil.

No había razón para no estar alegre, al menos debía de haberla para cuando viera a sus padres. Ellos no tenían que ver la peor parte de ella, ellos no podían verla derrumbarse; no podían.

Terminó de empacar y su amiga le hizo el favor de cargar las valijas, Hermione no podía hacer esfuerzo y aún llevaba el vendaje de su accidente pasado.

- A mi mamá le encantará verte, ha estado toda la semana enviándome cartas para que confirme tu estadía en la Madriguera.

- Si supongo que a mis padres les dará gusto encontrarse con los tuyos- se encogió de hombros Hermione.

- ¿A tí no te dá gusto encontrarte con mis padres?- enmarcó una ceja Ginny- me parece que lo estás diciendo solo por ellos.

- Si me da, aunque ultimadamente no puedo pensar en otra cosa u otra situación.

Su amiga asintió, se lo imaginaba; se imaginaba lo que era contraer matrimonio con alguien que no te amara y viceversa. Sobretodo por Snape quien años atrás había sido su profesor, y era quien les profesaba odio y hacía cualquier cosa por castigarlos y verlos sufrir aunque sonara exagerado.

- ¿Han hablado de?- comenzó Hermione pero Ginny pensó captar la idea.

- ¿Del matrimonio?, pues no. Para cuando tú te acostaste ayer, Dumbledore pareció decirle a Snape que prefería esperar una reunión con tus padres; pero desconosco la motivación de dicho encuentro.

- ¿Snape aceptó eso?

- No sé, no le oí nada; y me parece que Snape también tiene que ir a un lugar por algo. Pero no tengo detalles.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba. ¿Acaso Snape se había dado por vencido y había aceptado casarse con ella?, ¿Que pasaba que no escuchaba ni un grito, ni una queja, que proviniese del despacho del director? ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño del cual no había despertado?

Siguió pensándolo mientras bajaban lentamente la escalinata de piedra, Ginny no habló en todo el trayecto que les restaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y pareció muy prudente a la hora de elegir un tema a discutir. Hermione sin embargo, no dejaba de ver el flamante anillo que se encontraba en su dedo anular.

- ¿Segura que quieres escuchar lo que Dumbledore vaya a decir? la última vez creo que no te sentó muy bien.

- No podemos hablar de algo que no recuerdo- le espetó Hermione con una mano en la cabeza- Sigo viendo imágenes borrosas solamente.

Ginny sonrió a medias, Hermione suspiró a modo de protesta y posó su mano en la gárgola que llevaba al despacho del director. No recordaba, no recordaba si el castillo era blanco, si era gris, o si sus muros eran de piedra o no. ¿Acaso habían hecho una remodelación y ella no lo había notado? ¿acaso en realidad estaban en Hogwarths?

- ¿Pintaron el castillo?- preguntó Hermione mientras la gárgola comenzaba a moverse.

* * *

Snape daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de su despacho. Minutos atrás Minerva había venido a verle y le había pedido expresamente que accediera a casarse con Hermione ya que no quería verle morir.

¿Y es que todo mundo mágico iba a pedirle lo mismo? ¿Quién más podría acercarse a llorarle de rodillas que se casara? ¿Longbottom? ¿Luvegood? ¿O quizás los propios padres de la chica?

Sus padres, no estaba aterrado de conocerlos; pero prefería con demasía no hacerlo. No era que ya había accedido a casarse, y sin embargo: ya tenía una gran cantidad de compromisos con personas que nisiquiera conocía ni le agradaban.

_Muggles._ Tan diferentes, con costumbres estúpidas y carentes de sentido alguno. Con una necesidad de inventar aparatajes que complicaban la vida y con la necesidad de darle miles de vueltas a una situación con tal de obtener lo que quieren.

Se detuvo a pensar por un momento. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si los odiaba, ya que Lily era familia de muggles; pero ciertamente había muchas cosas en ellos que le desagradaba, y vivir como uno no le apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Pero eso era lo menos, lo más triste de todo ese decerebrado contrato; era la necesidad de tener un padrino de sangre pura. ¿A quién rayos conocía él que pudiera cubrir esa regla? ¿A quién podría Hermione colocar en ese rol? ¿le importaba acaso?

La respuesta vino a él como un rayo, y apenas lo hizo; le causó un gran dolor de cabeza. La única persona que conocía que sería capaz de ayudarle, era el hijo del peor ser sobre el planeta después de Voldemort.

* * *

- Bienvenida Hermione- sonrió Dumbledore- ¿Gustas caramelos de limón?

- No gracias- sonrió ésta a medias- Si no le importa que pregunte ¿Por qué una reunión a estas horas de la mañana?

- Creo que deberías esperar a que todos estén aquí, o al menos, algunos.

Hermione se acomodó lentamente en el asiento. No sabía por que, pero se imaginaba que ese sería un día largo.

- Bueno, esperaré afuera- suspiró Ginny- dudo que me necesiten aquí así que iré a recibir a nuestros padres- sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Dime que lo has pensado Hermione, dime que has pensado seriamente en el matrimonio- suspiró Dumbledore a su vez, Hermione le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Si lo he hecho, y creo que mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Aunque igual, parece que eso no detiene todo esto; que igual todo sucederá aunque expresemos nuestro claro desacuerdo.

Dumbledore inspiró y levantó la vista. La mirada de Hermione era decidida y poca contemplación dejaba escapar a través de su intenso destello. Convencerlos era más difícil que intentar antes que Voldemort se rindiera sin el uso de fuerza alguna.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sólo escuchando el sonido de Fawkes masticar su C_uttebones; _y mirando los rayos de sol que se colaban y rebotaban contra sus plumas dándole un brillo intenso.

Se abrió la puerta y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, Hermione ni se molestó en volverse.

- Hola Severus- sonrió el anciano dándole la espalda a Hermione- me alegra mucho que decidieras presentarte.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?- se quejó el hombre apenas dando unos suaves pasos.

- Puede- interrumpió Hermione- si no se presenta y se marcha muy lejos.

Snape no le hizo caso y continuó hasta sentarse a su lado, en la silla que siempre ocupaba. Dumbledore rodeó la habitación y se detuvo frente a ellos.

- He decidido cambiar los planes, iba a precidir yo mismo una conversación con ustedes; pero creo que ya tienen muchas cosas de que hablar. Volveré en un rato.

Antes de que alguno pudiera quejarse, ya Dumbledore se alejaba con Fawkes apoyado en su brazo. Ninguno se dijo nada durante minutos que parecieron horas. Y en realidad, ninguno tenía algún interés por empezar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó Snape al final de un largo tiempo. Hermione apenas se molestó en responder.

- Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar- dijo con desdén- Aunque es poco lo que puedo recordar. ¿Y usted?

- Estoy bien- dijo con lentitud- sin embargo poco importa, más lo que usted necesite.

Puntada que comenzaría una discusión, lo sabía.

- Pues puede que sea así, pero no me interesa y no necesito a nadie para que esté sintiendo lástima por mí. Gracias.

Se lo imaginó, se imaginó que estaría a la defensiva; pero igual no podía culparla por no querer casarse con él, por no querer casarse con quien que en su infancia fuera su mártir. Igual para con él, que Hermione era su dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Sus padres vendrán ahora mismo?

- Si, los veré en una hora o más; no sé.

- Supongo que esperan conocerme, o esperan que yo lo haga- preguntó el hombre con lentitud, una negativa de la chica podía ser su carta blanca para evadir esa tediosa e inecesaria reunión.

- Pues no lo sé, por mí puede conocer a quien quiera de mi familia; no contraeré matrimonio con usted.

Hermione suspiró de frustración y se giró para mirar con impaciencia hacia la puerta del despacho. Snape captó la indirecta y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Lo sé yo también siento que me aburro a su lado- siguió sonriendo- pero supongo que hasta que no logremos algo, Dumbledore no nos dejará salir; si hasta podría pensar que ha hechizado la puerta o que nos vigila de alguna forma.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y por un momento reparó en que la atención de Snape se dirigió totálmente hacia su rostro. Se preguntó que era lo que sucedía, ya que le miraba con fijeza.

Se quedaron sin decirse nada más por alrededor de unos veinte minutos, suspirando Hermione se recostó en el escritorio contemplando el anillo que reposaba en el dedo de Snape.

Era igual al de ella, sólo que era de plata y tenía una pequeña serpiente cuyo ojo era un pequeño diamante. Se preguntó por qué él no se lo había quitado y se preguntó por qué rayos ella no lo había hecho.

- En el contrato se estipulaba que se debe tener un padrino de sangre pura- habló el hombre sin despegarle la vista al techo- ¿Acaso usted desea que?

- Yo no conosco a nadie, usted sabrá- contestó Hermione mirándose los dedos.

- Y creí que esocogería a la señorita Weasly o incluso al señor Weasly.

- Yo no me voy a casar, por lo tanto no voy a escoger a ningún padrino. ¿Que no me hago entender?

- Dumbledore pensó en Draco Malfoy- en realidad él lo había pensado.

- ¿Draco?, si tuviera un hijo no se lo cedería a ese inepto.

Hermione sonrió con sarcásmo, Snape pensó en Draco y si había cambiado de actitud desde que Voldemort había muerto. Sabía que Lucius seguía con sus aspiraciones al poder y de querer pisotear a todo muggle que se le cruzara por enfrente. Pero ¿y Draco?, ¿Estaría siguiendo consejos de su padre?

- El señor tenebroso ha muerto- explicó Snape como única respuesta, Hermione negó con la cabeza anonadada.

- ¿Piensa disculparlo sólo con eso?, han sido años de agresiones; ¿cree que sólo con eso resuelve algo?

- Pídaselo a los Weasly- se encogió de hombros Snape.

Pero, ¿Ron no era traidor a la sangre? ¿no era algo similar a ella? Si de pureza se trataba; Draco era el único a quien podían aspirar.

Hermione iba a contestar pero llamaron a la puerta. Snape se levantó y pareció dudar si debía abrir.

- Nuestros padres están aquí, Dumbledore vendrá en unos instantes- Ginny suspiró y esperó la poco novedosa algarabía de su amiga- ¿Te importaría esperar un poco más?

Snape giró sobre sus talones un tanto confundido, posó rápidamente sus ojos sobre los brillantes almendrados ojos de Hermione esperando a que no dijera un sí como respuesta.

- ¿Importará mucho lo que yo opine?.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. Por alguna extraña razón Snape comenzó a dilucidar lo que sucedería minutos después; y ciertamente, Hermione también lo estaba haciendo.

Tardaron un poco más ambos de pie. Ninguno se atrevía a decirse algo o a siquiera mirarse, de hecho ambos mantenían la vista fija en direcciones opuestas y apenas respiraban; como si eso fuera a alterar el ya de por sí turbio ambiente.

- Siguen aquí- hablaba Dumbledore detrás de ellos sobresaltándolos- El ministro ha venido a brindarnos una información muy importante.

El ministro inspiró varias veces antes de comenzar a hablar, Snape y Hermione pensaban que no podía existir una noticia peor que las que ya habían dilucidado antes.

- Necesito que todos los presentes ocupen sus asientos- pidió el ministro en voz baja, y así lo hicieron- he venido a comunicarles que hemos descubierto más o menos el mecanísmo de acción de la enfermedad que ambos están enfrentando y a pedirles que sean lo bastante sensatos con la información que se les está otorgando.

Snape ladeó la cabeza pensativo, no podía definir que quería decir el ministro con "sensatez" pero se estaba imaginando el tipo de información que iba a dar.

- La enfermedad que poseen debido a la maldición es intrusiva y afecta primordialmente a las células. Genera una autodestrucción en el organismo, es decir que es la desconexión total del cuerpo humano; contando también que tanto glóbulos blancos como rojos dejan de realizar sus normales funciones para destruirse a sí mismos. Lo hemos dividido en tres etapas, primero comienza la etapa neuronal dónde la persona va perdiendo la capacidad de pensar por si misma, perdiéndo la memoria a largo y a corto plazo; va acompañado por fuertes dolores de cabeza, ausencias y algunas veces sangramiento masivo en la vista y en el sistema auditivo. Luego pasa a la siguiente etapa donde afecta al sistema circulatorio y respiratorio a la misma vez;

- No entiendo- habló Hermione con voz débil-

- En la primera etapa que casi siempre se vé camuflajeada por la etapa neuronal, el sistema inmunológico se detiene, los glóbulos blancos comienzan a disminuir y los pocos que quedan suponen que todo organismo es un agente intrusivo y comienzan a destruirlos; incluyéndo a los glóbulos rojos.

- ¿Cual es el status final?- susurró Snape.

- Órganos, pérdida de la movilidad y por último la muerte. Muchos no pasan de la segunda etapa; de hecho es tan fuerte que siquiera se puede pensar en pasar la primera etapa. No sin sistema imunológico.

- ¿No se ha pensando en encontrar una cura?- suspiró Hermione ante aquel pronóstico tan lamentable.

- Se trabaja en ello, pero no se puede asegurar que podamos detenerlo en su totalidad. El cuerpo trabaja con agresividad para destruírse lo más rápido posible y cada minuto con el que se cuente es vital para la supervivencia.

- Hermione ha tenido heridas que han tardado días, incluso semanas en cicatrizarse, ha tenido ausencias y hemos tenido que llevarla a la enfermería. ¿En que momento de todo eso, se encuentra ella?

- En su caso, la piel ya perdió la habilidad de cicatrizar, su sistema neuronal ya fue atacado y su cerebro comienza a fallarle; encontramos que tuvo un derrame, así que está en una fase grave.

- Con usted señor Snape sucede una cosa diferente y nos ha sorprendido que así sea. Su enfermedad se mantiene en el mismo orden con el que empezó y no parece moverse con rápidez; como si estuviera congelada. En usted podríamos retenerla en un sólo lugar, pero podría perder la función de la misma, por ejemplo; una pierna o algo por ese estilo. Sin embargo aún desconocemos una forma.

- ¿En que ayudará casarnos?- preguntó Hermione confundida.

- Necesitamos imperativamente aumentar la población, lamentablemente no tenemos otra opción que organizar casamientos.

- ¿Pero no les transmitiremos la enfermedad?

- Cuando dos magos de decendencia mestiza contraen matrimonio y forman una familia se convierten en una familia sino pura en su totalidad, a la mitad; y pensamos que eso amortiguará el avance de la maldición.

- No basta con decir una contramaldición?- contestó Hermione de nuevo.

- Es un tipo de maldición desconocida, por lo cual desconocemos el contra embrujo que pueda suprimirle. Lo siento señor.

- ¿Entónces no queda otra opción?

- Efectivamente, es un decreto y por ley debe cumplirse; sino serán enviados a Azkaban. Ellos ya han firmado la autorización que le concede al ministerio proceder; aunque ciertamente es sólo un acto protocolar ya que el ministerio igual procederá sin el consentimiento al que se aspira regularmente.

- ¿Cómo se supone que usted piensa que tendremos hijos? ya estamos lo suficientemente enfermos como para buscar reproducirnos- refirió Snape tajante, el ministro apenas le miró secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo

- Para ello se asignará un padrino de sangre pura que vele por las necesidades del hijo, se tiene por sobrentendido que ambos padres morirán luego de unos pocos meses de nacido, o al año.

Hermione dió un suspiro hondo y sin saber porqué razón sus ojos se llenaron suavemente de lágrimas. Siempre había querido tener un hijo, pero imaginarse que debía pasar por todo eso le hacía sentirse triste. Snape negó con la cabeza

- ¿Han escogido ya a una persona que cumpla ese rol?

- Bueno yo- susurró Hermione secándose las lágrimas con disimulo- no lo había llegado a pensar señor, yo.

- Yo sí lo hice- Snape habló y su tono seco y mordáz le hizo a Hermione recordar ciertas cosas que aún se mantenían intactas- ciertamente llegué a pensarlo aunque quiero aclarar que nada de esto me agrada.

- Debe darnos su nombre y nosotros le enviaremos un citatorio para que se presente cuanto antes en el ministerio. Se les avisará en cuanto se tenga respuesta del mismo.

Snape inspiró antes de hablar, no quería escucharlo; no quería escuchar que la única salida que existía era contraer matrimonio con Hermione. Sin embargo su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa, estaba enfocada en lo grave que estaba Hermione, en lo rápido que se acercaba a la muerte y en lo que sufriría. En fin, estaba teniendo una especie de sesión de remordimiento.

- Draco Malfoy- habló al final luego de unos instantes- el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy?- el ministro abrió los ojos de par en par- se sospecha de su implicación en las hordas del fallecido Quien tú ya sabes, aún está bajo investigación.

- Su hijo es el único que podría serlo- replicó Snape con desdén.

* * *

Una fuerte lluvia arreciaba contra la gran mansión Malfoy, no habían muchos cambios y los periódicos estaban atestados con páginas de defunción. Un jóven rubio estaba recostado en la cama de una imponente habitación, leyendo dichos anuncios con una media sonrisa.

- Es triste- susurró mientras lanzaba las páginas a la chimenea, que ardía con una macabra gracia como la de su dueño- es una verdadera lástima.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido excesivo y una mano blanca se posó en ella; el jóven apenas se percató de que alguien entraba en su habitación y de que se plantaba frente a él. Una mujer rubia, con excesiva palidéz y con unos ojos azules tan brillantes como dos estrellas.

- Hay una carta para tí Draco, llegó hace unos instantes- susurró Narcissa un tanto nerviosa, Draco apenas le hizo caso.

- Pudiste decirle al elfo que me la hiciera llegar- sonrió el chico absorto en su lectura, Narcissa ladeó la cabeza y su mirada se oscureció.

- Lo hubiera hecho, pero si miráras el sobre sabrías por qué no lo he hecho.

Draco emitió un quejido de fastidio y se levantó con parsimonia; tomó la carta y leyó rápidamente dándole la vuelta. Para cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Es del ministerio de magia!- exclamó- ¿será que?

- No sé, pero tú padre no debe ver esta carta, no sé por que demonios está dirigida a tí ni que habrás hecho. Pero a la edad de tú padre no le sentará bien enterarse que el ministerio te envía cartitas de saludo.

- La leeré y la desecharé, él no se enterará- contestó Draco abriendo el sobre con violencia, Narcissa se cruzó de brazos- "Estimado señor Draco Malfoy, nos es imperativa su presencia lo más pronto posible en el ministerio. Se realizará una auditoría y por ende esperamos que se presente. El tema le será explicado ese mismo día y le agradeceremos su puntualidad.

Ministerio de magia, ordenanza número 14 del día veinte y seis, del mes doce.

- ¿Que rayos?- exclamó el jóven sorprendido.

**TBC**

_Bien otro capítulo que se me va, lo he terminado y me demoraré un poco en escribir más, ya que en estas fiestas venideras andaré algo ocupada y no podré escribir con la rápidez que ustedes merecen (mmm creo que esa afirmación es exagerada). En fin igual espero que les guste y nos estamos leyendo. Otra vez ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo por adelantado! que la pasen bien, muchos saludos_


	6. Matrimonio civil I

_Aviso:_

_Bueno, les doy un cordial saludo; soy "Lady Adry" o " Adry de Lockshire" ( me desvivo un poco por la época medieval, sobre todo por Robin Hood) y les estoy presentando justo ahora la nueva versión del capítulo seis concretamente. Esperamos Severus's Lady y yo que éste sea de su agrado; sin más que decir, saludos._

_Dejando la firma del original._

**_S's Lady _**

_

* * *

_

06. Matrimonio civil: I

Snape dió varias vueltas alrededor de sí, le resultaba desconcertante en demasía; el hecho de que a Dumbledore le pareciera gratificante seguir con toda esa locura.

Por un momento pensó en suicidarse, una salida fácil que los cobardes habían tenido la gracia de inventar. Fácil, pero daba el derecho de especular sobre lo que siempre había tratado de cambiar, la afirmación de que "era un cobarde".

No se iba a dar por vencido, no sin luchar. Veinte años o más estudiando magia y hechiceria, y catorce más repasando lo que ya sabía como para poderse defender. No le era por de más, imposible. El profesor más temido de Hogwarths no se había ganado ese título con tan sólo quedarse sentado, no; e iba a demostrarle a Hermione Granger y a los demás que podía morir con la mayor tranquilidad.

Se dió la vuelta con desición, mirando hacia la puerta que daba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Muchas veces lo había hecho, ¿por qué iba a resultarle difícil justo ahora?; nunca le había costado imponer su punto sobre los demás.

Levantó la vista con lentitud, le pareció escuchar voces que no conocía dentro de el. No hizo nada más, no le importaba irrumpir en la reunión y gritar en voz alta lo que pensaba.

- Es un buen hombre, su hija está en buenas manos.

Entró de lleno en el despacho y no se detuvo a contemplar a quienes estaban adentro. Continuó su caminata a sabiendas de que era el blanco de vistas sorprendidas.

Siguió entonces sin mirar el camino, era mucho más fácil prepararse antes de hablar. Antes de girarse se topó con algo que le dejó impresionado. Era idéntica a ella, con el cabello largo y enmarañado, con la misma contextura y con los brillantes y almendrados ojos.

- ¿Granger?

- ¡Hola Severus!, que agradable sorpresa. Veo que has encontrado el enorme parecido entre Hermione y su madre; sin duda admirable.

Dumbledore sonreía ante el anonadado rostro de Snape que pronto se vió teñido por su amargura habitual. La mujer sonrió un tanto confundida y nerviosa estirándo la mano hacia el mismo.

- Adriana Jane Granger, es un placer.

Por más de un minuto ninguno se movió, fue entonces cuando la mujer bajó su mano lentamente.

- Deben disculpar a Severus, no se ha encontrado muy bien últimamente.

Snape giró la vista hacia el otro lado del despacho buscando el origen del "deben". Lo que encontró le reveló sobre el patrón sanguíneo de Hermione; por así decirlo.

Todo un muggle, con atuendos exraños y con facetas mucho más extrañas que su propia ropa. El padre de Hermione era todo lo que un mago podía enlistar como "Muggle", con mirada perdida y simplicidad característica; con un amplio bigote y una nariz pequeña, alto, delgado y con apariencia débil.

- Thomas Granger.

Los introdujo Dumbledore, pero ambos hombres lo mínimo que hiceron fue mirarse el uno al otro. Para Snape una cosa estaba clara, no importaba como se llamaba el libro que ofrecía el truco; el igual no lo compraría.

- Me permití la osadía de interrumpir lo que estuviera sucediendo en éste lugar por un motivo. Es algo que me conmueve profundamente pero que es muy importante que lo diga.

El despacho se quedó en silencio, tan sólo esperando escuchar lo que él tenía para decir. Dumbledore asintió atentamente sin despegarle sus ojos azules.

- No voy a casarme con su hija y creánme es una lástima, pero simplemente no puedo.

Sonrió un tiempo después por unos segundos, había dicho mucho más de lo que había intentado y esperaba que eso no hubiera representado una falla; tenían que entenderlo.

- ¿Mi hija no va a casarse?

Aturdida, la madre de Hermione fue volviéndose poco a poco hacia Snape. Éste la analizó de arriba hacia abajo con cierto desprecio.

- Los motivos ya están claros Severus, lo habíamos acordado.

- Obviamente Dumbledore, tú no lo entiendes del todo- Severus juntó sus manos bajo las mangas de su túnica en una expresión pensativa- Claramente has notado nuestra mútua disconformidad con éste asunto, y sabes que el deseo de Granger es precisamente; no hacerlo.

- ¿Mi hija le ha pedido no casarse?

- Efectivamente, mucho me temo que ambos estamos en desacuerdo.

- Conoces las reglas Severus, la disconformidad se paga con condena en Azkaban.

Snape sacó las manos de su túnica y comenzó a mover los dedos distraídamente mientras hablaba.

- A veces las cosas no pueden cambiarse Dumbledore, deben asumirse.

Ambos padres se miraron con lentitud, Snape se quedó en silencio; sólo mirándo al director con una expresión insondable.

- Nosotros respetamos cualquier desición que tome Hermione. Pero no podríamos concebir que ella termine en prisión.

Ésta vez hablaba el padre, mientras lo hacía Snape entrecerraba los ojos y le lanzaba miradas envenenadas.

- Aún así, veremos a nuestra hija casada con un hombre que le dobla la edad y que no conocemos con exactitud. Es normal que temamos señor Dumbledore, es normal que nos desagrade.

Dumbledore juntó sus manos en el escritorio y les dirigió una sonrisa afable. Levantó la vista y la enfocó en la madre de Hermione.

- Sólo quiero que lo piensen. En el contrato no estipula que los padres del afectado deban estar congraciados con el planteamiento; pero creo que ésto será más fácil para Hermione si ambos le brindan el apoyo que necesita.

- Nosotros le apoyamos, nunca lo hemos dejado de hacer; ni lo dejaremos.

- Es la única esperanza de Hermione, la única del mundo mágico. La necesitamos, a ambos.

- ¿Quién me necesitaría?- argumentó Snape con desición- mi cabeza una vez tuvo precio, no le importaría ni al mismísimo ministro lo que yo tenga que decir. ¿Acaso importo?

Dumbledore volvió a sonreir, sin embargo no dijo palabra alguna; tan sólo se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta estar frente a Snape.

- Todo ser es importante en éste mundo Severus. Fuiste de vital importancia para el éxito de la misión, arriesgaste tú vida y tú propia tranquilidad para salvar la vida de otros que tal vez siquiera conoces. Eso es suficiente para mí y para muchos.

- Lo lamento, pero me cuesta mucho aceptar todo esto- comentó el padre de Hermione con pesar, dió un resoplido y giró la mirada hacia su esposa que se mantenía en silencio; con la vista fija en Snape.

- Discúlpeme por querer de manera inoportuna, dilucidar una duda- le habló a Snape quien le dirigió toda su atención, la mujer tartamudeó antes de seguir.

- ¿Era de usted de quien hablaban todos los tabloides hace un año?

- Sí, era sobre mí- respondió el primero con recelo, la mujer inspiró antes de continuar y eso le hizo sentir que era un gesto muy de Hermione.

- ¿Estaba del lado de Quien tú sabes?, mucho tiempo atrás mi hija me contó sobre los infiltrados que tenían en el colegio.

- ¿Infiltrados?- rugió Snape irritado- ¿Y su querida hija le dió los detalles de esa supuesta, "infiltración"?

La mujer frunció el ceño un tanto desconcertada y disconforme con la reacción de Snape. Volvió a tartamudear antes de proseguir, y para Snape estuvo claro que; Hermione había obviado detalles de suma importancia.

- No, en realidad no lo hizo; lo lamento.

- Yo también. En mi caso, yo no era un infiltrado, era un espía de ambos bandos. Trabajaba para el director Albus Dumbledore y fingía que era espía para el Señor Tenebroso, dejando pasar información a través del delgado velo que conformaba en aquel entoces a ese grupo.

- ¿Delgado velo?

- Habían magos de cualquier tipo, simpatizantes, disociados, traidores; cualquier cosa podía salir de allí- Snape prosiguió aunque con un dejo de incomodidad.

- A todas estas, ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en éste hombre?- interrumpió el padre de Hermione tajante, Snape se volvió hacia el mismo casi inmediatamente.

- Severus es un hombre diferente, debo decir que es uno de los más valiosos profesores que Hogwarths posee. Además me permito decir, que tengo mis esperanzas puestas en él.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni el mismísimo Snape que sorprendido no dejaba de mirar a Dumbledore. ¿Que estaba diciendo? si era tan preciado para él ¿por qué rayos, jamás había podido precedir una clase de Defenza contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Por qué jamás había tenido tal grado de confianza que dicho sea de paso, prefería compartir con Potter?

- Aún así, han sido muchas las cosas. Es muy preocupante que le tengas tanto aprecio.

- Confío plenamente en él, y sé que Hermione también.

La puerta se fue abriendo suavemente y los reunidos dirigieron su atención a la misma. Hermione y Ginny entraban lentamente dentro del despacho acompañadas por la mayoría de la familia Weasly.

- ¡Es una alegría verlos!- exclamó la sra Weasly tomando las manos de ambos padres.

- Lo es, sin duda- suspiró la madre de Hermione sonriendo, Dumbledore movió suavemente su varita; y tazas de té y galletas aparecieron en la mesa.

- ¡Oh Hermione, querida!- sollozó su madre fundiéndola en un abrazo- ¡Cuanto deseabamos verte!

- Lo sé mamá, puedo verlo- sonrió la chica.

- ¡Esto es tan injusto y desafortunado, creí que moriría de un infarto cuando leía el anuncio en la prensa!

Dumbledore se acercó al grupo y se colocó en medio de ellos, Snape hizo un extraño gesto con el brazo que hizo parecer que lleváse un cuchillo en ella y fuera a arrojarlo.

- Ya que estamos todos, qusiera dar una información; muy en concreto a Hermione y a Severus.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tan sólo mirando al director, ¿que noticia podía tener que fuera ya a sorprenderlos?

- El ministerio me ha enviado éstas cartas y expresamente me han comunicado que se las otorgara personalmente. Desconosco el contenido y el motivo.

Les entregó las cartas y esperó pacientemente a que se animaran a abrirlas. Snape fue el primero en hacerlo.

_Señor Snape:_

Es nuestro deber informar que su solicitud ha sido tramitada éxitosamente. Se requiere de su asistencia en la sala ministerial; concretamente en la sección "Acuerdos y ordenanzas ministeriales" del piso treinta y dos, puerta ciento ocho. La cita será a las cuatro de la tarde y debe encontrarse presente también su futura esposa.

Se le recuerda ser puntual.

Ministerio de Magia y Hechicería, ordenanza siete con fecha veinte y siete del mes doce.

- ¿Que es lo que dice querida?- preguntó la madre de Hermione luego de que ésta levantó la vista.

- Dice que debemos presentarnos en el ministerio para, ver a Draco.

Snape ladeó la cabeza pensativo, el ministerio había dicho "tramitado éxitosamente" no había dicho "Draco ha respondido satisfactoriamente"

- Aún no sé si me gustaría que te casáses con éste hombre- señaló con la vista a Snape- pero ciertamente, no me gustaría verte en prisión; o sufriendo.

**TBC**: Es sin duda un capítulo corto, me encargaré de reformar el cuato y el cinco; y de subirles el capítulo ocho. Siempre un placer, los veremos luego.


	7. Matrimonio civíl II

_Hola:_

_¡Volví al fic!, debo decir que he tenido tiempo para publicar; pero debido a una crítica muy objetiva me he dado cuenta de las fallas que tiene. No había notado que los personajes estaban en OoC (Out of character) así que me tomará un tiempo corregirlo (obviamente tengo que releer el fic y replantearme los capítulos), a la par de tener problemas con la narración que debo corregir. En fin, estaré trabajando en ello y por ende puede que hayan dispariedades entre lo que hayan leído y lo que aparezca. Gracias por los reviews, muchos besos y saludos._

_Ya casi no se dirigirán a mí cuando dejen sus reviews (es broma, pero cuento el por qué), mi querida comañera de habitación "Adry" me hará gustosa el favor de colgar en la página todos los capítulos que no pueda publicar yo. El trabajo y la universidad me están limitando mucho y me es imposible, además de contar que estaré arreglando los capítulos, así que Lady Adry escribirá por mí (obviamente lo haremos mancomunadamente)_

_PD: Para Ayra16 pues, sí leí tú fic y debo decir que está bien; pero le falta un poco más, algo que atrape. Te sugeriría no sé, tener cuidado con los errores (no estoy segura de haber visto bien, pero por si acaso). Espero que mi crítica no te moleste ya que yo también apenas intento aspirar a ficker así que todos necesitamos practicar para mejorar. Beso_

_Les recuerdo (en esta nota tan larga) que el capítulo, está escrito enteramente por Lady Adry (Ariadnna) quien no sabe casi nada (por no decir nada) del fandom, pero le he podido ir explicando como va todo y como va mi idea._

**_S's Lady

* * *

_**07. Matrimonio Civil Parte II

* * *

  
Hermione movió la cabeza y sus almendrados ojos dieron una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados. Odiaba que su padre tuviera razón, odiaba tenerle miedo a la muerte y no poder enfrentarse a ella. Volvió a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos ignorando lo que a su alrededor se comentaba el tema central que abarcaba su mente era Snape.

- ¿Señor Weasly?- se dirigió su madre al padre de Ron- ¿Usted trabaja en el ministerio no es así?

- Artur-

sonrió el hombre ampliamente, introdujo las manos en su bolsillo y pareció buscar algo en el.

- Sí, en el departamento de control de objetos Muggles.

- En esas actividades que realiza el ministerio, ¿de que hablan? ¿que hacen?

El señor Weasly se rascó la cabeza pensativo, sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se secó la frente con el.

- Bueno, eso depende del tema que vaya a tocarse. Supongo que en una situación como esta, será una sesión extraordinaria de un par de horas.

- ¿Y los padres no podemos entrar verdad?

Continuó la madre de Hermione con curiosidad, el señor Weasly negó con la cabeza; la madre de Hermione pareció desesperanzada.

- Ya basta Adrianna, nosotros esperaremos el tiempo que hace falta- suspiró su esposo y el delineado bigote de su rostro pareció suspirar con él.

- Haremos un exquisito pastel de limón para cuando Hermione y Artur regresen, ¡una riquísima cena!

La señora Weasly aplaudió ante la idea, pero nadie se movió ni sonrió; todos continuaron analizando el tema anterior. Harry se acercó un poco hacia el grupo y miró al señor Weasly.

- ¿Puedo ir también?, sé que soy un auror en aprendizaje, pero me gustaría estar con Hermione.

Por un momento, el padre de Ron se quedó sin habla; Hermione movió la cabeza hacia el jóven, regresando de sus pensamientos. El señor Weasly habló luego de unos instantes de intercambiar miradas con los presentes.

- Yo creí que querrías ver a Sirius que llega esta tarde Harry. Lupin y Sirius vienen a pasarse un tiempo con nosotros; es más creo que con Tonks y su hijo.

- Me gustaría, pero quiero acompañar a Hermione; si me es posible claro.

El chico suspiró, mientras asintiendo el señor Weasly comenzaba a caminar y los demás le seguían; quedando sólo Ron.

- Creí que el enamorado de Hermione era yo

Ron soltó un quedo bufido y miró a su amigo con cierta desilución, Harry sonrió suavemente y se acomodó los anteojos.

- Yo creía que odiabas a la "sabelotodo insufrible"

- Bueno yo, yo no. Ese es Snape.

Ron intentó defenderse, Harry se quedó ausente pensando en sus últimas palabras "Ese es Snape". ¿Que destino cruel y retorcido podía unir al ser más puro del mundo con el demonio más dañado que tenía Hogwarths? ¿aparte de Draco?

×××~×××~×××~×××~

- Juro que voy a matarme si dejas que esto continúe.

Snape interrumpía en el despacho de Dumbledore, Mcgonagall se puso de pie y lo observó de pies a cabeza, Hagrid hizo lo mismo dismuladamente. Dumbledore en cambio se mostró tranquilo como siempre.

- ¿Estás bien Snape?

Mcgonagall musitó con voz débil, Snape que se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta lentamente comenzó a levantar la cabeza hacia la mujer. Su rostro estaba pálido y lucía como si hubiera estado vomitando, se apartó el cabello del rostro y se acomodó lentamente hasta quedar erguido.

- A ver, atínele a ver como luzco.

Se jactó el primero y Mcgonagall no volvió a hablar, Dumbledore levantó la vista de la carta que mantenía abierta sobre la mesa y dió un hondo suspiro antes de hablar.

- Severus, no quería decirlo sin tú consentimiento. Me ha llegado una carta y pensé que deberías leerla.

El profesor de pociones tomó el pergamino de mala gana, y leyó apresuradamente. Al observar quien firmaba se quedó pasmado, sólo con la vista fija en el pedazo de pergamino que no llegaba ni a la mitad.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé Severus, pero creo que merece una respuesta.

- Yo no.

Con el rostro anonadado, el profesor de pociones bajó la cabeza y el grueso manto grasiento de cabello le cubrió el rostro parcialmente. Mcgonagall sonrió a medias.

- Parece muy importante.

- Y tal vez.

Snape desapareció por la puerta mientras ésta se cerraba con su ausencia. dumbledore se quedó mirándo ese mismo lugar aún después de que éste llevara minutos de ido.

Hagrid que se mantenía en silencio levantó la vista hacia el director. El semigigante observó lentamente a su alrededor, como si creyése que Snape regresaría.

- Pobre, han sido tantas las cosas malas que ha vivido; si yo fuera él no sabría que hacer con mi vida. Primero su familia, amaba tanto a su madre y ella tuvo que abandonarlo, luego tiene que intentar sobrevivir al que no debe ser nombrado; y ahora esto.

- Sin duda Severus es un gran hombre, estoy muy orgulloso de él.

Dumbledore sonrió dulcemente, Minerva había dejado salir pequeñas lágrimas y con un pañuelo se secó los ojos.

- Siento tanta lástima por ambos, es como si sus vidas no fueran lo suficientemente injustas o difíciles.

El director asintió con la cabeza llevándose las manos a la sien, como siempre hacía cuando solía pensar.

- Severus tiene suerte, tiene suerte de poder mantenerse con vida un tiempo; muchos desearían estar en su posición. Además tiene suerte de tener aunque sea por unos instantes a una gran mujer como lo es Hermione, y ella un gran hombre como lo es él.

- ¿Aún así?

- Aún así Minerva, aunque él tenga un pasado oscuro; aunque se hayan hecho daño en el pasado. Aunque le hayan hecho daño en el pasado.

Ya en Grinmmaud Place, Hermione se sentía ansiosa. Pasaban las horas y aunque ella le pidiera con ansias al reloj que se detuviera; éste seguía marcando más y más.

- Te van a salir cayos si sigues allí hechada Hermione

Su amiga Ginny se hechó a reir ante la mirada de duda que se conformaba en el rostro de su amiga leona. La chica estiró hacia ella una bandeja de jugo y sandwiches.

- Mi mamá dice que tienes que comer antes de la audiencia, no quiere que te desmayes o algo parecido; por si son muchas las horas de reunión.

¿Importaba cuantas horas eran? lo que importaba era el fondo, no la forma.

- No tengo hambre Gin, pero gracias.

- Ah no, vas a comer. Harás un huequillo en tú estómago, pero vas a comer.

- Deja de actuar como una madre, aún tengo a la mía; cuando te necesite te llamaré.

La Gryffindor sonrió como no lo hacía en meses, Ginny arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Hermione beber un poco de jugo.

- Ya te pegó el efecto "Año nuevo".

- Faltan unos pocos días, y han programado esta real estúpidez.

Hermione se quedó ausente, sólo pensándolo y sonriendo con sarcásmo. Estaba segura de que serían casados el mismo día de año nuevo; por como iban las cosas.

- ¿Jugamos ajedréz mágico?

Ron saltó en el sofá frente a las chicas y las miró a ambas con una sonrisa. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza.

- Destructivo.

- Inhumano e infantil.

- Las chicas no saben como divertirse, es un juego para adultos también; si no ¿Por qué Mcgonagall lo utilizó para proteger la piedra filosofal?

Hermione alzó las cejas y contestó con sarcasmo.

- Por que sabía que nadie juega ese tipo de cosas infantiles, y por lo tanto nadie podría descifrarlo.

Las chicas rieron al unísono y el chico se sonrojó. Sus orejas estaban tan rojas como dos nabos.

- Ha sido muy divertido, de verdad. Deberían escribir en el corazón de bruja, en el apartado de chistes.

- ¿De qué se están riendo?

- Ay Harry, menos mal eres el único chico inteligente que queda por éstos lugares.

- ¡Oh! discúlpenme señoritas "leo más de lo que debo" y " hablo más de lo que un humano normal debe"

Las chicas se silenciaron y se miraron, una gran cantidad de cojines terminaron sobre Ron.

Harry las miró y sonrió con ellas, para cuando la señora Weasly pidió que sus dos hijos le audaran a pelar unas cebollas, éste se sentó a su lado.

- Espero que no te importe que te acompañe a la auditoría.

- Oh no Harry, para nada; me encanta tener tú compañía.

- Hermione, yo daría todo para que ésto fuera un sueño; para que no tuvieras que casarte.

Nunca lo había pensado, nunca había imaginado que la vida tenía que seguir y que algún día se casarían. Pero no se lo imaginaba, no se imaginaba a Hermione casada y menos ahora mismo.

- Yo también, sinceramente que yo también. Pero no sé que más puedo hacer.

- ¿Cómo se sentirá casarse con Snape?

Fred y George se unían a la conversación. No sonreían ante el tema pero si se les notaba la chíspa de chiste en sus rostros.

- Es como un suicídio.

- Es como la pérdida de una pierna.

- Como el estreñimiento crónico.

Ambos chicos rieron ante las ocurrencias de los gemelos, Hermione ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba en como sería su vida de casarse en ese mismo instante con Snape.

_- Jamás le digas no al amor, hace cosas maravillosas hijo.  
_  
- ¿Entonces habrá boda?

Una flamante mujer sonreía desde un sofá frente a Snape, el primero tan sólo levantó la vista hacia ella; pero fue suficiente información.

- ¡No puedo creer que te cases Snape!

Bellatrix curvó sus labios y sus mandíbulas dieron paso a una amplia sonrisa. Snape apenas prestó atención.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres Lestrange?

- Tan sólo quería brindarte apoyo, ¿no es eso lo que los amigos hacen?

- No deberías brindarle apoyo a quien no lo necesite, deberías esconderte antes de que tú cabeza esté en venta en el mercado.

- Dices muchas cosas graciosas Snape, muchas.

Bellatrix se miró las largas uñas y con un gesto dulcemente grotesco miró a su ex compañero de lucha.

- He estado hablando con Lucius.

- Lucius, ¿Por qué siento que hablar con él es sinónimo de condena?

Bellatrix rió con fuerza y su risa estremeció el ya de por sí muerto ambiente. Snape puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó a preguntar.

- ¿Que dijo ésta vez Lucius?

- Lucius sugirió una idea muy interesante Snape. Ha sugerido que en vez de quedarnos como borregos inocentes; demos fin a la labor que nuestro caído señor tenebroso nos dejó; su herencia.

Tenía que estar bromeando, era el auge de los aurores; si se atrevían a hacer una cosa como esa, era seguro que iban a terminar todos como guarnición. Pero por la mirada de locura contenida de Bellatrix no le extrañaba para nada que estuviera de acuerdo.

- ¿Que tienes que perder? ¿Tú vida?, ya la estás dando por perdida.

- Me alegra saber eso.

Bellatrix se llevó una mano al pecho y compuso un rostro de dolor que no convencería siquiera al mismísimo Voldemort.

- Él así lo hubiera querido Snape, es como si estuviera junto a nosotros ahora mismo.

- ¿Es que tú amor por él no te deja pensar con claridad?

Snape sonrió con sarcasmo y vió como la mirada de Bellatrix se descomponía gradualmente con sus palabras. Mostraban el verdadero rostro de la máscara de falsedad que estaba sentada en aquel sofá.

- ¡Era más que amarlo! ¡es nuestro deber! ¡esos malditos aurores acabaron con él! ¡ese maldito Harry Potter!

- No puedo creer que seas ta estúpida. ¿No puedes simplemente tratar de vivir con tú esposo y desperdigar tú maldad de otra forma menos autosuicida? Creo que te hace falta un pasatiempo Bella.

- Traicionando hasta la muerte, ¿no es así Snape?; por eso la mismísima muerte te espera con tanta ansia para que te unas a sus filas de desgracia.

- Muy profundo para tú escaso entendimiento Lestrange.

- Nuestro señor tenebroso jamás te hubiera dejado sin tú castigo, ahora lo ves.

- _Ah, mi fiel y querido Severus; mi más leal e importante súbdito.  
_

- ¿Ya lo tienes todo Hermione?

Su madre, acomodaba el cuello de su túnica de viaje. Por alguna razón no podía deja de temblar, Hermione apoyó sus manos en las de su madre y las unió lentamente.

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, el señor Weasly y Harry estarán a mi lado.

La madre de Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, Hermione sonrió maternalmente; como si ella fuera la madre.

- Lo siento hija, es que estoy aterrada. No quiero que tú vida siga siendo una desgracia.

- Tranquila mamá.

**TBC **lamentamos volver a dejarlo incluso. La razón del cambio detítulo es por que el anterior será renovado; y la razón de dejarlo incompleto es que en la sala dónde está el computador, abajo comenzaron a hacer una parrilla y yo soy asmática, el olor y el humo me hacen sentir mal. Un beso y un saludo


	8. Matrimonio civil III

_Bien, por fin me pude sentar a transcribir el capítulo en la computadora (gracias al santo dios que no tuve clases hoy)_

Espero que les guste.

**_S's Lady _**

_

* * *

_

08 Matrimonio cvil III

- Ya es tiempo de que partamos Hermione.

Sonriente y con las manos en los bolsillos, el señor Weasly esperaba fuera del auto a Hermione. La madre besó ambas mejillas antes de dejarla salir por la puerta principal.

- No se preocupe señora Granger, no va a sucederle nada.

- Gracias Harry Potter, sin duda eres un gran amigo de mi hija.

El señor Weasly estaba bastante formal al igual que Harry, Hermione había optado por un sencillo vestido que opacara fácilmente las heridas y las secuelas del accidente pasado.

- ¿Todo listo?

Harry lentamente le abrió la puerta trasera del auto, esperaba tener razón al decir "todo va a estar bien"  


* * *

- ¿Te presentarás en el ministerio?

Alarmada, Narcisa miraba negando con la cabeza a su hijo Draco; quien se acomodaba el cuello de su traje.

- ¿Alguna idea mejor?, estoy seguro de que si no me presento; no dejarán de enviar cartas.

- ¿Al menos preguntaste el motivo de la citación?

- No me atreví, no quise levantar sospechas; menos con mi padre vigilándome a cada tanto.

Narcisa rodó la vista hacia los grises ojos de su hijo. Tenía bastante razón al decir que su esposo se encontraba casi siempre dispuesto a reñir; se lo había adjudicado al estado de tensión que representaba estar bajo investigación ministerial por malversación de fondos en pro del soborno, el sometimiento y por amenaza verbal a los mismos afectados.

- Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que vas a hacer desde ahora Draco.

- Será rápido, tan sólo me tomará unos instantes saber que pretenden esos imbéciles; luego me iré.

* * *

Snape se mantenía parado en medio de su despacho. Nunca había temido a una auditoria ministerial, tampoco era que había estado en una precisamente; pero lo que le preocupaba era otra cosa.

Draco, no había hablado con él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le fue muy difícil hacerlo razonar sobre sus intenciones para con Harry Potter y la misión que desempeñaba, claro; jamás había llegado a los términos "espía de Dumbledore"

No era muy inteligente, Draco solía siempre usar su fuerza en vez de su cerebro para manejarse; aunque no podía negar que era demasiado astuto y que meterse en su camino era algo complicado. Sus momentos de debilidad fueron pocos, incluso cuando lo vió herido por Harry y su "sectusempra"; jamás le vió perder el temple por así decirlo.

No podía renegar sus orígenes, tenía a los dos padres más pedantes y quizás orgullosos de todo el universo. Aunque debía hacer una salvedad con Narcisa que era sólo una pobre alma perdida en el mal camino.

Por otra parte entraba Hermione. Era quizás un hecho comprobado que las cosas no se dentendrían y su preocupación era si podría manejarlo. Si podría manejar a una mujer que apenas cruzaba sus veintiún años; si podría convivir con sus necesidades, sus propios anhelos, sus defectos. Entre otras cosas, con una mujer.

- ¿Severus? ¿puedo pasar?

Era Dumbledore, sonriente como siempre solía estar; entraba en el despacho. Snape no le prestó atención y siguió pensando.

- Supongo que te preparas para asistir al ministerio, no sé si te importa; pero le pedí a Remus que te acompañe.

- ¿Lupin?, ¿por qué necesito que él me acompañe?

- Creí que su compañía te ayudaría Severus, además necesito asegurarme de que estarás bien mientras te ausentas.

Dumbledore miró distraído el techo de la mazmorra con aire pensativo, Snape negó con la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y no arrancarle la cabeza al director.

- ¿Que es lo peor que me podría pasar? ¿Morir?, creo que sería un divino castigo.

- Recuerda la carta Snape, en dos días.

Y otra vez se iba, sin prestar atención a su último comentario; Snape comenzaba a pensar que Dumbledore lo hacía apropósito para molestarlo. Tomó su túnica de viaje y se preparó para abandonar los terrenos del castillo.

- ¡Hola Severus!- se le acercó Lupin por detrás bastante animado, lucia menos delgado y en su rostro sólo se mostraban unos pocos rasguños.

- Lupin- contestó Snape fríamente- ¿Dumbledore te ha enviado para que puedas sentirte feliz con mi sufrimiento? ¿o para que mantengas informado a Black sobre como me la estoy pasando?

- Nada de eso, simplemente te haré compañía. Supongo que Sirius tendrá que quedarse sin los detalles.  


* * *

Recordaba el ministerio, ya había estado allí con sus amigos cuando habían frustrado los planes de Lord Voldemort. Pasillos grandes, puertas a lo largo de cada pared, chimeneas por donde iban y venían los magos; nada distinto.

- ¿Cual era el piso?- murmuraba el señor Weasly leyendo un pequeño trozo de papel- ¡Oh sí! puerta ciento ocho.

- Supongo que ahora abordaremos el ascensor, eso fue lo que yo hice cuando vine- le susurró Harry ante el bullício existente en aquel lugar.

- No sé por que, pero no me gusta mucho estar aquí; es como si nos dirigiéramos directo a una prisión o a una especie de silla eléctrica- musitó Hermione en respuesta.

- ¡Todos adentro! ¿Cual departamento?

- "Acuerdos y Ordenanzas Ministeriales" por favor.

Tardaron menos de un minuto, la sala era amplia y estaba recubierta de paredes con mármol brillante; al fondo había una sala circular con varias sillas dispuestas alrededor de la misma.

- Debes esperar aquí Hermione, nosotros no podemos seguir más adelante de esto. Estoy seguro de que pronto te encontrarás con el profesor Snape.

¿Debía alegrarse por ello?

- ¿Eh? pero.

Ya no había nadie, ella estaba sola en aquel espacioso pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Estaba dispuesta a quedarse parada en ese mismo punto y no mover ni un sólo pie hasta que todo se detuviera.

¿Que iba a pasar ahora que se encontraría frente a frente con Draco?, había pasado tanto tiempo y hasta creyó que él estaba muerto o algo parecido; ¿habría aceptado presentarse? ¿vendría solo? ¿de qué se trataba todo eso?

Siguió adelante, aunque estaba reacia a seguir el camino. Razonó que mientras más rápido lo hiciera fuera lo que fuera, saldría de ello y que ya no tendría más nada que perder considerando su situación actual.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y pocos minutos después la cruzó. La sala era amplia y circular como se veía a lo lejos, las sillas estaban dispuestas de una forma particular lo cual provocó muchas dudas sobre lo que iba a realizarse; pero prefirió esperar y no hacerse malos pensamientos.

Le pareció ver una sombra un poco más lejos de ella y por un momento sintió que no estaba sola. Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó si de hecho lo estaba o no.

- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

- ¡Oh rayos! al fin alguien ha venido a.

Pero se detuvo, la luz de un débil farol dió con él y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de ambos.

- ¡Malfoy!

- ¡Granger! ¿Que rayos haces aquí?

- Pues yo, ¡me han citado!

Draco enmarcó las cejas y en ese instante Hermione supo que nada había cambiado en él, aunque se viera mucho mayor. Se alisó el cabello con la mano y pasó a través de la sala hasta estar más cerca de ella.

- ¿Has leído la prensa éstas semanas?, las muertes por una maldición de procedencia desconocida han comenzado.

- No es desconocida, es culpa de Voldemort.

- ¡Oh! ahora te atreves a pronunciar su nombre ¿no es así?; me preguntaba sí, ¿Has sentido algo últimamente de lo cual, debamos preocuparnos?

- ¡Eres un!.

- Granger, Draco.

Oyeron una voz detrás de ellos e inmediatamente ambos se silenciaron, tras el umbral aparecía Snape.

- ¿Señor Snape?, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Snape iba a contestarle, era mejor hacerlo por su cuenta que escucharlo bochornosamente a través del ministro; pero no hubo momento para hacerlo.

- Ya están todos los afectados presente, podremos dar inicio a la auditoría; síganme por favor.

Hermione lo admiró, lucía como una especie de cuidador o algo similar. Bajo la poca luz no pudo observar casi nada con detalle, y para cuando estuvieron en el salón ministerial pudo notar ampliamente a Draco.

Era la imágen viva de su padre, su cabello había crecido un poco más y estaba perféctamente peinado hacia atrás, en su dedo pulgar había un anillo de oro y se preguntó si éste estaba casado o algo parecido.

- Apreciamos su presencia y les agradecemos su puntualidad.

- Agradecería de su parte señor ministro, que me indicara que es lo que hago acá y el por qué del llamado urgente.

- No está en posiciones de exigir señor Draco, lo estamos llamando quizás por la razón equivocada.

Snape giró la cabeza hacia él. No había olvidado cuando su padre había sido atrapado in fraganti torturando muggles y otros que no estuvieran conforme con sus pareceres, nada ajeno a lo que él era en realidad.

- De todas formas, no demoraremos más esta sesión. Han sido convocados para encontrar un acuerdo conveniente a la situación que se presenta, debemos recordarles que ninguna de las partes puede expresar su desconformidad.

- ¿Ninguna de las partes?

- Como es conocimiento de todos ustedes, el mundo mágico atraviesa por una penosa y crítica situaión a la cual se le debe buscar una salida urgente; sin lamentablemente, causar una buena impresión.

- ¿Entonces en aras de encontrar dicha solución, debemos permitir que hagan con nuestras vidas lo que les place?- preguntó Hermione con rudeza, el ministro no se molestó en contestar y continuó.

- Creo que los presentes, a excepción del señor Malfoy; conocen muy bien que papel van a jugar y lo que se les ha pedido formalmente. También conocen las consecuencias de una negativa y los motivos por los cuales se les sancionará inminentemente.

- Me permito remitirme a pensar que nos están utilizando, que el papel que jugaremos será de imbéciles.

- Puede pensar lo que le plazca señor Snape, ciertamente. Seguiremos adelante con la medida.

Los funcionarios del ministerio, observaron a Draco que intentaba comprender que era lo que sucedía. Se dirigieron a él luego.

- Señor Malfoy, ha sido citado en este día para servir de testigo; para servir de testigo en el casamiento.

- ¿Casamiento?- preguntó alarmado, mirando a su alrededor.

- Ha sido una sugerencia del señor Snape el que usted sea testigo de dicho casamiento y que mucho más tarde, se convierta en padrino.

- ¿Padrino?- Draco movió la cabeza confundido y pestañeó varias veces- no comprendo, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?

- Exigimos respeto- una mujer baja y de apariencia débil se dirigió a él- Los detalles le serán develados en unos momentos.

Snape cerró los ojos, tratando de alejarse; de encerrarse en su mente y de no escuchar lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Hermione sólo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

- Usted será testigo y un tiempo después padrino en la boda del señor Snape con la señorita Granger.

Bien, estaba dicho; y hasta oirlo en la sala ministerial, era repugnante.

- ¿Qué rayos?- los miró a ambos con sorpresa- ¿boda?

- Será luego el padrino del hijo que deberán tener ambos. En caso de que ambos mueran será su responsabilidad cuidar de él, previa disposición ministerial.

- ¿Qué? ¿y si me rehuso?

- Se le dará la opción, el beneplácito de la duda. En dado caso que no lo deseé la responsabilidad se traspasará al señor Harry Potter.

- ¿Potter?

- La razón específica por la cual los citamos, apartando la explicación previa; es comprometerlos ministerialmente ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?- exclamaron Hermione y Snape a la vez. ¿No bastaba con el contrato?

Los demás se apartaron mientras el ministro bajaba las escaleras hasta ellos. Hermione se quedó ausente, sorprendida ante todo lo que iba a suceder, ¿Que debía hacer?

Llegó hasta ellos y se ubicó al lado de Draco que se mantuvo en su posición sin poder siquiera decir una palabra, tan sólo mirando a Snape que se podía decir de ser posible; que estaba más blanco de lo normal.

- Ahora señor Snape tome la mano de la señorita Granger.

Le pareció que había oído mal, igual no se movió ni iba a hacerlo. Hermione lanzó una mirada tentativa hacia él, como si pidiera que detuviera toda esa locura.

- ¿Señor Snape?

- Lo siento yo- musitó Hermione y enseguida se vino abajo, Snape la sostuvo.

- ¡Traígan un medimago! ¡o llévenla con uno!

No sabía si idea suya, pero Hermione era buena como actriz. Tanto tiempo bajo sus engaños le hizo pensar que tuvo bastante práctica.

**TBC: **_Bien, tenía previsto casarlos "civilmente" pero me pareció como más dramático que sucediera lo que escrií al final. Igual, si les parece que debe ser de otra forma; pueden hacérmelo saber. Muchos besos y cariños._


	9. Antiguedad prestada

_Hola, Soy Adry de Lockshire reportándome para subirles el capítulo del fic. Severus Lady lo redactó hace unos días, pero entre parciales y una gripesilla que le pegó; no ha podido comunicarse. Yo me he encargado de ayudarle a pulirlo y me encontraré por estos minutos subiéndolo. Espero les guste _

_Muchos besos y cariños_.

_S's- Lady, Adry de Lockshire.  
_

Capítulo 09: Antiguedad prestada.  


* * *

_- Es un engaño._

_Le decía una mujer joven perteneciente al jurado con cierta lástima, cuando él se quedó solo con Hermione. La miraba con tristeza.. No se permitió por un instante preguntárse de que hablaba. Temía que la respuesta fuese mucho peor de lo que sucedía justamente en aquel instante. Ya era una fantasía, un vano deseo el pensar que se trataba de un mal chiste del ministerio. Todo parecía dirigirse a un sólo lugar._

_- ¿Qué engaño?_

_- El casarlos con papeles. Siempre aparecieron como casados; siempre estuvieron adscritos al ministerio como matrimonio. Desde la maldición, porsupuesto. Sin embargo, debe realizarse el matrimonio para que todo tenga efecto._

_Se sintió el hombre más estúpido del planeta, había caído en el juego como un idiota. Giró su cabeza hacia Hermione quien, "dormía" o estaba "desmayada" y la admiró con cierto pesar ¿Qué culpa tenían ambos de lo acaecido? ¿Por qué debían atarse el uno al otro si ambos se odiaban? Sin duda, el haber acabado con el señor tenebroso fue, la peor opción que pudieron tomar._

Su cabeza dio vueltas alrededor de la sala, sus ojos apenas se estaban acostumbrando a la poca luz de la habitación. Para cuando abrió los ojos, Snape estaba a su lado.

Por su rostro supo que algo no andaba bien, comenzó a levantarse lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama. Snape giró su cabeza y la observó con la mirada más profunda y oscura que le había visto jamás. Por un momento sus miedos como sombras, invadieron su mente ya resquebrajada. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo. El hecho de tener un bebé con uns pocas horas de vida, le aterrorizaba ¿Y sí no podía verlo crecer? ¿Y sí, no podía tenerlo y moría en el intento? ¿Y sí, caía en las manos de Draco? Intuyó que eso, a Snape no le importaba, así que seguía sintiéndose tan sola como; había empezado.

- ¿Qué?

Inició una oración que no supo culminar, el hombre se mantuvo en silencio; el anillo en su dedo resplandeció frente a la pobre luz. Una sonrisa tétrica se conformó en sus labios, como si lo que fuese a decir le causaba un asco terrible.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Una vez más trató de hacerlo hablar, esperando escuchar que tod había sido un fracaso y que; podían volver a su vida normal. Le observó despegar los labios en una mueca desagradable.

- Estamos legalmente casados.

Reprimió un escalofrío y Hermione le miró con confusión. Abiertamente, habían sido timados. Ambos. Y en realidad no le sorprendía en demasía, desde hacía algún tiempo había visto como, trabajaba el ministerio. En pro de sus aliados más poderosos, olvidándose de los más indefensos,

- ¿Cómo que, casados? Me desmayé ¿Cierto?

- Nuestra mera presencia y firme de acuerdo bastó para que nos casaran. Para cuando la trajeron, el ministro reveló que la ceremonia civil era todo un engaño.

Se sintió ultrajada, con el animó en sus pies. Se sentía fuera de aquel mundo ser la señora Snape, y no, por alegría. Observó el anillo con cierto odio, deseaba quitárselo, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Snape pareció captar el pensamiento y sonrió con sarcasmo, nuevamente.

- Buena actuación- le dijo con desdén- siempre supe que usted había aprendido mucho de sus amigos.

- ¿Tenía usted una idea mejor?

Se mantuvieron en silencio. La puerta comenzó a abrirse suavemente, Dumbledore, Minerva y el señor Weasly sin siquiera mirarse los unos a los otros. Si su ideal era resacir los daños, estaban muy lejos de poder lograrlo.

- Me dijo el ministro que, ya estaban casados.

Snape no le respondió, se levantó del asiento y rodeó la cama para encontrarse frente a él. Le miró con cierta aprehensión. Ninguno de los profesores dijo nada, pero a Hermione no se le escapaba el hecho de que, mientras se acercaba; sus miradas se volvían cada vez más nerviosas.

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabías? ¿Hace cuanto sabías que Granger y yo? - Se silenció a sí mismo incapaz de continuar, Dumbledore hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y sonrió con cierto pesar.

- Desde que el ministro me informó que iban a casarte. Yo mismo le pedí que hiciera todo esto, sabía que; si te lo informaba tú estarías en desacuerdo.

- ¡Claro que estoy en desacuerdo! - Espetó, perdiendo la razón; descolocado.

- Ten calma Severus, puede hacerte daño- Mcgonagall susurró nerviosa, al parecer que, su colega reaccionara de esa forma; le preocupaba.

- ¡No me diga que tengo que hacer, está claro todo! ¡Nos has utilizado Dumbledore, como siempre! - Se sostuvo la mano que contenía el anillo de plata y la elevó hasta la vista de todos.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto entonces!? ¡Si ya estábamos casados!

- Los anillos, le permiten al ministerio mantenerlos unos meses hasta la gestación del bebé; una vez sucedido, este se rompe. Es un hechizo débil que no sirve para curar, el anillo sólo dura esos meses; protegiendo al bebé.

Hermione se quedó horrorizada, Snape volvió a silenciarse ante la locura que representaba todo aquello. Si se movía, era seguro que iba a maldecir a alguien allí mismo.

- ¡Es inaudito, simplemente increible!

- Comprende Severus, lo hacen para que podamos sobrevivir; estoy seguro de que, podrán curar.

- ¡No van a curarnos, sólo van a utilizar nuestros cuerpos!

- ¿Lo sabía señor Weasly? - Preguntó Hermione, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. El señor Weasly ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

- No, en lo absoluto; me lo informaron hace poco.

Snape pareció perder el poco color que le quedaba, Hermione se mostró deprimida, la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse fácilmente.

- Habrá una ceremonia- prosiguió Dumbledore- donde tú y Hermione va a unificarse finalmente, una boda.

- ¿¡Con qué objeto!? ¿¡Nos casarán dos veces!? - Gritó, sin importar siquiera que su cuerpo débil profiriése quejas en contra. Dumbledore alzó la cabeza para mirar al joven profesor con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Los anillos no surtirán efecto si no se casan, es decir; si no se realiza una ceremonia.

Aquellas palabras acabaron con cualquier deseo de emitir una opinión. El ministerio lo tenía todo púlcramente planificado, tan sólo faltaba lallave principal que era el casarse. Lo hubiesen logrado, los hubiesen llevado como borregos de no haber hablado antes de tiempo. Sonrió y por un momento pareció encontrar una ilusión, no se casaría, enfrentará Azkaban y el problema se terminaría.

El anillo no funcionaba si él no estaba de acuerdo, enhorabuena.

Hermione se levantó con mucho cuidado y se detuvo a una distancia, tal que; pudiese oír y observar mejor a los presentes. También hizo el mismo análisis sobre el anillo ¿Y si la ceremonia no sucedía? ¿Y si se rehusaban?

- ¿Y si no accedemos?

Dumbledore se mostró tenso por unos instantes. Siempre había querido revatir esa opción, pero el ministro optó por usarla para retener a los desertores; para que cumplieran la obligación. Observó el rostro de Hermione, pálido y propenso a recaer; suspiró y comenzó a hablar, esperando la reacción.

- El anillo literalmente "los consumirá" hasta que valiendo la redundancia; consumen el matrimonio.

No era posible, no podian llegar a esos extremos. Eran de la misma calaña que el propio Voldemort, sin duda su pasaje por el mundo; le había dejado una enseñánza terrible. ¡Eran idénticos sus castigos!

Hermione trató de alar el anillo pero no funcionó, sólo consiguió herirse a sí misma. Snape prefirió mantenerse callado, iba a terminar en Azkaban; pero sólo por asesinatos desmedidos y sangrientos.

Observó su rostro en lágrimas, todo se estaba convirtiendo en una idiotez. El señor Weasly se acercó hasta ella y amablemente depositó su mano sobre su hombro, sobándolo gentilmente.

- ¿Y Draco?- preguntó Snape, con la voz más mortífera y sedosa que se le había oído.

- Ha tenido que aceptar, ya que su padre es objeto de juício; esa será su condena.

Las cosas no podían ir peor, aunque, cada vez que se preguntaba aquello; se ponían peor.

* * *

Al oír toda la historia, Harry se sintió iracundo y capaz de presentarse en el ministerio por su cuenta. Sin embargo, Hermione parecía estar en un estado de supresión profunda, no deseaba hablar ni deseaba siquiera mirar a alguien.

Sus padres por supuesto, se sentían igual o peor que ella. No habían palabras que pudieran decir, no habían sentimientos que pudiesen mejorar, no habían acciones que pudiesen solventar el asunto. Estaban atados de manos, Hermione se tenía que casar.

_Casarse a la fuerza._

Mucho más tarde, la madre de Hermione entraba en la habitación que ésta; ocupaba. Traía entre sus manos un paquete envuelto en colores opacos. Se acercó hasta su hija y se sentó a su lado con pesar.

- Esperaba abrirlo con la alegría de ver a mi hija casarse con el hombre que amase. Pero aún así, me sentiré alegre de que tu lo tengas.

Hermione apenas le prestó atención, tomando el paquete entre sus manos. Lo abrió con parsimonia y extendió un hermoso vestido blanco.

Un vestido de bodas, por supuesto.

- Mi madre fue la primera en usarlo, luego lo usé cuando me casé con tu padre. Ahora quiero que lo uses tú, para mí, es sinónimo de unión familiar; de lo que representamos.

Lo admiró, era largo y lleno de encajes brillantes. Tenía un hermoso velo transparente que terminaba en una cinta la cual; iba atada en la cabeza.

- Gracias mamá- musitó, ¿Qué debía decir igual?

- Espero te veas tan hermosa como te imagino, mañana por la mañana.

La chica asintió levemente, mientras su madre se marchaba. Iba a casarse mañana, y aún creía que había sido ayer cuando todo; había comenzado.

Se detuvo frente al espejo de la habitación, sosteniendo el vestido. Siempre había creído que las bodas eran felices, pero ¿por qué la suya tenía que ser tan amarga? El no estar con un ser amado era una de las razones.

Sintió que la observaban y levantó la vista. Snape la veía a través del espejo, y por un momento; se sintió como una tonta sosteniendo el vestido. ¿Creería él que se sentía feliz de ello?

- Todo no va a estar bien ¿no es así?- refirió la chica, sin despegarle la vista al mismo.

- No han empezado bien y, no van a terminar bien- le dijo.

- De todas formas, no importa. Yo moriré muy pronto, seguramente.

TBC

Lo terminé, espero les haya gustado.

Besos y saludos.


	10. Marido y mujer

_Hola, Luego de pasar un tiempo "en la oscuridad" he decidido por fin, casar a esta pareja. Quería que Lady Adry lo escribiese, sin embargo me apreció adecuado hacerlo yo misma ya que; conosco más el fandom. Espero les guste_

_Muchos besos y cariños._

_S's- Lady, Adry de Lockshire.  
_

* * *

Capítulo 10: Marido y mujer.

La mañana siguiente se sucitó muy accidentada. La familia Granger en pleno se hayaba despierta desde muy temprano. De hecho todo el hogar no había podido conciliar el sueño.

Dumbledore había sugerido que Snape permaneciera en Grinmauld Place, pero se había ido luego de haber vuelto. Hermione no temía que éste no se presentase, de hecho; no sabía por que ella se dejaba casar.

¿El anillo los mataría? ¿En realidad serían capaces?

Sostuvo su rostro con las manos, llena de angustia y de lágrimas. No se había atrevido a siquiera, abandonar la habitación; pensando que podía morir en la cama. Aunsente de toda angustia por supuesto.

Ginny se adentró en la habitación y observó a Hermione con cierta curiosidad, como si quisiese preguntarle si estaba lista. Una necedad de su parte, seguramente.

Trató de preparar su mejor sonrisa. Desde que la noticia, había encontrado que; quería más a su compañera de lo que estimaba. Se convertía en su obseción, el verle feliz se convertía en su obseción. ¿Estaba ella enamorada tal vez?

Una afirmación sin duda peligrosa y muy poco práctica ¿Qué cosas positivas podía ello, acarrear? ¿Cómo podría reaccionar Hermione si llegara a decírselo?

- Buenos días Hermione- musitó, un nudo en su garganta.

- Buenos Ginny.

Siquiera fue capaz de alzar la cabeza, estaba terriblemente mal y no sabía que hacer con su vida. Ginny se acercó lentamente y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Hermione apartó sus manos de su rostro y la observó.

- No sabes lo feliz que me siento de ser la dama de honor, de poder estar a tu lado.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto Ginny? Igual van a matarnos luego, ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

La joven gryffindor sostuvo entre sus brazos a su amiga, lo odiaba, odiaba cuando sufría de esa forma. Pero, al final de cuentas la admiraba, admiraba su enorme valentía digna de una Gryffindor.

- ¿Y si tengo un hijo Ginny? ¿Qué pasará con él? ¿Qué pasará conmigo y con Snape? Seguramente seremos materia inútil, desecha.

No iba a permitírselo, no iba a permitir que hablara así de sí misma. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y la obligó a que se detuviera. Sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando su hermano solía decir idioteces.

- No sucederá nada de eso, vas a salvarte y seguramente; tendrás un hermoso hijo.

Hermione asintió, aunque sabía que; ella no había logrado convencerla con aquellas vacías palabras y falasias sin ningún sentido. De hecho, no entendía como Snape llevaba tan bien la situación.

Admiró al pie de la cama el vestido blanco, y entonces cayó en cuenta de que se realizaba lo que ella más temía. Sólo esperaba que Snape se apiadara de Hermione y no la dejase plantada en el "altar", de lo contrario ella moriría sin remedio.

Su padre lo había intentado, había intentado detener la medida que les permitía a los entes ministeriales tal atrocidad. Pero no, el anillo seguía su curso y no podía salir de su dedo ya que; un inmeso dolor le precedía.

Parecía entonces que, Voldemort había regresado; esta vez eran miles de Voldemorts que se hacían llamar "séquito ministerial"

Soltó a Hermione quien, suavemente se acercó a la cama y se dedicó a contemplar el vestido. Su madre lo había usado en su boda y su abuela también, más sin embargo ella no quería usarlo; tan sólo quería tomarlo entre sus dedos y rajarlo enteramente.

Ese día seguro, iba a ser recordado como el peor en la historia de su humanidad. Observo a Ginny quien, distraídamente observaba el velo del vestido ¿Había en ella una expresión risueña tal vez?

- Mi madre me indicó que, tenía las joyas perfectas que compaginan con este vestido- indicó, buscando en la cómoda de la habitación- no me imagino, donde las pudo dejar.

¿Por qué se preocupaban? Era una boda arreglada, _obligada. _¿Por qué debía lucir bella para Snape? La tradición no precedía esa locura, ella no lo amaba. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?

Sacó de una gaveta, una caja azul oscuro y la lustró lentamente. Al notarlo más de cerca, ésta; lucía como mármol. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y dentro de ella habían, unos hermosos zarcillos con ínfimos diamantes.

El collar no deslucía ante los finos pendientes, brillaban más de lo que habría querido. Ginny sonrió maternalmente y los sustrajo con mucho cuidado de la pequeña caja.

Abrió lentamente la mano de Hermione y los depositó con, igual cuidado. Hermione levantó la vista, estaba intuyendo lo que sucedía en aquel momento.

_Ese era su regalo de bodas.  
_  
- Quiere que los tengas, tú les darás un mejor uso. Por cierto, feliz año nuevo Hermione.

* * *

Las sensaciones del año nuevo, podían verse a través del aire. Una gruesa capa de nieve, parecía resurgir del cielo y llenar todos los espacios con; su mullida capa blanca.

El frío afuera, también podía sentirse dentro. Mucho más, desde el lugar en el que se encontraba él. Sus huesos le dolían, como si fuese un anciano, tanto o más que el mismísimo Dumbledore.

No sabía que debía hacer, pero recordaba que; claramente la respuesta llegaría hasta él muy pronto. Odiaba, estar encerrado, así que tomando una desición fácil; salió a caminar.

Se la imaginaba, preparándose; vistiéndose enteramente de blanco. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar de ello? ¿Debía aceptar como todo un cobarde? Pero, ¿Y si Granger moría? ¿Por su culpa?

Observó el perímetro, Hogwarths apenas podía verse a través de la nieve. Por una particular y patética razón, Dumbledore había escogido a Hogwarths como el lugar a realizar; la boda.

De no ser por esos anillos, seguramente podría desistir. ¿Pero cómo podía quitárselo? Sin duda la magia que los protegía, escapaba de sus conocimientos y posibilidades. Debía de haber una forma, seguramente debía.

Mientras lo pensaba, Minerva le alcanzó en el camino. Parecía alegre por una razón que, no quiso dilucidar. Se detuvo a su lado y le observó con cierta parsimonia. Luego de ello; habló.

- Severus, aquí estás. El director ha estado buscándote por el castillo.

- ¿Ahora qué?- preguntó, con las manos tras su espalda, observando un punto muerto en el bosque.

- Dice que, tiene algo muy importante que decirte; algo que quiere que veas.

Esperaba así fuera, aunque conociéndolo; seguramente era una idiotez. Se encaminó con la profesora hacia los adentros del castillo, un poco de nieve se quedó esperándolo en el vestíbulo; gracias a sus zapatos.

Subió las escaleras, con lo que su cuerpo le permitía. No necesitó decir la contraseña, parecía como si; ya supieran que se acercaba. Al observarlo, Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah Severus!- suspiró el anciano director- Necesitaba verte cuanto antes, creo que lo que voy a enseñarte te alegrará.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿El matrimonio fue cancelado?- se burló el hombre, sentándose con abatimiento.

Dumbledore extendió, lentamente una carta hacia él. La tomó con cierto recelo, como si esperase que esta fuese una sentencia de algún tipo. Mientras la abría, Dumbledore se mantenía sonriente ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sus ojos fueron violentamente, de línea en línea sin poderlo creer. Por lo que, la carta decía; su madre le estaba felicitando por su matrimonio. ¿Su madre estaba viva? Se sorprendió abiertamente ante lo expuesto en el pedazo de pergamino.

Seguramente era una broma, un mal chiste. La última vez que la vio, estab bajo las amenazas y los gritos de su padre. Quizás asesinada por su propia mano. Dumbledore le examinó, esperando oír sus palabras que, por cierto; jamás llegaron.

_"Nunca cierres tus ojos al amor Severus"_

¿Por qué le felicitaba su madre exáctamente? Sus errores eran tan grandes como la magia del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Qué había en sus palabras que, tomar en cuenta?

- ¿Quién te envió esto?- espetó.

- No sé, llegó esta mañana. Siquiera vi a la lechuza que la trajo.

Sostuvo el pedazo de pergamino entre sus dedos, de seguro así se sentía la mano de su madre; dura y seca. La arrugó con cierta violencia y la colocó en el escritorio nuevamente. No le necesitaba, ni le necesitó alguna vez.

- Severus, debes casarte. Hermione necesita de ti, tú necesitas de ella.

- ¡Yo no la necesito!, ella puede morir si lo desea.

- No puedes hacer nada- por un momento la voz de Dumbledore se hizo suave y fría- Hiciste una promesa Severus.

- ¿Cual promesa?- espetó, levantándose de golpe.

- Prometiste que haría lo que yo te pidiera, si yo te mantenía fuera de Azkaban.

- ¡Pero! ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo prometí proteger al hijo de Evans, no cumplir todas tus locas exigencias!

- Lo prometiste Severus, prometiste hacer todo lo posible por salvar al mundo.

Salió de la habitación, dejándo tras de sí; una estela mucho más fría que la propia nieve en el exterior. Había jurado una vez, proteger al mundo, pero el mundo siempre había estado en manos de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no lo hacía él? "El niño que sobrevivió", que les enseñe entonces a sobrevivir.

* * *

- Feliz año nuevo- sonrió Sirius al lado de Hermione, algunas canas se asomaban en su negro cabello- ¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?

- Estoy, bien gracias- mintió, como siempre hacía cuando quería ocultarse.

Lupin alzó la cabeza, había estado bebiendo vino en silencio. Todo ese asunto del matrimonio contractual lo tenía muy tenso y nervioso. No dudaba que Snape fuese un "hombre honorable" pero no le gustaban todas, esas disposiciones ministeriales.

Tonks hizo lo mismo, al lado de quien era su pareja. Había estado teniendo los mismos problemas que Hermione, su familia no era precisamente "pura" pero; se encontraba mucho mejor que ella.

La familia entera se mantenía en silencio, dentro del salón. Se miraban los unos a los otros, con cierto nerviosismo. Ron había preferido mantenerse solo, no quería recordar que su mejor amiga y su; amada iba a casarse.

- Me ha indicado Ginny que el vestido te luce hermoso- suspiró la señora Weasly.

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿A qué hora será el casamiento?- preguntó Sirius. Había preferido llamarlo casamiento, la sola mención de "Snape" hacía subir su tensión; a niveles insospechados.

- No lo sabemos, Dumbledore acordó quenos avisarían en cuanto; el ministerio estuviese listo. Al igual que Draco Malfoy- indicó el señor Weasly.

- ¿Ese chico debe ser?- preguntó Sirius con sorpresa, Lupin se le adelantó.

- ¿El padrino? Sí, él debe serlo.

* * *

Se mantuvo pensativo en su depacho, admirando el fondo vacío de su vaso. Odiaba su vida, odiaba el hecho de que su madre lo hubiera concebido; ¡Incluso la odiaba!

Miró el anillo con ira, lo tomó entre sus dedos y trató de halarlo; pero sólo consiguió herirse a sí mismo. ¿Qué clase de hechizo oscuro podía, estar tras él? Debía de haber una forma de romperlo, algo debía poder romperlo.

La varita sin duda no lo haría seguramente repelía cualquier hechizo que le conjurase encima. ¿Qué era entonces tan fuerte como para reventarlo?

Una imagen borrosa vino a su mente, la había visto y; sabía donde estaba. Era lo suficientemente afiliada como para quizás hacer una grieta en él; gloria a los Gryffindor.

Se levantó rapidamente, impulsado por una nueva idea. Si tenía éxito, podía olvidarse de todo ello y hasta; ¡podía cambiar de aspecto y nadie, lo encontraría!

Recorrió el castillo con rápidez, y se detuvo frente al despacho de Dumbledore. No importaba si estaba dentro, al final lograría su cometido.

Notó con cierto alivio, que estaba solo dentro. Buscó con prisa el sombrero seleccionador y lo tomó introduciéndo su mano. hurgó con mucho cuidado, pero pareció que no había nada dentro.

¿Por qué? juraba él que allí estaba. ¿A dónde había ido a parar, luego de habérsela llevado a Potter? No podía recordarlo con exactitud. ¿Dónde Dumbledore, podía guardar una cosa como esa?

Entonces meditó más profúndamente. Si estuviera dentro del sombrero; ¿Por qué éste no quería dársela? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para obtenerla? ¿Cual era el requisito?

¿Qué eran los Gryffindors, aparte de unos tarados? ¿Cual era su emblema primordial?

_La valentía._

Quizás, por ello no podía sacar la espada. Quizás su motivo, era lo suficientemente cobarde como para poder sustraerla del sombrero. Ya la había sacado antes, cuando debió ayudar a Potter. Pero, ¿Ahora que debía hacer?

No iba a poder sacarla, ya no. No quería casarse realmente, y huir por la salida fácil no tenía nada de valentía. No amaba a Hermione, no podía simplemente casarse con ella y arruinar su vida. ¿Cómo podía acostarse con ella y darle un hijo? ¿Cómo podía obligarla a hacer semejante cosa junto a él? Sería demasiado cobarde si, la obligaba a quedarse junto a él.

Sintió algo metálico en sus manos y tiró de el con fuerza. Allí estaba la espada, reluciente y fuera del sombrero. ¿Qué había hecho para sacarla? No había cambiado de opinión.

No lo pensó demasiado, colocó su mano sobre la mesa y se apuntó con la espada. No debía fallar, debía partir el anillo y luego; todo terminaría.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos sobre la espada, mientras esta se acercaba violentamente hacia su mano. Golpeó en el anillo y agradeció que, aún sus funciones fuesen lo suficientemente buenas como, para; tener un golpe certero.

No sucedió nada, al principio. Un dolor intenso precedió el golpe, soltó la espada que cayó estridentemente en el suelo y; se sostuvo la mano. Dolía como si, tiraran de él; como si la carne se estuviera despegando. Soltó un gemido y retrocedió chocando con un aparador del cual; calleron muchas cosas.

¿Qué era ese dolor tan fuerte? ¿El anillo estaba maldito? Su visión periférica se nubló y éste; cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

* * *

Hermione también gritó, un espasmo la alcanzó directamente y la hizo tambalearse. Los reunidos, nerviosos intuyeron que; se trataba de otro ataque de la enfermedad. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y al abrirlos; una sola palabra brotó de sus labios.

_Severus._

Estiró su mano violentamente, y trató de retirar de ella el anillo. Los presentes no entendían lo que trataba de hacer o; lo que sucedía. Sirius mantuvo a Hermione entre sus brazos, antes de que cayera al suelo.

Era obvio que el anillo le causaba algo, así que trató de retirarlo. Hermione soltó un fuerte quejido, estaba fuertemente dispuesto en su mano.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- exclamó Ginny, la cabeza de su amiga no dejaba de moverse ante el dolor imaginario.

- ¡No lo sé!- bramó Harry- ¡tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo!

_"Que pare por favor" "Que el dolor se vaya"_  


* * *

Se mantuvo en silencio, tendido sobre el suelo; su mano extendida sobre él. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de alguien, la voz de una mujer sobre su cabeza. Sonaba como, Hermione.

No sabía que demonios había sucedido, pero tenía miedo de enterarse. La espada estaba del otro lado, intacta, como quizás lo estaba también el anillo.

Giró su rostro hacia su mano, no había nada de particular en ella; el anillo relucía con la suave luz del sol. No podía entenderlo, ese había sido; uno de los dolores más terribles que había sufrido en su vida.

Se reincorporó con parsimonia, sin dejar de admirar el anillo. ¿Los del ministerio, había sido capáces e hacer algo así? Una maldición fuerte seguro le retenía a ellos, ¿Pero qué tenía que ver Hermione?

- ¿Severus?- era Dumbledore, le observaba. A él y a la espada.

No habló, era demasiado obvio como para intentar mentir; tal vez. Rodeó el escritorio y le ayudo con cierta confusión, mientras se ponía de pie; juró que iba a volver a caer al suelo.

Dumbledore le admiró con lentitud, luego de ello observó como éste colocaba la espada nuevamente dentro del sombrero.

- Severus, tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Algo terrible ha sucedido.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Hermione, la internaron en San Mungo.

- _¿San Mungo?  
_

* * *

- Está débil, le recomiendo mucho descanso- indicó una medimaga que la atendía.

- ¿Va a ponerse bien?

- Afortunadamente sí, el impacto no fue tan grave. Fuera lo que fuera, no alcanzó a hacerle mucho daño.

Suspiraron aliviados, habían estado temiendo lo peor. Ginny aún analizaba los hechos en su mente. Estaba segura de que su amiga había gemido el nombre del profesor antes de; caer en la inconciencia. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué podía él, tener que ver en todo aquello?

Observó como, Hermione movía la cabeza y murmuraba algo con suavidad. Mientras se despertaba, comenzó a acercarse silenciosamente. Al menos, no había sido nada grave.

- Ginny, ¿Dónde, dónde estoy?

- En San Mungo Hermione, te sentiste muy mal y tuvimos que traerte.

- Pero si estaba en el despacho de Snape.

- Hermione, eso fue ya hace mucho.

- No es cierto, aún faltan dos semanas para año nuevo.

¿Era posible que su amiga no recordase nada en absoluto? Supuso que el golpe debió de haberle hecho perder la memoria. Aunque recordaba que el ministro, había indicado que; ella perdería la memoria a largo y a corto plazo.

* * *

Snape observó a Dumbledore sin podérselo creer. Hermione, lo último que supo de ella; fue ese grito. Quizás, lo que había hecho con el anillo había tenido que ver, ¿O no?

Dumbledore suspiró con pesar, pero no dejaba escapar el hecho de que; su joven profesor tuviese la espada de Gryffindor. ¿Eran ideas suyas o, trataba de usarla para algo? Debía de estar muy desesperado, ya que había logrado sacarla del mismo.

Mcgnagall entró en el despacho y se detuvo al verlos. Parecía desesperada por decir algo, algo que parecía seguramente; algo muy importante.

- Hermione está bien- dijo, en un suspiro- pero, está perdiendo la memoria; ya no se acuerda de muchas cosas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Minerva?

- Está "retrocediendo" Ginny me ha informado que, parece creer que, estaba reunida contigo Snape. En tu despacho.

- ¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó el segundo, curioso.

- No saben, sólo sintió un dolor muy fuerte.

Dumbledore meditó con cuidado la información, ahora que Hermione no recordaba ¿Cómo podía eso afectar la boda? Se giró hacia Snape que se mantení igual de pensativo; con la vista fija sobre su mano.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo Severus? ¿Qué tratabas de hacer con la espada?

Sabía que no podía mentirle, _no debía._ Alzó la vista y trató de mantenerla imperturbable frente a la de Dumbledore.

- Traté de romper el anillo con ella.

- Dime, ¿acaso le pediste al sombrero que te la diera?

- No, simplemente la saqué de él.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- Golpeé el anillo con ella, pero no se rompió; tan sólo sentí un dolor inexplicable. Fue como sí, tirasen de mi mano.

Dumbledore volvió a meditar, aquello tenía el sentido que debía. El ministerio no era tonto, por supuesto.

- El anillo está protegido Severus, para que no pueda ser retirado a voluntad. Tu vida, está ahora atada a la de Hermione.

* * *

El viento frío se colaba a través del comedor, Snape estaba parado al final, vestido como usualmente acostumbraba; se sentía el idiota más grande del universo. Estaba frente a Draco quien; no dejaba de mirarle de reojo.

¿Qué hacían? Ah sí, esperar a la novia. Mcgonagall no había hablado con ella, pero parecía que; iban a lograr aquella locura. La boda iba a terminar en unos cuantos minutos.

Estaba tenso, convivir con una pareja era; lo menos que quería. Aún así, aún así que hubiese amado a Lily; no estaba seguro de desear una vida como esa.

Se hicieron rápidamente las doce en punto. El reloj resollaba en las paredes y aquello; hacía parecer que velaban a un cadáver en silencio. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron; y él pudo verla.

Apenas se manejaba para caminar, la habían vestido enteramente de blanco; aquel vestido que le había visto antes. No sabía exactamente por que estaba haciendo aquello, parecía que Hermione; por fin había logrado mermar en él. ¿O había sido Dumbledore y sus amenzas? ¿Quizás el ministerio?

Lucía hermosa, no podía negarlo. Las finas piezas le adornaban como a ninguna mujer. Hubiese sido perfecto, de haberse encontrado feliz por ello. Pero no, no lo estaba.

Se detuvo frente a él, sin observarlo. Sus padres, a lo lejos trataban de mantener el temple ante lo que; estaba por suceder. Su cabello estaba adornado con una cinta blanca, parecía sin embargo; que las heridas comenzaban a debilitarla cada vez más.

¿Cuanto tiempo podría quedarle?

Los "invitados" comenzaron a llegar poco a poco. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville. Todos quienes fueran allegados a a joven, estaba dentro de aquel salón.

- Hagamos esto de una buena vez- musitó ella, cansada ya miles de heridas circundando su alma.

El ministro y su comitiva entraban lentamente. Incluso Sirius y Lupin estaban dentro, pero eso no le importó; no estaba dispuesto a observar al mundo a su alrededor. Su percepción del él, estaba perdida.

- Ahora que estamos reunidos, podremos dar oficialmente; los votos en matrimonio. Que el padrino, saque su varita y se coloque en medio de ellos.

Por un momento Draco no se movió, esperando que su profesor detuviera aquella locura. No le dijo nada y por un momento, se detuvo en seco; con la varita en alto.

- Profesor.

- Señor Draco- el ministro alzó la voz- hágalo.

Renuente, se acercó hasta ellos. El ministro indicó que, ambos debían tomarse de las manos para formalizar el matrimonio y; eso hicieron. Draco colocó la punta de su varita sobre sus manos y, suavemente ambas; se entrelazaron con un suave cordel.

- Muy bien, los anillos serán sellados por el ministerio.

Lentamente, una mujer se acercó hasta ellos y los miró con resignación. Otro hechizo resplandeciente tocó sus manos, se sintió como un débil cosquilleo.

- A partir de ahora, tienen dos meses para concebir un hijo; o lo que la enfermedad les de. Es imperativo que.

Hubo un súbito movimiento, alguien se levantaba a lo lejos. Era Ron, parecía tenso y estaba lívido. Abandonó el lugar con rapidez, Hermione desvió la mirada sin saber que pensar.

- Es imperativo que- continuó el ministro- cumplan con el contrato que se les ha asignado. Periódicamente irá un funcionario a observarlos.

El ministro respiró hondamente, seguramente lo que iba a decir; no iba a general beneplácito a ninguno de los afectados; siquiera a los presentes. Volvió entonces a intentar hablar.

- Debe, para finalizar; besar a la joven.

Ambos se giraron atónitos, ¿no había sido suficiente con todo lo anterior? Deseó replicar, pero su mente no obtuvo un proceso de abstracción para generar una respuesta concreta.

Observó a Hermione, se mantenía tranquila ante lo que sucedía; aunque lloraba en silencio. Simplemente no podía, simplemente no podía segur haciendo esa locura.

Tomó su rostro lentamente, y la besó.

_Feliz año nuevo Severus._

TBC.

Espero les haya gustado, ¿la boda pareció cutre? Unos besos y saludos.


	11. Vida Juntos

_¡Ha sucedido un milagro enorme! ¡Tengo dos capítulos listos y, yo sólo me voy a sentar a pasarlos! (Bueno el doce está a medio escribir) Espero que les guste ¡Yay! ¡Soy feliz! _

_Lady Adry, S's Lady._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 11: Vida Juntos

_Para cuando pudo focalizar nuevamente, escuchaba a la madre de Hermione sugerir el lugar en el que vivir. New Hampshire. Su padre entre tanto, pareció más interesado en descubrir más sobre el "Nuevo miembro de la familia"_

_Hizo un gesto muy extraño con la cabeza, pareció indicarle a Hermione que; necesitaba hablarle en privado. Sin embargo, su tono de voz era tan incómodo y rudo que; le costaba mucho mantenerlo entre ellos._

_- ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿Sabes algo de él siquiera?- Preguntó, queriendo disimular; pero imposible con su tono ligeramente iracundo._

_- Treinta y ocho- interrumpió el hombre._

_- Bueno- suspiró el padre de Hermione- diecisiete años es demasiado. Supongo que sabes con quién estás casada._

_Snape iba a contestarle, pero Hermione se le adelantó con rudeza. Se interpuso en medio de los hombres y se giró para observar a su padre con un ligero gesto de asco; cosa que sucedía mucho cuando le hablaban de Snape._

_- Sé lo suficiente y más de lo que quiero._

_Comenzó a alejarse lentamente, dejándole confundido. Mientras caminaba, Harry le abordó. Parecía nervioso por alguna razón y, no dejaba de observar el punto en el cual; Snape estaba ubicado._

_- Hermione ¿Estás bien?_

_- Sí, mejor no puedo estar Harry- respondió ella con ironía._

_- ¿A dónde irán a vivir?- musitó irritado- Si quieres yo puedo._

_- No Harry, está bien. Voy a estar bien._

_Harry iba responderle, pero un sonido grueso, como si alguien carraspeara; lo interrumpió. Era el ministro, parecía que tenía algo muy importante que decir. Se había subido a la tarima donde, siempre estaba ubicada la mesa de los profesores; las cuales había movido para el casamiento. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y miró a los presentes con, cierto nerviosismo._

_Indicó que Hermione y Snape debían acercarse, ambos lo hicieron en momentos diferentes. Los observó por unos segundos y luego le indicó a una mujer anciana que tomara notas de lo que iba a decir._

_- Y bien, ¿Ya han decidido el lugar, en el que vivirán?_

_- Bueno yo- indicó Hermione, no sabía con exactitud que decir. Su madre sin embargo, se le adelantó._

_- Señor ministro, si me permite el atrevimiento; yo tengo una propuesta._

_La audiencia en pleno se giró para observarla. Snape temía que terminásen viviendo en casa de los padres de la chica. No había cosa peor que esa ¿o sí?_

_- Es una pequeña casa de campo en New Hampshire. Ha estado desocupada desde, bueno; desde que Hermione se ha enfermada._

_- Mmm sí, puede servir. ¿Nos puede indicar la dirección?_

_La madre de Hermione pasó entre los demás y se acercó al ministro para indicarle el destino. Snape esbozó una suave sonrisa irónica que, por un momento perturbó a Hermione. Pero aquello, no era nada nuevo._

_- Parece que su madre está preparada para cualquier, eventualidad. Es tan parecida a usted._

_- Sí, puede burlarse de ello; pero no se burlará de mi madre._

_Sin más, decidió alejarse. Estaba harta de él, harta de lo que era y de que; siquiera mostraba interés por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Es que acaso a él le gustaba estar, casado con ella? Pues, eso parecía._

_- Pobre Ron, ha de estar destrozado- Indicó Luna- Se ha ido muy molesto._

_Era cierto, no había podido intercambiar palabras con él desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se apartó de los demás y; esperaba poder encontrarlo en el vestíbulo. Caminó por unos instantes y, se alegró de encontrarlo al final; cerca de la puerta y de espaldas a ella. Lo observó por un rato, sin saber siquiera que decir. Sentía que había destrozado una ilusión sin siquiera haber movido un sólo dedo. ¿Por qué tenía que nacer sangre sucia? ¿Por qué el destino se ensañaba con eso y la hacía sufrir de las más diversas maneras que; le pasaba por la mente?_

_- Ron lo siento._

_- No quería verlo, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. No es tu culpa._

_Se mantuvieron en silencio ¿Qué más había que decir sobre ello? Ron se giró para mirarla, con una sonrisa fingida que no supo mantener._

_- Estás hermosa- susurró, con sus manos sobre los brazos de ella- Siempre voy a apoyarte Hermione, si me necesitas; ya sabes donde encontrarme._

_Hermione sonrió, suaves lágrimas abordaron sus ojos; limpiándolas delicadamente con sus muñecas. Ron sostuvo su rostro con cuidado y lo acercó hasta el suyo. La besó delicadamente, quizás como lo último que quisiese hacer en su vida. Pero no duró mucho, Snape estaba tras ellos y les observaba cuidadosamente._

_Sonrojada, ella se separó de él. Sin observarlo, Ron pasó por su lado volviendo al comedor. Bajo la mirada calculadora de Snape; Hermione se acarició el cabello y emitió un suspiro, un tanto frustrada._

_- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?- preguntó, antes de que él pudiera opinar. Seguramente su sarcasmo._

_- A su madre le pareció conveniente, que estuviera "al cuidado" de usted. Pero veo que estaba en buenas manos._

_Ignoró su comentario y se dispuso a regresar al comedor, sin embargo Sirius le cortó el paso. Parecía lívido y estaba dispuesto a reñir, Lupin y Ginny le seguían; pensando lo mismo que ella._

_- Aquí quería encontrarte- espetó acercándose- Intercambiaremos algunas palabras._

_El pálido rostro del segundo, esbozó una suave sonrisa. Eso pareció incomodar a Sirius que, pese a los años que había ganado; seguía siendo lo bastante ágil como para batirse en duelo con Snape._

_- No es necesario Black. No necesito felicitaciones de ningún tipo._

_Sirius pareció perder el control, sostuvo a Snape por el cuello de la túnica y lo acercó a su rostro. Alarmada Hermione, trató de interponerse entre ellos, pero Sirius la apartaba con su mano libre._

_- ¡Sirius!- chillo ella._

_- Escúchame bien Snape. Hermione es una mujer única y es muy apreciada por todos nosotros. Si se te pasa, por tu "inteligentísimo cerebro" hacerle daño; juro que yo mismo voy a matarte ¿Me has oído bien?_

_Snape sonrió, aunque su rostro estaba mucho más pálido y tieso; con los ojos fijos sobre los de Sirius. Los del Auror irradiaban ira a través de ellos, sus manos temblaban ante el odio que le profesaba al hombre que; tenía sostenido. Hermione sin embargo, se mantuvo cerca, tratando de evitar una lucha que, quizás; era ya evidente._

_- Ella me desagrada ¿Por qué habría de perder mi tiempo en herirla? No vale la pena._

_Hermione se cubrió el rostro lleno de lágrimas con las manos y, se perdió por el pasillo. Sirius golpeó a Snape rompiéndole la nariz. El segundo retrocedió por el impacto y se tambaleó ligeramente. Sirius volvió a hablarle, mientras Snape observaba la sangre en su rostro._

_- ¡Discúlpate con ella en este instante!- espetó._

_- No lo obligues a disculparse, es obvio que es un cretino- contestó Ginny quién, lo observaba con una expresión de desprecio profundo._

* * *

Su madre, le ayudaba a colocar en su lugar, todas sus cosas para; la nueva "vida" que debía afrontar. Aún no había dejado pasar lo que había sucedido en la boda.

Snape la despreciaba, lo había indicado abiertamente y; no tenía miedo de expresarlo. No sabía por qué, aquello le dolía, era como si; no sabía con quien estaba tratando. ¿Por qué había creído que él iba a cambiar? ¿Creía que la guerra era su motivación, para ser un idiota irreverente? No, así era siempre él.

Su madre observó su compungido rostro con tristeza. Hubiera preferido un futuro mejor para su hija, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que; había fracasado como una madre. Casi nunca había puesto atención a los sentimientos de Hermione, estaba motivada a prestar atención a sus logros. Ella creía que era independiente, que no le necesitaba.

Siempre en las adversidades, se veía lo que hacía falta y lo que; se estaba haciendo mal. ¿Por qué?

- Vaya- suspiró ella, soltando las valijas de Hermione; descansando un poco- Nunca creí que, estaría haciendo esto.

Hermione se giró hacia su madre. Su gata que, había estado sobre sus brazos; soltó un bufido cuando ella le dejó caer al suelo inconcientemente. Ella en algún momento, sí lo había pensado. Se imaginaba a sí misma mudándose con un hombre al que amara. Pero ahora, esos sueños parecían perderse en sus cavilaciones infantiles.

- Y por sobretodas las cosas, para un hombre al que le doy asco.

- Bueno- sonrió su madre nerviosa- No debes preocuparte hija, sólo necesitas tener un bebé y ya.

- Sí y luego; moriré sin remedio.

_

* * *

_

Snape daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, bajo la vista de Hermione. Habían pasado así, varias horas; tan sólo dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación en silencio. Por un instante, Snape se detuvo, parecía que lo que estaba a punto de decir; le causaba un trauma de algún tipo.

Había estado dando vueltas alrededor del hogar. Este era pequeño, y estaba lo suficientemente alejado como para que "al ministro" le agradase. Creía que nadie les perturbaría mientras; "procreaban" Qué ridículo e insensato.

Hermione había dispuesto, la mayor parte de sus cosas en ella. De hecho, toda la casa estaba llena de objetos que; siquiera sabía que ella tenía. No le agradaba el modo de vida muggle, pero agradecía enteramente que ella; fuese también una bruja. Su casa estaba "aceptable" aunque no estaba conforme con ello.

- Bien- musitó- Haremos esto rápido y todo terminará ¿De acuerdo señorita Granger?

Hermione asintió levemente, temblando ante lo que estaba por suceder. Mientras le daba la espalda, esperó a que la joven se desvistiera lo necesario y se cubriera con las sábanas. Una vez lista, con mucha calma se posicionó sobre ella; también bajo las sábanas.

La observó por unos instantes, ella seguía temblando ligeramente y mantenía la cabeza ladeada en otra dirección; con vergüenza. Hubiese querido ahorrarse y ahorrarle esa incómoda situación.

Con parsimonia, descendió su mano hasta su pantalón y lo desabrochó. El rostro de Hermione se contrajo en una mueca desagradable, trató de mantener el temple, debían hacerlo para que; esa locura terminase de una buena vez. Se posicionó cerca de ella, enlazando las caderas de las chicas en las suyas.

- ¿Está lista?- susurró, no podía haber algo peor- Si le hago daño, le agradecería que me lo informe.

La joven asintió cerrando los ojos. Con mucho cuidado, se guió a sí mismo dentro de ella. Hermione despegó los labios en una mueca muda mientras él; se preparaba.

Se apoyó con fuerza en la cama mientras, la penetraba. No iba a gemir, no iba a demostrarle que lo disfrutaba; por que no lo hacía. Sólo quería terminar y quizás, decapitar a todos quienes; fueran los responsables. Escuchó un leve quejido, no prestó mucha atención.

Pero, él también había formado parte del problema; él había seguido a Voldemort hasta el final_. Touche._

Observó por unos instantes a Hermione, quién; sollozaba ligeramente con el rostro tan pálido como una hoja. Afirmó sus movimientos, acercándose al clímax y, por un momento le pareció escuchar un suave gemido y; algo que chocaba con él. En unos instantes alcanzó el orgasmo y; eyaculó en ella. Se mantuvo en la misma posición, tan sólo relajando su exhausto cuerpo.

Pareció que el de la joven estaba tenso, en su rostro se conformó otra expresión; una expresión de alivio. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con aspecto extraño; como si le doliera de alguna forma. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿La había herido?

- ¿Está bien Granger?- preguntó, luego de hallarse; con sus brazos a cada lado de la chica. Ella afirmó con un movimiento suave de su cabeza, pero eso no lo convenció. Se separó de ella, acomodándose la ropa y luego de que, ella estuviese lista; le ayudó a estabilizarse.

Un poco de sangre se corrió entre las sábanas. Creyó que eran sus heridas, pero una idea cruzó por su cabeza y pensó lo peor.

Hermione era virgen. Había seguramente, aguantado el dolor que quizás representaba su primera experiencia sexual. Había preferido ocultárselo, soportar el estrés físico y mental.

Para cuando tuvo percepción de la realidad, ella ya no estaba, estaba solo con las sábanas en sus manos. Lo que quizás se sintió peor; fue el hecho de escucharla llorar dentro del baño. Pasó largo tiempo dentro.

Supo que, tiempo después; había salido. Estaba en el sofá, seguramente exhausta por tanto llorar. Se acercó hasta ella y le entregó en sus manos un vaso con agua.

- Gracias- musitó la joven, apenas hablando.

- Después de estar tanto tiempo dentro; necesita beber algo.

- Lo siento, debí parecer una idiota seguramente- suspiró, bebiendo el vaso apenas.

- Debió decirme que era, ¿Era eso lo que?- dijo, balbuceando. Ahora quizás, entendía la sensación que había tenido antes. Aquella sensación de desasosiego.

- ¿Y de qué me iba a servir? ¿Iba a tratarme mejor si se lo mencionaba?

¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No tenía idea de que ella era virgen. Siempre había creído que, junto a Weasly o Potter; ella hubiese adquirido algún tipo de experiencia sexual. Pero, ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Ellos estaban capacitados para algo como eso? Reprimió un escalofrío al pensarlo. Se sentía extraño decir que, Hermione había perdido su virginidad con él.

- ¿Cómo podía intuir que usted, no había tenido relaciones?- preguntó desconcertado- ¿Que acaso Weasly no?

La vergüenza de Hermione, solo consiguió aumentar. Ella jamás se hubiese acostado con Ron, no hubieran llegado a eso; eran amigos ¿O simplemente era ella, la única que no lo deseaba? Ron nunca había sido sugestivo en esos temas, ¿Sería por que, sabía que ella lo rechazaría?

Se mantuvo en silencio, el sólo hecho de pensarlo le generaba una presión enorme. Siempre había creído, que el día en el cual; perdería la virginidad sería mágico. Soñaba con hablarlo con Ginny, reírse de ello; apenarse de ello. Pero, esa era su mentalidad infantil

Ahora, se sentía sucia y utilizada. Gran novedad.

Se perdió por la habitación, no saldría de allí; no tendría por que. Podía quedarse allí para siempre; ¿Quién se lo iba a impedir?

Se suscitó la noche dentro del hogar. Snape había preferido permanecer afuera, en el salón, y permitirle a la chica que; se quedara dentro de la habitación. En n instante, quiso verificar si estaba bien; sólo se levantó por inercia y fue a verla.

Estaba dormida, así que la acomodó y se mantuvo afuera; esperando por algo que no sabía que era. Se preguntó por Draco, ¿Qué pensaba él sobre el tema? ¿Habría ido corriendo a gritárselo a todos? Seguramente.

* * *

- ¿Que Snape qué?- bramó Narcisa.

- ¡Shh! ¡baja la voz mamá!- pidió el chico.

- ¿¡Tú serás, el padrino de su hijo!?

- Sí, y así dejarán a papá en paz. No tuve otra opción, yo no quise.

- Perfecto, se lo diré a tu padre.

- ¡No!- exclamó el chico- Él no debe saberlo, a él no va a gustarle. Estoy seguro de que.

- Draco, ¿temes que le haga algo al bebé si éste; nace?

- Por supuesto que no- dijo autosuficiente- sólo no quiero que sepa lo que he hecho.

* * *

Hermione despertó minutos después, se había dormido sobre uno de sus brazos y este; le dolía. Se encontró sola e intuyó que Snape no había querido despertarla. Le debía quizás una disculpa, ¿Cómo iba a saber, en primer lugar; que ella era virgen?

Trató de moverse, pero un dolor muy fuerte la sobrecogió enteramente. Era como si, el sexo; hubiese despertado en ella todos sus achaques.  
Se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo suspirando de dolor; evitando el tener que quejarse y mostrarse débil.

Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo, una jaqueca terrible llegó hasta ella y barbotó un quejido. Como intuyó, Snape entró en la habitación. Su expresión insondable, apenas pudo dejar entrever preocupación ¿Le preocupaba algo a ese hombre?

- ¿Señorita Granger?

- Yo, yo me siento mal- musitó ella.

Observó como derramaba sangre de su entrepierna, la joven perdió el equilibrio y la conciencia. Lo último que supo era que, antes de caer algo; la sostenía.

TBC.

Bueno, he terminado de escribir. Esperamos que les guste, Lady Adry está de vacaciones así que; escribiré yo. Unos besos.


	12. Ayuda ministerial

_Bueno, yo ya terminé de escribir el doce y el trece (aprovechando los días de musa que tengo). Hay cierta dicotomía sobre el lapso de tiempo en, el cual; una mujer conoce si está embarazada. La madre de una compañera de trabajo que, es médica, indica que con las nuevas técnicas existentes quizás; no sea tan tardío el diagnóstico. Yo estaba pensando en cuarenta y ocho horas después de la penetración, más; no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta._

_Quien tenga información, puede darme esa aclaratoria. Unos besos. _

_**Acotación:** Hago mucha alusión al sistema Británico de crianza. Ellos disponen una cuenta única para el bebé, desde sus primeros meses; éste recibe dinero que no puede ser tocado por los padres. Una vez nacido el bebé, los padres deberán disponer ese dinero para su cuidado. Sin embargo, son visitados por un cuidador social que se encarga de verificar que esté bien cuidado, al mínimo llanto o signo de descuido éste; pasa a mano del estado._

_Lady Adry, S's Lady._

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 12: Contribución ministerial

_La sostuvo antes de que cayese al suelo, sintió que aquello era un deja vu; algo que se tardó en aparecer. Se levantó del suelo y observó lo fácil que le era, cargarla ¿Qué la chica no sabía alimentarse saludablemente?_

_Deseó que en su intento, ella hubiese quedado embarazada. ¿Cómo rayos iban a tener relaciones con un estado como ese? Tendría que estar loco, si pensara someterse a sí mismo y, a ella; a esa constante presión._

_Dejó de sangrar, dejó de caer sobre él ese cálido líquido. Supuso que le había rasgado algo, o simplemente, se había reventado algo; como un tejido. Entonces, se lo preguntó ¿Podría sobrevivir un feto en tales condiciones? Seguramente no._

_La observó moverse, quizás el dolor era insoportable. ¿Qué podía hacer? Todo estaba en Hogwarths y; sólo tuvo una idea. Llamarlo a él._

_El elfo vino dispuesto a servirle, le hizo peticiones; varias. Una de ellas fue, que trajera todas las pociones que tuviese en su despacho; todas. Necesitaba ciertos ingredientes, debía preparar una poción de fertilidad._

_Debía limpiar su ropa, limpiar la ropa de la chica; la habitación. Sin duda, lo más incómodo que había hecho a lo largo de su vida._

_Y aún quedaba mucho por hacer._

_

* * *

_

Despertó de una de las peores noches que había tenido en su vida. Apenas y había podido dormir, un dolor en su costado derecho, piernas y costillas; no se lo permitió.

Había estado murmurando toda la noche; cosas incomprensibles. Lo último que había sabido, era que algo o alguien le respondía; tan suavemente que creyó que soñaba.

Admiró a su alrededor, sobre su cabeza había un pañuelo húmedo y a su lado; restos de su sangre. Se preguntó si Snape había hecho todo, y se rió al pensarlo. Por dios ¿Quién más hubiese sido?

Se levantó como pudo y se sentó, tratando de organizar su mente. Le ardían los ojos y tenía una fuerte jaqueca producto de; el poco descanso que había tenido. Sentía unas terribles náuseas y apenas podía caminar.

¿Por qué no se moría de una buena vez? ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Tener el bebé para morir cuando éste nazca?

Abrió con lentitud la puerta del dormitorio, Snape estaba más allá; en el sofá. Parecía que dormía, en su camisa había una grotesca mancha roja que intuyó; era su sangre.

Se acercó lentamente. Se preguntó si, ahora que dormía; era un buen momento para escapar. De hecho, se preguntó; por qué él no se había ido. Continuó caminando, hasta estar cerca de él y lentamente comenzó a extender su mano hacia el hombre.

Cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible de tocarlo, súbitamente éste detuvo su mano con la suya. Hermione, sorprendida, emitió un quejido y él abrió los ojos; como si la estuviera esperando.

- Granger.

- ¿Cómo, cómo supo que?

- Lo he aprendido- musitó, enderezándose en el sofá.

- Yo- observó su mano, comenzaba a dormírsele.

Snape hizo lo mismo, cuando supo que aún la sostenía. Mientras la soltaba, la chica emitió un leve suspiro. ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora? ¿Debía irse a la cocina y preparar un desayuno cual esposa? ¿Debía encontrar un trabajo? Intuyó que pasarían un largo tiempo mirándose el uno al otro. Se alejó y admiró las cajas sin abrir, sus madre había sido muy meticulosa en disponer; todo lo que pudiera ella necesitar. Sin embargo, dentro de aquella casa no había nada, no la habían usado desde que; ella se había enfermado.

Seguramente, necesitaba hacer compras. Sonaba extraño decir que necesitaba, amoblar correctamente su nueva casa; pero si deseaba tener una vida "cómoda" debía hacerlo. Se mordió el labio mientras lo pensaba y, Snape pareció evocar un momento del pasado.

Conocía lo que sucedía después de que ella se mordiese el labio. Tenía ya de por sí, la idea de que sería incómodo.

- Creo que, debemos hacer compras- comenzó, no muy segura de el tono que usaba para decirlo. Él tampoco- necesitamos un par de cosas.

- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

- Bueno, comida, objetos varios- se detuvo, adoptando el aspecto que solía tener cuando; esperaba que Snape le calificara un trabajo.

- ¿Cosas de mujeres?- razonó el segundo.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio_ "Sí, necesitaba cosas de mujeres"_ Cosas como, pruebas de embarazo por ejemplo; o protectores para su periodo Por que, ¿Lo tenía aún cierto?

- Bueno, algo de eso también.

Odiaba la vida muggle y, no empezaría a gustarle desde ese momento. Si ella deseaba comprar, pues que lo hiciese sola; él no iba a acompañarle y perder su tiempo. Ella pareció entenderlo, y se alegró de ello.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más, oyeron un suave golpe en un ventanal alto. Hermione se giró para dar así, con una lechuza pequeña quien traía consigo una carta. Subió unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar hasta la ventana.

Al entrar la lechuza, revoloteó suavemente sobre ella y se posó sobre el sofá. Sonriente Hermione fue hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, tomó la carta de su pata y le acarició la cabeza.

- ¿Largo viaje?- preguntó y la lechuza ululó altivamente- ¿Qué traes aquí?

- Es del ministerio- comentó Snape, ya conocía bien a sus lechuzas.

Hermione despegó el sobre y extrajo el pergamino. Parecía indicar que, habían depositado una cantidad de dinero en una cuenta particular muggle para, la manutención de el hijo y; gastos particulares.

No le pareció sorprendente el asunto, era como cualquier gobierno; velando por sus nuevos infantes. Bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Snape, lo único que pudo atinar fue, a reírse.

Eso le preocupó. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia? ¿Qué podía querer justamente ahora el ministerio? ¿Ya no era suficiente? Esperó su respuesta mientras, ella le otorgaba una recompensa a la lechuza. Su gata, pareció estar disconforme y se subió al sofá; haciendo que la lechuza elevara vuelo.

- El ministerio, nos está subsidiando- mencionó- han depositado dinero en una cuenta muggle.

- Ridículo y sin sentido- espetó el hombre, tomando de sus manos el pedazo de pergamino- ¿Por qué necesitaríamos nosotros su dinero?

- Es bastante obvio, quieren cubrir todos los "ángulos"

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer con eso?

- Pues, usarlo supongo. Aquí indican que es obligatorio que sea usado para el bebé, es de riguroso cumplimiento.

Se lo imaginó, una ridiculez desencadenaba otra; así era el círculo vicioso. Trató de que su expresión fuese tajante, pero ella estaba decidida a hacerlo. La observó hurgar entre sus cosas con una expresión de concentración. ¿Qué más podía hacerle el ministerio?

- Pero, debemos cambiar. No deberíamos ir de esta forma.

- ¿De esta forma? No, si cree que me hará usar ropa muggle; está equivocada.

- ¿Qué cree usted que pensarán las personas, cuando nos vean entrar vestidos así? Creerán que hemos enloquecido, que venimos de un sanatorio mental.

_No estarían muy equivocados. Habían enloquecido desde, que habían aceptado casarse. Ya Voldemort había muerto, ¿a quién rayos iba a importarle como lucía? Ya nadie los perseguía, ni los discriminaban. Nadie sabía nada acerca de ellos._

- De cualquier manera, no voy a vestirme como un muggle. No tengo interés en confundirme con ellos.

Hermione compuso una especie de ironía en su rostro. ¿Qué tanto daño podían hacer unas pocas prendas? No iba a derretirse por usar un poco de ropa distinta de la normal.

- Al menos por esta vez, luego no volveré a pedírselo.

* * *

Aunque Hermione intentó razonar con él, logró una pequeña mejoría. Había abandonado sus túnicas negras, por unos pantalones de igual color, una camisa blanca y un saco negro abotonado hasta el cuello. Ella no había hecho mayor cambio, tan sólo había optado por llevar un vestido de un color rosa pastel.

- Le sienta el color- se burló el hombre mientras ella se alistaba.

Hermione sonrió con sarcasmo, mientras se cepillaba el cabello frente a un espejo.

- Bueno, puedo decir que a usted; la ropa muggle le sienta muy bien. Lástima que no podré verlo en algo rosa.

Hizo un gesto desagradable con el rostro, Hermione se levantó y suspiró en sinónimo; de que estaba lista. Ese sin duda sería un viaje extraño y particular.

- ¿Sabe a donde ir?

- Según esto, lo han depositado en una entidad en el casco de New Hampshire. Pero, debemos certificar que; somos los acreedores.

- Por supuesto, con tantos a quienes arruinarles la vida- espetó Snape.

Hermione decidió que lo más civilizado era viajar en tren hasta el casco de la ciudad. Si bien, no era nada particularmente diferente de, lo que se hacía para dirigirse hacia Hogwarts; Snape seguía renuente.

Observaba sin disimular su odio, como era el estilo de vida muggle. Verlos pasar con aparatos en las manos, sin tener mucho cuidado de como caminaban o, si miraban o no por donde; le exasperaba.

El viaje duraría aproximadamente unos quince minutos, se preguntó si él era capaz de resistirlo. Un compartimiento alejado fue lo único que estaba libre.

- ¿Desean algo de comer?-preguntó una mujer, Hermione comenzó a mover la cabeza en negación; pero Snape se le adelantó.

- Supongo que piensa que, ayunando podrá mantener un embarazo- le dijo, con el sarcasmo evidente que; siempre tenía preparado para ella.

- Yo, simplemente no tengo apetito.

- Pues, deberá hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano ¿O es que quiere desmayarse nuevamente?

Snape le indicó a la mujer lo que debía traer ¿Acaso ese hombre ya había, enfrentado casos como ese antes? Parecía estar muy bien informado.

Como se imaginó, el alimento contenía todo lo necesario para socavar problemas como el suyo. Se obligó a sí misma a probar la comida, bajo la vigilante mirada del profesor.

Que no tuviese mucho apetito para el hombre lucía como una buena señal, después de todo. ¿Podría haberla embarazado? Eso aumentaría, sin duda; sus posibilidades de librarse del asunto. Luego se dijo que eran un tonto, si pensaba que eso pasaría tan pronto; debía de haber un lapso considerable de tiempo.

Bajaron en la última estación, parecía que el tiempo se hacía cada vez más frío y oscuro. Normal en el país de donde provenía.

- Bien, aquí dice que el banco debería estar cerca- Hermione miró a un lado y al otro.

- Haga lo que debe hacer, yo no necesito seguir más adelante.

La chica asintió, no iba a tratar de convencerlo; sólo esperaba que se mantuviera allí para cuando regresase. Siguió calles más abajo; nerviosa. Preguntándose como sería su vida con un hijo.

_Un hijo de Snape, ¿Quién lo creería? Su primer hijo/a terminaría siendo suyo, un hijo que ninguno de los dos cuidaría. Un hijo que cuidaría Lucius._

_Lágrimas brillantes volvieron a salir de sus ojos ¿Por qué siempre lloraba? Claro, emular el rostro de una pequeña criatura la cual; no le importaba a su "padre" Tenía muchas razones._

_Le decía adiós en vida, estaría presente mientras moría. Su cariño sería recibido por otros, sus primeros pasos serían dados frente a otros._

_No deseaba precisamente que el hijo fuese de Snape, pero por ello no iba a perderlos; si llegaba a tenerlo._

_El hijo era suyo, de nadie más y eso; le bastaba._

Se detuvo frente a la entidad. No sabía con exactitud que debía decir, o como había actuado el ministerio. ¿Bastaba con decir que era la señora Snape?

Mientras meditaba, escuchó un débil murmullo tras ella y se giró lentamente. A sus espaldas estaba Kingsley; el auror.

No supo por qué, pero se sintió feliz por ello. Al menos un rostro conocido en aquel mundo.

- Buenos días Hermione- le dijo, sonriéndole.

- Buenos días Señor.

- He sido designado por el ministerio, para indicarte la información. ¿Dónde está Snape?

La chica se encogió de hombros y él, prosiguió pidiéndole que entrara en el banco. Nada extraordinario había dentro, un simple y común centro bancario. ¿Por qué creyó que así sería? Quizás por encontrarse con Kingsley, al verlo; quiso hacer un sin fin de preguntas.

Se detuvo a lo lejos, junto a una mujer anciana, le indicó algo que ella no alcanzó a escuchar y ella asintió sonriendo. La mujer se fijó en ella, mientras Hermione rehuía de su mirada.

Pareció que faltaba algo, por como se dirigía hacia el miembro de la orden. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Algo necesitaba Hermione? ¿No cumplía con algún requisito?

Kingsley se acercó hasta ella, su expresión la desconcertó un poco. ¿Era algo muy grave tal vez?

- Necesita ver a Snape, ambos deben estar presentes.

- ¡Pero él! ¡Él no ha venido!- se quejó Hermione

Kingsley medito el asunto y se giró hacia la mujer que; esperaba una respuesta. Ella se acercó hasta Hermione y sonrió dulcemente.

- Querida, ¿Dónde está tu marido?

- Él no, él no ha podido venir.

- ¿Tienes algo que certifique son marido y mujer?

Justamente, en ese instante Snape decidía no acompañarla. Iba a matarlo en cuanto lo tuviese enfrente, ¿Qué podía usar para demostrar que eran marido y mujer?

Pensó en algo momentáneo, los anillos no iban a funcionar como prueba así que; se aventuró a decirlo.

- Hágame una pregunta, algo que concierne sobre su vida. Si le respondo es por que, le conozco y soy su esposa.

- Pero eso no es suficiente querida.

No tenía nada que perder, ¿Qué le podían preguntar sobre Snape, que no supiera? Quizás en el ramo familiar, o quizás sobre su "supuesta doble identidad"

- El señor Snape ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene enseñando como profesor?

- Diecisiete, pronto cumplirá los dieciocho.

- ¿Que materia imparte?

Hermione meditó, ¿Qué iba a decir ante aquello? Miró con nerviosismo a Kingsley, pero éste sonrió con calma. Entonces allí supo que, ella también era una bruja.

- Pociones, por unos instantes llegó a impartir Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

La mujer aunque no estaba del todo convencida, pareció conforme con lo que Hermione relataba. Observó el anillo en su dedo y emitió un suspiro, todo eso conmovía a cualquiera.

Recogió unos papeles de su escritorio y levantó la vista hacia Hermione que se mantenía en silencio. Se acomodó las gafas y sonrió maternalmente.

- ¿Han pensado, la fecha de concepción de su hijo?

- Pues, trabajamos en eso- contestó ella, apenada- Trabajamos en eso.

- ¿Tienen ya un padrino?

- Sí señora, lo tenemos. Draco Malfoy.

- Pues, creo que está todo en orden. Yo haré las visitas semanales y- señaló un pedazo de papel- debe firmar aquí.

Hermione leyó lo que estipulaba el papel antes de firmarlo. Mientras firmaba, se preguntó si Snape estaba en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó. Seguramente estaba hastiado de esperarla, y se había marchado.

- Bien querida, creo que eso es todo- introdujo su mano en una gaveta y le otorgó un pequeño paquete- Esto es, un activo que el ministerio; quiere ofrecerles por "daños" causados.

- ¿Daños?

- Creo que es momento de que me retire Hermione.

- Pero, yo quisiera- se adelantó la chica- ¿Cómo han estado todo, los demás? ¿Mis?

- Tus amigos están bien, si es de ellos que; quieres saber. Intuyo que, no tardarán en escribirte.

- Pero señor.

No tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo, ya se había marchado para cuando le alcanzó. Admiró con detenimiento la pequeña bolsa en sus manos, ¿Qué quería decir el ministerio con daños? ¿Hablaba acaso del asunto sobre el anillo? Por experiencias propias, conocía las tácticas para; cubrirse las espaldas.

Comenzó el trayecto de regreso, sintiéndose ligeramente exhausta. Para cuando llegó a su punto de origen, pero Snape no estaba allí. ¿Por qué eso no le impresionó?

Igualmente se sintió enojada, ¿hacia dónde había ido? ¿Qué demonios creía que era todo eso? ¿Un juego? Se dispuso a irse, no jugaría a lo mismo que él. No importaba.

Mientras caminaba, un brazo la sostuvo con violencia. Nerviosa se giró para observar, estaba dispuesta a gritar. Pero no, era él.

- ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? ¡Me ha sorprendido!

Le mantuvo la vista por un instante ínfimo, el rostro iracundo de Hermione no disminuyó en su intensidad. Luego de observarla, hizo un gesto; como si le dijese que no exagerase.

- Más abajo- comenzó a hablar- Estaba Draco.

- ¿Draco?

- Sí, parece que lo han citado también. ¿Qué hacía Kingsley dentro?

- Me estaba ayudando, ellos me han dado esto por los "daños"

- ¿Daños? ¿Está hablando de una indemnización?

La chica asintió levemente, ella tampoco lo entendía. Snape sostuvo el pequeño paquete entre sus manos.

- ¿Le han pedido algo? ellos no.

- Sí, me han preguntado si usted era mi "esposo" he tenido que responder unas preguntas.

Arreciaba la tarde, las personas comenzaban a salir de los cafés y centros de reunión. Ella aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero como suponía; Snape no le seguiría. Bueno, en realidad no tenía por qué hacerlo; ella era autosuficiente. Unas cuantas heridas no iban a detenerla, menos un embarazo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, un silencio tenso que siempre les acompañaba. Le pareció que Snape, se escondía de Draco o simplemente; no quería entablar una charla con él. No después, de lo que sucedió en la boda.

- ¡Señor! ¿Por qué rayos aceptó casarse? ¡Granger, ella; ella es!

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, admirando el rostro confundido de su ahijado. También se lo estaba preguntando desde el momento en el cual; había dicho que aceptaba el compromiso.

Dumbledore, él jamás le había amenazado como lo hizo; en aquel instante. Siempre habría creído que, estaba interesado en el bienestar común. Pero parecía que como siempre, lograba que se sacrificara para su; propio beneficio

_- No lo sé, yo no lo sé._

_- ¡Es inaceptable señor! ¡Ella es, ella es una sangre sucia!_

_- ¡No hables de esa forma!- espetó, pero ya Hermione lo había escuchado._

- Necesito hacer compras- volvió a decirle, él ladeó su cabeza sin emitir comentario- Usted, se quedará. Yo podría luego llevar.

- No, no quiero luego; tener que socorrerla si vuelve a desmayarse.

Aceptó entonces a acompañarle. Ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo. No se imaginaba a Snape haciendo compras muggles, de hecho no se lo imaginaba en una comarca muggle aceptando una invitación; de esa índole. Sin duda, no la estaba pasando bien.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer, así que Hermione se encargó de hacer todo lo que había enlistado como "necesario". Snape admiró con cierta incredulidad lo que estaba comprando. De hecho, cuando sustrajo un paquete de protectores menstruales; Hermione sintió venir fuertemente su vergüenza.

- Bien, al menos tiene en cuenta lo que necesita- Miró hacia las pruebas de embarazo- ¿Para qué necesita eso?

- Las necesito para comprobar si.

Snape arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa sarcástica se conformó en su rostro, la chica se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

- No creo que le sea muy útil, está renegando su otra mitad Granger.

- ¡Yo no!- dijo, tomando los objetos de sus manos- ¡Eso no le incumbe!

La chica se giró para alejarse, pero un súbito mareo le hizo soltar lo que llevaba ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan mal? Snape la sostuvo antes de que, golpeara con un estante cercano.

* * *

Habían regresado a casa, de hecho; se asombró de haberlo hecho en una pieza. Snape le indicó que descansara y la dejó sola dentro de la habitación. No esperaba que durmieran juntos.

Aún así la habitación era lo suficientemente grande, como para que ambos se sintieran cómodos. Salió de la habitación y lo observó en el sofá, meditando. No sabía como decirle, las palabras simplemente brotaron de sus labios.

- La habitación, es lo suficientemente grande como para; que pueda dormir en ella.

- No es necesario- indicó el hombre- usted quédese dentro.

- ¡La cama es enorme!, no necesitamos siquiera; compartir.

- Le he dicho que estoy bien, necesita descansar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Snape siguió ignorándola como si no hubiese dicho algo en absoluto. Hermione siguió su camino hasta el sofá y se detuvo frente a él.

- ¿Desconfía de mí?- espetó- Yo no tengo interés en llegar a un nivel "intra- personal" Sólo quiero decir, que dormir en una cama es mucho más cómodo.

- No, yo_ no desconfío de usted_- masculló- sólo no quiero estar con usted.

La chica lo miró con desprecio y se dispuso a marcharse. No tenía por qué, seguir soportando esos ataques en contra de su persona. Siguió su camino y se introdujo en la habitación. A llorar como una idiota.

¿Por qué le afectaba? ¿Por qué sufría por eso? Él era de esa forma, no iba a cambiar y hasta ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero aún así, aún así seguía doliéndole enormemente. ¿Ya parecía enamorada? Dios quisiera que no.

Cogió su ropa y comenzó a organizarla, nuevamente. La ira le hacía hacer cosas estúpidas. Apretó una de ellas entre sus dedos, hasta que ellos se le durmieran y se enrojecieran. Ya no iba a llorar, ya estaba harta de ser la débil.

Volvió a sentirse mareada, salió corriendo hacia el baño y se encerró dentro del mismo. No supo que la enfermaba, faltaban meses para conocer su estado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Vomitó, varias veces. Su sangre se mezclaba con la comida, no paró de vomitar hasta que estuvo completamente vacía. Apenas focalizando donde se encontraba, trató de levantarse. Resbaló y terminó apoyada en la tina.

Estaba débil, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Trató de hablar pero su voz no se escuchaba, y su cuerpo estaba enteramente dormido.

Snape por su parte se preguntó si Hermione por fin dormía. Había sido quizás muy cruel con ella, pero eso era lo que sentía. No quería estar más con ella, quería irse.

Se levantó con parsimonia y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Lentamente abrió la puerta, imaginándosela dormida. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ella no estaba.

Admiró la habitación. ¿A dónde pudo haberse ido? No había forma de salir si que él la viera. Se giró y notó que tras de él había un baño. Se detuvo y llamó.

No le contestó, de hecho la puerta estaba abierta. Al abrirla denotó que, la enfermedad de Hermione se estaba agravando. Estaba en el suelo, el olor a vómito y sangre era fuerte. La joven parecía que; había tenido una convulsión.

- Granger- se arrodilló frente a ella, apartando sus húmedos cabellos- Granger, ¿me escucha?

La chica no se movió, aunque mantenía los ojos semi abiertos. Suavemente la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de ese lugar. Estaba mojada con su propio vómito, así que la tendió sobre la cama y le retiró la camisa.

Esa noche sin duda, él se tendría que quedar con ella.

TBC.

Bueno, aquí les dejo más. He llegado ha pensar detenidamente que; uno de ellos debe morir. No estoy segura exactamente de si es lo que quiero o si; es lo mejor. Si ustedes quieren opinar, siéntanse libres.

Besos.


	13. Infértil

_Bueno, y sí; tengo bastante inspiración (¿por qué no aprovechar entonces?) (Creo que Lady Adry volverá feliz cuando sepa, cuanto he avanzado). Bien, van tres en contra de que; mate a los personajes (o al personaje, sea el caso) Si alguien no está de acuerdo, o desea opinar; siéntase libre. Muchos besos y cariños, gracias por los reviews._

S's Lady.

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 13: Infértil

Despertó temprano en la mañana, aquél mes había sido difícil. Hermione llevaba tiempo sintiéndose débil y enferma; pero la noche anterior sin duda fue la peor. ¿Qué sucedía?

Había estado despierto desde, tempranas horas de la mañana. Se había arreglado y se había sentado a esperar por Hermione. Horas más tarde, regresó a la habitación, creyendo haberla escuchado; pero era una falsa alarma. Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama a meditar, no a estar con ella por supuesto.

Se giró para mirar si seguía durmiendo. Estaba exhausto y temía una repentina recaída que no pudiese controlar. Al observar con detenimiento, notó que estaba solo. Se levantó y se llevó una mano al rostro para despertarse.

Estaba por finalizar el primes "mes" de matrimonio. Aún no habían recibido la visita del "cuidador mágico" y temía que todo empeorase. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó por el destino de Hermione.

Escuchó un débil ruido en el baño y se detuvo detrás de la puerta. Parecía que algo le molestaba, así que decidió esperarlo. ¿Habría tenido éxito?

Hermione salió lentamente del baño y le observó, pareció decepcionada como se lo imaginó. Observó lo que tenía en sus manos y, se atrevió a preguntarle.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Está embarazada?

La joven negó con la cabeza, abatida. Sólo estaba pasando un mes, lo sabía. Aún así, deseaba tener razón en sus cavilaciones, que;_ había sido exitoso._

- ¿Está segura de que esas pruebas muggles, funcionan?- Dijo, mirándolas con incredulidad.

- La mayoría de las veces.

- "La mayoría" no sirve señorita Granger.

Hermione volvió a la cama, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos; luego volvió a bajarlas dando un sonoro golpe en la cama. Snape se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo en su posición; observándola.

- No puedo entenderlo, todos estos días he estado teniendo síntomas de embarazo. ¡Han sido todos a destiempo!

- Es común que confunda esos síntomas con su enfermedad, supongo- meditó- pero, creo que hay pruebas más confiables.

- ¿Las pociones? No creo que haya algo que desmienta los resultados.

Hermione se alejó de la cama, la sola idea de tener que volver a intentarlo la estaba enloqueciendo. ¿En qué fallaba? ¿Por qué no podía quedar encinta? Bueno, no esperaba hacerlo en la primera relación, pero se había sentido tan real que, pudo haber considerado la idea de que; estaba embarazada.

Fuera de todo ese contexto, estaba el trasfondo. Se imaginó que tenía que ver mucho con el estrés y la presión que representaba tener el sexo para embarazarse. Fuera o no agradable, la idea de tener hijos; ese era sin duda un factor limitante.

No creía que se tratase de un problema orgánico. Si bien, estaba pasando por una faceta grave de su enfermedad, aún se creía capaz de ovular y de; concebir un bebé.

Snape también estaba tan enfermo como ella, pero parecía que había tenido más suerte acerca de eso. Pocas veces se le podía ver mal, de hecho recordaba como el ministro había dicho que; "Se le podía encapsular la enfermedad, en un sólo sector" Sin duda, tenía más posibilidades de supervivencia que ella.

De hecho, de él dependía su embarazo. Aunque ella no quisiese admitirlo. Sin embargo, agradecía enteramente que él fuera su "marido" y no otra persona que la hiciese sufrir. Mucho más, claro.

Se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir. Habían pasado un largo periodo a oscuras, muy pocas veces recibía cartas y, era solamente Snape quien parecía; regresar a su rutina.

Lo único que le pasó por la mente, era ver a un especialista. Un acto sin duda, muy muggle; pero era necesario saber si podía concebir. No esperaba una respuesta, de hecho no discriminaba alguna. Si le decían que no, pues no podría hacer algo en absoluto.

Pensó en comunicárselo a Snape, pero ya sabía que eso no le agradaría. Si bien, confiaba en lo mágico; prefería hacerlo a su manera. Lo observó, aún con la vista fija sobre donde se encontraba; sin emitir una sola palabra. ¿Estaba quizás decepcionado igual que ella?

- Yo- comenzó la chica con cierta incredulidad- Necesito hacer algo.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que continuara con la idea; Hermione se mordió el labio para pensar como debía decirlo. ¿Estaba bien decir, _"necesito ver a un especialista"?_ o ¿_"Me haré unos estudios_"? Muy extremista quizás.

Lo justificó por el miedo al fracaso, aún así creyó que era demasiado. Aunque, los síntomas eran lo suficientemente graves como para preocuparse. ¿Qué otra cosa sabía hacer?

- ¿Señorita Granger?-indicó, luego de su silencio prolongado.

- Yo necesito, saber que, que me sucede.

Snape hizo una mueca de desdén, y levantó la vista nuevamente hacia ella. Se lo estaba imaginando, iba a decirle que los médicos muggles no servían. Seguramente iba a decirle que lo único que sabían, era cometer genocidio; cortando y despellejando personas.

- ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo? Me encantaría ayudarle, pero no sé nada sobre medimagia- espetó, sin preocupación.

- Bueno, quizás; yo pudiera visitar a un.

Pero se vio interrumpida, alguien llamaba a su puerta. Snape no se movió, de hecho; Hermione fue la única que se mostró preocupada por el visitante. ¿Y si se trataba nuevamente del ministerio? ¿Y si, no podían cumplir con lo acordado?

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la mujer que había visto dentro de la entidad bancaria. Le sonrió y le dijo un cálido "Buenos días" mientras Hermione le invitaba a pasar. Snape la observó con aprehensión desde, el lugar en el que se encontraba.

La mujer se sentó en el sofá mientras, Hermione le servía algo de beber. Traía muchos papeles y parecía bastante ajetreada. Luego de servir las bebidas, Hermione se sentó frente a ella. Minutos después, Snape hizo lo mismo; en un puesto alejado.

Sin duda se divertiría oyendo lo que tuviera que decir, sin duda alguna. La mujer se aclaró la garganta y se colocó unas gafas redondas que; le hizo a Hermione evocar a Mcgonagall.

- Espero estén muy bien, querida- suspiró, buscando algo entre sus cosas- Ya sabes a qué he venido supongo.

Hermione asintió con suavidad, la mujer volvió a sonreír y extrajo de su bolso; un pedazo de papel. Giró su rostro hacia Snape y lo detalló, el gesto a éste no le gustó y, decidió dedicarle la mirada de odio que; lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Han marchado bien las cosas? Quiero decir, ¿Han tenido inconvenientes con?

- ¿Tener hijos?- le completó Hermione- Pues verá, no hemos tenido resultados.

- Entiendo querida, lo entiendo- sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras hablaba- Supongo que, han hecho los intentos necesarios ¿no?

Hermione sintió venir, nuevamente su vergüenza. Snape se sobresaltó como si, fuese un gato al que; le hubiesen pisado la cola. De hecho, su movimiento fue tan violento que, Croshanks quien descansaba a sus pies; emitió un bufido nervioso.

- ¿Los intentos suficientes?-repitió él, anonadado- ¿Qué cree usted que somos? No somos ratas para criar.

Ella pareció un tanto disconforme con la respuesta abrupta del hombre, Snape sonrió con sarcasmo y apoyó los brazos en los reposa brazos correspondientes. Hermione emitió un hondo suspiro.

- Sí cariño, sé que no son unas_ "ratas"_ Pero, necesitamos cuanto antes que suceda. Si mal no recuerdo, en dos meses, deberíamos de tener una respuesta.

- ¿Dos meses?- esta vez la asombrada fue Hermione- señora, es imposible que en dos meses podamos hacer todo eso; si apenas. Nosotros no.

No pudo culminar la idea, no supo como. Aún así, la mujer entendía perfectamente lo que ella trataba de decirle. Ya sabía todo de ellos, por supuesto.

- Sí, ya sé que no se llevan bien. Pero no se trata de amor querida, se trata de.

- No es necesario que continúe, ya sabemos que para el ministerio, nosotros no valemos ni un centavo. ¿O es que, después de que tengamos ese "hijo"; van a preocuparse por conseguir una cura?

- Bueno, suponemos que, que no durarán lo suficiente- los ojos de Hermione volvieron a humedecerse suavemente- Pero aún así, si necesitan la cura se le encontrará.

- Si, la justificación perfecta- espetó Snape quien, se enojaba cada vez más- La clásica ambigüedad de, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. Seguramente eso ya, ha funcionado.

La mujer volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y dejó de sonreír. Parecía que los comentarios de Snape hacían mucha mella en ella, puesto que su tono se volvía cada vez más suave e irónico. Hermione prefirió mantenerse como espectador, todo aquello le parecía una locura.

Snape volvió al ataque nuevamente, pero la mujer prefirió ignorarlo. Se giró hacia Hermione y volvió a tomar la hoja donde, parecía hacer anotaciones. Se fijó en la casa, quizás dilucidando si esta; era apropiada para criar a un hijo.

- Dime querida, ¿cuando fue tu último ciclo menstrual?

Hubiera preferido que un basilisco se la tragase en aquel instante, que tener que responder a ello. Giró su rostro y miró de reojo a Snape quien; por educación había preferido mirar hacia otra dirección. ¿Qué rayos quería hacer el ministerio con esa información? Eso era parte de su intimidad, ¿También dicha intimidad estaba sobrevalorada? Ya no podía mantener ningún secreto, seguramente ya no.

Un débil rubor se conformó en su rostro, antes de hablar. Las palabras se atoraron en sus labios, aún seguía nerviosa. Ya Snape sabía esas cosas acerca de ella, pero igual, era lo suficientemente bochornoso como para; sentirse mal por ello.

- Hace unos días, yo.

- ¿Y desde entonces no? ¿No has?

- No he quedado embarazada- cortó Hermione políticamente, imaginándose lo que seguía. Si escuchaba la palabra _"apetito sexual"_ iba a morir.

- ¿A qué crees que se deba tu inconveniente?

Hermione iba a responder, pero Snape se adelantó. Lo observó perpleja mientras él, respondía esa pregunta por ella.

- A la enfermedad. ¿Cree usted que es fácil pensar en cosas como esas? La señorita Granger se ha sentido, lo suficientemente mal como para; alarmar a cualquier medimago con dos dedos de frente. No sé que espera, ¿Que muramos en el intento?

- Descríbeme los síntomas que has sentido- dijo, ignorándolo de nuevo. Hermione meditó su respuesta.

- Vómitos, sangrado, mareos y jaquecas.

- ¿Luego de la relación?

- Sí, he tenido muchos inconvenientes. Pero yo, creo que se deben a la enfermedad.

Se giró hacia Snape, se imaginaba ella que le haría "casi" las mismas preguntas. Le pareció que la mujer, estaba reácia a buscarle conversación pero; ese era su trabajo.

Snape apenas escuchó cuando ésta, le mencionó. Con sus dedos delineó distraídamente el borde del reposa brazos, sin demostrar mucho interés.

- ¿Y usted? ¿Usted ha tenido algún síntoma fuera de lo normal?

- No como quisieran- dijo, con sarcasmo.

- Entiendo. Entonces, en usted ocurre lo que mencionó el ministro "La maldición está congelada".

Hermione emitió otro suspiro hondo y se ofreció para buscar otro poco de té. Sin embargo la mujer indicó que se iría en cualquier instante, tan sólo discutiría con él sobre el "subsidio". En cuanto Hermione se alejó de ellos, ella se inclinó para que sus palabras no fueran oídas por la chica.

- ¿No ha llegado a pensar usted, que quizás; su esposa sea infértil?

- ¿Infértil?

* * *

La cuidadora se fue poco tiempo después, apenas probando el té. Le indicó a Hermione que, su nombre era Amanda, y que; volvería pasadas unas semanas. Snape soltó un gruñido ante aquello y pareció feliz de que se fuese.

Sin embargo, sus palabras seguían redundando en su mente. Hermione no podía ser "_infértil" _¿En qué se basaba ella para un argumento como ese? Si bien, los síntomas que había estado experimentando, habían sido extraños; no creía que se tratase de infertilidad. Si era así, ambos estaban en dificultades.

No había querido comentárselo, se imaginaba la reacción que tendría si lo hacía. No conocía mujer que, recibiera con gusto una noticia como esa. A no ser, por supuesto que fuese un matrimonio "_arreglado" _o Bellatrix Lestrange.

Como ya se le hacía repetitivo, la chica no quería comer. Ellos no se sentaban en una mesa como cualquier pareja, siquiera charlaban mientras comían. Cada quien, estaba en una parte y; hacía lo que debía hacer. Así, ninguno alteraba el orden, ninguno cometía errores.

Hermione pareció deprimida ante la charla anterior. Que hubiesen indagado sobre su vida privada, había abierto un vacío en su estómago. A Snape poco pareció importarle, de hecho; lo encontró divertido de alguna forma. ¿Pero, y si ella no podía mantener un embarazo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

- Debería de alimentarse mejor- recalcó Snape, el asunto sobre su sistema alimenticio- Si quiere desaparecer, hay mejores formas.

Hermione dejó entrever una mirada de odio y picó con violencia el plato con el tenedor. Otro silencio incómodo se suscitó y duró un largo intervalo de tiempo.

- Señorita Granger, he estado pensando que, debería de probar con algo más.

- ¿Algo más?- interrumpió ella, apenas prestando atención.

- Una poción de fertilidad por ejemplo.

- ¿Una poción de fertilidad? ¿Qué, acaso me cree infértil?

Snape despegó los labios, y volvió a cerrarlos instantes despues. Pareció meditar, aunque eso a la chica no le gustó. Decidió ignorarlo.

- No hablaba de ello. Simplemente lo mencionaba, como un complemento.

- No sé, no estoy segura- se levantó, llevándose una servilleta a los labios- ¡No, no otra vez!

Caminó rápidamente hacia el baño, como Snape pensaba; a vomitar. Eso lo desconcertaba, lucía como si estuviera embarazada.

_Pero, parecía no estarlo._

Se levantó de la mesa y antes de irse; se cercioró de que ella estuviera bien. No lo hacía por interés comunal, sino; por interés propio. Tenía que vigilar que el "vientre" estuviera en buenas condiciones.

Vomitó unas pocas veces y pareció sentirse mejor. La situación se torrnaba exasperante y peligrosa. ¿Y si había algo más detrás de ello?

La última vez que la vio en ese día, fue dentro de la habitación. Se quedó en el salón, leyendo los libros sobre pociones que llevaba. Parecía haber muchísima presión al respecto por, el ministerio.

Pero había un punto, un velo por donde se escapaban ciertas informaciones. ¿Por qué el ministerio había creado anillos que, enfermaban a los que los usaban si; no se casaban? Pero, ¿por qué luego se convertían en "anillos protectores"? ¿Por qué los subsidiaban por daños? Más que una medida de presión, lucía como una intentiva de Voldemort.

¡Rayos! ¿Podrían haber aún infiltrados dentro del ministerio? ¿Era acaso eso?

Mientras meditaba, no le pareció tan extraña la idea. Habrían quienes, aprovechaban el caos de una maldición "verbal, no comprobada" para mentirle a los demás. ¿Pero, los síntomas entonces; no eran reales? ¿Cómo controlaban a las personas?

Escuchó un débil gemido y se imaginó que, nuevamente Hermione tenía inconvenientes. Se levantó del sillón y se detuvo dentro de la habitación.

- Profesor- dijo, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Qué sucede?- indicó el segundo, ya no se sorprendía.

- Creo que, tengo una contracción.

Sin embargo, eso sí le sorprendió. ¿Qué demonios quería decir ella, con "contracción"?

- ¿Contracción? Pero si usted no está.

- Estoy, presentando contracciones de parto.

La observó, incapáz de decir algo inteligente. Observó como el líquido amniótico se corría entre sus piernas, junto con su sangre. ¿Cómo era eso posible si, no habí feto desarrollado?

Hermione gritó de dolor, sosteniéndose el vientre con fuerza. Parecía seguir teniendo contracciones, aún cuando; el líquido se liberaba.

Estaba imposibilitado, no tenía idea de que hacer sobre el asunto. Lo único que se le ocurría, era llevarla a San Mungo.

Pero no, no iba a poder moverse. ¿Qué demonios debía hacer?

- Debo llevarla a San Mungo, Granger. Antes de que se ponga peor.

* * *

No lograba entenderlo, Hermione estaba en proceso de parto y no estaba embarazada. Era más grave de lo que se imaginaba.

Se mantuvo en el pasillo. Sentimentalmente no estaba preocupado, pero no dejaba escapar que; le importaba su estado de salud. No necesitaba afrontar todo eso.

Supuso que Dumbledore debía saberlo, debía presionarlo para que éste, a su vez; presionara al ministerio. Debían encontrar una cura con rapidez, o Hermione corría el riesgo de morir sin salvación.

Un hombre se detuvo frente a él, ya se lo esperaba. No le sonrió, siquiera se introdujo a sí mismo. Lo único que parecía querer, era idicarle sobre su "esposa"

- Su esposa, ha tenido un parto involuntario. Parece, que su cuerpo atacó al feto que estaba en su interior, y lo ha arrancado de su óvulo- lo observó con detenimiento- en pocas palabras, el embarazo la ha enfermado; su esposa es infértil para tener hijos.

TBC.

Bueno, aquí les dejo un poco más. Espero que les guste, cualquier duda y/o comentario; déjenme el review. Se les aprecia, saludos.


	14. La poción

_Bien, yo sigo por acá actualizando. Espero les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias porlos reviews que me dejan._

_Me he inspirado con la canción "Songs to say goodbye" de Placebo. Quizás el capítulo se vea un poco deprimente, lo siento._

_**S's Lady**

* * *

_

Capítulo 14: La poción.

La peor reacción ante esa noticia, obviamente la tuvo Hermione. Si antes había estado alicaída, en ese instante estaba mucho peor. No era precisamente infértil por que, su cuerpo no pudiese procrear; era infértil por otra razón mucho más compleja. Pero, ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, iba a lograr embarazarse y; terminar con ese dilema por una vez.

Snape había preferido no reñir con la chica, el asunto ya era lo suficientemente difícil. Desde muy temprano, había decidido volver a Hogwarths. No sabía si era seguro dejarla sola, pero; debía hacer algo antes de enloquecer. ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces brindarle a ella, pociones de fertilidad? Ella desprendería el feto de su vientre, en realidad; su sistema lo haría.

Le dio unas pocas indicaciones antes de dejarla sola. No le dijo que iba a hacer, o a dónde iba precisamente. Sabía que, se trataba de Hogwarths. En realidad, se lo imaginó por que; ¿A dónde más podía ir? Estaba lo suficientemente deprimida, como para pensar calquier cosa y; dejarlo pasar sin chistar. No demasiado.

En fin, se encontró sola dentro de la casa. No estaba preocupada por, no poder formar una familia con Snape. Ni más ni menos. Lo que realmente le deprimía, era perder la ilusión de poder tener un hijo. Pues, se había encariñado con la idea. Ya era hora, supuso.

No sabía qué hacer, no había recibido cartas en un tiempo. ¿Y si escribía? Si no le contaba a alguien sobre, lo que le sucedía; sin duda moriría de asfixia. Había estado ocultándole sus lágrimas a Snape, temiendo que la creyera débil. En cuanto éste se fue, lo único que pudo hacer; fue llorar en silencio.

Se levantó, luego de seguramente; haberse deshidratado de tanto llorar. Dio un paseo a su alrededor, y notó como; toda su vida había cambiado en un solo instante. Si bien, la enfermedad rara vez, la hacía distinta; sabía que su realidad era otra. Había pasado tanto tempo burlándose de la muerte que, no había tomado en cuenta el hecho de que; le temía en demasía.

No lo soportaría, no soportaría más tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y, tomó una pluma y un pergamino. No sabía con exactitud a quién debía escribirle, pero tan sólo deseaba que sus ruegos; fuesen respondidos.

Un nombre brotó hasta su cabeza. Había pensado en su madre, ella se alarmaría demasiado y; su padre no la comprendería. Ron, las cosas estaban demasiado complicadas con él, y Harry pues; tampoco podría mantenerse al temple de la situación.

Entonces, se la escribió. Se la escribió a Luna Luvegood.

No recibió respuesta tan inmediato como ella, necesitaba o pensaba; pero creía que exigía demasiado. Su respuesta fue tan breve y consisa como su pedido. La citó, era un café que estaba en la mitad de New Hampshire y el pueblo vecino; un lugar en común.

Había ya pasado, media mañana. Se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Cogió con cuidado su abrigo del sofá y, pensó en dejarle una nota a Snape. ¿Él la leería? ¿le importaría donde estaba? seguramente, hasta llegaba antes que él. Igual, decidió dejarle la nota con las indicaciones correspondientes. Resopló y, dio un último vistazo a la casa antes de salir.

Podía aparecerse, sí; podía. Sin embargo, era demasiado riesgoso para su salud y; habrían demasiados testigos. Tomó un taxi que, se detuvo cerca del lugar en el que vivían y; sólo le tomó unos cuantos minutos llegar. Luna estaba al final del pasillo, en unas mesas exteriores. Le sonrió en cuanto la vió, y le indicó que se sentara.

Hermione no sabía como comenzar. No se tenían tanta confianza, pero si alguién sabía escuchar; esa era Luna. Luna le observó con detenimiento, seguramente esperando que ella le dijese; lo que le incomodaba.

- ¿Cómo estás?- suspiró Hermione.

- Bien, Neville y yo hemos decidido salir juntos- sonrió ella, distraída; como siempre parecía.

- ¿De verdad?- exclamó Hermione con alegría- ¡Qué buena noticia!

- Sí, en este instante, estaba con Harry. Cuando lo dejé estaba con él.

- ¿Preguntaron a donde ibas?

- Sí, les he dicho que iba a hacer compras. Estaban urgidos por verte, pero les indiqué; que yo no pasaría por aquí.

Se mantuvieron en silencio nuevamente, incluso en cuanto el mesero; trajera sus pedidos. Hermione no deseaba probar nada, pero por cortesía; debía aceptar lo que Luna amablemente quería pagar. Apenas dio un sorbo al café y, aquello hizo que Luna; la miráse con cierta aprehensión.

- Hermione, así no eres tú. ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno. Verás, han habido ciertos inconvenientes y.

- ¿Inconvenientes? ¿Con Snape? ¿Dónde está él?

- No, no precisamente con él. Y, justamente debe estar ahora en Hogwarths. El punto es que, no hemos podido, no tendremos hijos Luna.

Luna asintio sin emitir una opinión. Hermione se mantuvo observando un cenizero que seguramente, alguien había dejado luego de; haber ocupado esa misma mesa. Por un momento la joven Ravenclaw sonrió, desconcertando a Hermione.

- Se debe a- comenzó, pero Hermione interrumpió.

- No, según los medimagos; soy infértil por la misma enfermedad. Puedo ovular, concebir pero; desgarraría el feto separándolo de mí.

Luna pareció sorprendida con lo que Hermione le comentaba. Ciertamente, estaba tan mal como se le leía en el pergamino. Tomó su taza de té y la miró distraídamente, como si; desease analizar su contenido.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

- Bueno, tengo que seguir intentándolo. Es la única forma de que, se termine todo esto. Aún así, el deseo entre nosotros, obviamente; es inexsitente. No lo lograremos.

- Seguramente ni disfrutan la relación.

- No, no lo hacemos- respondió Hermione con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, pero hay otros métodos más viables- meditó Luna- Dime, ¿Cual es el fuerte de ellos? la bebida ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió con incredulidad, ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle su amiga? ¿Qué lo envenenara o algo por el estilo? Si era eso, pues, seguramente sería tan bondadosa que; no podría hacerlo.

- ¿Y la nuestra? pues el té. Podrías preparar una poción de éxtasis, con un filtro de paz.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Hermione, levantando violentamente la cabeza por la sorpresa- ¿Qué demonios?

- Sí, lo embriagarías lo suficiente como para que; se olvide de quien eres y. Luego todo terminaría con un filtro de paz no muy fuerte.

- ¿Embriagar al maestro de las pociones? No, seguramente no.

- ¿Qué otras opciones tienes? Yo podría darte los ingredientes y; ayudarte a prepararla. No tienes nada que perder.

- Sí mi cabeza.  


* * *

Snape daba vueltas alrededor del salón con impaciencia. Había regresado a Hogwarths, pero parecía que nadie tomaba en cuenta lo que decía. Como casi siempre pasaba, y luego le daban la razón. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces.

Esperaba por Dumbledore. Mcgonagall le había indicado que, él regresaría de; su paseo matutino por la institución. Pero, ¿Un paseo era mucho más importante que, lo que tuviera que decirle?

Se mantuvo sentado por un largo instante, creyendo que él no regresaría. En cuanto estuvo a punto de levantarse, Dumbledore regresaba a su despacho con una sonrisa. Lo observó por unos segundos y, luego se sentó en su silla.

- Buenos días Severus. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si tratase de obviar ese tema. Sin embargo sabía que, en cuanto llegase hasta el castillo; el primertema que tocarían, sería ella.

- Está- se detuvo a sí mismo- Albus, ella.

- ¿Ella qué? Severus.

- Ella es infértil debido a su enfermedad. No puede tener hijos. Bueno, si puede; pero éstos no sobrevivirán.

- ¿Infértil? Pero el anillo, el ministro dijo que.

- Sí, pero parece que falla o no sirve. Ella perdió, ella tuvo un parto involuntario.

- Ya entiendo.

El director meditó por unos segundos, levantándose y reccoriendo el despacho. Si eso era cierto, entonces el anillo no estaba funcionando. ¿Por qué? Había creído que, no se había cometido ningún fallo en su concepción. Algo estaba más allá.

- Tenemos que quitárselo Albus.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Hay algunas cosas que, me hacen pensar que; este hace más daño de lo que parece. Creo que debemos quitárnoslos.

- Pero, ¿no habías tratado ya? ¿y si al quitárselo, ella muere Severus?

- Granger está empeorando cada vez, y dudo que ese anillo esté surtiendo efecto. Es una perdida de tiempo, si quisieran que muriera; con una maldición bastaría.

* * *

Luna acompañó a Hermione hasta Hosgmade. Si bien, Snape tenía todo lo que quizás; pudieran necesitar, era muy arriesgado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se encontraba en ese lugar que, se sintió como la primera vez.

Sus calles tan estrechas, llenas de magos haciendo sus compras. Bueno, la población había disminuído considerablemente, pero aún; se podía respirar paz en su aire. Luna tomó del brazo a Hermione, cuando ésta quiso entrar en la que era; la tienda de bromas de los gemelos. Los extrañaba tanto, extrañaba sus locuras.

La guió, hasta una zona apartada del pueblo. Allí había una enorme tienda de artículos diversos para preparación de pociones. Qué conveniente, supuso ella.

- Vengo my seguido- indicó Luna- me gusta experimentar.

Eso fue lo que más le preocupó. La observó entrar, parecía saber lo que; buscaba. ¿Lo habría ya hecho antes, lo habría practicado con Neville? Eliminó de su mente ese pensamiento, y decidió seguirla.

- Bien, necesitamos- dijo, tomando un libro de récipes- eso, lo que está al final y; un poco de ese polvo- indicó hacia Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No es peligroso?

- Bueno, puede quedarse dormido para siempre o, excitado de por vida- sonrió Luna- Pero, por eso seremos muy cuidadosas Hermione.

Sin duda, eso se le estaba llendo de las manos. Observó a Luna con preocupación, ella pagaba los ingredientes y miraba con el entrecejo fruncido al; recetario que había adquirido.

- Debemos prepararla ahora y, dejarla reposar hasta entrada la noche. Luego, la verterás en un té y esperamos; que este no se altere.

* * *

  
Leía libro tras libro. Luego de tantos años junto a Voldemort, creía haber aprenddo un poco sobre sus planes. Pero, parecía que; nada se le parecía a esa maldición. No había libro que, tuviera una con síntomas semejantes.

Estaba seguro de que ese anillo tenía que ver en lo que, sucedía con Hermione. No parecía entender, por qué; no podía alejar ese asunto de su mente. Quizás, el haber oído sobre su infertilidad, le había hecho pensar en determinadas cosas.

_En determinados aspectos de su vida. _

Suspiró de frustación y cerró, el último libro que leería por ese día. Si bien la biblioteca era vasta, la información no parecía ser suficiente ni; acorde con lo que necesitaba. Qué novedad.

Depositó nuevamente el libro en la repisa y, se detuvo a pensar sobre la situación. ¿Debía seguir intentándolo? ¿O debía dar or sentado que, Hermione y él pasarían el retso de su vida; casados?

Comenzaba a sucederse la tarde en ese día. Dumbledore había indicado qe, hablaría con el ministerio sobre; sus sospechas. No entendía como, Dumbledore, no temía hacer afirmaciones tan comprometedoras. Esa valentía, se la envidiaba.

Pensó que, ya era hora de regresar. Si tenía razón, Hermione estaría bien sin él, podría morir en paz y; se terminaría su suplicio. No podrían tener hijos, entonces ¿para qué intentarlo?

* * *

- Remuévelo dos veces más Hermione- pidió Luna, leyendo el libro- debería ser de un color rojo esmeralda en- miró el reloj- justo ahora.

Hermione suavemente, se pasó un brazo por la sudorosa frente que; se originaa por los humos en el caldero. Sus mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los codos y, se habían manchado un poco cuando; se resbaló y botó un poco de la poción.

- Listo- indicó ella- es rojo esmeralda.

- Ahora agrega el filtro de paz y; déjalo reposar.

Hermione lo hizo tal como especificaba su amiga. Observó que la poción emitió un silbido y, luego se mantuvo en su mismo aspecto. Ambas chicas se observaron, creyendo exitoso su trabajo.

- Debería de funcionar, lo hemos hecho todo.

Hermione prefirió no opinar. Introdujo un cucharón y, la sustrajo hasta que no quedase ni una gota. Tapó el envase y lo ocultó dentro de la habitación. Snape no debía verlo, no hasta el momento oportuno.

* * *

Ella se encontraba en la cocina, observando la bebida con detenimiento. Esperaba que, ésta no cambiara ni de color ni de sabor, luego procedió a prepararse la sua y; se quedó espectante. Snape regresó un poco tarde de su viaje. A pesar de que, viviían en un lugar alejado, eso no evitaba que él se desprendiera de lo que; era su estatus cuo.

- Buenas noches- indicó, sin mirarla demasiado.

- Buenas noches- inspiró fuertemente- he hecho té por si desea tomarlo.

Hermione fingió probar el suyo suavemente y soplarlo con, un aspecto que esperaba; fuese de inocencia- Hasta mañana- tomó un libro y desapareció por el pasillo.

Snape miró la taza de té humeante y, se preguntó sí beberlo; era una buena idea. Hermione, era una joven que apenas, incursinaba en sus veintiún años. Y aunque, no se le escapaba el detalle de que, estaba viviendo con una mujer inteligente; no podía ser tan exagerado con las situciones que se presentaban. ¿Qué podía hacerle un té? ¿Podría acaso ella, querer envenenarlo? ¿Podría creerse ese pensamiento? Dio un suspiro e resignación y tomó la taza entre sus manos.

Hermion se mordía el labio con preocupación. Dejó el libro sobre la cama, se levantó con cuidado y con la taza en mano. No podía bebérsela si él no lo hacía. O correría el riesgo de ser la única, con una conduta indecorosa. Se asomó suavemente por la puerta que; estaba entreabierta. Lo observó probar el té. Ella comenzó a beberse el suyo, intentando hacerlo al mismo ritmo y, volvió a hurtadillas dentro de la habitación; fingiendo leer.

Por unos instantes, dio por sentado que no funcionaba. Mientras cavilaba, escuchó un leve quejido, pasos y observó a las luces disminuir su intensidad antes de; apagarse por completo. Eso le causó preocupación, ¿Y si le había hecho daño? ¿y si se había enterado? ¿Y si en vez de éxtasis era otra cosa? Tenía que investigarlo y, ciertamente; la única forma era salir de la habitación.

Se levantó con lentitud, por un momento su visión se oscureció pero; no prestó atención. Justo antes de poder salir, sintió leves pasos y; volvió a la cama como pudo. Los pasos eran de él obviaente, traía la taza danzano en uno de sus dedos y; tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

- El té estaba adulterado- musitó mientras caminaba- dándole un poco a su gata, observé su curiosa reacción- continuó hacia ella- No sé que pretendía, pero sepa; que no ha funcionado.

Se lanzó encima de la chica, con sus brazos a cada lado de ella para que; no se moviese. Hermione se encontró con unos brillantes, orbes oscuros. No era así, normalmente.

- Igual, voy a darle lo que me está pidiendo a gritos.

Sonrió y, acercó su rostro al de ella para besarle. Ambas tazas rodaron a través de la cama hasta; caer en el suelo con un sonoro golpe. Ese era un claro signo, había logrado embriagar al hombre con deseo y ella; también comenzaba a sentirlo.

Continuó besándola y, llevó sus manos hacia su cuerpo con rapidez. Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante, hasta sentarse y; comenzó a desatar los botones de su saco con cierto desespero. En cuanto lo desabotonó, éste lo dejó deslizar por sus hombros, hasta el suelo.

Hermione soltó un débil gemido cuando, sus dedos recorrían su espalda y con ellas; sentía el broche de su sujetador. Las energías, como choques eléctricos, comenzaban a fluí en su interior. Ya no pararía.

Snape detuvo su recorrido en sus caderas y, con suavidad; mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Se deslizó por su cuello y, por la piel descubierta de su pecho. Hermione volvió a gemir. Ese gemido, pareció despertar en ellos; la pasión en sí.

Entre las caricias del hombre, apenas pudo manejarse para comenzar a desatarse la camisa. En cuanto la tuvo entreabierta, a la altura de su vientre; Snape decendió hasta él y comenzó a depositar suaves besos. La chica, enterró sus manos en su cabello, soltando un suave suspiro.

Soltó luego, un grito ahogado cuando; los dedos de Snape se introdujeron por la parte superior de la falda. Sin detenimiento alguno, la desabrochó y la dejó caer juntocon su ropa interior.

Sus besos se extendieron desde sus piernas, hasta sus muslos. Una vez allí, con un dedo; apenas rozó su zona íntima. La chica sintió, su visión periférica oscurecer y; se encontró a sí misma tiempo después, gimiendo su nombre.

Volvió a recostarla, con la intención de quitárle de una vez por todas la camisa. Pero ella, hacía eso ya con la suya. Tortuosamente, se deshizo de los botones y una vez abierta, se inclinó para lamer su pecho; su cuello. El hombre también gimió, cuando los delicados labios de Hermione; tomaban un pezón a la vez y los acariciaba suavemente.

Estaba al borde de la cama, así que tiró de ella y volvió a posicionarse sobre la misma. Liberó finalmente, el resto de los botones de su camisa y; la arrojó al suelo. Con uno de sus dedos, recorrió la fina prenda que cubría su pecho; sintiéndolos erectos ante sus toques.

Introdujo su otro brazo, por debajo de la chica y; desató el sujetador. Hermione se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, para sacarlo de sus hombros y, dejarlo caer también. Se detuvo a contemplar su cuerpo, sin duda ella era hermosa.

- Severus- gimoteó ella, observándolo también. No estaba conciente de lo que hacía, pero podía creer que; en sus ojos ya no se encontraba aquél hombre. Era otro.

Él sonrió, sabía que su entrepierna chocaba con ella; quería provocarlo y lo estaba logrando. Volvió a inclinarse y, la besó; recorriendo uno de sus muslos con sus manos. Su beso, fue apasionado; lenguas acariciándose; buscando dominar al otro. Se separó de sus labios y, con su lengua; comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Prestó especial atención a sus senos, lamiendo uno de ellos y; estimulando el otro con sus dedos. Hermione sintió, el orgásmo más fuerte que había experimentado y; se arqueó gimiendo su nombre nuevamente.

su mano siguió descendiendo, y se detuvo en su entrepierna; tan sólo sintiendo el calor que emanaba su piel. Suavemente, introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella mientras; Hermione ladeaba la cabeza dejando escapar un súbito sollozo. Apenas la tocaba, la estimulaba suavemente con un dedo; para luego aumentar la intensidad. Hermione gimió, mientras alcanzaba un orgásmo.

La deseaba, así que se separó de ella y le permitió; que le desabrocháse el pantalón. No perdieron mucho tiempo en tocarse, liberó su pantalón y su ropa interior y; simplemente se dejó penetrar por él. Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiéndolo entrar en ella. Él gimió también, cuando el calor de Hermione lo tocó.

Sostuvo sus cadera, colocándo sus piernas a cada lado de la suya. Comenzó a moverse con suavidad, pero ambos demandaban mucho más. En un momento, aumentó su ritmo mientras; ella trataba de emparejar sus movimientos. Hermione sintió ir y venir, las sensaciones sobre su vientre. En su garganta, se formó un nudo que; sólo terminó en un gemido. Su nombre simplemente brotó de sus labios, al igual que él gemía el de ella.

Se hacía exasperante, pronto él alcanzaría el ogásmo y; seguramente ella también. Y así fue, en un grito Hermione lo hizo; mientras él se le unía instantes después en un gemido ronco. Vino a reposar sobre ella quien, continuó besándolo suavemente.

TBC.

Mmm sí, quizás intuya lo que estén pensando; quizás no. Espero que les haya gustado, un beso.


	15. Pérdida de la inocencia

_Bueno, Lady Adry regresó. Como predije está muy feliz por lo que he hecho, y por lo que ustedes han comentado. Debo decir, que me siento muy feliz de que; el capítulo anterior fuese de su agrado. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, y no dejarme aunque; no sea de primera. Muchos besos_

_**S's Lady** _

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 15: Perdiendo la inocencia.

Los dedos de Snape, apenas rozaban el suelo con las yemas. Bajo ellos, estaban los pedazos rotos de ambas tazas y, la ropa hecha un montón desordenado. Su brazo estaba fuera de la cama, mientras éste estaba bocabajo; apenas teniendo cubierta una pierna con las sábanas. Su otro brazo, estaba sobre Hermione a quien; las sábanas cubrían hasta la cadera.

Sin duda, había tenido éxito en "seducirlo" y obligarlo a dormir con ella. Si bien, se podía ver más, como una violación, entendía que; los hechos justificaban los medios.

Ambos permanecían dormidos y, era un poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Había tenido, calambres en las piernas y le dolían sus pechos; pero simplemente hizo caso omiso a los achaques. Lo último que se recordaba, era que; ambos se habían besado hasta el cansancio. ¿Un deseo reprimido? ¿O un último vestigio de una poción por consumirse?

El primero en comenzar a despertarse fue Snape. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su brazo sobre la cama. Sentía una fuerte jaqueca en proceso, y tuvo que llevarse dos dedos a la frente para; poder esclarecer su vista.

Se frotó la cara con la mano libre, y apoyó la que estaba en el suelo para impulsarse. Sin intención alguna, se pinchó con los trozos de cerámica que estaban en el suelo.

Se llevó la mano al rostro, para mirar lo que había sucedido. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, al ver el desastre del lugar. Sintió una débil brisa en sus partes y; se acostó de un lado para mirar. Estaba desnudo, ¿Por qué? El asunto era, que no lo podía recordar.

Entonces la idea surgió violentamente a su mente. Si estaba así, Hermione también. Se apoyó utilizando la mano que no estaba herida y; se giró para buscarla.

En efecto, allí estaba; sin nada encima. Tenía los labios entre abiertos y, su cabello estaba alrededor. Esperaba estarse equivocando, pero le era imposible creer semejante idiotez. Se había acostado con ella, y eso pareció haberle gustado.

Tenía pocos fragmentos de lo ocurrido en su mente, lo último que recordaba era que, Hermione deseaba en demasía; quedar embarazada. Lo escuchó de sus labios, escuchó que deseaba que; él fuese el padre.

Pensó que alucinaba al principio. Si separaba por fragmentos, aquella oración; tan sólo obtenía a una mujer desesperada. Así era, por que; ¿Qué podía darle él que, ella pudiera necesitar?

Se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella, para observarla. No estaba bajo el efecto de ninguna "poción" ¿Sería posible que, fuese algo que ellos desearon hacer? No, seguramente lo recordaría.

Siguió su vía, hasta su entrepierna. No podía ver nada, pero; no parecía haber nada anormal en ella. Sin duda ya, todo aquello comenzaba a preocuparle.

Se impulsó para sentarse. Creyó que el movimiento, había despertado a Hermione pero; ella tan sólo se giró hacia el otro lado. Ya podría exigirle una explicación, por ahora lo único que deseaba; era salir de ese lugar.

Con cuidado, y para evitar cortarse; se levantó. Tomó su ropa y se introdujo en el baño. Se miró en el espejo, y notó que; la noche anterior había hecho mella en él. Estaba exhausto, sus articulaciones se quejaban, y sus piernas le dolían como si; hubiese corrido un maratón.

Emitió un suspiro de frustración, y se detuvo frente a la ventana pequeña que había en la habitación. Parecía que nevaría, el clima estaba frío; y la brisa comenzaba a condensarse densamente. Pronto tendrían una nevada.

Se giró lentamente hacia el baño. Observó la ducha y, meditó si debía tomar una. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, además de una sensación pegajosa en su entrepierna. No estaba complacido, de haberse acostado con Hermione; de hecho lo odiaba.

Decidió tomar la ducha. No iba a usar la tina. Abrió las llaves, y sin esperar demasiado; se introdujo dentro de la tina.

Mientras, el agua lo recorría, trató de presionarse para; recordar lo que había sucedido en la cama. Tomó el jabón, y supo que olía a ella. Por supuesto.

Pero no tenía opción. Quería apartarse de ese olor, pero; deseaba asear su cuerpo. Lo tomó y, se frotó con él.

Luego de pasarse el jabón por su cuerpo, procedió a lavar su cabello. Sabía muy bien, que terminaría con su aroma.

El agua tibia relajó su tensión. Seguía intentando recordar, aunque doliese por alguna razón; lo haría.

De pronto, las imágenes golpearon su cabeza fuertemente. Había estado bebiéndose algo de una taza, luego; se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. La sensación de su cuerpo excitado, urgido por poseerla; lo golpeó de inmediato.

Un tiempo después, se encontró a sí mismo recostado de la pared. ¿Qué había hecho Hermione? Había logrado, sacarlo fuera de sí; había logrado que se acostara con ella. Las imágenes siguieron barriéndose en su mente.

Veía como, la desnudaba. Se veía a sí mismo, tomando uno de sus senos con sus labios, introduciendo sus dedos dentro de ella; acariciando su otro seno con su dedo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, cuando un cosquilleo en sus muslos lo sacó; de sus ensoñaciones. Miró hacia abajo, y notó que; había tenido una eyaculación.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de detener las sensaciones; de detener las imágenes. No sabía por que, pero intuía que, lo que había hecho Hermione era el causante de; sus repentinas fantasías.

Detuvo el agua, y se dispuso a vestirse. Su miembro seguía doliéndole un poco, pero el enojo que sentía; era mucho mayor. Apenas estuvo listo, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione.

Estaba levantada y parecía confundida. Apenas levantó la vista y notó que estaba frente a ella. Se había colocado la camisa, pero lo demás seguía en el suelo.

- Granger- espetó, ella no lo observó- ¡Granger!- dijo sosteniéndole de un brazo- ¿Qué ha hecho?

La joven despegó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Hizo una mueca extraña, como si, lo que estuviese haciendo Snape; le doliese.

- ¿Qué demonios ha hecho, qué me dio?  
La chica se encogió de miedo y nerviosa balbuceó el contenido del té. Snape se mantuvo impávido, simplemente no podía creérselo. La observó, mientras ella sollozaba suavemente.

- Yo sólo, necesitaba; usted no.

Se mantuvo en silencio, temiendo cometer una locura. Había experimentado con él, ¡le había hecho tomar una mezcla dudosa que; bien pudo hacerle daño! Pero, por alguna extraña razón, lo que más le causaba enojo era; su acción sin consultar. Aunque, se creyó un inepto si pensaría decir "sí, si quiero hacerlo" si ella; se lo pedía con amabilidad.

- ¿Usted qué?- espetó.

- Sabía que, no se acostaría conmigo así como así. ¡No podemos tener hijos, si nos concentramos en ello!

- ¡Pero si eso no me interesa!- le gritó- ¡Sus estúpidas emociones no me interesan! ¡Me ha utilizado, ahora supongo que; ya es feliz! ¡Es tan asquerosa como; el mismo señor tenebroso!

Rodeó la habitación, y salió de ella. Hermione emitió un leve quejido y; volvió a comenzar a llorar. Sabía que eso sería una mala idea.

Tomó el resto de su ropa y volvió a vestirse. Lo había hecho, para el beneficio de ambos, ¡lograría quedar embarazada y así; él podría irse! Si bien, las vías que había utilizado, habían sido las incorrectas; seguramente podría obtener beneficios.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y, se lo encontró nuevamente. Parecía meditar con dos dedos sobre sus labios. No iba a acercarse y a pedirle una disculpa; no tenía la moral suficiente para hacerlo. Sin duda, a eso se le podía llamar violación "con todas sus letras"

- Dígame, ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlo sí, usted es "infértil"?

Sí, lo había llegado a pensar mientras tramaba semejante idiotez. No había querido aceptarlo al parecer, no se había querido catalogar como "infértil" tenía que haber; un segundo intento.

- Tenía que- indicó, con un tono suave y débil- seguir intentándolo, ¿o es que acaso, usted quiere seguir casado por el resto de sus días?

- "Por el resto de sus días" es una palabra que no encaja- indicó este, con odio puro- vamos a morir Granger, entienda eso. Aunque seguramente, ya habrá cumplido su deseo. ¿Necesidad sexual reprimida?

Ella volvió a sentir la presión de las lágrimas sobre sus ojos. ¿Tendría que arrodillarse frente a él, para que éste le perdonara? Ya sabía que, había cometido un error.

- Tuve una "eyaculación precoz"- le dijo, con una voz sedosa- ¿Se lo debo adjudicar a la poción, o a que tuvimos; un buen sexo?

¿Qué no había dicho Luna que era algo seguro? Sin duda, habrían exagerado en la cantidad de algo. En resumidas cuentas, ese error le iba a costar muy caro.

Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Para que el hombre le dijera algo como eso, debió de ser muy traumático. Por una extraña razón, le pareció captar en él; su esencia. Bueno, su casa estaba llena de sus productos.

- Señor- indicó ella a su lado, tratando de colocar su mano sobre su hombro- yo.

- ¡No me toque!- demandó, con voz potente- ¿No cree que ya ha hecho el suficiente daño?

- ¡Sé que fue un error!- exclamó ella- Pero dígame usted si, hubiese podido olvidarse de quien soy y; acostarse conmigo. ¿Podría?

- ¡No se trata de ello Granger! ¡A quién demonios le importa quién es usted! Si la ocasión lo ameritase lo habría hecho ¡Lo habría hecho!

- ¡Pues, a usted le importa! ¡Siempre llamándome "sabelotodo insufrible"! No puede decirme que, lo habría hecho porque, sencillamente ¡Mentiría!

- ¡No necesitaba eso, es perfectamente capaz de engañar parece!- espetó, de vuelta.

- Pues, a mí si me interesa mi vida y lo que; he de ser con ella. Si usted quiere morir, ese es su problema. Yo quiero terminar embarazada y, lejos.

Sin más, lo dejó solo y sin poder emitir comentario al respecto. Su única molestia no era el hecho, "de haber sido violado" sino, el simple hecho de no poder; desaparecer de su vida. Deseaba que terminase embarazada de una buena vez; para dejarla para siempre.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas más, sin hablarse el uno al otro. No demasiado. Aquel suceso, pareció haber construido entre ellos una enorme muralla. Él seguía avocado a investigar sobre la maldición, mientras ella se quedaba en casa sin; mucho que hacer. Sus amigos le había escrito, efusivas cartas; pidiéndole que tuviera entereza para enfrentar las adversidades. Sin embargo, ella sentía que se derrumbaría rápidamente y sin solución alguna.

Las palabras de Snape sin duda la había herido más de lo que quiso. Había hecho cualquier intento, por restañar lo sucedido; pero ya daba todo por perdido.

La maldición luego de ello, se sintió peor. Se enfermaba cada vez más seguido y, tenía ausencias de cualquier tipo. Pero, a Snape poco parecía importarle; creía que se lo merecía.

En un instante, corrió al baño creyendo que vomitaría. Pero, mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que, tan solo era una sensación vaga. Eso le llevó a pensar en algo. Eso le llevó a pensar, que no todo terminaría tan mal.

Snape no había regresado de su viaje a Hogwarths, estando completamente sola; Hermione decidió disipar sus dudas. Su periodo no había bajado desde hacía unos días, pero ya no estaba segura de sí; se trataba de su organismo o la enfermedad.

Se introdujo en el baño y, tomó una prueba de embarazo. La sacó del compartimiento donde las guardaba y, se hizo una prueba.

- Dos franjas por favor- suspiró- que sean dos franjas.

Pasaron minutos que, ella creyó interminables. Se mantuvo sentada en el retrete, esperando que cambiaran de color. Si eran dos, y rosas; estaba embarazada.

De pronto sucedió, la prueba comenzó a cambiar. Lo primero que mostró fue una, pero un instante después; le indicó que estaba "embarazada"

Se levantó de golpe, no estaba segura aún; pero su corazón latía con fuerza. Abrió la puerta y, meditó sobre la situación.

¿Cómo podía asegurarse? Snape no había vuelto, y ella no podría ir a San Mungo por su cuenta. Lo único que le quedaba, era un hospital muggle.

Tomó su abrigo con rapidez, y abandonó la casa. Apenas pudo manejarse para pedir un taxi y dirigirse a la ciudad. Nevaba un poco y; el suelo estaba húmedo.

Entró casi corriendo dentro del hospital, y se detuvo en la sala de información. La mujer, le indicó que le atenderían en unos instantes.

Si lo había conseguido, todo iba a cambiar desde entonces. No sabía con exactitud como; mantendría al bebé para evitar que el feto se rompiera. Pero no pensaba en eso, estaba "feliz"

La llamaron, y ella nerviosa siguió al doctor. Le hizo unas cuantas preguntas sobre sus relaciones sexuales y, si había notado algún cambio. Le indicó sobre la prueba y; se la enseñó.

Se sentó sobre la camilla, mientras le hacían un examen de sangre. Le indicaron que, le darían los resultados en cuanto confirmasen los mismos. Siquiera pudo pensar, en volver a buscarlos más tarde. Allí se quedó.

La espera era interminable, sentía que moriría de asfixia. Se preguntó si Snape había vuelto, y si se preocuparía, por saber que; no había dejado nota alguna. Pero, intuyó; que eso le haría feliz en cierta forma.

Mientras meditaba, una enfermera se acercó y le sonrió; entregándole el documento. Iba a abrirlo, pero la enfermera no pudo contenerse.

- Felicidades, madre- le indicó aún sonriente mientras se alejaba.

Ya no importaba lo sucedido en el pasado, si podría perder el bebé o no. Estaba embarazada.

Sin saber por qué, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. Lo había deseado tanto, que creyó que jamás pasaría. No hallaba siquiera, como caminar de la felicidad.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta, retumbó en el salón; Snape se giró en el sofá. Observó a una pálida Hermione, que mantenía entre sus manos un papel con tremor.

- ¿Granger?

- Estoy embarazada- suspiró ella, mientras su húmedo rostro brillaba suavemente con el sol; de la tarde.

TBC.

Espero les haya gustado, un beso y se cuidan; se les quiere.


	16. Dos vidas

_¡Hola!, ¡les traigo más del fic! Espero que, este capítulo les guste, les tengo una sorpresa con respecto "al embarazo" de Hermione. No sé si la develaré totalmente en este capítulo o en el que le sigue. Muchos besos, gracias por los reviews que me dejan, se les aprecia un montón. _

_Para DanySnape: He leído ya tu fic "Esmeralda roja, esmeralda" me parece muy bueno, (mucho mejor que el mío) Quiero que sepas, que si no he dejado review es por que; no he tenido tiempo. Mucha suerte con él._

_**S's Lady** _

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 16: Dos vidas

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la chica esperaba un comentario de su parte. Muy tonta, si seguía creyendo que; sería uno de felicidad. Le mantuvo la vista a lo que apretaba, en sus manos. Ella quiso sonreír, pero supo que; no era la emoción apropiada.

El sol comenzaba a debilitarse, y la nieve se hacía más recia. Una fría brisa se coló por el enorme ventanal del salón y; Hermione no pudo evitar suprimir un escalofrío.

- ¿Embarazada?- le dijo, levantándose del sofá con cierta estupefacción- ¿De dónde ha sacado semejante idea?

Estiró en su dirección el resultado. Esperaba que lo tomara, y mientras lo hacía; miles de sensaciones se conformaban en su interior. Sentía, que su cuerpo estallaría y; su cerebro detendría sus funciones.

Snape estiró el análisis para mirarlo, claramente; en él se indicaba que la chica estaba embarazada. Le leyó un par de veces, antes de caer en cuenta; sobre la situación.

¿No era ella infértil? ¿Cómo lograrían sostenerlo por nueve meses? Sin duda, esa sería una tarea heroica y sin igual. Levantó la vista hacia la joven que; se mantenía expectante.

- Pues, felicidades. Supongo que, logró su objetivo a cabalidad.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Siquiera esa noticia, parecía contentarlo un poco ¿Qué demonios esperaba entonces? Ya era el momento, de dejar esa riña pasada.

- Me pregunto, ¿Cómo podrá mantener al "bebé" los nueve meses de gestación?

- No lo sé- refirió ella con sinceridad, llevándose las manos al vientre- pero haría cualquier cosa.

- Sí, me he dado cuenta de ello- le espetó- Pues entonces, tendremos que tomar muchas medidas.

Y sin más, se alejó por el corredor y se perdió de vista. ¿Era idea suya o él había dicho "tendremos"? ¿No iba a abandonarla, en cuanto confirmase su embarazo? ¿Qué estaba planificando? Sin duda, iban a comenzar unas semanas complicadas; esperaban salir entera de ellas. Ella, y su hijo.

* * *

Por la seguridad del infante Snape había preferido, que Hermione; se mantuviese recostada en cama. No aseguraba que, el trajinar de la chica, pudiese desprender a la criatura de su lugar; sin embargo prefería evitar riesgos.

Le había escrito a Ginny. Estaba tan feliz, que no había podido esperar más de dos minutos para; correr a contárselo. Pensó que, quizás ella se lo había dicho a su madre; puesto que ésta le envió una carta también. Estaba tan feliz, que aseguraba que lloraba mientras escribía.

Hermione recordaba, que recibirían la visita de la cuidadora en dos meses. Ya habían pasado, y estimó que; no duraría en aparecer. Snape también pensó en ello.

Lo observaba muchas veces, parecía cuidar de su embarazo por pura formalidad; más que por empatía. La observó con tedio, cuando la chica; se negaba a comer por enésima vez. Volvió a colocar el plato, casi intacto sobre la mesa. Pero, simplemente; no podía comer.

- No sé como piensa mantener un embarazo sin alimentarse apropiadamente- le dijo, mientras ella regresaba a la cama- Ya se lo he dicho antes, debe hacer el esfuerzo aunque no le guste.

Ella asintió, tratando de disipar la ola de náuseas que se conformaba en su garganta. Comía por momentos, pero las sensaciones, se volvieron tan fuertes que; tuvo que vomitar.

Estaba muy cansada, se sentía como si; hubiese sido bañada con un filtro de paz increíblemente poderosa. Se había quedado dormida un par de veces, ¡Hasta en el baño se había dormido! No había duda, estaba embarazada.

Ginny la había visitado temprano en la mañana, parecía no caber en sí misma. Le había estado contando sobre, su relación Harry y que; esperaban tener la misma suerte que ella. Ginny, parecía desear hijos también.

Sin saber por qué, del tema; surgió Ron. Ginny le comunicó que, él había estado un poco deprimido; cuando escuchó que ella estaba embarazada. Supuso que, imaginársela, acostándose con Snape; no era fácil. Quizás, no quería que ella se embarazase; así tal vez podría tener una oportunidad con ella.

Hermione no le contestó, no sabía que decir. Si bien amaba de cierta forma a Ron, no tenía sentido; adjudicarle un problema que no era suyo. Ella estaba enfrentando, por una terrible enfermedad; no era justo que él viviese su sufrimiento. Simplemente, iba en contra de sus principios.

Le contó sobre lo que había realizado con Luna, su inventiva. A Ginny no le pareció extraño que, el hombre hubiese reaccionado de esa forma. De hecho, también se lo reclamó. Pero, a decir verdad; sin eso no lo habría conseguido.

Ginny pareció, tener la misma inquietud sobre; el cuidado del bebé. Le preguntó, como podría mantenerlo si, la enfermedad hacía que el organismo; se atacase a sí mismo. Se mostró nerviosa, ella temía que lo perdiera; y Hermione al final de cuentas lo entendía. Ella también tenía el mismo miedo, pero había optado por, aferrarse a la idea de que; en su vientre existía un nuevo ser. Se acariciaba cariñosamente el vientre, cuando Snape no podía verla, le cantaba y le pedía que sobreviviera; que no la abandonara.

Su amiga le brindaba todo su apoyo, y lo agradecía. Por un momento, llegó a sugerir; quedarse dentro del hogar. Quería servir de ayuda, para que Hermione pudiese lidiar con su embarazo; y el profesor pudiese hacer lo que tuviese que hacer. Hermione emitió un suspiro y, dudosa negó con la cabeza. Si bien Snape, estaría encantado de dejarla con quien, se le atravesase; era mejor no aumentar la tensión en aquella casa. Apenas habían pasado unos pocos días, y aún así; todo seguía siendo igual que la primera vez.

Snape, tampoco pareció haber progresado mucho con sus investigaciones. Pese a que Dumbledore, había prometido indagar en el ministerio; apenas y se podía entrever información. Que, por lo demás; era irrelevante.

Estaba seguro, de que el anillo y la maldición en sí; estaban relacionadas con Voldemort. Con eso, quería decir que, podía haber aún algo de él en el mundo. Tenía sentido, puesto que; los anillos no habían estado protegiendo a Hermione ¿o era, que funcionaban de otra forma?

Fuera lo que fuera, se vio "obligado" a rehacer sus ideas y creencias hacia, lo que haría luego de que Hermione; se embarazase. Si bien, tan sólo deseaba irse y morir en paz; no podía asegurarse que el embarazo sobreviviese sin él. Necesitaba de una vigilancia, de un análisis riguroso; de atenciones muy distintas a las normales.

Dumbledore se mostró feliz e incluso interesado en; hacer una pequeña visita al hogar. Parecía que el mundo, estaba dedicado a; colmar de atenciones a Hermione. Nada nuevo. Tampoco era nada nuevo, que todos ignorasen lo que él; intentaba decir sobre ella.

Había decidido darse una vuelta por los alrededores de Hosgmade. Estaba tan desolado, como se lo imaginaba. Sus calles ya no tenían a la cantidad de transeuntes que siempre; solían caminar las mismas. Sin duda la maldición había diezmado fuertemente a la población.

Vio muchas tiendas cerradas, seguramente quebradas por la inexistencia de; miembros de la familia. Muchos estaban aún, tratando de mantenerse en pie. Aunque se les notaba a leguas que; la muerte pronto llegaría para ellos.

Se acabaría, todo se terminaría muy pronto. Si el ministerio no hacía nada, la población estaría integrada, por bebés prematuros con; obligaciones incluso antes de nacer.

Seguramente, el hijo o hija, de Hermione; sería uno más del montón. Seguramente.

* * *

Había regresado temprano, no le gustaban las visitas y; menos las de sus amigos. Al entrar, denotó que; Hermione había vuelto a quedarse dormida. Mantenía la puerta abierta, al igual que la del baño. ¿Habría vuelto a vomitar? Muy normal, en esos estados.

Se mantuvo en la cocina, tan sólo meditando. ¿Qué podría hacer para evita un desprendimiento, de la membrana que recubría al feto? ¿A qué podía recurrir si, no sabía de que se trataba? Pensó en los medimagos, pero; ellos ya habrían dado con una cura.

¿Por qué su enfermedad se había detenido? Juraba que, ambos eran muy similares en cuanto; a su descendecia. No tení sentido, sufrir menos que ella, a no ser que; en él hubiese algo que la frenase. Aún así, era tan ilógico que arrancaba de él; quejidos de frustración.

No había aceptado que, le temía a la muerte del bebé; sino hasta que ella asaltó su cabeza. No había pensado en tener un hijo, de hecho, había hecho muchas cosas que; nunca había pensado hacer. Los sentimientos de arrepentimiento, iban y venían; pero algunas veces lo abandonaban. ¿Le estaba gustando la vida, en familia?

Observó que algo se movía al otro lado, y giró su cabeza. Hermione se había levantado, y entraba en la cocina con; cierto adormilamiento. Se detuvo un poco más allá; y tomó un vaso con agua.

Lo observó por unos instantes, tan sólo le dijo un buenas tardes y; siguió con el vaso de agua hasta la habitación. Tuvo la idea de seguirla, y de hacerle algna preguntas; pero un llamado a la puerta le detuvo.

Era la cuidadora social mágica, o el nombre que tuviese. Se acomodó las gafas, mientras pareció recordar lo sucedido la ve anterior. Indicó, con poca amabilidad; si podía ver a Hermione.

Le indicó que se encontraba en la habitación y; la siguió hasta ella. Hermione se frotaba el rostro con una mano, tratando de despertarse. Al ver a la mujer; se sorprendió abiertamente. Le saludó cordialmente.

- ¿Han estado las cosas, saliendo correctamente querida?

- Bueno sí, depende de lo que; entienda usted por correctamente.

- Digo, ¿no han tenido suerte aún? o ¿lo han conseguido?

- Sí, estoy finalmente embarazada- suspiró ella.

- Perfecto- comentó la mujer, tachando algo en la hoja que llevaba- ¿Y desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

- Dos semanas- le dijo Hermione- Pero, temo; que el feto se desprenda.

La mujer pareció meditar con parsimonia. Snape quien, había preferido mantenerse a raya de las circunstancias; decidió emitir su opinión. Tenía que, esclarecer algunas inquietudes.

- Me permito opinar- indicó, con su voz irónica de siempre- Pero ¿Cómo podremos salvar a la "supuesta" criatura, sin saber que; lo ataca en primer lugar?

- Los anillos, ellos trataran de restañarlo.

- Hasta ahora no han habido cambios- continuó él, cuyo tono se hacía cada vez más mordáz- el primer feto se desprendió con facilidad.

- Por que, querido, Lo único que el ministerio mágico no puede controlar; es el deseo de tener hijos. El primero debió nacer, sin el debido consentimiento de sus padres, por ello; se perdió.

Hermione se mantuvo en shock mientras, escuchaba semejante afirmación; Snape también. Eso era lo más ilógico e insano que había pensado. Snape intentó hablar, pero; no supo que decir.

- ¿Te importaría que, te llevase a San Mungo cariño? Debemos estar seguros.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué podía decir en contra? Ya estaba embarazada, lo demás no importaba. Aceptó la oferta, y ambos estuvieron en San Mungo en unos minutos más de lo habitual. No podían aparecerse, debido a su enfermedad y, los riesgos que podría acarrear así que; era mucho más práctico viajar hasta allí.

Los dispuseron en una habitación particular. Hermione se matuvo nerviosa la ayor parte de la espera. ¿Y si en San Mungo, confirmaban la teoría de Snape sobre que; las pruebas muggles eran inficáses?

Pronto, llegó hasta ellos un medimago. Querían dilucidar, si la chica realmente; estaba embarazada. Le pidieron que se recostara y que; antes de comenzar probara una poción. Ésta debía volverse azul claro, si había signos de vida dentro; y blanca siera todo lo contrario. Para saberlo, obtenían un poco de su saliva.

Al tocarla, con su lengua; no sucedió nada en absoluto. Luego de una espera corta, la poción cambió a un azul muy fuerte. Aquel color, le hizo pensar algo al medimago; pues se volvió a mirarla.

- Levántese un poco la camisa- le indicó el hombre, y eso hizo ella.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Snape, el medimago colocó; sobre su vientre su varita. Dio un suave toque, y se mantuvo esperando hasta; que este se volvió una imagen nítida para él.

- Es lo que pensé.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la anciana.

El medimago sonrió abiertamente, bajando su mirada hasta posarla sobre los almendrados y tensos ojos de Hermione. Le indicó que se bajara la camisa, y se sentara. Luego de ello los miró a ambos.

- La mujer, va a tener dos hijos.

- ¿Dos hijos?- exclamó Hermione con sorpresa.

- Sí, hay dos embriones desarrollándose dentro de usted.

No oyó más, lo único que tenía en mente era; "_va a tener dos hijos"_

TBC.

_No me resistí, lo develé en este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, muchos besos y cariños. Saludos_


	17. Protegiéndote

_Bueno, debido a una repentina "enfermedad" por mi diabetes; me tardé un poco en actualizar. Espero, este capítulo les guste; un beso.  
Es un capítulo Light, y va dedicado a todos los que quisieron "romance" (aunque no es un "Romance con todas su letras") en él. A mi novio Ruben, especialmente por; "haberme socorrido de mi problemita" también para Lady Adry._

Es así como de rellenito, pero también importante (al menos para mí) por que, decir verdades; es una buena forma de comenzar algo.

**S's Lady**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 17: Protegiéndote

Habían pasado, apenas dos semanas luego del diagnóstico. Hermione entreabrió los ojos y, se encontró con que; estaba durmiendo a su lado. Le daba la espalda, y estaba profundamente dormido.

Había optado por permanecer a su lado; desde la noticia. No se trataba de empatía, simplemente se trataba de responsabilidad. De su responsabilidad. No hubiese importado, dormir fuera, pero si deseaba estar al pendiente de; la condición de ella; debía quedarse dentro de la habitación.

No necesitaron hablarlo demasiado, cada cual se acostó en un lugar distinto de la cama. La visitadora acordó que los vería cada dos veces por semana pero ellos; no habían siquiera pedido su ayuda.

No sabía si era por el embarazo aún, pero se encontraba; llena de emociones. Estaba urgida de muchas cosas, una de ellas era cariño. No iba a correr a los brazos de Snape, y obligarle a que le quisiera. Aunque, un alto a las hostilidades; sería un buen comienzo.

Sintió un movimiento lento, y giró la cabeza. Se había movido, hasta estar bocarriba; pero seguía dormido. No supo por qué, tan sólo supo que lo hizo. Con mucha lentitud, se movió hasta estar cerca de él y; apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo cálido, le hizo recordar; lo que era estar junto a alguien. Ya lo había experimentado con Ron, pero; nunca había tenido un sentimiento tan fuerte. ¿Sería por que, nunca había sido madre?

No la empujaron, tampoco quizás la notó mientras se apoyaba. Lo único que escuchó, antes de volver a dormirse fue; una respiración honda. Una de sus manos, por inercia; vino a reposar sobre su hombro. Ella tampoco la quitó de sí.

Mucho más tarde, el sol comenzaba a cubrir la habitación. Estaba nevando, aunque; podía disfrutarse de un poco de calor. Algo suave acariciaba su rostro, así que entreabrió los ojos para mirar. Era ella, con sus manos sobre él. No le hizo falta preguntar demasiado, estaba sonriente; feliz.

- Buenos días- susurró.

- Buenos días- contestó, hermético; sin decir nada más.

Hermione continuó sonriendo, aún con sus manos sobre su rostro. Quería saberlo, quería saber de qué se trataba. Emitió un suspiro hondo y, se dedicó a contemplarla.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó lentamente.

Hermione bajó la mirada, apenada. Seguramente, al comentárselo; él creería que era ridículo. Creería, que era una necedad de su parte, que debía madurar y crecer.

- Simplemente, estoy feliz.

La observó sin entender, ¿Qué significaba para ella estar feliz? Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y compuso una sonrisa irónica en sus labios. Hermione se imaginó, que soltaría un insulto. Pero no, lo que esperaba no llegó.

- ¿Estar feliz, significa invadir mi espacio personal?- preguntó, con un gesto de ironía en su rostro.

- Lo siento- musitó Hermione, sin demostrar seriedad siquiera en sus palabras- es que, tenía que compartirla con alguien.

- Ya tiene cambios de humor- dijo, con sarcasmo- Tiene a dos criaturas dentro de sí, con quien compartir su felicidad.

- "Alguien físico"- recalcó Hermione y Snape volvió a sonreír.

Hermione emitió un suspiro suave, y comenzó a separarse de él. Ya se lo imaginaba, ya sabía que, si dormían juntos; eso implicaría el contacto físico. Pero la pregunta era, ¿le incomodaba? Al levantarse, Hermione notó que caía una brillante nieve sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía algo como eso.

Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre, ya deseaba en demasía; que este comenzara a crecer. Deseaba sentir entre sus dedos, las pequeñas manos de sus hijos; deseaba sentir lo que su madre. Por supuesto, si era que vivía para contarlo.

Snape se mantuvo en la cama, tan sólo observándola. Sin duda, sus cambios de humor sería lo que más; detestaría del proceso. Un día podía estar tan feliz como ahora, y otro; seguro querría matarse.

Se levantó de la cama y le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos más. Nueve meses era un tiempo considerable, pensando en la enfermedad y; lo que esta conllevaba. Recordando que, no había hecho progreso alguno en su investigación; temía que no tuviera sentido toda esa larga espera. La mujer había asegurado que el anillo la protegería, pero ¿Luego? ¿qué pasaría con ambos luego? ¿y si el anillo detenía en su cuerpo la enfermedad? No, él ya sentía eso antes de ponérselo.

A no ser que, por supuesto, la intención de Voldemort no fuese; asesinar a sus vasallos. ¿Pudiera tratarse de eso? ¿Pudiera sólo ser una cortina de humo?

Estiró las mangas de su camisa y, se dedicó a contemplar la marca. Ya había olvidado, que era el dolor a través de ella. ¿Y si, estuviera conectado? ¿La enfermedad, podría identificar a quienes la sufrían? No era tan ilógico como parecía. Si la población mestiza se reducía, sus vasallos podrían intentar nuevamente. ¿Eso sería lo que, en pocas palabras; deseaba Voldemort? ¿Un regreso triunfal?

Reprimió un escalofrío y volvió a alzar la cabeza, Hermione le miraba con curiosidad. Devolvió las mangas hasta su posición original y despegó los labios; cerrándolos a último minuto.

- Señor, yo ¿Desea comer?

Snape asintió, silente y; la observó salir de la habitación. ¿Y si tenía razón? Entonces, seguramente había una forma de quitarse aquellos anillos. No sabía por qué demonios, quería quitárselo; pero creía que ello no traía nada bueno. Parecía estar bajo el trasfondo de un plan bastante elaborado o; tan sólo era paranoía suya.

Pero, conociendo a Voldemort, siempre tenía una segunda idea. Si el planeta sobrevivía de él, él tendría un segundo plan. Ya conocía bien al titiritero.

Salió de la habitación y, observó que Hermione disponía la mesa. Se alzó de puntillas para, tratar de alcanzar un pequeño envase. El hombre se acercó y, lo sustrajo por ella. Sin decir nada más, que un débil gracias, volvió al salón.

Se sentaron en silencio, él agradecía que ella desease comer por su cuenta. Apenas comió la mitad, pero eso sin duda era una enorme mejoría. Si estaba dando los pasos correctos, quizás; podría llegara encontrar una cura. Aún sin saber si, la maldición era real o no, tenía la ligera impresión; de que alguien sabía más de lo que debía. O, alguien sabía más de lo que decía.

Algo que le pareció curioso, fue el hecho de la pérdida de memoria; muy común en Hermione. Si no era una enfermedad, ¿por qué sucedía? Muchos estaban sufriendo lo mismo que ella, ¿las maldiciones eran tan poderosas como para, escoger el momento a olvidar? Nadie podría estar controlando a tantas personas a la vez, ni saber en qué momento de la "supuesta enfermedad" se encontraban. ¿O sí?

- Señor- musitó la joven suavemente, él alzó la cabeza con confusión- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Asintió, indicándole que continuara. Hermione inspiró antes de hablar, sin despegarle la vista al mesón.

- ¿Podríamos, salir un rato?

- ¿Salir?- repitió, aún confundido

- Sí, el día luce muy bien y; ¿Qué haríamos aquí dentro?

¿Salir juntos? Eso sonaba tan extraño, como el momento en el que Dumbledore habló de "los bailes inter semestrales" Se mantuvo pensativo, mientras Hermione se mantenía expectante y nerviosa. Tenía ganas de salir, ¿Qué había de malo en ello?

Snape suspiró, y asintió con lentitud; como si esperase arrepentirse. Hermione sonrió, y éste la observó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la habitación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ya la idea de que, le gustaba la vida en familia; no parecía ser tan lejana.

Estaba preocupado por Hermione, se le veía y; sentía que ella estaba empezando a notarlo también. Para cuando regresó a la habitación, ella estaba colocándose una bufanda sobre el cuello. Lucía hermosa, como siempre.

* * *

  
El día sin duda, estaba esplendoroso; pese a la nieve. Salieron a medio día, y aunque el sol estaba sobre el firmamento; no alcanzaba a calentar lo suficiente. No sabía con exactitud a donde se dirigía, pero sólo quería caminar.

Snape había preferido, no interferir en sus deseos. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras caminaban alrededor del pequeño pueblo en el que vivían. parecía estar en sus propias cavilaciones, y era muy poca la atención que prestaba hacia lo que; hacía Hermione.

En cuanto pasaron una media hora caminando; Hermione se dirigió a Snape.

- Señor, ¿Qué sucederá, cuando nazcan?

- ¿De qué está hablando Granger?- preguntó el segundo, dirigiendo su atención hacia sus palabras.

- Quiero decir, ¿Qué va a hacer usted?

Una muy buena pregunta. No lo había dejado, instantáneamente lo había alejado de su cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que intentaba; decir "Dejaré a Hermione" no tenía éxito.

- No lo sé- fue su única respuesta ¿A dónde se estaba llendo?

- Es el padre, de ambos- reafirmó Hermione, adelantándosele un poco y; dejándolo confundido.

Ella no quiso decir más del asunto, pero él tampoco quiso preguntárselo. Rodearon una calle hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza céntrica. En ella, habían unas pocas personas reunidas. Parecía haber mucho frío.

Hermione se sentó en un banquillo y se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje. Él hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de observarla y preguntarse; qué demonios hacían en ese lugar ¿Cual era el objeto de ese "paseo"?

- ¿Sabe? siempre desee tener unos hermosos hijos, ser como mi madre- suspiró la castaña- pero luego, supe que siendo como mi madre; no sería feliz. No soy feliz como soy ahora.

- ¿No es feliz como es?- preguntó, con sorna- Es la joven más inteligente y, casi una perfecta bruja. ¿Qué más tiene que tener entre sus manos?

- Una vida propia- suspiró Hermione- todas esas cosas son fondos, lo importante no es; que todos te crean la mejor bruja. No es, que hagas lo esperado.

- Esta charla filosófica, pudimos tenerla en la habitación- musitó Snape, calmadamente.

- ¿No puede tomarse algo enserio cierto?- espetó Hermione- Según creo, usted dependía de lo que; los demás le pedían que hiciera.

_Touche._

- ¿Qué espera que le diga?, ¿Que me compadezca de usted y, le de muestras de cariño para consolarla?

- No, no espero nada; es inútil intentar variar la rutina.

- Pues no tengo un "pasado" lleno de flores que; pudiera contarle- indicó con una voz suave y una sonrisa deprimentre- ¿Qué quiere saber de mí? Si desea que le diga algo; pudo usar la forma tradicional.

- No necesito que me diga nada, pero; ¿Así siempre será nuestra vida?

- ¿Nuestra?- refirió el hombre alzando una ceja- Granger, ya usted sabe todo de mí; ¿Recuerda? Se lo dijo a su padre.

- ¡Se lo dije, por que estaba enfadada! ¡En dado caso, no quería saber nada sólo, sólo quería hacer venidera esta "relación"!

Se levantó del banquillo, su rostro pálido y tieso por el frío; se tiñó de un rubor carmesí. Snape no se movió, tampoco pareció preocupado por que; se alejara demasiado. Como la conocía, ya volvería. No pasaría ni dos minutos, sin poder buscar algo que criticarle.

No supo de ella, por un largo rato. Emitió un suspiro de frustración y, se levantó para buscarla. El suelo estaba casi congelado, y resultaba incómodo caminar sobre el.

La observó a lo lejos, retirándose la nieve de su grueso saco. Estaba inclinada y se acariciaba uno de sus tobillos. Se acercó para dilucidar si, le había sucedido algo.

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Me he caído- musitó la chica- creo que mi zapato se ha roto.

Le acercó uno de sus brazos, para que se apoyara y; pudiera levantarse. Una vez de pie nuevamente, Hermione desvió la mirada y volvió a hablar lentamente.

- Lo siento, no debí decir lo que dije. Es una necedad de mi parte el tratar de hacer; que las cosas mejoren. No deberían.

Snape hizo un gesto de desdén, parte de la culpa la tenía él. ¿Ya qué sentido tenía preocuparse por las desiciones? Estaban cerca de lograr ambos su "libertad" o al menos; entre ellos.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, no creo que fuese necesario; decir lo que dije.

- Oh sí, lo entiendo; tiene razón. Al final de cuentas, lo "nuestro" no funciona; ¿Quién demonios buscaría que lo hiciera?

Se apartó de él, podía caminar; sin ayuda. Trató de caminar, pero volvió a resbalarse. Snape la sostuvo de la cadera, contra sí. Ninguno fue capaz de moverse, de decir que eso estaba mal.

- Temo que, no pueda ver lo que sigue; que todo se acabe para mí.

Snape lo supo, supo que eso llevaba mucho tiempo preocupándola. No sabía como decirlo, simplemente no podía decirle "Yo voy a solucionar todo Granger, no tiene de qué preocuparse" No tenía nada en absoluto. Hermione sintió como, bajos sus manos; los brazos de el hombre se cerraban suavemente. Cualquiera que presenciase aquella escena, pudiera decir que él; la estaba abrazando.

- ¿Nos quedamos un rato más?- preguntó la chica, suavemente.

No dijo mayor cosa, lo único que escuchó de sus labios fue un.

_Sí._

TBC.

¿Luce cursi cierto? Pues, acusen a la inyección que me puse; no a mí ¡Jaja! Besos, espero que les guste; se les aprecia mucho.


	18. Nuestros hijos

_Bueno, vuelvo a actualizar yo (Lady Adry) los motivos, serán expresados en el aviso._

Lo aquí relatado, le sucedió a una amiga de Mafer.

_**Lady Adry**

* * *

_

Capítulo 18: Nuestros hijos.

Severus Snape, leía tranquilamente algunos libros de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras mientras; su esposa Hermione dormía a su lado. Pocas horas, habían pasado luego de; aquel "paseo" y todo parecía tener una visión diferente.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada de encontrarse embarazada, su familia también y él sentía que; podía verle el lado satisfactorio. Los días de insultos y discusiones; parecían alejarse cada vez más. No estaban siendo diferentes, sólo estaban siendo civilizados.

Al terminar de leer, y para evitar despertarla; utilizó su varita para, pulcramente dejar el libro sobre la cómoda. No estaba diciendo con todo ello, que la amaba, pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas para intentar convencerse nuevamente de que; todo eso estaba mal. Lo que habría de venir, vendría.

Susupiró hondamente y la contempló. Pasaría un largo tiempo antes de, tomar una desición sobre su vida. No iba a rechazar a las criaturas, simplemente por no haberlas deseado; pero no se veía en el rol de padre. No él.

Tomó su varita nuevamente, para traer otro libro; pero algo sobre regazo le sobresaltó un poco. Inconcientemente, Hermione había posado su cabeza sobre él. Comenzaba a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

- Buenas tardes- susurró, apoyándose ligeramente para levantarse.

- Buenas tardes Granger. Si mal no recuerdo, no ha ingerido alimento alguno y; debería.

- Sí lo sé, ya me he dado cuenta- sonrió ella.

Mientras se sentaba, Hermione volvió a sonreir. Giró su cabeza hacia el hombre, y le observó detenidamente por unos instantes. Si bien, aún faltaba mucho tiempo para ello; no estaría mal empezarlo.

No supo con exactitud como decirlo. Preguntar, como deseaba llamar a sus hijos; para Snape no representaría nada en absoluto. Pero, ella no quería hacerlo sola, no eran solamente sus hijos. Aunque, desease todo lo contrario.

- Señor, yo quisiera- se silenció por unos segundos- yo quisiera saber, qué nombres les pondríamos a nuestros "hijos"- indicó, suavemente.

- Yo no, yo no sé responder a eso Granger- le mantuvo la vista por unos instantes- Eso pensaba, dejárselo a su gusto.

¿Qué podía saber de nombres? Parecía encontrarse en otro universo, escuchando a una mujer diciéndose "Embarazada de él" pidiéndole; que sugiriese nombres para sus hijos. Esas cosas mundanas, no le hacían feliz; no como toda persona normal.

Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, mucho menos estar con alguien. No lo deseaba, su vida estaba perfectamente bien como era. Había, enfrentado pocos cambios en su vida; y no sabía como acoplarse a uno como aquel.

Hermione asintió en silencio, y se inclinó para levantarse. Mientras lo hacía, una extraña sensación bordeó su vientre. Se detuvo a medio intento, sosteniéndoselo. Fue muy particular, una especie de vacío en su interior. ¿Qué habría pasado?

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Snape, soltando el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

- No sé, sentí un golpe leve.

Decidió no darle mucha importancia, podría ser cualquier cosa. Snape se mostró renuente a dejarla seguir, pero ella ya estaba fuera de la habitación. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, para seguirle el paso y; verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

- ¿Ya usted ha comido?- preguntó la chica y éste, inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente.

Se sirvió una ración mucho mayor de lo que había comido antes. Estaba comenzando a tener ansias de muchas cosas, y por supuesto; una de ellas era vomitar cada cierto tiempo. Pero, ya se estaba acostumbrando; ya eso no le incomodaría. Sus hijos no la incomodarían jamás.

Se sentó en el sofá, y se dedicó a contemplar el enorme ventanal frente a ella. Llevaba unas tres semanas en estado, y ya sentía que veía las cosas de otra forma. Ya, había dejado de pensar en su yo; ahora todo incluía a sus dos hijos y ¡siquiera habían nacido! ¡pudiera estar ahora mismo comprando ropa para ellos!

Apenas terminó el plato, tuvo la sensación de que; debía hacer algo. Ese día, también deseaba pasear; deseaba hacer muchas cosas. Adornar una habitación para ellos era una de ellas.

Le escribiría a Ginny, ella siempre estaba atenta. ¡Cuantas cosas podrían hacer! Ya necesitaba, disfrutar algo en su vida que no fuese; un momento de paz en la enfermedad.

Snape le mantuvo la vista cuando ella, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño. Sabía que, tendría arcadas y esperaba; que no terminase vomitando. Casi nunca, le quedaba algo en el estómago luego de ello.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó, luego de unos minutos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, como siempre sucedía. Por su aspecto débil y su lento caminar intuyó; que no se había equivocado. La ayudó a sentarse y continuó observándola con detenimiento.

- No ha sido nada, estoy bien.

- Si le ha dolido, es mejor que visite San Mungo.

- ¡Oh no! No me gustan esos lugares- indicó Hermione, los recuerdos de su fatídica estadía bailaban en su cabeza.

Snape hizo un gesto reprobatorio, y le otorgó un vaso con agua que; Hermione bebió enteramente. Luego, necesitó unos pocos minutos para poner orden en su cabeza. ¿Snape se incomodaría si salía con Ginny?

- Señor, he estado pensando. ¿Le importaría mucho si, salgo con Ginny?

- ¿Salir? ¿Con la señorita Weasly? ¿Por qué motivo?

- Tan sólo quiero caminar, eso me hará bien.

- Granger, está en los meses de embarazo donde; cualquier cosa podría afectarlo.

- Sólo caminaré, lo prometo.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mientras pensaba. ¿Qué habría significado su repentino dolor anterior? ¿Debía preocuparse? Si sólo caminaría; ¿Qué daño podría hacerse? Realmente, no era nadie para dárle órdenes ni para; atar su vida a la suya.

- Perfecto- musitó- Pero, supongo que regresará lo más pronto posible.

- Está bien.

Y la observó arreglarse nuevamente. Entendía perfectamente por qué; Ronald Weasly se mantenía disconforme con su matrimonio. Sin duda, ella era una hermosa mujer.

* * *

Ginny caminaba a su lado, sin dejar de sonreír. Desde que había escuchado que, finalmente, su amiga había logrado embarazarse; ya no se deprimía por su suerte. Le sorprendía, la potente magia que contenía el anilo y que; los protegía de su enfermedad. Oraba para que, este durara el tiempo necesario.

- ¿Eso ha dicho Snape?- preguntó ginny, atónita- ¿te ha abrazado?

- Bueno, no fue un abrazo como tal. Simplemente me resbalé y me sostuvo.

- Pero continuó sosteniéndote.

- Sólo estuvimos por unos minutos más en ese lugar Gin, tampoco fue un acto de romanticísmo declarado- suspiró su amiga, admirando las vitrinas.

Ginny meditó con detenimiento. Era poco creíble decir que, Snape abrazaba a Hermione. Ni por todo el oro del mundo, él abrazaría a alguien; y menos a Hermione.

Se introdujeron en una tienda para bebés. Hermione ya sabía, que no necesitaba nada de eso aún; pero tan solo quería mirar. Aquello, pareció alentar a Ginny a seguir intentando, tener hijos con Harry.

- ¿Ya han discutido nombres?- preguntó la pelirroja a su lado.

- No, Snape me ha dicho que; puedo tomar yo esa desición.

- Me gustaría verlo, cargar un bebé- sonrió con picardía Ginny- una pequeña niña.

Hermione sonrió ante la idea, también trataba de imaginárselo. Pero si bien recordaba, él había afirmado que; la abandonaría. Por alguna razón, le agradaba que aún estuviese a su lado. Se sentía segura a su lado. Si bien, no sabía absolutamente nada de él, empezaba a sentir que él; intentaba protegerla. Su incertidumbre inicial sobre su vida, pasó a segundo plano estando a su lado.

Si bien, no era abierto hacia ella como, ella tampoco lo era; parecían estar llegando a alguna clase de acuerdo. Ya morir, no le asustaba como antes.

- Creo que debemos irnos- indicó Ginny, mirando el sol que caía lentamente- Creo que el profesor se preocuparía sí.

Intentó caminar, pero otra sensación; bordeó su vientre. Esa vez, fue mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Se quedó pasmada en el lugar, sosteniendose el vientre y con una mueca de dolor. Ginny se detuvo a su lado y nerviosa trató de ayudarle.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- exclamó, apoyándo su mano en su hombro.

- ¡Me duele Gin!- exclamó ella.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- urgió desesperada- ¡Buscaré a Snape!

Hermione, no supo que contestó; enseguida se desmayó. Sintió luego, que se movía como si flotara; estaba llendo hacia algún lugar. Todo estaba oscuro, pocas formas se veían a través de; coloridos rayos de luz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró a sí misma dentro de cuatro paredes. Colgaba de una fina cuerda, y estaba a punto de caerse. Por más que pedía ayuda; nadie podía escucharla. La cuerda pronto se caería.

Y entonces, se separaba el último filamento y ella; caía a la nada en ese lugar. Al final de un largo periodo cayendo, daba con algo duro y frío. No dejaba de temblar, se quedaba sin aire y parecía secarse. Estaba muriendo, y nadie le escuchaba.

Soltó un gemido y, volvió a abrir los ojos. Para cuando enfocó la vista, un medimago estaba a su lado; Snape también. El primero le observaba con cierta preocupacón. Entonces, ¿todo había sido un sueño?

- ¿Qué, qué sucedió?

- Uno de los embriones, estuvo a punto de soltarse. ¿No sintió algún indicio?

Hermione meditó. ¿Habría tenido que ver, con lo que sucedió en la habitación? ¿Ese repentino dolor significaba que el bebé estaba a punto de morir?

- Sólo su cabeza era sostenida, de haber llegado tarde; lo habría perdido irremediablemente.

Observó a su alrededor, nerviosa. ¿Estaba bien cierto? Sabía, que había sido su culpa; pero ¿estaba bien? A su lado, divisó a Snape quien, parecía tenso y; en sus manos tenía un poco de sangre. ¿Él la había traído?

El medimago los dejó solos. Sentado a lo lejos, Snape permaneció largo rato; tan sólo limpiándose las manos. No quería decirle, que él ya se lo había advertido y ella; no había escuchado. Su embarazo era delicado, debía descansar.

- ¿Cómo, cómo llegué aquí?

- La señorita Weasly, me avisó. Me dijo, que se había desmayado y; tenía un terrible malestar. Cuando la trajimos, tuvo un ligero derrame.

Eso explicaba el sueño, se había visto a sí misma siendo el bebé a punto de fallecer. Parecía como una advertencia. Bueno, en realidad podría estar loca.

- ¿Pero están bien? ¿ambos?

- Uno de ellos se ha movido- indicó- necesitarán actuar para evitar que termine de desprenderse, Granger.

Hermione soltó un gemido de nerviosismo y, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Si tan sólo hubiese prestado atención a la sensación, que había experimentado.

Sintió, los suaves pasos del hombre y, luego; como se detenía a su lado. Tendió suavemente su mano, sobre su hombro y allí la dejó. Hermione alzó la cabeza y observó sus ojos, fijos sobre ella; tratando de imprimir seguridad.

- Nada va a sucederles, no debe temer.

_Sí, Snape estaba protegiéndola._

TBC.

Los veré en el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste, besos.


	19. Incuestionable

_Hola, les traigo actualización con, la colaboración de Mariseverus y; noticias de Mafer._

Este martes pasado, Mafer andaba con vómitos. Efectivamente, era la diabetes que la tenía enferma y; va a pedir un retiro "temporal" en su trabajo. Quizás salga el sábado, pero no estamos seguros de ello.

Esperamos que el capítulo nuevo les guste, hemos trabajado lo más y mejor que hemos podido en él. Saludos.

**Lady Adry**

_

* * *

  
_Capítulo 19: Incuestionable

Hermione había pasado, largo tiempo dentro de la habitación. Afuera, Snape se mantenía concentrado en la ya no tan, vana idea de que; los anillos y hechizos estaban involucrados.

Meditaba sobre el asunto. El "casi" desprendimiento de uno de los bebés; sin duda lo mantenía en tensión. No quería escuchar que, iba a perderlo; sabía que Hermione no se repondría de ello. Deseaba, casi rogaba que; no fuese tan grave como parecía.

Sin duda, debía llevar sus investigaciones a otro nivel. Si permanecía sentado, esperando a que las respuestas le cayeran del cielo; todo se terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonrió con ironía cuando; se imaginó así mismo dirigiéndose; hacia el ministerio. Las puertas abiertas de una prisión.

Pero sí tenía algo en claro, sabía a quienes solicitar información. Si mal no recordaba, tenía "compañeros" que pudieran; saber mucho más de lo que aparentaban. Sobretodo, si éstos; eran de sangre "limpia"

Mientras pensaba si hacer aquella idiotez o no, el medimago se acercó a él. Para su suerte, le indicó que todo había terminado y que; Hermione estaba bien, aunque había sangrado un poco. Dormía, y él podía pasar a verla. No preguntó por el procedimiento que siguieron, no lo necesitaba. Le bastaba con saber, que el bebé no había sufrido daño alguno.

Se adentró con paso trémulo en la habitación. Observó a Hermione, quien dormía y por un momento; se sintió culpable de ciertas cosas. Muchas de ellas, no quiso mantenerlas en su mente; sintiendo que la historia de_ Lily_ podría repetírsele.

Se sentó a su lado, aún en sus propios pensamientos. No importaba el hecho, de que durmiese; él esperaría lo que fuese. Supuso, que Hermione necesitaba ese descanso. Un descanso del mundo, retraerse de ese mundo y de él mismo.

Tomó una de sus manos, cuando Hermione se sacudió violentamente. No supo que le sucedía, pero debió intuir que soñaba o algo semejante. No tenía idea de lo que, estaba sintiendo, pero lo que si quería en aquel momento; era disminuirle los problemas a la chica.

Hermione volvió a temblar levemente. Sus ojos vibraron ante el espasmo que viajó por todo su cuerpo. Despertó enseguida, mirando a su alrededor; verificando que todo estuviese en orden. Luego lo observó a él.

Quiso decir algo, quiso decir su nombre y no supo por qué. Había tenido tanto miedo de perder a ambos bebés, que bien pudo; pedir por él. Lo sabía, sabía que él tenía conocimiento de ello puesto que; apretaba gentilmente su mano.

¿A dónde se estaba yendo ambos? Desde hacía unas pocas horas o días, inclusive cambios climáticos; se estaban viendo de otra forma. No estaban brincando de amor, simplemente parecían estarse respetando el uno al otro y; dándose su respectivo espacio.

- ¿Está bien señorita Granger?- preguntó, su mano regresando a su posición original.

- Sí, sólo un poco exhausta. ¿Y los bebés? ¿Ellos están bien?

- Sí, ellos están bien.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, parecía que el mundo y sus preocupaciones se alejaban paulatinamente. Sus hijos, ellos estaban vivos y, al final podía respirar. Sonrió levemente y alzó la vista hacia su "esposo". No lo entendía, creía que él la odiaba pero; allí estaba.

- Gracias por quedarse a mí lado- musitó la joven, con una costumbre tan infantil; sonrojarse. Lo hacía desde que estudiaba.

- No sería caballeroso de mi parte si hiciera lo contrario; supongo.

Asintió, ya sabía que él no decía una cosa semejante; a no ser que fuera necesario. Bueno, ella lo creía y; en cierta forma lo deseaba así. Si algo había aprendido en todo el proceso, era que la vida en matrimonio; distaba mucho de lo que tenía en mente. Parecía haber roto los paradigmas de sus ideales, hasta los ideales que tenía de Snape. Estaba comenzando a desear en demasía; su compañía. Quizás se trataba de un capricho de su estado.

La observó intentar levantarse, pero no se lo permitió. Era mejor que se quedara allí por un tiempo, sin duda. Mientras le pedía que se quedara, su mano reposó sobre su vientre; inconcientemente. Ambos en silencio, observaron el mismo punto.

- Mis hijos- musitó la joven, con suavidad- están vivos.

La observó, mientras ella sonreía y; lentamente ponía una de sus manos en el mismo punto. Sabía que no se moverían, no en ese instante; pero no necesitaba eso para saber que estaban allí.

- ¿Y si no sobreviven?- susurró la chica. ¿Qué tal si no sobrevivía ella?

- Sobrevivirán- indicó Snape, apartándose de ella- Todo estará en orden.

- ¿Y nosotros?- urgió la joven, un tanto desesperada.

Ese era un buen punto. No tenía la certeza de ello, y de hecho; tampoco de los bebés. La única idea que tenía, era descabellada y altamente peligrosa debido a; las afirmaciones que se atrevería a hacer. No desestimaba su capacidad, pero si desestimaba su fuerza en aquel entonces para; solventar un problema. La enfermedad, fuera falsa o no; estaba mermando en ambos.

- Quiero irme- habló Hermione- No me gusta este lugar.

- No puede, debe quedarse. Podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

- No me gusta este lugar, me trae tan pésimos recuerdos.

Inspiró hondamente y la observó, le dijo que todo estaba bien. La dejó acostarse nuevamente y, se disponía a salir de la habitación. Ella no le necesitaba a él por ahora. Y él, necesitaba hacer otras cosas.

Su visita sería corta, e iría al grano. Necesitaba respuestas claras y concisas, e intuía que donde podía conseguirlas; no estaba tan lejos de su alcance. Si bien, era algo complejo; bien valía la pena.

Un nombre se conformó en su mente. No esperaba que su "maestro" le hubiese enseñado el truco o, de lo que iba todo aquello. Pero al menos, esperaba estarse equivocando. Lucius, debía de saber algo al respecto, y si no él; Bellatrix Lestrange.

Reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en ambos. Sus conductas se mantenían intactas, pese al paso del tiempo. Parecían dispuestos a continuar una guerra ya muerta por su propia estocada. Bueno, donde ha habido una llamarada; siempre quedan las cenizas.

Antes de salir, giró sobre sus talones y; volvió a mirar hacia Hermione. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, dormida o no. No supo por qué, pero simplemente se vio motivado. Se acercó lentamente y, con su mano apartó su cabello de su rostro; se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre su frente. Era una forma de decirle adiós.

Si algo era incuestionable, era su importancia. Hermione estaba convirtiéndose; en algo que debía proteger. Fuera lo que fuera, era una mujer, y si había algo que odiaba más en el mundo, era seguramente; el ver sufrir a una mujer. Ya lo había visto, bajo sus propias manos. Ya se lo había hecho, bajo sus propias palabras.

El reflejo del odio parecía estarse perdiendo. No dejaba de ser para él, "Granger" pero tampoco; dejaba de ser una persona. Tenía su mismo tipo de linaje, estaba sufriendo las mismas consecuencias. Allí estaban.

Pensó en Draco, recordó cual era su papel. A la madre, debían quitarle a sus hijos para; que los cuidara un tercero. No tenía inconveniente con ello, pero de haber pedido que fuese una persona; seguramente no hubiese pedido que Draco hiciese esa tarea.

No necesitaban involucrar a más infantes en las "filas oscuras" y sabía; que eso era lo que hacía Lucius. ¿Qué podría hacer con dos bebés? ¿Podría lastimarles, a sabiendas de su procedencia? No estaba encantado con ser padre, pero sabía que él era un cretino y que; no debían dejar nada bajo su cuidado. Siquiera algo que no tuviese vida.

Sustrajo su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y pensó en el lugar varias veces. Lucius no rehuiría de su interrogatorio, si había algo oculto; él le haría confesar. Tenía a veces, esa facilidad.

* * *

- ¡Severus!- exclamó una impactada Narcisa, al verlo tras su puerta- ¡Pasa!

Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue, colocar la varita en donde pudiera tener un; acceso rápido a ella. Conocía a Lucius como a la palma de su mano. Se giró para mirar a Narcisa quien, no podía creer aquello.

- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido bien? He leído y oído que.

- Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Dónde está tú marido?

- ¿Lucius? En el estudio, él; pero Severus.

No le dijo más, tampoco pudo. Él mismo se dirigía sin ningún tipo de invitación hacia el estudio. Ya había estado allí, ya habían estado planificando ataques desde allí. No estaba haciendo algo nuevo.

Lucius se mantenía como siempre, apenas unos pocos vestigios de la edad; cruzaban su cuerpo. Estaba sentado, pensando en cualquier cosa mientras; bebía. La calma antes de una guerra.

Snape se adentró sin miramientos. Lucius no pareció interesado, siquiera alzó la cabeza. Solamente, pareció enterado cuando; Snape lo llamó. Cuando se detuvo frente a él.

- Lucius.

Alzó la vista y sonrió como siempre. Le pareció increíble que su amigo, pudiese mantenerse en pie. Emitió un suspiro hondo, y dejó su bebida sobre la mesa. Lo invitó a sentarse, cosa que Snape no hizo.

- Severus, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Por qué has venido sin tu esposa?

- No creo que a "ella" le agradaría venir, y la comprendo.

* * *

Había estado meditando dentro de la habitación. Por alguna razón, la presencia de Snape se le hacía cada vez más necesaria y primordial. Compartir una responsabilidad, más allá de sentimentalismos; parecía ser lo más sano.

No sabía que sentía al respecto, no era odio; pero tampoco era amor en sí. Era más bien, como respeto. Respeto hacia el "padre" de sus hijos. Había sentido su mano sobre su vientre, sobre sus cabellos; su beso sobre su cabeza. Allí estaba él.

Se sintió, emocionada por ello; sinceramente. Todo parecía marchar bien ahora, quizás sería "un espejismo" Pero, al final se estaban entendiendo un poco. Quizás, vería lo hermoso del matrimonio; así fuera con él.

Admiró a su alrededor, y notó que el medimago venía directamente hacia ella. Traía consigo unos documentos, y le observaba con un rostro bastante satisfecho.

- Su embarazo, avanza con normalidad- indicó- Puede volver a casa, aunque necesita reposo y; un cuidado especial. Su esposo podría, dedicarle un poco más de tiempo; pero debe evitar actos físicos extenuantes. Como el sexo, pero sólo por un tiempo.

Hermione sonrió ante aquel pedido, como si ambos fuesen; "amantes del sexo entre ellos". Asintió con suavidad, mientras el medimago; le ayudaba a levantarse. Al final saldría de allí.

- Tiene un esposo muy preocupado señora. Me atrevo a decir, que está muy consternado por su salud.

Se quedó impresionada, impávida ante aquel mensaje. El medimago, volvió a sonreírle; y abandonó la habitación. Llevándose las manos a su vientre, Hermione le habló a sus hijos.

- Parece, que tienen un buen padre después de todo.

TBC.

Lo terminaré en lo que sigue; ya que he regresado. Allá nos vemos, unos besos.


	20. Una esposa, una amiga

Hola, he regresado (Felicidad aparte) Ha sido, de verdad muy gratificante; recibir sus palabras de aliento. Sin duda, deberé cuidarme mucho más; para evitar futuros, "accidentes" como el pasado. Espero, que volvamos a leernos en lo que resta de fan fic; y espero que el trabajo que les traigo; les guste.

Un agradecimiento especial a Lady Adry y a MariSeverus; por el esfuerzo que hicieron al tratar de suplirme. Sin duda, se los agradezco enormemente.

**S's Lady**

* * *

Capítulo 20: Una esposa, una amiga.

Lucius se levantó de su asiento, e hizo un ademán de invitar a Snape a sentarse. Igualmente, él no le hizo caso; no le tomaría mucho tiempo. No se quedaría a escuchar sus burlas sin sentido.

Ambos se miraron a través de la mesa que les separaba. Lucius sonreía suavemente, mientras se giraba para servir unos pequeños vasos con; un trago cualquiera. Snape apenas, y lo tomó.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?- dijo, tomándose el suyo con avidéz y, sirviéndose uno nuevamente.

- Creo que ya lo sabes, ¿O me equivoco tal vez?

Lucius emitió un suspiro, y continuó riendo con suavidad. Tenía la ligera idea, de qué era lo que Snape buscaba; pero lamentaba decepcionarle. Él no tenía idea de nada.

- No, ¿Qué sucede?

- He venido a hablar, de la "maldición"

- No sé nada de ello, ¿Qué podría yo saber de eso?- meditó el hombre- El señor tenebroso, jamás; habló de algo así.

- Estabas allí cuando murió. Algo va más allá.

- ¿Cuál es tú interés Severus? ¿Temes por tú vida?

Snape se permitió reír, ante los brillantes y grises ojos de su ex "compañero" de luchas. Si bien, estaba acostumbrado, a toparse con la muerte en su vida; le parecía una situación aberrante. Se trataba del motivo, se trataba de que; esa tonta guerra ya debía de acabar. Se mantuvo en silencio, sabía cuando le mentían. Quizás Lucius mentía.

- ¿Cómo está Granger, Snape? ¿Ya la has embarazado?- rió el hombre, con sorna- Si yo fuera ella, creería; que eres un buen partido y te sacaría provecho.

- Eso no te incumbe- se burló el segundo- Y sin duda, si fueses ella; serías "humano"

- ¿Noto en tí candidez? ¿La estás defendiendo?

- Defiendo lo defendible, y ante tus palabras; no tengo otra alternativa. Eres tan deprimente Lucius.

Una risa seca se extendió por todo el lugar. Snape trataba de mantener el temple ante las circunstancias, pero sabía; que no se contendría por mucho. Lucius, bajó la mirada; y observó el anillo que reposaba sobre Snape. Por un momento, hizo una mueca extraña; como si aquello lo conociese desde mucho.

- Veo que aún llevas eso puesto- continuó, rodeando el escritorio hasta encontrarse frente a él- Dime Severus, ¿Cuantos hijos tiene Granger? Debe de tener alguno ¿No es así?

- ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- demandó el hombre con desconfianza, Lucius hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Recuerdo que, si no tienen hijos; ambos irán presos. Severus.

- Tal vez- sonrió Snape.

- Pero, no pueden quitarse los anillos ¿No es así? ¿No hay forma de quitárselos o sí? Los anillos parecen estar atados al afectado pero, parece que no al "portador"

No había entendido sus palabras, continuó en silencio mientras Lucius sonreía por enésima vez. ¿Qué trataba de ocultarle? ¿Qué había querido decir con todo aquello? Se giró hacia la puerta, ya no perdería el tiempo en estúpideces. Lucius no emitió comentario, mientras él se alejaba. Al fondo, estaba Narcisa. Le observaba con cierta preocupación.

- Severus- musitó- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Qué te parece a ti?- contestó el segundo con aprehensión.

- ¡Oh Severus, si pudiera ayudarte! ¡Estar casado con esa chica, debe ser un martirio!

* * *

Había regresado a casa y, sentía que; no conocía nada de ese lugar. Revisó las habitaciones, pero Snape no estaba allí. Emitió un suspiro, y se dejó caer en la cama. Debía reposarse, como el medimago le había indicado.

La mayor parte del viaje, la había pasado; pensando en los nombres de sus bebés. Le encantaba la idea, de tener a una pequeña bebé entre sus brazos, a la que pudiese peinar y con la que pudiese; discutir cosas de mujeres. Tampoco, le sonaba mal la idea; de tener un hijo. Ella sin duda sería muy feliz con ambos.

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, sintiéndose agotada. Por un momento, percibió el aroma de "su esposo" en ella; allí dormía él. Se acostó allí, junto a su esencia.

Regresó derrotado, no había obtenido una sola pista en esa visita. Lo único que tenía en mente, era un acertijo que lejos de serlo; representaba el comienzo de un enorme complot "El anillo se apega a su dueño, pero no a su "portador" ¿Qué significaba?

Había vuelto a casa. Supo de los medimagos, que Hermione lo había hecho. Se detuvo en el salón, y miró hacia la habitación. Ella estaba allí, dormida. Se sentía satisfecho de verle bien.

Estaba seguro, de que Lucius mentía y de que; tenía que seguir presionándole. Trataba, de siempre; descartar a Bellatrix. No quería verla, no quería verla nunca más. Era detestable, en todos los sentidos lo era.

Se detuvo dentro de la habitación, y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Estaba increíblemente cansado. Había oído tantas idioteces en un día que; se creía a punto de explotar.

El movimiento, pareció despertar a Hermione quien; alzó la cabeza con cierta confusión. Al verlo, se levantó hasta; sentarse. Ambos se miraron por un largo instante. Lucía agotado, preocupado. ¿Habría tenido algún problema?

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- musitó ella.

- Lo suficiente- contestó- ¿Y usted?

Hermione asintió con vehemencia. Quería agradecerle, por el simple hecho de haberle rescatado y haberse preocupado por ella; pero sabía que sería indecoroso. ¿Lo sería?

- Gracias, por preocuparse- le indicó, con una sonrisa suave- Sin usted, no sé que hubiera sido de mí.

No le contestó. Quiso decirle, que había sido arriesgado su paseo con Ginny; pero se vio imposibilitado. Los labios de Hermione, estaban sobre los suyos. Le tomó un instante entender lo que sucedía en ese momento, y le tomó otro pequeño; corresponderle. Dejarse llevar.

El beso de Hermione era suave y lento. No había besado a nadie nunca, y aquello le parecía singular. Ello, pareció alejar de su mente; todas sus preocupaciones. No tuvo la necesidad, de empujarla.

Miles de emociones, emergían de su interior; en Hermione. Quizás era el embarazo, pero necesitaba su cariño; tenía un antojo de "él". Sin moverse, él dejó que ella le guiara. Había sido totalmente sorpresivo.

Se separó de él lentamente, y reposó sobre su regazo; sosteniendo una de sus manos. No supo que hacer, tan sólo se llevó una mano al rostro; y se restregó los ojos.

- ¿Vamos a dormir?- susurró la chica.

Sintió sobre sí, una respiración profunda y acompasada. Había aceptado a su propuesta, no se había movido y; le había dejado dormir junto a él. Sin duda, todo estaba cambiando.

* * *

Hermione tenía tres meses y medio de embarazo; ya podía ver su vientre en crecimiento. Se mantuvo, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mientras ella; trataba de colgar un pequeño adorno en una habitación. Quería destinarla para los bebés.

No podía colocarlo, estaba muy alto y ella; no podía hacer un esfuerzo superior al que hacía. Se acercó hasta ella, y le ayudó a colocarle. Habían pasado varias semanas, desde su "primer beso" y cada minuto; parecía estar cambiando a su alrededor.

La visitadora había, aumentado el número de veces para sus consultas. En una de ellas, habían vuelto a San Mungo; pero los bebés seguían creciendo bien. Ya pronto, Hermione sabría; qué sexo tendrían cada uno.

Había sido poco, lo que había avanzado. Había estado yendo y viniendo hacia Hogwarths con la idea de que; Dumbledore pudiese aportar algo. Pero, seguían casi; como habían comenzado.

Ella sonreía, mientras acomodaba la habitación. Le había dado, algo que hacer; y al menos ella estaba feliz con eso. Se sentó en el sofá, a leer mientras; ella terminaba.

- Creo que es todo por ahora- musitó, limpiándose las manos- Creo que ha quedado bien.

Asintió, levantando la vista y observándola. Reflexionando las palabras de Narcisa; su "matrimonio" no parecía ser un martirio. Si bien, había sido a conveniencia; era mucho menos peor de lo que se imaginaba.

Antes de bajar la vista hacia el libro, observó que Hermione sostenía su vientre repentinamente. Dejó lo que tenía, y se levantó. ¿Podría estarse sintiendo mal?

- ¿Se siente bien Granger?

- Creo que, me recostaré; no me siento bien.

La dejó ir, y luego; miró como se encerraba en la habitación. Suspirando, regresó; a lo suyo. Mientras se sentaba para continuar con su investigación, una misteriosa carta llegó hasta su regazo. Había un búho blanco sobre el sofá.

_Severus:_

_Creo, tener información; que puede interesarte. No sé si, sea conveniente utilizar este método; pero no conocía otra forma de hacértelo saber.  
Ven a verme, a la mansión a las doce en punto del mediodía. Lucius, casi nunca se encuentra a esa hora._

_Espero que estés bien._

_Narcisa M. _Admiró la carta, y su cerebro maquinó un "¿Qué?" No tenía ningún inconveniente con narcisa, pero no desestimaba sus juegos. No confiaba en ninguno de los Malfoy, y a veces; siquiera en su hijo.

Aún así, deseaba que ella tuviese esa información, aunque no quería ser visto como un tonto. Escribió, una respuesta afirmativa y, observó al búho levantar vuelo. Afuera, nevaba fuertemente; seguramente ese día sería extremadamente frío.

Se preguntó, si debía informárselo a Hermione; no necesariamente de "quién" si no el motivo. Se levantó y se adentró en la habitación. Ella, estaba en la cama y leía un libro que; Ginny amablemente le había enviado. Hablaba sobre los bebés, intuía él.

Al verlo sentarse, levantó la vista del libro y; lo dejó sobre la cama. Ya se imaginaba ciertamente, lo que iba a decirle. Ultimadamente, lo único que hacía era salir.

- ¿Saldrá?- preguntó ella, sin depegarle la vista. Él asintió lentamente.

- Sí, en un momento.

Hermione emitió un suspiro y asintió también. Se matuvieron observándose por unos instantes. Snape hizo un amago de continuar, pero se detuvo en cuanto Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Al menos cuidará de usted?- dijo, suspirando nuevamente.

Asintió, aunque a medias ya que; Hermione volvía a tomar su rostro con una de sus manos.

- ¿Y usted, estará bien sin mí?- sonrió él, por alguna razón; no había aprehensión ni escozor en su voz.

- Igual que, cuando no estabamos "casados"

No habló, su esposa volvía a besar sus labios. Apartó de él su mano sin dejar de sostenerla para que; ella no creyese que le rechazaba.

- Descanse- musitó, y ella volvió a tomar su libro.

Se apartó de ella, y sin más salió de la habitación. No desestimaba, que el encuentro con Narcisa sería incómodo y bastante extenuante pero; tenía razones que valían la pena.

La mansión Malfoy, seguía siendo tan detestable a esa hora. El fuerte viento; ameritó que utilizara algo más grueso para cubrirse. Al final de la enorme vereda que, componía el jardín de la casa; Narcisa le esperaba.

Sonrió abiertamente, cuando le vio llegar; sin embargo él no correspondió el gesto. Le invitó a pasar, y le otorgó un poco de brandy que él tampoco se animó a probar.

- ¿Qué sucede Severus? Pareciera que no nos conociesemos.

- Simplemente, no me fio de "ciertas" personas.

- ¿Qué debo entender yo por eso?- bramó ella- Estoy tomando riesgos, para ayudarte y; ¿Así lo agradeces?

- ¿Por qué lo haces Narcisa?- musitó, dejando a un lado el vaso.

- Por que, ¡Estás en un mal momento! Tú no te mereces lo que está sucediendo, eras un fiel seguidor de nuestro señor; Lucius bien podría ayudarte un.

- Entonces, Lucius sabe más de lo que dice o; ¿Me equivoco?

Narcisa se mantuvo en silencio. Snape se levantó de golpe, y le sostuvo por un brazo. Estaba increíblemente tenso.

- ¡Lo sabe! ¡Él no sabe mentirme!

- Y tú tampoco, por lo que veo. Dime ¿Estás enamorado de esa chica?

No le respondió, y se mantuvo lívido. El rostro de Narcisa, se veía menos intimidante desde que; él le sostenía. ¿Parecía decepcionada o algo por el estilo?

- ¡Ese no es el punto!- espetó él- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Narcisa se soltó de él con violencia, y entrecerró los ojos en; una mirada de recelo. Su pálid rostro, había ganado un colorido intenso que; le hizo ver bastante extraña.

- Yo sólo, estoy tratando de ayudar- repitió- si te interesa saber, será mejor que dejes de precipitarte a los hechos.

- ¿Qué precios estás poniendo?-dijo con ironía- No recuerdo, un momento en el cual; no quisieras algo a cambio.

- Considéralo, como un favor; no hagas mucho alarde- Narcisa volvió entnces, al sofá y se sentó- Presta atención, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Narcisa suspiró profundamente y; luego le observó. Snape se mantuo expectante, preguntándose si; soportaría escuchar lo que esa mujer fuera a decirle. Fuera lo que fuese.

- No estás muy equivocado, es lo que estás pensando- dijo la mujer- sí hay un "pequeño" trasfondo en todo esto.

Bien, se acercaba. Sabía que, tanto entrenamiento; no le iba a fallar.

- Pero, las cosas parecen, no estar saliendo como quieren. Para que la maldición se mantenga, existe algo; algo muy antiguo. Fue puesto en práctica, desde que el señor tenebroso; estaba "vulnerable"

- ¿Algo antiguo?

- Sí, algo en una lengua muerta que pocos conocen. Sólo él, Salazar Slytherin y no sé; si alguien más.

Ahora, tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Si se trataba de algo antiquísimo, costaría mucho más dar con él. Emitió un suspiro y continuó meditando; mientras la mujer continuaba su relato.

- No sé que tienen que ver los anillos, pero es posible que exista una forma de quitárselos.

- Son tan duros como un diamante e inmunes a los hechizos.

- Yo no hablé de cosas materiales Severus.

* * *

Hermione, simplemente no podía; creer lo que estaba frente a su puerta Le dejó pasar y, aquela persona le observó con una cálida sonrisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ella.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?- musitó, observándole.

- He venido a verte- el joven, observó su vientre en crecimiento y; Hermione sonrió con cierta lástima. Sí, él la amaba.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la joven, trayendo un poco de té- Harry y los demás están bien?

- Sí, quizás vengan a verte pronto-agradeció por la taza y le mantuvo la vista por un rato- ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Snape te ha tratado bien?

- Estoy bien, no hemos tenido mayores problemas- sonrió ella, sin saber por qué sonreía. ¿Lucía enamorada del profesor?

Ron suspiró y se mantuvo en silencio, dando un sorbo al té. No quería precisamente, escuchar que ella estaba sufriendo; pero tenía la vana ilusión de que las cosas entre ellos no funcionasen.

Lo sabía, ya obviamente; observaba que ellos se habían acostado juntos. Temía pensar en ello, temía conocer los detalles. Tan sólo esperaba, que él no hubiese abusado de ella. Como si, eso no hubiese pasado.

- Hermione- musitó- ¿Estás bien? Es decir, él no te ha herido cierto no te.

- ¿Lo dices por el embarazo?- contestó ella con serenidad- Pues, ese; no sería el "término" apropiado creo.

Ron asintió, no lo había comprendido pero; por su expresión no quería hablar de ello. Hermione rió suavemente, el ambiente podía cortarse fácilmente; de la tensión.

- Hubo un momento, en el que creí que perdería a uno de mis hijos- indicó- ¡No sabes, lo emocionada que estoy de tener hijos!

- Con Snape.

TBC.

Me fui al otro capítulo a subirlo. Unos besos y cariños; se les quiere (Y seguiré si descansar hasta que adelante)


	21. A mi lado

Hola, yo continúo la historia. Ya he terminado el capítulo anterior, pueden pasar a verlo. Espero, que este les guste y; les haré una pregunta.

¿Cuantos capítulos deberían de pasar para que, haya un encuentro del tipo sexual entre ellos? (Yo, más o menos lo tengo calculado; pero me gustaría saber que piensan) Besos.

**S's Lady**

* * *

Capítulo 21: A mi lado.

Aquello, lo que había dicho Narcisa; había sido poco. Aunque, era sustancioso por el sólo hecho de, ser una pista; no había dado con algo en concreto. No pudieron hablar más, Lucius amenazaba su paz.

Quizás regresar a casa era lo más sabio que podía hacer. Emitió un suspiro de resignación y en silencio, entró en el hogar. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor; al observar a Ronald Weasly junto a Hermione.

Ninguno habló cuando éste, apareció en el umbral. Ron, le observó de reojo y; luego a Hermione. La chica, pareció incómoda por un momento; pero luego entendió que a Snape no le importaba.

- Weasly- musitó- ¿A qué debemos el honor de su vista?

- Estaba de paso- respondió Hermione, sin inmutarse- Ha venido a verme.

- Por supuesto, dudo que venga por mí- indicó, ligeramente irritado.

Ron hizo una mueca de desprecio, abiertamente y le mantuvo la vista. Ya no le temía, sin Hogwarths; él no era nada. Snape hizo lo mismo, sin esconder tampoco su antipatía. Hermione, trató de apaciguar la cortante situación.

- Veo que, Weasly no pierde tiempo. ¿Buscando algo?- musitó, ligeramente irritado.

- Hermione es mi "amiga" puedo venir cuando se me antoje.

- Oh claro, su amiga y ¿qué más? Yo recuerdo, cuando la besaba.

Hermione parpadeó, un tanto confundida. ¿Aquello le incomodaba? Tal vez y así era. Snape hizo un gesto de desdén y, pasó entre ellos hacia el pasillo. Antes de desaparecer, se volvió a observarles.

- Si van a, hacer demostraciones de cariño, no les haría mal; avisarlo antes.

Ceñuda le observó. Había creído, que su contesta sería un tanto diferente; pero ciertamente ya le conocía. Ron mantuvo un tiempo, la vista hacia el lugar que había tomado y luego; la redirigió hacia Hermione.

- Hermione, si necesitas; yo podría sacarte de este lugar.

Hermione rió suavemente, como si aquello; ya no lo hubiera pensado. Ron le observó, con el rostro confundido. La chica dejó de reír, y se dirigió al chico. No necesitaba ser defendida, pero por alguna razón; no quería irse. Parecía preocuparle, lo que sucedía con su esposo.

- No es necesario, puedo enfrentar esto.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Snape?- refirió el joven al oír sus palabras y; al notar que ell no dejaba de mirar hacia la habitación.

- No, no lo estoy. Pero, no puedo separarme de él, el ministerio no me lo permite.

* * *

Se había mantenido dentro de la habitación, y desde allí; había escuchado las palabras de Hermione. Le había dicho a Ron que no estaba enamorada de él y eso; ya se lo imaginaba. En realidad, él tampoco lo estaba de ella.

Aún así, todo ello le confundía. Si hacía memoria, podía recordar; los cambios que se habían sucitado. Todo aquello, ¿Era información equivocada? Le había besado, y aún así; no había nada entre ellos. ¿Qué representaba?

Observó, como la puerta de la habitación se abría y; Hermione entraba exhalando fuertemente. Levantó la vista, y le observó; pero él no hizo lo mismo. Supuso, que ya habían hablado lo suficiente. Todo estaba claro, aunque no lo estaba a ciencia cierta.

- ¿Largo viaje?- preguntó la chica sentándose en la cama.

- No.

No entendía su actitud, ¿qué buscaba ella de él? No estaba pidiéndole a gritos que le amara, pero al menos; sí que dejara de divertirse con él. No era Weasly, y si necesitaba cariño; de él podía conseguirle.

- Señor.

- ¿Qué?- espetó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¿Sabe Granger? Necesito hacerle una pregunta. ¿Qué está intentando? Por que no sé si lo ha notado, pero yo no soy su "juguete" no puede disponer de mí cuando lo desee.

- No le comprendo.

- En un instante, está a mi lado, diciéndome que me necesita y en otro; está con Weasly. ¿Es que ha creído que, estoy para que me bese?

Hermione sintió nuevamente, la presión de las lágrimas; pero no le dejó ver que sus acusaciones le dolían. No estaba jugando con él, y justamente ahora; sabía que aquello le incomodaba. No estaba pensando en Ron precisamente, estaba pensando en él.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando la expresión de desprecio en el hombre. No entendía, como le había herido; pero hasta ese entonces entendía lo que el medimago afirmaba. Él estaba preocupado por ella, estaba allí por ella. Aunque sonase extraño.

Intentó decir luego, algo; pero él la dejaba sola en la oscuridad. Había salido, dejando tras de sí una estela silenciosa que; no le gustaba en absoluto. No sabía si lo amaba, si lo único que tenía, era un capricho; o si lo despreciaba. Pero, no quería apartarlo de ella.

Creyó conveniente, quedarse en la habitación. Se recostó en la cama y se mantuvo pensativa hasta que; su sueño pudo más que ella. Allí se quedaría, no trataría de convencerle de algo que no necesitaba. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Snape se mantuvo en el salón, meditando. No sabía a ciencia cierta, qué le incomodaba pero; el haber visto a Weasly había despertado en él, varios recuerdos pasados. No era el simple hecho de verle, era el que se atrevieran a jugar con él. No estaba siendo infantil, pero si algo no toleraba; eran las mentiras. Por eso, se odiaba a sí mismo.

Observó hacia la habitación y, entre lo poco que pudo captar; Hermione volvía aestar dormida. Seguro le parecía un chiste, tanto así; que ni se inmutaba y seguía haciendo de las suyas. Era tan increíble.

Detuvo la palabra, cuando se formaba en sus labios. No iba a llamarle Sangre Sucia, por ese simple hech. Siquiera ella, se merecía un término como ese. Apoyó su cabeza en un reposabrazos del sofá y se mantuvo pensativo; sintiendo que pronto se quedaría profundamente dormido.

Hermione, intuyó que era la madrugada; había dormido hasta esa hora aproximadamente. Se levantó hasta sentarse y, notó que Snape no estaba con ella; y un profundo temor creció en su interior. Se levantó y caminó hacia el salón.

Tenía miedo de quedarse sola, no quería admitirlo. Se había acostumbrado tanto, a oírle; a ver su rostro. Con nerviosismo; caminó hacia el pasillo; deseaba tanto que aún siguiese allí.

Le osbervó, dormir; las luces ténues a medio apagar. Respiró aliviada, por un momento creyó que si él se había ido; ella se sentiría terrible. Suspiró y, se acercó lentamente. Se sentó frente a él.

No sabía como decirlo, no sabía como actuar, ¡Siquiera sabía como actuar! El hecho era que, desde que él estaba a su lado; ¡Ella ya no tenía preocupaciones! Tenía a quien, velara por ella; alguien responsable. La imagend de su "Ex" profesor, parecía estrse perdiendo rapidamente. Se estaba suplantando por una nueva.

Volvió a acariciar su rostro y, aquello pareció despertarlo. Se movió, violentamente y; le observó. No dijo nada, Hermione parecía querer seguir; jugando con él. Iba a hablarle, pero ella se le adelantó.

- Tuve tanto miedo, creía que se había ido.

- No puedo, "el ministerio lo prohibe"- indicó el hombre, con sarcasmo.

- Lo necesito- susurró la chica.

- ¿No está Weasly para eso?- refirió, y Hermione sonrió suavemente.

- No es lo mismo- dijo, suaves lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Había temido tanto, y ahora volvía a estar feliz.

Suspiró, el rostro de Snape se mostró abiertamente confundido. Hermione siguió sonriendo, seguramente él creería que; estaba enfrentando algún repentino cambio de humor. Pero no, en cambio; le abrazó suavemente. Le sorprendió también, pero no le importó en absoluto; allí se quedó.

Para cuando Hermione reabrió sus ojos, se encontró nuevamente en la habitación; pero no estaba sola. Estaba durmiendo a su lado, sosteniendo su cuerpo contra sí. Hermione, hizo memoria de lo sucedido.

Había estado muy nerviosa la noche anterior, la visita de Ron; sólo le hizo ver algo que ella trataba de apartar. No estaba interesada en lo absoluto del mundo, sólo estaba centrada en lo que vivía con Snape y sus hijos. Parecía ocupar su mente, totalmente.

Aquella noche, él no la dejó sola y la discusión; pareció quedarse en el pasado. Ya sabía que ella, con lo sensible que estaba; lloraría fácilmente. Eso le divertía, verle lidiar con una situación como esa. Verle lidiar con su esposa embarazada.

Le observó, moverse ligeramente y; supo que se despertaría. Alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con sus negros ojos que; le observaban con fijeza. Hubiera dado, cualquier cosa por permanecer allí.

- Es una costumbre, ¿No es cierto?- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?- sonrió Hermione en contesta.

- Que violente mi espacio personal- musitó, alzando su mano y mostrándole que ella, la sostenía.

Hermione rió suavemente, y su risa le acarició. Observó sus acaramelados ojos con fijación, algo muy similar a lo que hacía en sus clases de Pociones. Hermione sintió venir, un deja vu.

- No hay nada nuestro, en los matrimonios todo se comparte.

Hermione se levantó con lentitud, y le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos. Ya era momento, de que supiera; qué sexo tendrían sus hijos. Sonrió alegre, y ello arrancó un movimiento de cejas en el hombre.

- Creo que hoy es el día- musitó, sin poderse contener- hoy sabré, qué sexo tendrán los bebés.

Asintió, levantándose también. La joven se mantuvo en la cama, y con suavidad; se abrazó de él. No se inmutó, tampoco se preocupó en moverse, en cambio; pareció corresponderle el gesto.

Permaneció así por unos minutos, no quería saber nada ese día; sin duda sería el más feliz de su vida. Bueno, sin contar el día en el que nacieran sus hijos; pero estaba segura de que nada lo arruinaría.

- Sé, que le encantaría quedarse el resto del día- habló y su voz; llenó todos sus espacios- Pero, no resolveremos nada, estando aquí.

- Creo que tengo, mucha hambre- sonrió la chica soltándose.

El desayuno, si bien seguía siendo "ligeramente igual" a lo que solía ser; había tenido una pequeña mejoría. Snape por su parte, había estado meditando sobre lo que Lucius había mencionado acerca del anillo. Si bien, había representado una tontería;parecía estar allí la clave. el mismo, se identificaba con el portador, pero no con el "afectado" Si el portador y el afectado, eran los mismos; ¿Qué significaba? Luego estaba Narcisa, hablando sobre una maldición antiquísima. ¿Cuantas lengus muertas, antiquísimas no habían por el mundo?

Hermione le observaba desde el otro lado, intuía; que no había dejado las cosas en claro. Al menos, no completamente. Pensó, la forma correcta de decir que no estaba interesada en Ron, que había perdido dicho interés; pero siempre se quedaba en silencio. ¿Y si eso generaba mayores inconvenientes?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Snape suavemente.

- ¿Perdón?

- Lleva tiempo mirándome con los labios entreabiertos.

- Quiero quedarme- suspiró la chica, y Snape se mostró confundido- Es decir, no quiero irme.

- No le comprendo.

- Quiero quedarme a su lado.

* * *

Había estado, profundamente decepcionado. Se había realizado, su mayor temor. Hermione se estaba enamorando de Snape y él, no podía hacer algo. Se lo imaginaba, una vez que intimasen; todo sería diferente.

Se mantuvo sentado en el salón, sin poder pensar siquiera. Pronto Hermione, tendría a sus hijos y; lo que más le incomodaba; era que fuesen de él. Se había salido con la suya, una vez más. Primero como mortífago, luego como profesor y ahora; con Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien Ron?- preguntaba Ginny, sentándose a su lado ¿Qué te dijo Hermione? ¿Tiene algún problema?

- No- musitó su hermano, con lentitud- Ella está feliz.

- ¿Feliz?- Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, ella estaba feliz, lo intuía.

- Sí, creo que ella; está enamorada de Snape.

Ginny meditó el asunto, creyéndolo comprensible. Habían estado casi un año juntos, la palabra "enamoramiento" luego de ello; no era malsonante para ella. Tanto tiempo juntos, pudo acarrear un enamoramiento. Conociéndose el uno al otro, eso era seguro.

Observó a su compungido hermano. Era na lástima que él tuviese que sufrir, pero sabía ella; que él se alegrab también por ella. Aunque le costase admitirlo. Suspiró, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro. No sabría si se repondría, pero; esperaba que así fuese.

* * *

Hermione se mantenía en tensión, la espera se hacía cada vez más desesperante. La emoción corría en su interior, cual corriente eléctrica y Snape parecía notarlo. Sentado en el sofá, sonrió ligeramente; era increíble como ella se movía alrededor de la casa.

- Aún no nos iremos Granger- le dijo, sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Lo sé, ¡Pero no puedo esperar!

Se levantó del sofá y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la chica. Ella inspiró fuertemente y trató de encontrarse en calma, todo ello le eocionaba en demasía; estaba tan cerca de ser madre.

Volvió a abrazarla, no sabía que eran o qué estaban haciendo; pero la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Bajo sus brazos, la joven comenzó a calmarse lentamente. Temía que le dijesen que algo estaba mal, pero al menos; allí estaba él.

- ¿Nos vamos?- musitó la chica.

- Sí.

TBC.

Bueno, por acá me quedo. Besos.


	22. Sus rostros

Hola. Esta vez, como Mafer está con sus papás en casa; yo me quedo colocándoles el capítulo nuevo. Sinceramente, nos encantaron los reviews del capítulo pasado. Es un enorme placer, el poder hacer esto para ustedes y que nuestro trabajo; al menos genere un sentimiento. Sin duda, no seríamos nada si a ustedes; no les gustase.

Muchos saludos y besos. Al final del fanfic, se promete una pequeña sorpresa (pero me morderé la lengua para no hablar)

Para DanySnape: Según sé de Mafer; creo que esta noche te dejaremos review en tu fan fic. Te lo debemos, así que (puede que sea en un momento también, todo depende) Gracias por tú consejo, y te dejamos muchos saludos.

**Adry de Lockshire.**

* * *

Capítulo 22: Sus rostros.

Había arrivado a San Mungo, mucho más rápido de lo que Hermione pensó. Nuevamente, no podían hacer la visita sin que; la visitadora estuviera enterado de ella. A Snape, ello le irritaba; pero Hermione odiaba discutir sin necesidad. No le importaba, en absoluto.

Apenas y pudo mantenerse en un solo lugar. El medimago, le informó que tenía todo preparado para su cita y ella; no podía esperar. Snape, había preferido esperar afuera, pero el medimago; prefirió que es información la supiesen ambos.

Se quedaron dentro de la habitación, junto a la mujer. Hermione deseaba, un poco más de intimidad; un poco más de espacio. Parecía, que el ministerio tenía sus cartas sobre la mesa y; no desestimaba recursos. Muy muggle, ese sistema.

Mientras esperaban, la mujer les indicó, que en cuanto nacieran; los pequeños estarían al cuidado de Draco. Explicó que, una vez que el anillo perdiese su efecto; era probable que ella muriese. Hermione, prefirió mantenerle la vista al fondo de la sala; no quería pensar en ello. No quería, saber que serían apartados de ella, para siempre.

Snape por su parte, debía de restañar la solución antes de eso; él lo sabía. No tenía deseos, de contribuír; con el maltrato infantil. No sabía como iba a cuidarles, Draco; pero no quería averiguarlo.

Pasaron unos cortos instantes y, el medimago regresaba a la habitación. Le pidió a Hermione, que nuevamente se recostase sobre la cama. Allí se mantuvo, mientras todo se preparaba. El proceso, no parecía distar mucho de el de los muggles, exceptuando la maquinaria.

Con su varita le analizó, no había nada anormal en el embarazo y ella; se sintió mcucho más relajada. Con unas pocas pociones, volvió a prepararle para poder mirar " a través" de ella.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un corto intervalo de tiempo. Mientras le observaba, Hermione mantenía la vista fija en Snape quien; parecía concentrado. Esperaba, no tuviese ningún inconveniente.

- Listo, he terminado; ya podremos saberlo- volvió a mirar hacia Hermione- Según parece, uno de sus hijos; es una niña y el otro- El medimago se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos- también será una pequeña niña.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, no podía decir ago coherente. ¡Tendría dos hijas! Sintió que lloraría nuevamente. Les dejaron a solas, algo muy común; los padres necesitaban hablarlo.

Se inclinó hasta sentarse y, reposó sus manos sobre su vientre. Sabía que sonreía como una tonta, por que arrancó de Snape; una sonrisa suave. Pero, no se trataba de su sarcasmo habitual.

- Serán dos hijas- musitó la chica- ¿No será demasiado?- rió ella con suavidad.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, meditándolo. Dos bebés, representaban un nivel de cuidado superior. Pero, por una particular razón; se las imaginaba tan hermosas como su madre.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y continuó sonriendo. Había logrado tanto, pese a los tropiezos y a los métodos. Lo había logrado al fin. No había olvidado el propósito de su matrimonio, pero; eso parecía ser ya tan lejano.

Se acercó a su esposo con lentitud y suspiró. Estaba lista para volver a casa, para regresar a su vida y; continuar viviéndola en pro de sus hijas. ya tenían cara, ya sabía con quien viviría si podía; por el resto de sus días.

Ya se hacía habitual en ella, abrazarle y esperar que él hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo, esta vez; él había tomado la iniciativa. Le abrazó, lo que le hizo rememorar aquella noche.

Ya encontraba una fascinación en sentirle junto a ella. Su respiración le acarició, y no pudo evitar sollozar nuevamente. Estando embarazada, no controlaba sus sentimientos.

- No quiero tener, que despedirme de ellas- susurró, entre su abrazo. Snape inspiró lentamente. Sí, ya había pensado en eso.

- Descuide.

Se separó lentamente de ella, observándose por unos pequeños instantes. La mujer volvió a la sala y les miró a ambos con un rostro tan feliz quizás; como el de Hermione.

- ¡Dos pequeñas niñas, es maravilloso! El padrino, debe de estar enterado; cuanto antes.

- No quisiera discrepar- Snape se detuvo- No demasiado, pero creo que por ahora; él no necesita saberlo.

- ¡Oh sí, él necesita estar enterado! Cualquier cosa puede suceder durante el embarazo; debe saber cuando tomar la responsabilidad.

- Ahora no lo creemos conveniente- respondió Snape, tajante. La mujer se silenció y le observó- Aún faltan muchos meses, para que él necesite venir.

La mujer pareció contrariada, y justo antes de hablar el medimago regresó hacia la habitación. Le dedicó una sonrisa a los presentes, y le indicó a Hermione que debía seguir cuidando de ella y su estado. Como iba, las cosas marchaban muy bien.

Sin embargo, Snape sabía que se trataba de los anillos. Ellos estaban restañando la mayor parte de la maldición, y deseaba quitárselo para descifrar el como. Mientras pensaba en ello, una idea atacó su mente. ¿Si se lo quitaba, corría el riesgo Hermione; de perder a las bebés? ¿Qué sentido tenía para Voldemort el que; los afectados tuviesen hijos? O, ¿Eso no formaba parte de su plan?

La visita había terminado, pero Hermione seguía tan preocupada como antes. Para ella, lo que la mujer mencionaba; sonaba como una amenaza. Sentía tan cerca ese momento, que se imaginaba perdiéndolas. Y lo hacía constantemente, inclusive antes de saber su sexo.

No quería verlas ir con Draco. Simplemente, no confiaba en él, y temía perderlas para siempre. Ellas habían sido fruto, si bien no de algo deseado, sí; de una unión de ambos. Y por más enferma que estuviese, Draco no destruiría eso.

Harry estaba por descarte, y esperaba que Draco no desease hacerse cargo. Aunque recordaba, que el ministro había informado; que ese sería su castigo para no delatar a su padre. vaya ministro el que gobernaba, sin duda; no tenía tacto.

Pensó en Ron. Seguramente estaba decepcionado y deprimido. No sabía, como tomaría él, la nueva noticia que había recibido ella; pero sinceramente no deseaba perder su amistad. Esperaba, que Ron le comprendiese.

Por su parte, Snape había decidido zanjar la conversación, quedando en malos términos con ella. No pensó en decir algo, de hecho; quería desaparecer esa cláusula del mundo. El universo, no necesitaba más Malfoys.

Haría todo lo posible por descubrir el "trasfondo" pero no estaba seguro. Hermione demandaba un constante cuidado, y temía que; todo se sucitase tan rápido que, en un abrir de ojos; no tuviera nada. Como avanzaba todo, el mundo en el que vivían quedaría desolado.

No desestimó, la oferta de Narcisa. En su conversación, ella había sugerido que hablase con Bellatrix quien como él; era la más allegada a Voldemort. Pero, eso significaba para el una jaqueca terrible. Si algo no sabía Bellatrix, era dejar de decir sandeces.

Al regresar a casa; Hermione decidió admirar la habitación que había comenzado a decorar. Ya sabía lo suficiente como para continuar, de hecho; le había escrito a Ginny contándole las buenas nuevas. ¡Seguro, su madre estaría tan feliz; que vendría a verla!

- Granger- habló Snape detrás de ella- Hay algo que tiene que saber.

Hermione se giró lentamente, mirando su rostro fruncido en concentración. Snape despegó los labios, pero no se atrevió a decir algo; meditaba más bien la forma. No quería preocuparle, no lo merecía.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella, aún la felicidad le hacía lucir radiante.

- Creo, que; hay algo detrás de la maldición- comentó, sin inmutarse.

- ¿Detrás de la maldición? No le entiendo.

- Creo que la maldición, no es sólo un conjuro como tal; es algo que está presente.

- Lo está, nos está afectando.

- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que, se renueva a sí misma. Quizás, con el pasar del tiempo; también afecte a los hijos nacidos en las famlias afectadas- No sabía qué estaba diciendo, pero o intuía; como una corazonada. La tuvo, desde que Lucius preguntó por los hijos de Hermione.

Hermione se mordió el labio, y la aprehensión pareció cubrirla con rápidez. Se mostró confundida y nerviosa. Si bien, ya la maldición en ella, era malo; no la quería imaginar en sus hijos.

Decidió no pensar en ello, y observó a su esposo quien; seguía meditando frente a ella. Le sonrió y eso, pareció sacarle de sus cavilaciones. Bajó la vista hacia ella, y deseó preguntarle qué le sucedía.

- Pensaré en nombres para nuestras hijas- musitó, ya no eran suyas solamente al parecer.

- Entiendo- fue lo único que le respondió, aún sentía una ligera desconfianza hacia el tema "ser un padre"

Hermione rió divertida ante sus confundidos ojos y, Snape le observó. Esa vez, Hermione sintió sus manos sobre su rostro; increíblemente suaves y cálidas. La besó, aunque por un momento; no pareció saber lo que hacía. Hermione se mostró impresionada, no lo creía capaz de algo así. Pero no se mostró incómoda. No, desde hacía mucho.

La sostuvo, sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos con delicadeza. Hermione no prestó, atención alguna a lo que le rodeaba; sólo estaba pensando en lo que sucedia en ese instante. En su estómago, sintió el típico "vacío" que sentía cuando alguien le agradaba más de lo normal.

- Creo que ahora estamos a mano- jadeó, separándose de ella.

La chica asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Estaba exahusta, y quería descansar. Sin embargo, todo ello era por que; él iría con ella. Él dormiría a su lado. Bueno, junto a sus dos hijas también.

- Creo que iré a descansar.

Y sin más se iba, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Sí, Snape parecía; estarle interesando un poco más de lo "normal"

TBC.

Esperamos, sea de su agrad. Muchos besos y saludos; se cuidan.


	23. Sus nombres

Bien, musa activa en proceso; espero que el capítulo les guste. Unos besos y muchos saludos (Esto de actualizar seguido, comienza a gustarme; ojalá tuviera la musa suficiente para repetirlo)

Agradecimiento especial, a Alejandra (Clio Pooh) Y a Mariseverus; por sugerirme esos dos hermosos nombres. Chicas, se les quiere mucho.

S's Lady

* * *

Capítulo 23: Sus nombres.

Hermione, leía tranquilamente junto a Snape; en la habitación. Luego de su beso, las cosas para Hermione; comenzaban a verse mucho más claras. Sus sentimientos hacia el hombre, eran fuertes. No lo había, hasta ahora; experimentado con otra persona.

Estuvo por varias horas, tratando de encontrar los nombres adecuados para sus hijas. Ginny había hecho varias sugerencias, inclusive su madre, pero aún así; ninguno le gustaba. ¡Estaba siendo caprichosa!

Había hecho, que Snape se moviese varias veces. Deseaba a ratos, tantas cosas a la vez que; comenzaba a creer que él se negaría si le decía otra cosa. También, le costaba un poco adaptarse a su vientre en crecimiento y, encontrar una posición en concreto que los incluyera a ambos era; sin duda toda una proeza.

La mano de Snape, reposaba tranquilamente; sobre su hombro. Su otra mano, estaba sobre su vientre; bajo la de Hermione. Él también leía. Libros de runas antiguas.

Hermione elevó la vista, dándose por vencida. No se le ocurrían nombres para sus hijas. Miró a su esposo y se acomodó, tan sólo; para mantenerse a su lado y observarle leer. Sonrió, cuando su mirada; logró distraerle. Siempre lo hacía. Bueno, desde que había empezado a hacerlo.

Le mantuvo la vista por unos cortos segundos, antes de darle un corto beso. Volvió a bajar la vista, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. ¡Era increíble cuanto dormía! A veces no se daba cuenta de los tiempos, ¡Por ella, podía pasarse la vida allí!

Snape sonrió a medias, ya sabía lo que sucedería. Hermione se dormiría, y él tendría que esperar hasta que se levantase. Sin embargo, no encontraba problema en ello. Le gustaba la quietud, y el hacerse compañía; comenzaba a ser agradable.

Cerró el libro, cuando no encontró algo sobre la maldición. En realidad, no sabía qué buscaba; pero aspiraba a dar con algo. Lo colocó sobre la cómoda y; se dedicó a contemplar a Hermione.

El día anterior, le había besado. Había tenido, la creciente necesidad de hacerlo; de sentirla. Le sorprendía, lo diferente que había terminado su "pesadilla". Por suerte.

Observó, su mano sobre su vientre; cubierta por la de Hermione. No estaba seguro, de sus aptitudes o deseos; de ser padre. Aún así, no se atrevía a dejarle aquella responsabilidad a sabiendas de que; ella sufriría si se las quitaban. De seguro, sin él; eso sería lo primero que hubiesen hecho.

Tenía una tediosa visita que hacerle a Bellatrix, pero; la palabra "postergar" sonaba bastante atractiva. Hasta ese momento, estaba disfrutando de la calma; pero sabía ue no podía perder el tiempo. No contaba con el suficiente.

Atrajo mágicamente otro libro y se dedicó a revisarle. Hermione, tardaría seguramente, en levantarse y sabía; que si se movía interrumpiría con su sueño. Tenía bastante tiempo para revisar.

Momentos después, Hermione abría los ojos nuevamente. Sabía que, se había quedado dormida y había obligado a Snape a quedarse junto a ella. Alzó la vista, y notó que éste había dejado de leer. Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Quizás dormía.

- Señor- musitó la chica con suavidad.

- ¿Mmm?- contestó el hombre, y su voz le acarició.

- ¿Usted me ama?- preguntó la joven y el hombre bajó la vista hasta hacer contacto con sus ojos.

Amarla. Sin duda un término complejo. No sabía, qué fluía en su interior. Pero el simple hecho de que; desease besarla significaba algo. Había estado, tanto tiempo preguntándoselo y cada vez más; parecía llegar a una misma respuesta. Granger le interesaba.

Hermione se mantuvo expectante, esperando una respuesta; tan nerviosa como si fuese su primera vez. Creía que, era muy pronto para preguntarle algo como eso pero; quería dilucidar algunas cosas. Inclusive su, revolución sentimental; esa que sufría en aquel instante.

Snape volvió a sonreír, suavemente. La chica interpretó ese gesto, como si fuese una burla y; por un momento quiso componer un rostro de enojo. Pero, se detuvo en cuanto Snape comenzó a hablar.

- Digamos, que siento algo por usted- musitó y Hermione sonrió a la par. Como una pequeña niña, se sintió ilusionada.

Con su mano, acarició el rostro del hombre; una vez más. Le encantaba hacerlo, resultando ser una reacción; muy cliché de ella. Snape depositó el libro sobre la mesa y se inclinó lentamente para levantarse. Hermione se apartó de él y le observó.

- Ha estado leyendo muchos libros, ¿Busca algo en particular? Podría ayudarle.

- Sí, busco una forma de detener la maldición- contestó, lentamente- Pero, para obtener información debo hacer; algunas cosas desagradables.

Hermione asintió, apartando su mano de su rostro. Se sostuvo el vientre con ellas y emitió un suspiro.

- Al menos mis hijas, tienen a un padre preocupado.

* * *

Había estado dando vueltas, alrededor de la casa por más de diez veces. No quería entrar y tener que vérselas con ella; pero debía hacerlo. Ya podía oír su despreciable voz, retumbar por los pasillos. Sin duda, él le odiaba.

Decidió zanjar el asunto de una buena vez, mientras más rápido fuese; más pronto se iría. Se detuvo frente a la casa y esperó hasta que ella notase que él estaba allí.

- ¿Severus?- exclamó Bellatrix con una sonrisa contrahecha- ¡Pero, qué tenemos aquí! ¡Si es, Severus Snape!

No le contestó y se adentró en la casa. La mujer se giró para observarle y continuó sonriendo. Snape, siquiera; se tomó la molestia de sentarse. Sería breve y consiso.

- ¿Cómo está tú esposa? Lucius me ha contado, que es esa Sangre Sucia de Granger. Dime, ¿Ya tienen hijos?- Indicó, mofándose.

- Sin duda, ambos se están repitiendo. ¿Qué no pueden hacer otra pregunta? o al menos; ¿No mostrarse tan interesados en el ámbito sexual?

- Oh sí, olvidaba que el amable Snape, enseñado por Dumbledore; no utilizaba el término "Sangre sucia"- musitó la mujer, aún con sorna- Has durado mucho Snape, con tu querida esposa.

- Ya quisieran otros, que fuese menos.

- ¡Oh no! Es una verdadera lástima.

Se mantuvo en silencio, observando los centelleantes ojos que, con la luz de las velas; lucían más amenzantes.

- He venido, a hablar de la maldición- le espetó y Bella se encogió de hombros.

- No sé de ella- refirió, observándose las mangas de la túnica- La mayoría de sus adeptos, no sabíamos acerca de ella.

- Si algo tú, no sabes hacer Bella; es mentirme.

Bella sonrió,y sus largas uñas se reflejaron en muchos lugares. Si no se cuidaba, las vería sobre su cuello muy pronto.

- Yo nunca he querido mentirte Severus. En cierta forma, me agradas aunque; seas sólo un triste gusano.

- Te estás repitiendo mucho Bellatrix.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Quieres salvar a tu querida esposa de, una muerte inminente y merecida? ¿Tienes miedo Severus?

Ya habían sido, dos veces la misma pregunta. No tenía miedo a morir, pero temía que Hermione si lo hiciese. Estaba embarazada, no merecía morir; no más que él.

Belatrix pareció divertida por su silencio prolongado. Compuso un rostro infantil y miró a Snape nuevamente.

- ¡Oh, nuestro querido Snape está enamorado de la chica!

No le contestó, no era necesario caer en sus juegos sin sentido. Con fuerza, tomó su brazo y le obligó a detenerse, a prestarle atención. Si no hablaba por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Bellatrix no había cambiado mucho con el correr de los años. Unas pocas muestras del paso del mismo estaban sobre su rostro, y su cabello; pero la maldad no envejecía.

Ella se fingió nerviosa y fingió temer de Snape. En cuanto, pensó que lo tenía todo en orden; ella rió en su cara.

- ¡Severus, luces ta preocupado!

- ¡Habla ya!- le espetó, imprimiendo más fuerza en su sostén. La mujer, sí mostró un rostro genuíno de dolor y furiosa; trató de soltarse.

- ¡No sé sobre eso! ¡Sé lo mismo que sabe Lucius!

- Lucius mintió.

- Lo único que sé, es que la maldición pertenece a una lengua cuyos creadores; fueron hijos de Muggles.

La liberó de un tirón y ella, le observó; con un mortífero resentimiento. Le tenía sin cuidado sus reacciones, sus pensamientos. Iba a llegar hasta el final; así tuviera que perder muchas cosas en el proceso.

- Eres un imbécil Snape. Ella es una sangre sucia, ella no vale la pena. Estás cometiendo una alta traición.

- Yo también, soy un "mestizo" y no sé a quién; le estoy cometiendo unaalta traición. ¿A tí?

La mujer se mostró ofuscada por su comentario y cerrándo los ojos habló; con una voz suave.

- Seguramente, hubiesemos hecho una gran pareja. ¿No crees Severus?

- No me gustan mucho las preocupaciones; pensar en necesedades- le espetó.

- Muy creativo de tú parte. Pero, aunque hagas lo humanamente posible puedo asegurarte que; no salvarás a la chica. Ella morirá muy pronto Severus.

* * *

- ¿Dijo que te amaba?- musitó Ginny, sin podérselo creer.

- Algo así, aunque esas no fueron sus palabras.

La joven, le mantuvo la vista fija al anillo. Aunque, no hubiese sido colocado en su dedo por Snape; ella amaba llevarlo. Sirviese para lo que sirviese.

Su madre, estaba tan feliz como ella se lo imaginaba. Al lado de Ginny, lo único a lo que atinaba era a asentir y casi siempre; quería abrazarle.

El tema de Snape, también parecía relajarle un poco. El hecho, de que él le hubiese aceptado; le hacía sentir bastante bien.

- ¿Tú amas a ese hombre hija?- preguntó ella con cierta curiosidad- Nosotros no nos opondríamos, de ser así; pero nos encantaría saberlo.

Meditó. Snape se había convertido, en una importante parte de su vida y; se sentía nerviosa al no verlo. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, podría decir que sí; que ella estaba enamorada.

- Yo, yo pienso.

Sin poderlo evitar, Ginny se mostró ampliamete sorprendida; pero feliz. Sabía que Ron tenía razón al decirlo, pero ella ya se lo temía. Aún así, le hacía feliz que Hermione; estuviese en paz. Su amor por ella, era quizás; tan grande como el de Snape.

* * *

Regresó a casa con al menos, una ligera idea de los pasos a seguir. Agradeció el haber salido vivo de aquella visita. Observaba con cierta sorpresa, como nada era tomado a la ligera. Habían calculado, bastante bien la situación. Sólo algo se salía de control; y ese tema eran los hijos.

Seguía pensando, que allí había control ministerial fraudulento; sin embargo siempre cambiaba de parecer. ¿Quién más hubiera sugerido la necesidad de tener hijos para; mantener a la población? O quizás; ¿Eso representaba la adquisisión futura, de nuevos adeptos?

Se mantuvo en el sofá, pensativo; tratando de dilucidar; por dónde comenzaría su búsqueda. Había pasado tiempo así, meditando y leyendo; no sabía de Hermione.

En un rato después, ella salió de la habitación y le observó. Anochecía nuevamente, y parecía que el clima continuaría siendo frio. Se sentó a su lado y; no le sorprendió el encontrarle pensativo.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella con suavidad.

- Sí, ¿y usted?

- Bien- suspiró la chica- he recibido la visita de mi madre y la de Ginny.

Asintió suavemente, mientras continuaba con lo que hacía. Suavemente, Hermione se reclinó sobre sus piernas y allí; permaneció.

- Mi madre- dijo, desde donde estaba- ella, me preguntó; si yo le amaba.

Le observó, la chica sonreía con suavidad. Era quizás una idea estúpida; pero se estaba imaginando; lo que sucedería a continuación. Se levantó hasta sentarse y le observó.

- Y yo le dije que sí.

Mucho más tarde, se encontraban nuevamente en la cama. Ambos dormían desde hacía unas cuantas horas. Las palabras de Hermione, seguían girando dentro de su cabeza.

A media noche, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de la joven. Como acostumbraba, bajo los brazos del hombre; ella le llamó.

- Señor.

Tardó unos instantes en contestarle. Adormecido y confundido, lo hizo.

- ¿Mmm?

- Ya sé como llamaré a las niñas.

Meneó la cabeza, y le observó. Hermione sonreía y le pareció ver, el reflejo de una lágrima sobre su rostro.

- ¿Qué tal, Elise y Madeline?

TBC.

Espero que les guste, unos besos y cariños. Se cuidan.


	24. Noche de bodas

Bueno, creo prudente ya que suceda este capítulo. No sé si es muy pronto o no, pero me aventuraré a hacerlo; esperando que sea de su agrado. Hago particular mención de que, estaré un poco ocupada con la universidad así que; trataré luego de ponerme al día con el fic. Igual, Lady Adry (quien estudia de tarde) Les hará los avisos.

Saludos y besos, gracias por seguir con nosotras.

S's Lady y Adry de Lockshire.

* * *

Capítulo 24: Noche de bodas.

Elise y Madeline, aquellos hermosos nombres surcaron el pensamiento de Hermione; cual rayo. No representaba algo en particular, parecía haber sido un golpe de suerte.

Haberle confesado al hombre su amor, sólo había significado una cosa; "Que lo estaba". Snape se había mostrado, particularmente muy propenso a aceptar las situaciones. Podría decirse, que también sentía algo por ella aunque; ella prefería llamarlo "Amor"

Había estado teniendo antojos de todo tipo. Había sobrepasado la línea de los tres meses y experimentaba cambios muy repentinos. Un día, cuando su madre le envió ropa para sus bebés; ¡Estuvo llorando, prácticamente por una hora! Sin duda, sus emociones estaban muy a flor de piel.

Observó a su alrededor, Snape había decidido tomarse un tiempo para descansar por motivos; que le eran ajenos. La observaba ir y venir, con regalos que amablemente recibían. ¡Dumbledore había enviado una varita prototipo, y sus hijas aún no habían nacido!

Sabía que se iría luego. Estaba investigando, para encontrar una forma de curarla y aunque no sabía si era por aprecio; ella quería asegurar que así era.

- Quiero un poco de agua dulce- musitó ella, para sí; no se la pedía. Pero aún así, él estaba allí para traérsela. No le molestaban las "atenciones"; pero se sentía terrible, pidiéndoselo.

Suspiró, cuando le vio recoger sus implementos. Sabía que iría a Hogwarths ya que, pasaba días enteros investigando; analizando las "pocas pistas" que recogía. Ojala ella pudiese ayudarle, ojala él se dejase ayudar.

- ¿Va a salir?- una pregunta que comenzaba a repetirse mucho.

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

- Está bien- indicó, un tanto decepcionada. ¿Obraban nuevamente sus emociones?

- No me tardaré- le dijo, ya sabía que a ella no le gustaba- Se lo puedo asegurar.

Ella le dio un beso, muy similar a los que venían compartiendo. No sabía en qué parte de la "relación" estaba, pero eso parecía ser; la fase del "enamoramiento". Le costaba corresponder genuinamente a ese tipo de gestos, pero imaginarse en circunstancias donde estos no existan; era complejo.

Dejó de besarlo, y miró hacia sus manos; ¡A ella le gustaban tanto! Sonriente las tomó entre las suyas por un corto instante antes de; dejarlo ir. Si años atrás, su "yo" futuro le dijese que eso, iba a suceder; ella no lo creería. Jamás creería que se enamoraría de su profesor de pociones. Que por cierto, ella detestaba un poco pero que; respetaba.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Necesita alguna cosa?- preguntó, antes de irse; admirando su rostro con una suave sonrisa.

- No, solo estoy pensando; gracias.

Asintió, dejándola sola entonces. No podía creer, los cambios que estaba experimentando en su vida. Había pasado, de ser su estudiante, de luchar contra el enemigo y casi de "luchar" contra él; a ser su esposa y estar embarazada de él. Claro, que no había sido por iniciativa propia; más bien por una exigencia un tanto "sin sentido". Pero eso, ya no parecía molestarle más.

Continuó su labor. Decoraba el cuarto de las pequeñas. Snape le había ayudado, con algunas cosas que eran difíciles para ella y en cierta forma; participaba en el proceso. No sabía, como serían sus hijas o; a quién saldrían. Sin embargo, tenía un fuerte deseo de que al menos; una de ellas se pareciese a él.

- Elise dormirá allá- musitó, mirando hacia una esquina- pero debe tener ventilación para que, tenga aire fresco- miró hacia el otro lado- Y Madeline estará allí.

Tendría una nueva visita, pero esa no era inesperada. Se trataba de su amigo Harry Potter quien; deseaba tener noticias de ella. No venía solo, y sin duda ese sería un día muy interesante; lo sería.

* * *

Arribó a Hogwarths, con al menos; algunas ideas claras. Ya sabía que la maldición, provenía de una lengua Muggle y quizás; eso reducía enormemente sus recursos de búsqueda. Ya solamente, debía conocer esas lenguas.

Sabía perfectamente, que habría una enorme cantidad de las mismas. Si algo el mundo tenía, eran años y, durante esos años; cualquier cosa pudo suceder.

- Buenos días Severus- suspiró Dumbledore- ¿Qué noticias nuevas tienes?

Compartió con él sus hallazgos, pero por más que lo intentaba; no podía entender por qué el hombre sonreía como lo hacía. ¿Acaso había dicho algo mal? ¿Estaba haciendo algo fuera de lo común? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro?

Al final no pudo soportarlo, y se lo preguntó. El anciano, parecía congraciado con la idea de que; a él le interesara el bienestar de Hermione. Parecía, estarle diciendo que le gustaba que; se hubiese enamorado de ella. ¿O era que él, interpretaba mal las señales?

- Entonces, una lengua muerta dicha por hijos de Muggles. Sin duda, es un gran avance.

- Sí, también hay una forma no "material" de quitarse los anillos. Nada los rompe, los altera o merma; nada "físico"

- ¿Has pensado ya en algo Severus?

- No, en realidad; no había pensado en ello.

- Si por físico se entiende "objetos" entonces está orientado hacia otra cosa Severus; hacia lo "espiritual"

- ¿Espiritual dices? Sinceramente, no creo en nada de eso.

- Pues eso parece, algo que va más allá del aspecto "físico" de un cuerpo.

* * *

Harry le visitaba temprano. Venía acompañado, de Remus, de Sirius y de la señora Weasly. Al verla, ella quiso abrazarla; quiso observar su vientre bajo las holgadas ropas que ahora debía usar.

- Te ves esplendorosa querida.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, Remus pareció de acuerdo con esa afirmación y estrechó con amabilidad; las manos de Hermione. Harry se mostró un poco sorprendido. Había durado demasiado junto a Snape.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarles querida?, Ginny aún no me ha dicho algo en específico.

- Madeline y Elise. Bueno, luego decidiré quien será Madeline y quien Elise.

- ¡Oh, magnífico! ¡Qué bellos nombres!

- ¿Ha estado todo en orden Hermione?- musitó Harry- ¿Snape y tú? Es decir.

- Sí lo sé, pero estamos bien Harry- Sirius hizo un gesto desagradable con el rostro, que le hizo recordar lo sucedido en su boda- Él ha cuidado de mí.

- ¿Y tú, estás acaso enamorada de él?- preguntó Harry, lo que había dicho Ginny sin duda; era difícil de creer.

Hermione inspiró fuertemente. ¿Qué caso tenía ocultarlo? Ya parecía, que el mundo entero se daba cuenta de ello. Además, esa era su vida; ella decidía como vivir y con quién. Asintió suavemente, sintiendo el silencio que vendría luego.

- Es una fortuna- indicó Remus con una sonrisa- Siempre supe, que Severus sería el esposo ideal para tí. Quiero decir, que sería alguien que no te lastimaría.

- Bueno, no puedo mentir; tuvimos días muy difíciles.

- ¿Y él? ¿Él te ama a ti Hermione?- lo dijera como fuera, seguía sonando increíblemente extraño.

- Bien, yo no; yo no lo sé con exactitud Harry. Pero eso pienso.

El chico suspiró y pareció intentar aceptarlo y comprenderlo. Sonrió con suavidad y colocó su mano sobre su hombro. Hermione era su amiga, y sin importar que ella lo amase o no; siempre lo tendría a él para estar a su lado.

- Pues si tú estás feliz, yo también estaré feliz.

- Gracias Harry.

- Parece que, Quejicus se ha ganado a una hermosa mujer- chistó Sirius, y su compañero no pudo evitar reírse. Esas viejas riñas.

* * *

Regresó a casa, al parecer más satisfecho de lo que se imaginó. La conversación con Dumbledore, parecía dirigirlo hacia un punto en particular. No creía en las "espiritualidades" y esas tonterías que afirmaba el anciano director; pero ya a esas alturas cualquier cosa serviría.

Observó que Hermione no estaba en la habitación que adornaba para sus hijas, ni en la cocina ¿Acaso habría salido? Se adentró en la habitación, y se detuvo cuando la encontró vacía. ¿Dónde estaba?

Entonces, lo supo. Escuchó la suave caída de lo que parecía agua y, sintió el vapor que salía del cuarto de baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que; no pudo evitar observar hacia adentro.

Era ella, estaba en la tina. Sonreía y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. Luego, notó que se movía para encontrar una toalla; obviamente estando completamente desnuda frente a él. Sí, Hermione era muy hermosa.

Se introdujo en el baño, ella tarareaba una canción mientras acariciaba su vientre. No quiso hacerse notar, sólo quería verla un poco más de cerca. No era un pervertido, pero aquella escena le sorprendía.

Al sentir sus pasos, ella se giró lentamente; su esposo estaba mirándola. Le observó, confundido y atento a lo que sucedía. Ella quizás creyó, que la buscaba y estaba nervioso por su paradero. Le sonrió. Bueno, él ya la había visto sin algo puesto; y seguro aunque no lo habían hecho con deseo; él lo recordaba.

- ¿Le ha ido bien?- suspiró la chica, dándole la espalda.

- Sí, me ha ido bien- dijo, luego de unos segundos. Se sentó cerca de ella, tenía tantas dudas; tanto que decirle.

- Granger, la maldición; yo.

- Descuide, por ahora debería descansar de eso- suspiró la chica- Aún quedan meses, ¿Cierto?

No supo que decir, tan sólo logró suspirar en respuesta. Hermione sonrió con suavidad, girándose para observarle. Él trataba de no mirarla, sabía que estaba desnuda y no quería; caer en cuenta de ello. Ella no se sentía "cómoda" pero tampoco, se sentía tan incómoda como para gritarle que se fuera.

- Me han visitado nuevamente. La madre de Ron, Sirius, Remus y Harry.

Snape compuso un rostro de seriedad al oír tales menciones. Hermione siguió sonriendo, recordando la aversión que les tenía a la mayoría. Alzó la vista, y la posó sobre los ojos de su esposo.

- Ellos están tan felices- suspiró- Igual que yo señor, yo lo amo.

Se inclinó para besarlo con pasión. La sostuvo, sin importarle siquiera; mojarse. Soltó un débil gemido, cuando los labios de Hermione acariciaron su cuello, y sus manos por inercia; terminaron en los cabellos de la chica.

Se dejó desvestir, ella deshacía con ligera rapidez los botones de su húmeda camisa. Una vez abierta, tiró de ella para sacarla del pantalón y; la dejó deslizarse por sus hombros hasta que cayese al suelo. Estaba conciente de lo que sucedería, pero por una particular razón; no quería detenerse.

Los besos de Hermione, se deslizaron lentamente por su pecho descubierto. Dedicó, especial cuidado a sus pezones; los cuales lamía con suavidad. Alzó su cabeza, cuando Hermione descendía por su vientre; el cual se contraía bajo sus caricias.

Hermione se detuvo y le observó, jadeando en busca de aire y; con los ojos fijos sobre ella. Hubiera pasado toda su vida dentro, con el sólo deseo de ver su expresión.

De improvisto, Snape tomó una de sus manos y con eso; la besó nuevamente. Lo hizo violentamente y con pasión; la misma que ella había experimentado. La recostó de la pared, mojándose en el proceso uno de sus muslos al resbalar dentro de la tina; pero eso no le importó.

Se inclinó, para besar su cuello y descender por su húmedo pecho. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir, ante su "violenta" reacción. Tampoco cuando tomó entre sus labios uno de sus senos mientras que; con su mano acariciaba suavemente el otro.

Con mucha gentileza, suavidad, descendió por su vientre. Iba depositando pequeños besos en él. Sonriente, Hermione dejó reposar sus manos sobre sus cabellos, ya húmedos.

Lo separó de ella, y detuvo sus manos en su cadera. Sabía que estaba embarazada, así que un rayo de razocíneo cruzó por su mente. Podía herirla, quizás hacerle daño a las bebés.

- Lo siento- musitó- Está embarazada.

- Esto es bueno para el embarazo- rió ella, besándolo nuevamente.

Mientras lo besaba, comenzó a retirar su cinturón. Snape volvió a gemir, cuando sintió sus manos rozando su entrepierna. Una vez fuera su cinturón, lo lanzó junto al montón de ropa en el suelo.

Snape se inclinó, hasta que su cabeza reposara en uno de sus hombros. Quería sentirla, su cabello húmedo chocando con su rostro; su esencia. Colocó sus manos sobre la pared, a sabiendas que ella estaba debajo de él. Quiso permanecer así, unos cortos segundos.

Comenzó a separarse de ella lentamente, y ambos se observaron. Ella sonreía, y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos al mismo tiempo. Quiso preguntarle, quiso saber si le había hecho daño; pero ella ya le daba la respuesta.

Tomó su mano y la alzó frente a ella, colocándola bajo su cabeza. Deseba tanto, un momento como ese; un momento de felicidad que no pudo evitar acudir al sentimentalismo. Él iba a detenerse, no sabía si estaba bien.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Se siente mal?

- Sí, siento que nos tardamos demasiado.

- Está muy sensible- sonrió él.

Volvió a tomar sus labios, mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón. Luego de todo ese ritual, se dejó recostar junto a él en la cálida agua. Se abrazó de ella, apartando con sus manos; el poco jabón que se había acumulado entre sus pechos. Hermione se sostuvo de la tina, muy propensa a resbalarse ante la humedad.

Sin soltarla, la guió dentro de sí. Hermione despegó los labios en un grito mudo, mientras el hombre la penetraba con suavidad. Sus movimientos eran lentos, estando embarazada; él no podía extralimitarse. El agua bajo ellos, chocaba con una sensación embelezante.

- ¿No puede ser más?- preguntó ella, entre un jadeo. No era de cristal, no iba a quebrarse.

- No quiero herirla.

- Voy a estar bien.

Atendiendo a su pedido, se presionó más fuerte dentro. Pudo escucharla gemir fuertemente, incluso pudo oírse a sí mismo gimiendo. No lo soportaría lo suficiente, las olas de placer eran largas y fuertes. Acarició con sus manos, sus senos mientras; se movía rítmicamente junto a ella. Hermione, giró su cabeza para encontrar su boca y besarlo. Ella gimió, cuando su lengua recorrió todos los recovecos de su boca. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

La abrazó fuertemente, cuando se sintió terminar. Gimió fuertemente, mientras la chica se dejaba caer sobre su regazo; tras los movimientos finales.

Se dejó cubrir por el agua, estaba increíblemente exhausto. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo; que no podría con su cuerpo. La maldición a pesar de estar "congelada" en él, hacía de lo suyo también.

Para cuando tuvo idea de sí nuevamente, seguía dentro de la tina sosteniendo a Hermione. Acariciaba su vientre con suavidad y ella parecía dormir profundamente. Sin embargo, sintió su pecho vibrar, y supo que le hablaba.

- ¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó.

- Está bien.

Terminaron nuevamente juntos en la cama, las piernas de Hermione; suavemente entrelazadas con las suyas. Ella había terminado dormida muy rápido, pero él tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Habían hecho el amor, luego de que ella le dijese que lo amaba. No había sido una sensación desagradable, pero en sí; no se habría imaginado jamás acostándose con una mujer de esa forma; y menos con ella.

Su brazo, estaba alrededor de su desnudo pecho. Aquello, le hizo meditar lo que Dumbledore afirmaba. La forma de sacar los anillos, era espiritualmente. Pero, ¿Qué contemplaba aquello?

Una tontería cruzó su mente, al recordar lo que había hecho con ella en el baño. Las palabras de Lucius parecieron tener sentido, el anillo no se estaba identificando con el portador; sino con el afectado.

Si lo analizaba bien, eso quizás quería decir, que el anillo no se adhería a la maldición; sino a quien se lo colocasen. Eso quizás, indicaba que aunque no estuviese enferma; la persona podría verse "adherida a él"

No tenía sentido, parecía que entonces no se buscaba curar a la persona sino; hacerle llevar el artilugio. Aún así, este; tenía el poder de retener la maldición. Quizás, identificando así; a los "prototipos" perfectos para tener hijos.

Sonrió sarcástico, ante las paranoias dentro de su cabeza. Sin embargo, una idea no le pareció tan alocada como las anteriores. Dentro, de todo lo que había dicho Dumbledore; una cosa se dejó entrever. No se podía retirar con algo físico, así que se debía recurrir a otra cosa.

Quiso intentarlo, quiso saber si estaba en lo correcto. Con suavidad, tomó la mano de Hermione y dispuso dos de sus dedos sobre su anillo. Comenzó a halarlo con suavidad y éste; a ceder fácilmente.

Se lo había quitado, ese era el punto. Jamás se habían ocupado de, pensar por ambos; siempre habían querido ser ellos. Una vez, que fueran uno sólo, bajo su deseo; él podría quitárselo.

En pocas palabras, ya ellos no necesitaban estar atados el uno al otro. Se arrepentía de, no haberlo entendido antes.

TBC.

Espero les haya gustado, no sé si está a destiempo; pero aún así espero que lo disfruten. Besos y saludos.


	25. Destrucción

¡Me quedé yo sola! *Sniff* Mafer se va de viaje para una promoción de la Universidad (con su novio *Death*) Y yo me quedo. Lo bueno es que, ella me dejó a medio escribir varias cosas que me van a servir de guía. (Si alguien, leyó "Mi gato Snape" y piensa que apesta; saben ya que es mío)

Saludos y besos, (Se preguntarán por que subimos casi todos los días. Bueno, tratemos de aprovechar a S's Lady antes de que; su musa muera)

S's Lady y Adry de Lockshire.

PD: Sí, somos dos personas que escribimos. Yo antes no lo hacía, y empecé cuando ella; solicitó mi ayuda mientras lo arreglaba. Debo decir, que le agarré el gustillo a HP (Qué no le tenía, y hasta ahora no termino de tomar) Pero, allí voy; sin negar que Severus es el hombre más endemoniadamente sexy del planeta.

_

* * *

_

Capítulo 25: Destrucción.

Severus Snape, se giró para observar a Hermione y mirar lo que le había hecho. Extrañas laceraciones, comenzaron a salir sobre su muñeca y sobre su vientre. Se mostró preocupado, y deseo colocar el anillo nuevamente sobre su dedo; pero éste ya no encajaba.

_- El contrato está roto, será prácticamente imposible; que vuelvan a amarse nuevamente. Quizás. "Severus, ¿Acabas de cometer un error?"_

Se inclinó sobre ella, y la tocó. Hermione abrió los ojos súbitamente y gritó; aquello pareció dolerle intensamente. Se movió, apartándose de él, reflejándose así; todos los meses de dolor que había logrado superar.

Ya habían hecho el amor, pero no se había preocupado por retirarle el anillo antes. De haberlo hecho, no habrían llegado hasta ese punto. Intentó tomar su mano, pero ella volvió a gemir de dolor. ¡Ya no podía tocarla!

Le observó, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se contenía el pecho. No podía respirar; las semanas pasadas parecían volver rápidamente. ¡La maldición emergía, de sus cimientos!

Se levantó, apenas logrando vestirse. Ya no estaban atados, eran como dos personas diferentes; sin poder interrelacionarse. ¿Ese era acaso, su castigo por la traición? ¿Había un castigo en realidad?

El anillo rodó hasta el suelo, lo había soltado de la impresión. Volvió a tomarlo, notando debajo de él; una inscripción minúscula. Estaba escrito, con unas runas antiguas que; no conocía.

Hermione volvió a gemir y pateó con fuerza; desde el suelo. No supo, como actuar. Se sostenía el vientre con violencia y gritaba. ¿Podría estar acaso, perdiendo a las bebes?

- ¡Hermione!- exclamó. Sólo logró decir su nombre en cuanto ella; se llevaba las manos al cuello- ¡Detente!

Jamás había visto algo como aquello. Detuvo a la joven, sosteniéndole las manos; aunque ella gemía de dolor. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros. La creyó inconciente, pero lentamente ella comenzó a alzar la cabeza.

- Severus, ¡Sálvame por favor!- observó, bajo su cuerpo desnudo; un hilo de sangre que emergía. Esperaba, que no proviniese de su embarazo.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza y negó varias veces. Se levantó y tomó su varita con cierto desespero, mió el anillo con odio y lo golpeó con violencia con su varita. Lo rompió en varios pedazos. No sabía qué iba a lograr con eso, pero tenía que intentarlo. Mientras este se rompía, una especie de explosión se escuchó dentro de la casa.

Entidades ministeriales aparecieron dentro de la misma, y comenzaban a acercarse. Severus, sostuvo contra si a Hermione; envuelta en sábanas y semi conciente. Uno de ellos, alzó en sus manos el contrato y le mostró; como este se deshacía a sí mismo.

_"Sí Severus, ya no podrás amarle" "Hermione ya no te pertenece, Hermione ya no sirve"_

Tuvo la ligera idea, de lo que querían hacerle; sin embargo él no se separó de ella. Sabía que eso le dolía, que su rechazo le hacía daño físicamente; pero era mejor separarla de ese cruel destino. La estaba liberando.

Sacó violentamente su varita, pero eran más que él. Ya sabían donde estaba, como encontrarlo, quién era y qué hacía. Un conjuro se alzó sobre la casa. No iban a ir a Azkaban, iba a una cavidad en el cementerio y si iban a Azkaban en el camino; él no se rendiría sin luchar.

Utilizaba su varita, pero estaba tan distraído en salvar el cuerpo de Hermione que; poco era lo que hacía. Uno dio contra él, de su frente comenzó a borbotear sangre; impidiéndole la visión por unos segundos. Pero él no les temía.

Entró en la habitación de las pequeñas y se encerró allí. Había un silencio terrible, pero sabía que él; era engañoso. Tendió a Hermione en el suelo, y comenzó a maquinar con rapidez.

_"¡Vete con Potter!" "¡Ve con Potter!"_

Se apartó de la puerta, cuando sus cimientos volaron. No podía dilucidar quienes, eran sus atacantes; pero daba lo mismo. Sacó otra vez su varita y, tocó el hombro de Hermione. Deseaba no herirla en el proceso.

No lo pensó, y eso le pareció cuando se encontró en una habitación a oscuras. Resbaló, cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerle y terminó en el suelo; sosteniendo a Hermione.

Le había dejado marcas, su agarre había hecho profundas heridas. Aquello, había llevado a las emociones al límite de lo físico. Sin duda, no se burlaría más al escuchar "Tú rechazo me hiere"

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación, vacía y vieja; llena de objetos antiguos. Buscó torpemente su varita, y se iluminó con ella. Eso sin duda, parecía Grinmauld Place. Al menos, los demonios parecían abandonar la oscuridad.

Escuchó un súbito golpeteo y se giró violentamente. Observó un pequeño elfo, de rostro hosco y de expresión amenazante. Al verlo, se limpió las manos con el delantal y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- El señor Snape, Kreacher está feliz de verle. ¡Oh, ha traído a esa sangre sucia a la casa! Kreacher no sabía, que el señor Snape tenía ese tipo de preferencias.

- Calla- le espetó- No vuelvas a decir una cosa semejante- Iba a pedirle que se marchara, pero tenía una idea mejor- Tengo una orden para ti, escucha con atención.

- Lo que el señor Snape desee, Kreacher escucha atento.

- Ayúdala, no dejes que le suceda algo; cúrala- observó el gesto de reproche del elfo y como mascullaba insultos contra él, y Sirius el dueño del lugar- Hazlo, y que ni se te atreva desobedecer.

El elfo asintió, con una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación. Antes de salir, le observó. Estaba inconciente, y tan herida como la vio la primera vez. Se acercó con lentitud, con temor y se inclinó suavemente sobre aquella cama.

La besó, pero; eso no significó nada. Ya eso, no tenía "sentidos"; no tenía un "gusto". Era como si, en su época de profesor y ella de estudiante; hubiese sucedido. No significaba nada, por que ellos se odiaban.

Le acarició el rostro, pero ya no sentía algo bajo sus manos tampoco. Sin más, se dispuso a salir. Al abrir la puerta, notó que no estaba solo. Frente a él, estaba Harry Potter con la varita en alto.

No le preguntó, como se había enterado o qué le habían dicho. Pero se imaginó, que debían de estar tras él. N se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, los cuales; irradiaban un odio profundo.

- ¿Le has hecho daño verdad Snape?

- ¿Cómo?

- Kreacher, él me lo dijo. Dime, ¿A qué has venido? ¿A traer su cadáver, para decir que al menos; "Murió rodeada de su familia"?

- Eso no te incumbe Potter- musitó, con un tono de voz bajo.

- ¿Sabes que puedo matarte ahora mismo? ¿O entregarte a las autoridades?

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que rebajarse a pedir clemencia; a pedir ayuda. Si la condición de Hermione, seguía empeorando y la maldición, regresaba el tiempo que había perdido; ella moriría sin remedio.

Bajó la cabeza y soltó la varita que hizo el único ruido en aquella casa. Harry le mantuvo la vista, lucía tan deprimente y, ya entendía que había sentido Dumbledore la primera vez que; él le había pedido por su clemencia.

Alzó la cabeza minutos después, aún había sangre recorriéndole. Pudo ver su rostro, la aprehensión y las sombras parecían dejarle lentamente. Un hombre cualquiera estaba parado frente a él.

- Te perdonaré la vida esta vez Snape, pero si Hermione muere o sufre algún daño; mi pie será el primero sobre tú cabeza.

- Protégela, si ellos la encuentran; se la llevarán.

Snape se dispuso a irse, pero Harry no se lo permitió; sin dejar de apuntarle. Tenía que saber, hacia donde iba; seguramente huiría cual cobarde. Tenía que ir a verla, era la única forma. Si ellos, controlaban su vida y sabían lo que hacía; así ambos serían libres.

Depositó sobre la mesa, el anillo de Hermione; aparentemente roto. Le indicó a Harry, que no debían tocarlo; que era extremadamente peligroso. Nadie debía de conocer el estado de Hermione, nadie debía hablar de ello.

Iría hasta su hogar, no conocía otra forma de lograrlo. Tenía la ligera idea de que eso serviría, y de que ella también lo sabía. Al menos, esperaba llegar allí antes de que fuese demasiado tarde Si Hermione moría o, perdía a sus hijas; él jamás se repondría. No de haber sido su culpa.

Se detuvo frente a la casona, y corrió por el denso jardín. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sin aire; un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta con vigor, sosteniéndose de la misma. Al escuchar el sonido, Narcisa se volvió hacia él con sorpresa.

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Oh, estás sangrando!

- Narcisa, te necesito. Tienes que, ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte? Pero, ¿Pero cómo?

- Tienes que quitarme el anillo, cuanto antes- indicó, tratando de sostenerse- ¡Tienes que quitármelo!

- ¿Yo, pero cómo voy a hacer eso?

- ¡Yo sé que tú puedes quitármelo! ¡Hazlo!

Narcisa impávida, y sin saber que hacer; se acercó hasta el hombre con tremor. No era ningún secreto para él, ni tampoco para ella. Tomó su mano y dispuso sus dedos sobre el artilugio. Comenzó a halarlo con suavidad, y éste; también comenzó a ceder. Sí, Narcisa había estado enamorada de él; y él de ella alguna vez.

Al quitárselo, un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo; como una corriente eléctrica. ¡Su maldición también se estaba desbocando! ¡Entonces, no estaba "congelada" del todo! ¿Era un engaño?

Se dejó caer en el suelo, incapaz de continuar con su vida. Narcisa se arrodilló a su lado, apartando la sangre de su rostro. No dejaba de temblar, ni de decir que había fallado. Ella tenía tanto miedo.

- Severus, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le pasó a Granger?

No pudo responderle, no tenía palabras en sus labios; no tenía ideas en su mente. Trató de sostenerse de ella, pero le fue inútil. Dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía; todo el amor perdido dolía enormemente. Era como si, le arrancaran parte de su cuerpo. Separaban a Hermione de él.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, ante una cinta que se formaba en su mano, una cinta chamuscada y manchada con su sangre.

- Es por su bien- musitó, viendo lo último de la cinta antes de desaparecer.

* * *

- ¿Qué le sucede a Hermione?- lloraba Ginny con desesperación, su cuerpo se contorsionaba- ¡Se está muriendo!

- ¡Voy a matar a Snape, lo juro!- bramó Sirius con odio, buscando su varita. Sus manos temblaban.

- ¡No!- le detuvo Remus con rapidez- ¡Seguro hay una explicación!

- Buscaré a Dumbledore- sentenció Ron, con voz grave.

Los reunidos salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ginny sola. No podía dejar de llorar, y aunque quisieran; no podían apartarla de ella. Miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos encontraron al anillo. Lo observó con repulsión, aquella cosa estaba matando a su amiga; a su amada Hermione.

No sabía qué había hecho Snape, pero fuera lo que fuera; él tenía la culpa de ello. No podía permitirlo, no permitiría que ella sufriese y perdiese a sus hijas. No mientras, ella vivía.

Suspiró, parándose y caminando con lentitud hacia el anillo. El ministerio se lo había colocado, pero si Snape debió quitárselo fue por una razón en particular. ¿O era simplemente, por que quería deshacerse de ella?

Mientras meditaba, escuchó un fuerte estruendo y alguien que gritaba. Abrió la puerta y, un pedazo de algo voló en su dirección. Sin saber que hacer, volvió a encerrarse en la habitación.

Escuchó que Sirius preguntaba qué había sucedido, cómo les habían encontrado. Ginny no podía dejar de llorar, sabía que querían a Hermione o más bien; querían a Snape. Ellos no iban a herirle.

Estaba demente, sin saber que hacer. Corrió hacia el mesón y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, apenas tenía un pequeño rasguño. ¿Y si se lo ponía? Quizás así atraía la atención y dejaban en paz a Hermione.

No sabía como diantres funcionaba, pero no lo pensó dos veces. Se lo colocó y luego de ello, se detuvo al lado de Hermione. Se inclinó suavemente, y le besó diciéndole adiós.

Sí, Ginny se escapaba; salía por una ventana. Sus pasos hacían eco en la grama que se batía furiosa bajo sus pies. Miraba hacia atrás, por si la perseguían. Quizás, su plan tendría éxito.

La persecución se detuvo, pocos fueron los heridos; mayores los daños materiales. Harry comenzó a subir las escaleras con apremio, figurándose que su novia estaba increíblemente nerviosa.

Al entrar no pudo seguir. La ventana estaba abierta, y Ginny ya no estaba. Se quedó pasmado y miró a su alrededor; notando que el anillo también había desaparecido. Ella se había ido con él.

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión en el salón. Dumbledore hacía aparición, pero también Snape; por su cuenta. Los presentes le observaron con sorpresa y enseguida; Sirius se le vino encima.

- Te lo advertí ¡Creí haber sido claro! ¡Lastimaste a Hermione, y vas a pagármelo!

Intentó golpearlo, pero aunque Snape no se defendía; Remus lo evitó. Dumbledore, se interpuso en medio de ambos hombres y los miró con severidad. Iba a hablar, pero Harry bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

- ¡Ginny ha huido! ¡Se ha puesto el anillo!

- Eso es imposible, ¡El anillo estaba roto!- bramó Snape con sorpresa- ¡Weasly puede estar en peligro! Voy a ir a buscarla.

- No, tú no vas a ningún lado- indicó Sirius, apuntándole con la varita.

- ¿Te crees capaz de lograrlo por ti mismo?- susurró Snape, con una voz sedosa- Yo iré a buscarla, y si quieres; ven conmigo.

Miró su anillo, brillando y con la misma inscripción bajo el. Si necesitaba encontrarla, con él podría lograrlo. Alzó la cabeza hacia la habitación donde tenían a Hermione. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sus hijas estarían bien? No estaba preparado para hacer esas preguntas. Pero por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en ella; ya no sentía nada.

_"Ya no puedes amarla como antes ¿Verdad Snape?" "Hacemos particular mención, de que el contrato se ha roto" _

TBC

Espero que les guste, un millón de besos y cariños; se les aprecia.


	26. Amor perdido

¡Y continúo yo sola! Tengo que irme a trabajar, así que aprovecharé el poco tiempo que tengo para subirles un poco más

Saludos y besos.

Adry de Lockshire.

_

* * *

_Capítulo 26: Amor perdido

La señora Weasly, había pasado la mayor parte de aquella noche, limpiando las heridas de Hermione junto con Kreacher. Su rostro, estaba excesivamente húmedo por las lágrimas y, apenas podía esperar al amanecer para saber si sus hijas estaban bien. Pobre Hermione, estaba sufriendo tanto y era tan buena.

Tomó un pequeño paño que Kreacher ya había limpiado, y lo colocó sobre su herida más profunda; cerca de su pecho. Le pareció irónico, "simbólico" que allí estuviese la más "peligrosa" herida. La sombra de un amor perdido ya.

Al colocarlo, sintió una mano que débilmente tomaba la suya. Al alzar la cabeza, notó que Hermione volvía a la conciencia. No supo si gritar de alegría, o hacer preguntas; estaba siendo demasiado impertinente.

- Severus- musitó, creyéndolo aún a su lado. Para desgracia de Molly, ella no sabía de su paradero.

Le sorprendió en demasía lo ocurrido. Si recordaba bien, Snape no había preguntado por ella; siquiera había mostrado empatía por subir y verificar su estado. No entendía entonces, cómo Hermione sí recordaba su nombre; sí recordaba que le necesitaba. ¿Por eso decían, que el amor no moría fácilmente?

- ¿Tú aún estás enamorada de él mi niña?- le preguntó, cuando ya no pudo con la tensión.

- Yo, quiero verlo.

Suspiró, afligida; diciéndole que él no estaba allí. El rostro de Hermione, no fue otro más que decepción; lágrimas de algo que se había perdido para siempre. Molly colocó su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de imprimir confianza; que resistiera. Ella ahora, tenía dos hijas que cuidar.

Dumbledore parecía bastante turbado. Sabía que el ministerio, haría todo lo posible por mantener los casamientos y las vidas de sus "afectados" lo más, que pudiera pero; eso ya era demasiado.

Miró a Snape quien trataba de entender la situación o al menos, darle un sentido lógico. Se acercó hasta el sillón de aquel salón y se sentó junto a los miembros de su orden. Incluído Harry Potter.

- Tengo que explicar algo- musitó, la seriedad en sus ojos sólo preocupaba más a los demás- Una vez que Severus le quitara el anillo, el contrato se cancela. Una vez, que tú rechazas a alguien; el anillo pierde utilidad en esa persona. Al decir que "no" ya no puedes amarle más, se te ha eliminado; esa pareja para ti y ya tú no puedes optar por tenerla nuevamente. Eso quiere decir, que el amor entre ustedes; no podrá surgir nuevamente bajo ningún tipo de concepto.

- ¡Pero!- Exclamó Harry- ¿Qué pasa si eso no sucede en una de las partes afectadas?

- Dudo mucho, que en Hermione no haya sucedido lo mismo. Ella era la más afectada por la maldición, es seguro que ella también está sufriendo el mismo sentimiento.

- Pero, ¿Eso quiere decir, que ahora sus hijos no son deseados?- preguntó Ron- Hermione, me explicó que el primer bebé lo perdió; por que no era deseado. Sus hijas, ¿ellas están en peligro?

- Me temo que sí. Ahora que la maldición transita libremente, ellas pueden morir sin remedio alguno.

Snape incapaz de decir algo; sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Podía oír la mención de Hermione, de sus hijas; pero seguía sin sentir algo en concreto. Pensándolo con frialdad, ¿Qué había significado el hecho de que, al tocarla; ella sintiese dolor? Bueno, sabía que Dumbledore no tenía las respuestas. ¿O sí?

- El rechazo de Severus, se ha vuelto físico y ha causado la mayor parte de las heridas. Una vez, que la separación haya culminado; me temo que no podremos hacer algo.

Harry alzó la cabeza para mirar al hombre que, pronto se convertiría en su "ex esposo". Mantenía la vista fija sobre la habitación, y parecía pensar. ¿Era posible, que estuvieran separados? Por que, pensaba que al hacer el "amor" ambos; se habían unido lo suficiente. Entonces, Snape no la amaba como Hermione afirmaba, o no había comenzado a hacerlo.

Molly salió de la habitación, compungida. Al bajar las escaleras, observó a Snape quien; hizo lo mismo. Le indicó que, antes de que partiera; Hermione quería verle. Impávido asintió en silencio, y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Por supuesto, en la compañía de Sirius.

Se adentró en la habitación y observó a la mujer moribunda. Kreacher intentaba hacer lo que podía, pero se sabía; que Hermione estaba muriendo. Sirius no sabía, a ciencia cierta si se trataba de la maldición; o del propio amor que le habían arrancado. Pero el hecho era, que estaba muriendo lentamente.

Snape se detuvo a su lado, bajando la vista hacia su pálido rostro. Si alguien, desde otra perspectiva y sin conocimiento de causa, les observaba; podía asegurar que era un extraño mirando a otro extraño. No había empatía real en ello.

Hermione abrió los ojos con parsimonia. Sus acaramelados y viváces ojos se habían reducido a la nada en sí. Levantó la vista, y observó a Snape a su lado. Sus labios, iban a curvearse en una emoción; pero desistió de ello.

- Severus- musitó la chica con suavidad- ¿Qué me has hecho?

- Eres libre- fue lo único que le dijo- Si ellos te hacían daño, eres libre.

- Ellos no me hacían, daño. Yo te, necesitaba.

Sirius pareció renuente a someter a Hermione, a algo como eso. Le pidió a Snape que se marchase, y el hombre lo hizo sin quejarse. Antes de salir, Sirius miró a Hermione por última vez en ese momento. Aún tenían que encontrar a Ginny.

- ¡Mi hija! ¡Albus, tienes que encontrar a mi hija!- sollozaba Molly. Harry fue incapaz de ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, tenía que decírselo a su madre.

- La encontraremos Molly, tienes que calmarte- indicó Dumbledore al lado de Artur Weasly, su esposo.

- ¡No voy a calmarme hasta que mi hija regrese con vida!

- Iremos a buscarla- contestó Snape, al pie de la escalera.

Molly rodeó la habitación y se detuvo frente a él con severidad. Lo odiaba, como siempre Severus Snape era todo un mártir para su familia. Incluía a Hermione en ella, y tan sólo quería golpearlo.

Y así lo hizo, había golpeado por primera vez a un profesor en su vida; a un hombre similar a ella en proporciones de edades y condiciones. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo, siquiera el afectado.

- ¡No tiene derecho alguno de hablar!- espetó la mujer, sus lágrimas salían fiéramente de sus ojos- ¡Ha lastimado a Hermione, y ahora también a mi hija! ¡Usted, sólo merece morir!

Su esposo le abrazó, antes de que; ella fuese quien le asesinase de una estocada. Snape se mantuvo en silencio, sin atreverse siquiera a levantar la vista.

Sirius miró a Snape por un corto instante. Si bien, tenían que encontrar a Ginny; no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar. Hizo un gesto con la varita, y luego se dirigió al hombre.

- Dices, que sabes como encontrar a Ginny. ¿Cómo la encontraremos?

- Si ellos están detrás del anillo- dijo, lentamente; como midiendo sus palabras- sólo debemos esperar, hasta que ellos vengan por este.

La orden en pleno, comenzó a prepararse para lo que se avecinaba. Ninguno se atrevía a decirle algo al otro, Dumbledore le mantuvo la vista a Snape quien; trataba aún de comprender lo que sucedía.

Odió desde el primer minuto en el cual; lo sometió a dichas penurias. Sin embargo, no consideró los daños que podía causar su "intención" de ayudar a Hermione.

Su amor, se había roto; propiamente dicho. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa, por no verlo; por no entender que había cometido un error. El haber estado de acuerdo con ello, sólo significaba que él también era culpable de ello.

Sabía lo despierto que era Snape, sabía que no tardaría. Él descubriría la verdad por completo en algún momento, y se encontraría con este futuro. En ese instante, tan sólo deseaba que se acometiera la separación para que Hermione; dejase de sufrir. Pero, ¿Y si lo que afirmaba Harry Potter era cierto? ¿Y si Hermione aún le amaba? ¿Había allí una esperanza?

Se mantuvo pensativo. ¿Habría una forma viable para unirlos nuevamente? Si un matrimonio obligado, lo había hecho; cualquier cosa podía hacerlo. Hermione era su esposa, ella debía estar con él.

Sin duda había algo que se le escapaba y que debía analizar. Esa imposición era netamente mágica, no humana. Sin duda, si Snape lo deseaba; él podría volver a amarla. Por que, ¿La amaba cierto?

Suspiró lentamente, le haría bien una larga conversación con el ministro. Habían cosas, con las cuales se podía jugar; pero el amor no era una de ellas. Si a algo no le temía, era al ministerio de magia y hechizería.

Para cuando quiso saber de su joven profesor, éste ya no estaba allí. Snape había vuelto a la habitación donde reposaba Hermione. Su condición no mejoraba, y seguramente no lo haría. Ya no más.

Admiró su rostro, rememorando el pasado; sus manos ahora estaban frías y manchadas de sangre. Temía, temía por ella; más no podía decir que la amaba. Era como si, como si esa palabra hubiese desaparecido. Como si su imágen hubiese, "desaparecido"

La joven movió la cabeza, con suavidad; hasta encontrarse con sus negros ojos. Sonrió, distante; no podía evitarlo. Siempre que lo veía, mirándola; sólo podía sonreír. Sí, el amor en Hermione era lo bastante fuerte como para sobrevivir.

Se lo habían explicado, aunque fuese doloroso. Le habían informado, que se consumiría su matrimonio y que; ellos jamás se amarían nuevamente. Era sólo cuestión de horas, antes de que comenzaran a ser; perfectos extraños nuevamente.

- Severus, ¿Cuantas horas nos quedan?- suspiró.

- No lo sé- dijo, con voz queda. Hermione apenas y le escuchó.

- No quiero irme, no quiero que me separen de ti.

Hermione tomó su mano, sin importar cuanto le doliese y; la depositó sobre su vientre. Era una suposición netamente ridícula el creer; que con ese gesto ellos volverían a amarse. Pero ella, aún creía en una conexión diferente.

Le mantuvo la vista, mientras ella sostenía su mano sobre su embarazo. Sintió algo redondo bajo su mano, y la levantó para mirar que era. Era otro anillo, pero aquel; no lo reconocía. ¿De dónde lo había sacado?

Quiso preguntar qué era, pero Hermione se le adelantó. Lo depositó en su mano, y luego la cerró; aún sonriente. Snape no entendía su gesto, pero aún así; decidió esperar a oírlo de ella.

- No le digas a nadie, que te lo he dado. Mi madre lo estimaba mucho, se lo regaló mi padre. Quiero que lo tengas, que te lo quedes. Lo recibí el día de mi boda.

- Hermione.

Pero no le dijo nada, no pudo. La chica, lo besaba; lo besaba con el amor más grande del que pudo ser capaz. Sabía, que tenía que despedirse, que su relación se había terminado. Y que, jamás podría volver a amarlo.

_"El rechazo físico se ha creado, para que no puedan reparar su error. Parece"_

Se sostuvo contra su cuerpo, así se hiriese; ella no quería dejarlo. Ella no lo entendía, aún no se lo habían explicado; y era mejor no hacerlo. Era mejor no decirle, que Severus ya no la amaba. No como antes.

La separó de sí, a sabiendas que; le hacía daño. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro, una vez más antes de; caer en la cama nuevamente. Sus heridas se abrieron, con sólo tocarlo; pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

Se apartó de ella, dejándola sola. Sabía que, ella ponía todo su amor en ese regalo que le había dado. Pero, ¿Qué significaba? ¿De dónde había sacado ese anillo?

Dumbledore le observó con parsimonia, y entonces lo supo. Sí tenía en mente una solución, y debía tomar cartas en el asunto; antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Debía volver a unirlos.

- ¿Cuanto más deberemos esperar?- espetó Sirius, la espera se hacía interminable.

- No han de tardar, lo presiento- contestó Snape, observando por un ventanal. Si algo sabía bien, era como trabajaban los "adeptos"

Dumbledore se acercó hasta él y se detuvo frente a él; tomando su mano entre las suyas. Aquello, pareció revelarle una idea que no era tan descabellada, pero por la situación de Hermione; temía que no funcionase.

- Severus. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

TBC.

Continúa en el siguiente, saludos y besos.


	27. Contra reloj

¡Y esto es lo último que me dejó Mafer! Luego, tengo que apañármelas sola y enjendrar historia. Espero este les guste, el anterior está terminado. Besos.

Adry de Lockshire.

_

* * *

_Capítulo 27: Contra reloj

- No puedes hacer cosa semejante Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore, estaba plantado frente al ministro. El hombre sonreía nervioso, y mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Tratab de intimidar al anciano director, pero tan sólo; lograba intimidarse él mismo.

Había recurrido a la vista "informal". Si necesitaba la verdad, la mejor forma de encontrarla era arriesgándose. No le gustaban, los juegos sucios, y si el ministerio quería enfrentarse a él; eso sucedería.

Comenzó a girar alrededor del despacho, meditando. Tenía una idea en mente, pero necesitaba; conocer los detalles. Necesitaba las ideas exactas, el desarrollo de lo anterior. Si ellos, habían podido generar un matrimonio "fraudulento" él también podría sacarle provecho a eso.

- Dime, ¿Para quién trabajas? Creía que, teníamos un acuerdo.

- Lo teníamos, pero tú profesor deicidió actuar por sí mismo. Dime dóne está, debemos traerlo.

- Severus no ha desobedecido regla alguna, que yo tenga conocimiento. Él sigue a su lado.

- El documento fue claro, "no debían retirarse los anillos bajo, ningún concepto"

- El documento no estipulaba los daños físicos.

El ministro pareció sonreír por unos segundos, mirando hacia un punto muerto en la habitación. Albus ya sabía, que se estaba arriesgando a, sufrir un inminente ataque, pero si él quería guerra; eso le darían.

El ministro lo odiaba, odiaba que Hogwarths siempre rechazara las leyes y a las autoridades. Deseaba tanto, colocar en cintura a esa institución; pero ese no era su asunto. Él no tenía nada que ver, y se lavaría las manos.

- Es necesario llevarle a Azkaban, si tú desobedeces; será considerado alta traición.

- ¿A cuantas personas les has hecho lo mismo? ¿Y a la persona que lleva el otro anillo, también la enjuiciarás?

- Es una clara desobedicencia, que se paga; ya te lo he dicho.

- El amor, no se puede suprimir; y tú deberías de saberlo bastante bien- Dumbledore sonrió- Yo haré, que eso no suceda; te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Cómo has logrado que se casen? ¿Has utilizado un conjuro imperdonable en especial?

El ministro se permitió reír con parsimonia. Luego de ello, examinó a Dumbledore.

- ¿Crees que, haciendo eso nuevamente; él podrá salvarle?

* * *

Harry iba, de aquí para allá en el salón; bajo la mirada de los presentes. Ya quedaban pocas horas, la cinta frente a ellos seguía consumiéndose cada vez más. El anillo que portaba Snape brillaba, inténsamente. Solo esperaba, que Ginny estuviera a salvo.

Ginny, ¿Podía estar ella sufriendo la maldición también? Suponiendo que el anillo la portase y les contagiase, a u novia tampoco le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida. Todo era una locura, una paranoía sin sentido.

Dumbledore no había regresado y eso; mantenía en tensión a la orden en pleno. No pdian moverse, sin esperar instrucciones y muchos; comenzaban a desesperarse. Sobretodo Sirius.

Se alzó de su asiento, y tomó a Snape por el cuello de la túnica. Lo zarandeó y lo lanzó contra la pared, lleno de irá y tensión. Costó mucho serenarle; pero ninguno podía mentir. También lo culpaban de muchas cosas.

Al final de cuentas, todo se trataba de un ensayo y de un error. la vida de Hermione era el ensayo de un macabro plan que venía originándose desde mucho antes. Y el error de Snape, le estaba costando la vida mucho más rápido; de lo que hubiese sido con la maldición.

Aún así, Hermione prevalecía intacta. Sus sentimientos no cambiaban, ni tampoco su devoción para con Snape. Moriría luego, esa sensación de amor moriría luego. Nadie tenía un plan, nadie sabía como remediarlo.

Un grito ahogado, se escuchó dentro de la habitación; nuevamente Hermione atravesaba un fuerte dolor. Molly aseguraba, que sus bebés nacerían prematuros y morirían violentamente. Sus dolores parecían contracciones. Nuevamente, la maldición estaba ganando terreno.

Remus apareció en el umbral, suspirando; lleno de resignación. No había un mensaje claro, no había información de ninguna parte. Se sentó junto a Ron, quien apenas podía mantenerse conciente. Deseaba tanto, salvar a Hermione; salvar a su propia hermana.

Snape por su parte, tenía una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo; algo que le abandonaba con rápidez. Coloquialmente, era como si Hermione le soltara lentamente. Algo en su cuerpo, le pedía que no la dejara; le pedía que se aferrara a ella.

El anillo en su bolsillo, simbolizaba algo para ella. Fuera del contexto matrimonial, parecía representar algo más. Era como si, ella se estuviera entregando allí. Como si pretendiese que eso; fuese a permanecer a su lado, el tiempo que ella no pudo hacerlo.

Harry se levantó, cuando no pudo soportarlo más y, se fue a ver a suamiga. Las horas pasaban, y sentía que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo; pero no podía moverse. No sabía siquiera, si al hacerlo; él ya no vería más a su amiga.

Ella estaba allí, sufriendo lo último de su separación. Era de cirta forma, gracioso el pensar en una separación como esa. Había oído que las despedidas dolían, pero eso era retorcido.

Se sentó a su lado y, se mantuvo en silencio; como siempre hacía. Levantó la vista y contempló a su amiga, una vez más. Tomó su mano, acariciando con sus dedos; esas cicatrices. Ella no lo merecía, ella iba a ser madre.

- Harry- musitó la chica con una sonrisa suave. No perdía su esplendor a pesar de todo.

- Hermione, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te decides a amarlo, aún?

- Yo lo amo, yo amo a Severus; no permitas que lo pierda.

Suspiró, ¿Qué podía hacer él para arreglarlo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de la solución. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, estaba tratando; de acompañarle en su sentir. Estaba tratando de entender, que ella amaba a Snape.

Ya casi no quedaba pedazo de aquella "cinta" Parecía, que todo se terminaba en aquel instante. Luego de que aquella protección se perdiese, la maldición de Hermione continuaría su curso, y acabaría con ella.

Lo que le mantenía bajo protección; era Snape. Su cuerpo servía de escudo contra su influencia, ya que en él; los vestigios de la maldición apenas parecían sentirse. Al estar unido a él, se tenía una razón para vivir. Eso significaba que, junto a él; "Se entendía" que se seguía el contrato. Descabellado y sin sentido.

Hermione volvió a gritar, el dolor era intenso; y estaba próxima a colapsar ante la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido. La casa en pleno, no parecía pensar en otra cosa. Todo estaba perdido.

_"Sólo hay una forma de salvarla, y es volver a mantenerla unida a tí, así no la ames; es la única salida"_

Se giró hacia Ron y le mantuvo la vista. Necesitaba un testigo, alguien que pudiera dar su sangre por aquella unión; alguien que la quisiese tanto como para aceptarlo. Si tenía razón, eso debía de solventar ese pequeño detalle de su muerte. Luego, se vería lo demás

- Weasly, tú debes estar allí, tú debes entregar tu amor por ella.

- ¿Qué está queriendo decir?

- Tengo que acostarme con Hermione, tengo que volver a casarme con ella; Sólo así ella se salvará.

El salón en pleno se mantuvo en silencio, no parecían congraciados con semejante idea. Sirius fue el primero en mostrarse renuente. Se acerco hasta Snape y esbozó una sonrisa tiesa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿O es que quieres aprovechar y violarla también?

- La maldición en mí; no se mueve. Si la uno a mí, podría hacer lo mismo en ella.

Ron no emitió comentario, la amaba tanto como para dejarla ir; si esa era la forma de salvarla. Sacó su varita y acompañó a Snape escaleras arriba. Sólo esperaban, no estar equivocados.

Snape se adentró en la habitación y, se acercó con rápidez hacia Hermione. Se sentó a su lado, y la tomó entre sus brazos, estaba inconciente y; débil. No sabía si ella soportaría algo como eso. Dumbledore había dejado una idea al aire, no sentía algo precísamente por ella; pero no hayaba otra forma de salvarla.

- Hermione- susurró, acariciando su rostro- Hermione, escúchame.

la joven le observó lentamente, y daba signos de desfallecer nuevamente.

- No, espera; tienes que escucharme. Tenemos que casarnos, sólo así puedo salvarte; pero tienes que resistir.

Ella asintió con lentitud, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. La sostuvo contra sí, y comenzó a desatar los botones de su camisa con cierta desesperación. Una vez desabotonada, la pasó sobre sus hombros y la arrojó al suelo.

- Weasly, tiene que acercarse más- musitó, procediendo a retirar su sujetador.

Ron dio un paso hacia el frente, estando cerca de ambos y; les apuntó con su varita. Snape terminó de retirar su sujetador y lo arrojó a un lado. Luego de ello la colocó sobre la cama con delicadeza. Tenía que hacerle el amor, para unirse nuevamente a ella.

La besó, sin importar siquiera que Ron les observase o; que le estuviese haciendo daño. Estaba desesperado, deseaba volver a sentir; deseaba volver a saberla suya.

Deslizó suavemente su mano por su cadera, intentando quitárle la falda que llevaba. En cuanto esta estuvo fuera, prosiguió a desvestirse a sí mismo. Sus labios, se posaron sobre sus senos; acariciándolos con suavidad. Hermione, soltó un suave gemido.

- Severus- suspiró, débilmente.

- Vas a estar bien Hermione- musitó, intentando entregarse.

le costaba mucho concentrarse, pero sabía que debía tomar su cuerpo con deseo. Con suavidad, volvió a besarla; apasionadamente. Severus, continuó entonces, retirándole la ropa interior y procedió a penetrarla sosteniéndola de espaldas; contra su cuerpo. Hermione, comenzó a gemir suavemente.

La abrazó fuertemente, acariciándola en el proceso. La chica, le besó; sus lágrimas humedeciéndo sus labios. No lo resistiría lo suficiente, no quería morir aún.

Inclinó su cabeza, para besar el cuello de Hermione; tomando su pecho con sus manos. Hermione gimió pero, por una razón en particular; ya Snape no le hería.

Alcanzarían ambos el orgasmo. Tomó su mano, y la entrelazó con la suya; sosteniéndola firmemente y con su otra mano; tomó el anillo que ella le había otorgado. Los gemidos de Hermione, cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

- Hermione, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres entregárteme?- musitó, alcanzando el clímax.

- Sí, si quiero- gimió ella.

Ron apuntó a las manos entrelazadas y lentamente; una nueva cinta rodeó sus brazos. Permaneciendo atados, mientras Snape le colocaba el anillo en su dedo.

Hermione gritó, y Snape vino a reposar a su lado; aún sosteniéndola contra él. La cinta, comenzó a desaparecer y él; sólo esperaba haber tenido éxito.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, Ron había entendido que su trabajo estaba hecho; y había abandonado la habitación. Quería saberlo, quería saber si ella estaba bien; si había restañado el dolor. No parecía haber cambiado en absoluto y temió fallar.

- Severus- susurró ella- ¿Se terminó?

- Eres mi esposa- suspiró en contesta, la aprehensión no lo abandonaba.

- Pero, la maldición; no se ha ido.

Se lo imaginaba, lo único que estaba haciendo según Dumbledore; era darle un poco más de tiempo. Observó, como Hermione se giraba hacia él y le mantenía la vista, con una suave sonrisa. Aún así, seguía sin amarle; no lo suficiente.

- Gracias.

Y la besó. No tenía aún sentido en sus labios, pero eso ya no le importaba. Hermione era su esposa, y estaba a salvo. Aunque, no la amase.

TBC.

Espero que les guste. No sé si es apresuado, si está mal o si apesta; ya ustedes podrán decirnos. Saludos.


	28. Anillos

¡Hola! Qué bueno, que les ha gustado lo que he escrito. Es sin duda, una situación extraordinaria el hecho de que; suceda (que les guste) Bueno, dejo de hablar y por acá les dejo más. Yo me quedo aquí arriba. Unos besos

Adry.

* * *

Capítulo 28: Anillos.

_"Está durmiendo en su habitación, a su lado" "¡Pero no lo comprendo"_

_"Para que el anillo lo sepa, sí; como si fuera un ser pensante. Él debe enteder, que Hermione sólo le pertenece a Snape; por eso Ron tuvo que estar presente. En la unión, se debió de demostrar que, su único amor es él. Ron entregó el suyo propio, que sirvió para unirlos, eso los fortificará y; lo hará a él " el puente" entre ambos" "Ya que Snape la había rechazado, él no podía conjurar por sí mismo la cinta que los unió"_

_"Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Puente? Pero, y si Ron hiciese algo indebido; ¿Cómo acercarse a Hermione? ¿Qué tal si muere?"_

_"No, una vez consumado el matrimonio, Ron acepta renunciar a Hermione para cederle a su esposo; toda su alma" "Ante tal muestra de afecto, queda sellado el anillo" "Una magia bastante provechosa"_

Harry mantenía en su cabeza, aquellas palabras que; Dumbledore había compartido con los miembros de la orden. Era la primera vez, que Ron observaba a alguien haciendo el amor; que observaba a Snape hacer el amor. Por un momento, un pensamiento le atacó. "Snape amaba a Hermione"

Sus hijas eran otro tema. Una vez que estuvieran unidos, ellas estaban momentáneamente a salvo. Sobre Snape reposaba la responsabilidad de salvarlas, su cuerpo sirviendo de puente para ello. Aquella cinta, que traspasaba su sangre.

Snape levantó la vista, y notó que se había dormido. Recordó violentamente, que debía ir tras Ginny. Miró a su lado y, observó que Hermione estaba dormida. Sobre su hombro, su mano; con el anillo brillando ténuemente. Él no se había vuelto a poner el suyo, no podía ya. ¿O sí?

Se inclinó para hurgar en su ropa, al encontrarlo le admiró. Él no tenía anillo, que simbolizara su unión con Hermione. Tenía que usar uno, supuso.

Nuevamente, lo acercó hasta su mano y comenzó a introducirlo en su dedo. Extrañamente, seguía sin encajar. ¿No había roto ya, el hechizo que contenía? Ya había separado ambos anillos, y destruído el otro. ¿O no?

Recordándolo bien, Ginny lo llevaba puesto según Potter. Él lo vio caer en pequeños pedazos, entonces ¿Cómo lo usaba nuevamente?

¿Podía el anillo, rehacerse? ¿Podía ser eso, parte de su misma "maldición" y "efecto"? Siendo así, Ginny debía de estarse infectando justamente ahora.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y trató de pensar. Mientras la devolvía a su regazo, notó algo bastante peculiar.

Sobre su marca tenebrosa ya, casi borrada por completo; habían tres líneas en espiral. Sí, allí estaba una nueva marca, la marca que dejó la unión con Hermione.

- Severus- suspiró la joven. No, él no estaba allí; a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?- No sabía, de qué otra forma preguntárselo.

- Te amo Severus, _Te amo._

¿Sería posible? ¿Sería posible que Hermione, luchase contra la extinción de su amor por él? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ambos? Sí, Hermione lo amaba profundamente, Snape quizás; no.

- Tengo que irme- musitó, encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos color caramelo- La chica Weasly, ha huído con el anillo; puede estar en problemas.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te cuidarás?

- Sí Hermione, no tienes nada que temer.

Se levantó de aquella cama. Su esposa tenía cuatro meses y unas pocas semanas de embarazo. Estuvo a punto de perder a sus hijas po su culpa, no; no podía seguir allí. El sentimentalismo le había abandonado.

Al terminar de vestirse, bajó las escaleras; conciente de que todas las miradas estarían posadas sobre él. Le había hecho el amor a Hermione, estando presente media orden del fénix; pero eso no importaba. Ahora, restaba terminar con esa locura.

Se acercó a Dumbledore, parecía que el segundo estaba exhausto. No ahondó en detalles, ya que él conocía la situación bastante bien. Inumerables veces, le había salvado la vida. Interminable, era la deuda que tenía con él.

- Severus, ¿Estás bien? ¿Hermione?

- Está bien, le he dado un poco de tiempo.

Dumbledore inspiró fuertemente, algo en todo eso andaba mal. Si bien, Snape aseguraba haber destruído el anillo de Hermione con su varita, aún así; la maldición estaba en Hermione. ¿Sería posible, que eso no fuese suficiente?

- Tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar a la joven Weasly. Con el anillo, cualquier cosa peude suceder.

- Lo sé. Pero, trato de entender. Estaba destruído, ¿Cómo se ha reagrupado?

Sirius rodeó la habitación, admirando a Snape con antipatía declarada. El haber tenido que permitir que, él tomara el cuerpo de Hermione; lo estaba matando. Y ahora, Ginny.

- Vámonos- le gruñó, Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo. El anillo seguía brillando.

No tenía idea de a dónde debía ir, pero esperaba que el anillo les guiara. Abandonaron Grinmauld place bajo la oscuridad y la neblina presente en el clima. Estando, parados por varios minutos; decidiéndo el destino.

- No sucede nada- dijo Sirius luego de un rato- ¿Acaso estás mintiendo nuevamente?

Snape siguió contemplándolo, esperando que este indicara algo. Las extrañas runas; no podía leerlas. ¿Cómo podía solucionar algo, qué no podía entender? ¿Y si allí estaba la clave?

Sirius hizo un gesto de desdén, y alzó el anillo al cielo; reflejándose así la luna sobre él. Luego, hizo un gesto en particular con el rostro.

- Esto me suena familiar. Ya he visto esto en alguna parte.

Snape se giró para observarle. A la luz de la luna, parecían verse dos símbolos más. Un tríangulo con un círculo dentro.

- Esto es- meditó Sirius- yo he encontrado un papel con esta inscripción.

¿Qué era? Nunca vio cosa semejante; aunque una vez Dumbledore pareció mencionar algo.

- Creo que, nos hará falta encontrar al fabricante de esta cosa.

No iban a encontrarlo, sin saber qué era. Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como si pensara. ¿A dónde podían recurrir?

Una idea fugáz recorrió su cabeza. Por un momento le pareció ilógico, descabellado. Pero era lo último a recurrir.

- A la tumba del señor tenebroso.

Sirius suspiró, sonaba como si cualquiera supiera donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era que, al ganar la batalla; Hogwarths había tomado su cuerpo. ¿Dónde lo habrían enterrado?

Ambos, parecieron tener la misma idea. Hogwarths. Entonces, sin decirse mayor cosa; emprendieron su viaj a Hogwarths.

* * *

- Hermione, ¿Te sietes bien querida?

Hermione, apenas alcanzó a asentir. Estaba increíblemente exahusta y sus amigos se preguntaban; cómo había sobrevivido al sexo.

- El medimago no tarda. Sabremos entonces, si tus hijas están sanas.

- Tengo miedo. Si algo les sucediera; yo no sabría que hacer.

- No temas querida, todo estará bien.

Estaba tan ilusionada. Elise y Madeline serían su vida, como Snape lo hubiese sido. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba oírle de nuevo decir "que la amaba" Aunque en realidad, nunca lo escuchó con propiedad.

- Señora Weasly, ¿Es cierto, que Severus ya no me ama?

No supo que decirle, su frágil corazón seguramente no soportaría algo como aquello. Prefirió callarse, intentar cambiar el tema. Ella no servía, para destruír ilusiones, para decir verdades.

* * *

Hogwarths, estaba tan desolado como se lo imaginaba. Estaba bajo la tutela de Minerva Mcgonagall, pero el castillo; prefirió cerrar temporalmente ante las muertes.

Sus pasos hacían ecos muertos en el tétrico ambiente. Aunque, revisaron cada recoveco posible; sabían que Hogwarths era lo suficientemente grande como para lograrlo a cabalidad. Estaban atados de manos.

- Ginny no tiene mucho tiempo- le recalcó Sirius a Snape, con varita en riste ante la mortífera oscuridad.

- Nadie le pidió que se colocara el anillo- resolvió el seundo con desdén.

- ¡Estaba tratando de salvar a Hermione, de salvarla de ti!

Ciertamente, todos hacían actos heróicos menos él. Se mantuvo en silencio, dando la última vuelta a los alrededores del castillo. Cada vez fallaba más, y cada vez ambos estaban cerca de la muerte.

Un zumbido siniestro recorrió paredes y cuadros. Una especie de siseo que se transformó en explosión. Los vidrios tras ellos, se quebraron con un ruido ensordecedor. Sí, allí estaban ellos.

- ¡Entrégense a las autoridades! ¡No queremos vernos obligados a usar la fuerza!

- ¡Cómo si puedieran resistirse!- graznó Sirius alzando su varita y arrojándoles hechizos.

Tuvieron que huír, el número de atacantes era superior. Corrieron a las afueras del castillo. Frente al Sáuce Boxeador.

- ¡Maldita sea, no tenemos salida!

Snape se giró, cuando los hombres intentaron atacar a Sirius. Lanzó un hechizo y logró derribar a uno; pero un hechizo impactó en él. Se tambaleó, y se vino abajo.

Sirius le observó caer. Sabía que no debía dejarlo allí, que Hermione moriría si él sufría alguna clase de daño. ¡Demonios! de no ser por el cariño que ella le tenía; él lo hubiese dejado allí.

Lo arrastró, alrededor del Sáuce Boxeador. Debía entrar allí, pero con el cuerpo de Snape; se le dificultaba llegar al corazón de sus ramas. Buscó desesperadamente una vara larga y con ella apretó el nudo. Corrió dentro, haciendo flotar el cuerpo de Snape atrás de él, y se encerró en la casa de los gritos.

- ¡Vamos Snape, levántate!- le esptó, cuando se creía derrotado.

La puerta voló de su soporte, y Sirius se vio obligado a detenerlos desde las escaleras. Si Snape, no recobraba la conciencia pronto; ambos serían una excelente pareja para los dementores.

- ¡Maldición!

Un suave siseo, volvió a escucharse dentro de la habitación. Algo acariciaba las piernas de Snape y le motivó; a abrir los ojos con violencia. Al ver de qué se trataba; se paralizó inmediatamente.

- ¡Nagini!- exclamó, cuando la serpiente subía a través de él. Seguramente, el cuerpo de Voldemort no debía estar lejos- ¿Cómo es que estás viva si?

Pero, no dijo más. El ala comenzó a cambiar con rápidez, todo comenzó a dar vueltas sin sentido y de pronto; se reagrupó en otro lugar.

Una pequeña casa, donde había una familia. Un anciano de apariencia sucia y desaliñada, junto a unos jovenes igualmente descuidados. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso había reaparecido en otro lugar? ¿Cómo diantres?

Entonces, al verlo lo entendió rápidamente. El anillo, Nagini, Voldemort; todo estaba relacionado en sí. Y aquel anillo que portaba esa familia, era idéntico al que portaba Ginny en su dedo. Entonces eso era.

TBC.

Espero les guste. ¿Me quedó bien? ¿O muy extraño? ¡Por favor, sean sinceros conmigo! Saludos y besos


	29. El fabricante

Bueno, hubo un inconveniente y se perdió el capítulo 29. Lo reescribiré nuevamente. Como imaginarán, perdí la idea de este y es probable que luzca diferente; que tenga más o que le falten cosas. Si alguien tiene por casualidad, idea de qué era lo que decía el anterior; puede decírmelo. Se lo agradecería. Besos y saludos.

S's Lady.  


* * *

Capítulo 29: El fabricante.

Admiró a su alrededor; la nada total. No entendía, como había terminado en ese lugar; pero no desestimaba que los anillos tuvieran que ver en ello. Sintió nuevamente, el suave siseo de algo que se arrastraba por el suelo. Se estaba acercando, nuevamente. Sin duda, aquellos anillos tenían un aditamento especial que originaba lo que estaba sucediendo. No desestimaba; que Nagini tuviese que ver. Y a todas esas; ¿No había muerto ya?

_"Veo que llevas contigo los anillos" _Lo conocía, algo le sonaba bastante familiar en todo ello; un viejo truco que utilizaba su maestro. Se giró y observó a Nagini quien; se erguía con suavidad.

- ¿Quién eres?

_"Creí que lo intuirías. Tu estudiante fue más inteligente" _¿Estudiante? ¿Se refería a Hermione o a? ¡Ginny Weasly? La serpiente hizo un débil sonido mientras se enrollaba y depositaba sus brillantes ojos sobre el hombre. Sin duda lucía diferente, ya no tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, en sus escamas; aquella apariencia mortal.

- ¿Dónde está?

_"A dónde sea que le dijeron que fuera" "Pobre, ella está muriendo y no hay forma de salvarla" "Ella decidió tomar el riesgo, ella decidió salvar a su amiga y ahora; sufre por un amor no correspondido"_

Se mantuvo en silencio. Si mal no recordaba, había oído mencionar que Ginny sentía algo por Hermione. Sin embargo, no comprendía de qué se hablaba cuando lo decían. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada? ¿Acaso Ginny Weasly no sentía nada por Harry Potter y en cambio sus sentimientos; estaban orientados hacia su esposa Hermione Granger?

- ¿Muriendo?

_"Sí, la pobre se ha enamorado sola. Ha decidido salvar la vida de su amiga, y me temo que nadie podrá ayudarle. Ella ha perdido todo nexo con ella, y eso es gracias a ti. Al tú casarte con su "amada" sin haber renunciado ella a su amor; comienza a morir lentamente"_

¿En qué mente bizarra cabía algo como eso? Era la destrucción total del ser humano en sí. Si amabas, si odiabas, si sufrías y pensabas. No había nadie excento; no había sentimiento capaz de liberarse de algo como eso. Justamente en ese momento, deseó con más intensidad el acabar con aquella situación. El mundo no necistaba más oscuridad.

_"¿Nunca, te has preguntado; por qué tu maldición está "congelada" Severus?"_

Si lo había hecho, pero temía que la respuesta fuese preocupante y dolorosa. No quería entender, que lo que había en él; era terriblemente mortal y él no podía resarcir el daño. No quería entender, que él había formado parte de la causa y del origen y que; ahora estaba tratando de sacar sus pies del lodazal. No lo deseaba.

_"Simplemente, por que tu alma está dañada, tú estás muerto Severus; aparte de ser mortífago. No tienes nada que perder. Y ahora, uniéndote a la mujer nuevamente, casándote con ella; sólo lograrás matarla a ella también. ¿Qué peor castigo que, morir lentamente bajo el peso de una maldición? No es que tú estés excento, sino que; vas más "lento"_

Se quedó horrorizado, simplemente pasmado ante lo que escuchaba. La serpiente volvió a girar su cuerpo, y se elevó mucho más alto. Aquella serpenteante voz que adormecía en demasía.

_"¿no es perfecta mi creación?" "Tú sólo tienes una copia del original, pero aún así; es tan fuerte. Sin duda, es mi más hermoso trabajo" "Tan hermoso que el señor oscuro; lo utilizó para mantenerse con vida"_

_-_ Pero, ¡Yo le destruí! ¡Destruí a uno de ellos!

_"¿Y nos crees tan tontos, como para eso? Simplemente, permitimos que pensaras eso; tú lo viste destruído. Por eso la chica, cuando deseó colocárselo para salvar a su amiga; pudo verlo intacto. El anillo sigue los más profundos deseos de los que lo portan. Pero ahora, ella ha obrado el mal para sí misma" "Es como un diamante"_

No dijo nada más, tampoco pudo. Unos suaves pasos comenzaron a emerger desde la oscuridad. Un hombre anciano, aquél que había visto; reaparecía frente a él. Su aspecto desaliñado, sólo se ensanchó más con sus dispares dientes; en una sonrisa.

- Así que, tú eres Severus Snape y portas mi anillo.

Le mantuvo la vista, iba a responderle; pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo; como un pellizco. Sabía que era eso, y en cuanto se subió las mangas de la túnica lo descubrió. No podía ser, ¡Su marca se movía! ¡No podía estar fente a su señor! Lo había visto morir frente a sus narices. Al verlo, el anciano esbozó una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Quién eres?- exclamó, tenso ante el fuerte dolor.

- Yo, el creador del anillo. Ha pasado de generación en generación; y es una lástima que se vea amalgamado con una maldición; pero aún así es hermoso.

Si aquello era cierto, entonces la maldición; también había pasado años. Si el anillo era indestructible, entonces; ¿La maldición que contenía también lo era?

"Veo que has hecho una obra de caridad Snape. Vas siguiendo el plan al pie de la letra" Escuchó

- Pobre chica, la has unido a tu asqueroso y putrefacto ser. Sin duda, ella morirá al final de cuentas; y será tú culpa. Una lástima.

Analizándolo bien, si aquel ser tenía razón; Hermione debía de estar sintiendo todo lo que él estuviera sintiendo. Su carne ahora era suya, su sangre también y; su cuerpo en general.

Efectivamente, Hermione gritaba en la habitación; atravesando fuertes olas de dolor. Lucían como contracciones y ella, se sostenía el vientre con violencia. A su lado, el medimago indicaba que sus hijas estaban bien; pero parecía disconforme con que ambos compartieran su cuerpo. Las enfermedades no se compartían; tampoco los dolores.

Su marca seguía doliendo inténsamente y parecía tan viva. Escuchó un intenso ruído sobre ellos y la voz de Sirius que retumbaba en aquella oscuridad.

_"Veo que no has venido solo"_

Sabía que vendrían por él, tenía que encontrar a Ginny y partir de ese lugar. Pero, no se veía nada; ¡Nada! Giró a su alrededor; y notó que estaba rodeado de vidrio. Con su brazo partió uno de ellos y se adentró en una cámara. Las paredes eran de piedra, lucían húmedas y el clima era tan frío como en su mazmorra. ¿Dónde rayos habían terminado?

El suelo era de piedra, y sus pies retumbaban con un sonido desesperante. Al caminar, notó que la menor de los Weasly estaba en el suelo, sobre un círculo con extraños símbolos que jamás había visto. Se arrodilló junto a ella, y notó que estaba pálida e inconciente. Su mano estaba negra, la mano donde reposaba el anillo.

Sí, Ginny estaba maldita al parecer. Intentó despertarla, pero no tuvo éxito. Quiso quitarle el anillo, pero al halar de él; recibió una fuerte descarga que le hizo retroceder. Si él no podía; ¿Quién podría hacerlo?

_"¿Qué tratas de hacer?" "Ya ella no sirve, está muriendo; ¿Qué sentido tiene" "¿Recuerdas acaso la primera vez que estuviste aquí Snape? ¿La vez que tu cuerpo le perteneció a Bellatrix Lestrange?"_

No le escuchó, y la tomó entre sus brazos. Se acercaban cada vez más y tenían que salir de ese lugar. Ginny corría el riesgo de perder la vida si él no hacía algo de prisa. Su cuerpo, se hacía cada vez más frío conforme avanzaba. Sin duda, Ginny había tomado una decisión sin pensarlo con calma. Y eso originaría, su descanso eterno.

Sirius les alcanzó tiempo después, observó con los ojos agrandados a Ginny quien; tenía su mano negra como si hubiese estado junto a dos enormes brazas.

- ¡Ginny!

- No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir- exclamó Snape entre los hechizos que surgían de todas partes. Sí, el ministerio entero estaba corrupto; ya eso lo sabía.

Comenzaron a correr hacia lo que Snape creía; una salida. A mitad del camino; Sirius se detuvo y le observó con los ojos bien abiertos. Eso no podía ser, debía ser un maldito chiste.

- ¡Snape, tú marca!

La observó, aquello sin duda significaba lo que él estaba pensando. La marca sobre su brazo se estaba moviendo, y la marca que indicaba su matrimonio con Hermione se hacía cada vez más débil. Esperaba, que sus hijas estuviesen bien; si ellas morían por su culpa no se lo perdonaría. No se atrevía a dañar, almas inocentes; aquellas que no tenían culpa de sus estupideces.

Hechizos salían desde todos los rincones. Sirius sostuvo a Ginny entre sus brazos, sin dejar de observarla con aire protector. Siquiera, él pudo quitarle el anillo así que; parecía que el destino estaba sellado para ella.

Caminaron a través de un largo pasaje que parecía un "Sótano" Al abrir una especie de puerta, notaron con puerta; notaron con preocupación donde estaban. Un enorme cementerio. Aquel cementerio, donde estaban enterrados los padres de Lord Voldemort, donde él había vuelto a la vida, donde Cedric vio su última luz. Aquello sin duda, era lo peor que les había podido ocurrir. Algo estaba mal, algo indicaba que su "señor" estaba detrás de todo ello. Que estaba conectado, y por supuesto que lo estaba. Desde su muerte, se habían originado todos los males habídos y por haber.

- ¿Cómo demonios llegamos a parar en este lugar?

Tampoco lo comprendía y, pensaba en Hermione. Aunque había hecho todo por salvarla, parecía que su unión; también terminaría matándola. No sabía que hacer, estaba atado de manos. No la amaba, y ese sin duda sería su primer error. El haber deseado, separarla de él le estaba costando más de lo que quería arriesgar. Y justo en ese momento, se presentaba Ginny quien; amando a Hermione se sacrificaba por ella. ¿Cómo podría remediarlo? Desde un ángulo frío, se podía notar que era siempre él quien hacía daño; que era gracias a él. Si no pensaba con rapidez; sin duda ambas morirían. Ellas y muchos otros.

TBC.

Bueno, como ya dije; perdí el capítulo y lo rehice. Besos y saludos.


	30. Ginny, Hermione y Harry Potter

Bueno, regresé (un poco antes de lo esperado, pero tengo parciales) Me verán, intermitentemente al actualizar y de hecho; puede que sigan viendo a Lady Adry (Suponiendo que su trabajo se regule) En cuanto a la pregunta de si, actualizaré "En el día de tu boda" Pues sí; si lo haré en cuanto me sea posible. No deben preocuparse por las demás que estén leyendo, sean cuales sean.

Adrel: Los culpables de todo esto, serán develados cada vez más adelante en los capítulos. Inicialmente, la culpa la tiene el ministerio ya que ha tendido una trampa sobre Dumbledore y sobre Snape. Los anillos, también en primer plano; tienen la apariencia de ser "controladores" de las funciones humanas. Llámese sentimientos, contactos; pensamientos y obras. Si lees con detenimiento, menciono que al quitártelos; muchas de esas funciones se "suprimen" por así decirlo. Queda el afectado casi inexistente, con pocas posibilidades de supervivencia. La maldición, luego tendrá su explicación y el para qué sirve. Si necesitas información adicional, puedes encontrar una forma viable de comunicarte conmigo; o mandarme un PM. Saludos y besos. Gracias por leerme. Disculpa la confusión.

Minerva: Sí, ella ama a Hermione de verdad; pero intenta también amar a Harry. Por eso, en un instante el anillo no sabe a quien destruír primero. Un saludo y un beso. Gracias por leer atentamente y disculpa los inconvenientes.

Unos saludos y besos, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

S's Lady.  


* * *

Capítulo 30: Ginny, Hermione y Harry Potter.

Sirius miró a su alrededor, no era un tonto y sabía dónde estaban. Su hermano Regulus, anteriormente había mencionado un lugar como el actual. Sabía que era la perdición, y si querían salir ilesos; tenían que huír.

Miró hacia Snape que mantenía la vista fija en el cielo, buscando algo que no sabía qué era. En realidad, el sólo hecho de haber visto su marca palpitarle en el brazo; era síndrome de que estaba sucediendo lo peor del mundo. Si Lord Voldemort seguía vivo; el futuro de la humanidad volvía a oscurecerse.

Bien, tenía sentido, Nagini estaba viva. Pero, pese a estarlo, tenía un aspecto diferente que la hacían distar de una serpiente común. Su aspecto ya no era tan viváz como solía ser, y sus escamas ya no brillaban como antes. ¿Era posible quizás, que ella; estuviese conectada a su amo? Observó a Snape quien, hacía una especie de gesto de alivio. Si no había marca en el aire, quería decir que su amo no estaba "Allí" propiamente hablando. Pero no desestimaba, el terrible peligro que les acechaba.

Observó a Ginny tiempo después. Ella estaba en los brazos de Sirius, y parecía una marioneta grotesca y rota. En mal momento, había decidido ponerse el anillo; él no lo tenía puesto y por lo tanto no podía ayudarle. Creía.

Sirius, la tendió sobre el frío pasto sosteniéndole el cuerpo. Tomó su mano, e intentó sacárle el anillo. Pero ni aún con el aprecio que le tenía; él pudo lograrlo. ¿Quién podría?

Ginny estaba enamorada fatalmente de su amiga Hermione Granger. Pese a que se escuchaba terriblemente extraño; quizás era normal que una situación así sucediese. Una vez que Hermione fuese su esposa, ya no tendría una "real" oportunidad de compartir un nexo. Pero, ¿Dónde quedaba Harry Potter?

Mientras pensaba en ello, dos ideas claras se originaron en su interior. Una, debía de saberse; quién podría de los dos quitarle el anillo. La segunda, quién sufriría las consecuencias primero. Hermione, o Harry.

Por otros términos, se encontraba Sorvolo Riddle. Aquello, debía de ser una muy buena ilusión; puesto que ese hombre no existía más en la faz de la tierra. Aún así, parecía bastante real. Nuevamente, ¿Eso estaría vinculado a los anillos?

Como bien había mencionado el hombre, él había sido el creador. Tal vez. Sin embargo, si aquél anillo era sólo una réplica; él debía de encontrar el original y destruírlo por completo. Aún así, la maldición parecía ser inmune.

Hizo todo lo posible, por mantener a Hermione con vida; pero no desestimaba que durase poco. Ya no estaba amándola, y al parecer ese era el único nexo que les protegía. Ahora había un nuevo sentimiento; y era el interés.

Parecía, que el anillo condenaba todo la maldad en la humanidad. La lujuria, el rechazo y la mentira, el interés y el dolor. Y como estaba el mundo, pues todos morirían de ello; por que ninguno se salvaba de esos sentires.

- ¡Vamos Snape, no tenemos mucho tiempo!- criticó Sirius- Ya no puedo sentirla casi.

¿Por qué no los atacaban? ¿Por qué los dejaban ir libremente? Había una situación bastante particular; y él tenía que descubrirle. Si no, muchos de los pocos que quedaban; no tendrían futuro.

Se acercó a Sirius y sacó su varita, al hacerlo; Sirius detalló la marca sobre su antebrazo. Estaba débil, quedaba poco de ella e intuyó; que Hermione también sentía lo mismo que él.

Desaparecieron, nadie en ese lugar pareció interesado en ello. ¿Había alguien allí? Por un momento deseó quedarse, deseó trazar un horizonte donde; pudiera regresar. Intuyó, que ya no tendría ese golpe de suerte.

La casa en pleno estaba vacía, parecía. Todos estaban en la planta superior, ¿Sucedía algo con Hermione acaso? Snape dejó a Ginny en un lugar seguro, y se aproximó al pie de la escalera; sólo para escuchar.

_"Ginny ama a Hermione, pero ella no la ama; ¡Es un amor no correspondido desde el principio" "Es secreto"_

_" Mi hija, ¡Mi hija jamás me lo dijo!"_

_"Si es no correspondido, entonces la maldición no debería estarle afectando; al menos no a Hermione"_

_"¡Pero Ginny está sufriendo!" "Eso ¡También cuenta!"_

_" Sí, pero quizás sea Harry el que deba ayudarle"_

_" ¿Y si mi hija no ama a Harry?"_

Escuchó pasos que se avecinaban hacia él, y se apartó de la escalera. Giró su rostro hacia Sirius, quien seguía cuidando de Ginny Weasly. Si era como Dumbledore pensaba, el único blanco era Harry Potter. Sin embargo, en su caso ambos habían tenido un anillo; ¿Pero y Ginny? ¿Cómo podría quitárselo, si ella estaba inconciente y quizás en desacuerdo? No entendía, a dónde iba a parar toda esa situación.

- ¡Mi hija! ¡Por dios, es mi hija!- chillaba la señora Weasly, tumbándose a su lado. Enseguida, se había hechado a llorar- ¿Por qué tenías que ponértelo?

Harry Potter cruzó el umbral y se detuvo frente a la mujer; su novia. Se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su mano. Deseaba ser él, quien pudiera quitárselo; deseaba ser él el verdadero amor de Ginny.

- Severus, debes ir a ver a Hermione; ella ha estado sufriendo.

Asintió, subiendo las escaleras con rápidez. Ella estaba allí, dormida y con las manos sobre su vientre. Esperaba que en él, aún estuviesen sus hijas; que nada de lo que hizo le hubiese afectado.

Se sentó a su lado, y eso pareció despertarla. Tanto tiempo con nerviosismo, no le permitía relajarse. Al verle, colocó sus manos sobre su rostro. Estaba sangrando, estaba herido y ella ya lo sabía.

Sus acaramelados ojos, se depositaron sobre los suyos; inertes e inexpresivos. Había estado pensándolo, si quería salvarla completamente; debía volver a conquistarse, a enamorarse de ella nuevamente. Pero, no sabía como lograrlo.

- ¿Estás bien?- musitó ella, él asintió- Prometiste que te cuidarías Severus.

- Lo intenté- dijo, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- ¿Cómo está Ginny? ¿La has encontrado?

- Sí, pero está maldita Hermione. Ha sido mi culpa, nuevamente.

- No lo comprendo. He oído a Dumbledore, decir que ella me "ama"; pero no lo comprendo.

- Te ama Hermione, o te amaba y ahora a sabiendas de que, yo me casé contigo; ella ha sido virtualmente "rechazada" sin haber renunciado a ti.

- ¿Los anillos?

- Sí, los anillos; destruyen cualquier emoción beneficiosa y aumentan la potencialidad de las peligrosas. Cualquier sufrimiento o deseo impuro te hace víctima de él. Se nutre de tu sufrimiento, de tu odio y de tus tristezas.

- Un dementor- musitó la joven, levantándose- Pero, ¿Y la maldición?

- No lo sé.

Hermione suspiró, abrazándose de él. No le dijo nada, siquiera quiso saber los detalles de sus heridas; él estaba allí y con eso se contentaba. Admiró como una tonta, su anillo de compromiso; no se lo quitaría nunca. Se separó de él, y alzó la vista; manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos. Ella lo haría, lo lograría. Lograría enamorarlo de ella, nuevamente.

- Las bebés- suspiró el hombre, aparentemente bastante agotado- ¿Ellas no sufrieron daño alguno?

- Sanas, desde el instante en el que decidiste protegerme. Severus yo, yo quiero quitarle el anillo a Ginny.

- Entonces, ¿Tú amas a Ginny?

No le cotestó, lo único que le pidió; fue que le ayudase a levantarse de la cama. Con mucho cuidado, le ayudó a bajar las escaleras; estaba bastante débil pero no lograba convencerla. No de lo contrario.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, sabes que no puedes moverte?- criticó Remus.

- Quiero ver a Ginny, yo quiero ayudarle.

- Pero, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Tú acaso! ¡Tú acaso!

Siguió sin responder, y cruzó la habitación. Se acercó hasta los reunidos y, colocó su mano sobre; el hombro de Harry. Seguía en el suelo, meditando al lado de ella; quien lo único que hacía era perder su vida. Ella tenía una idea, y estaba segura de que serviría.

- Quiero intentarlo Harry, quiero que lo intentemos juntos.

Harry alzó la cabeza, mirando a su amiga. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿De quitarle los anillos, juntos? Se levantó dando un traspié y le mantuvo la vista. Hermione sonreía, parecía decidida.

- No te entiendo.

- Si ella nos ama, entonces nosotros le devolveremos el gesto.

Tomó la mano de Ginny con suavidad, y la mantuvo frente a ambos. Esperaba que Harry no se negase, esperaba tener razón. Esperaba, seguir manteniendo ese lazo tan fuerte entre Ginny y Harry.

Asintió, no estaba mal el intentarlo. Posicionó su mano sobre la de Ginny, mientras Hermione colocaba dos de sus dedos sobre el accesorio. Inspiró fuertemente y entonces, bajo la mirada de los presentes; comenzó a mover el anillo.

Por un momento, nadie creyó que tendrían éxito; sin embargo algo bastante curioso comenzó a suceder. El anillo comenzó a ceder aunque ella, no estuviese enamorada de su amiga. ¿Qué explicación había?

Tiraron de él, y Hermione se balanceó; siendo sostenida por su esposo. Allí estaba, fuera de su dedo aunque Ginny no hubiese dado su consentimiento. Nadie lo entendía, pero Hermione parecía tener la respuesta.

- Estoy segura, de que a Ginny le hubiese encantado; la desición que tomasemos. Ella confía en nosotros ciegamente, por ello; se lo he quitado.

Sorprendidos, así estaba la mayoría. La señora Weasly, se abalanzó sobre su hija y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Al quitárselo, no se sabía si seguía enferma, pero al menos; ya no estaba atada. De Snape, haber tenido el otro sobre su dedo; eso hubiese significado que estaban casados. O tal vez no.

Y sus párpados vibraron inténsamente, allí estaba ella despertándose; bajo las cálidas manos de su novio Harry Potter. Él no la hería, por que jamás la había rechazado, era el único amor incondicional que tenía. El anillo, no había surtido efecto. Harry no llevaba alguno.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, saludos y besos; se les aprecia.


	31. Conquista

Aquí les dejo más. Al igual que les dejaré un poco más de "Mi gato Snape" unos besos y saludos.

S's Lady.  


* * *

Capítulo 31: Conquista

Habían vuelto a su hogar. Hermione necesitaba descanso, y él no debía exponerla. A su parto, le faltaban aún algunos meses. Sabía que eventualmente, la figura Malfoy se vería bastante involucrada; pero él no quería pensar en ello. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, pensando, pensando en el cómo volver a enamorarse de Hermione. Si lo conseguía, ella ya no estaría atada a su vida por así decirlo; por que se amarían en realidad.

Hermione había hecho una sugerencia, pero él desestimaba que fuese factible. Su suave sonrisa, lograba sacar de él muchas cosas; pero aún así quería negarse a esa oferta. Era algo que, simplemente él no consentía. ¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado muggle para su gusto?

Ella porponía, que se alejaran; que estuviesen juntos en otro lugar. Ella le conquistaría, eventualmente aunque; tuviera que empezar desde cero. Al final de cuentas, ella le amaba y lo lograría. Fuese como fuese, pues no se rendiría.

Ya no estaban allí, estaban en un ambiente diferente. Al final, le había convencido de volver a intentarlo en otro lugar. Sus pasos, hacían un suave eco sobre la hierba a su alrededor. Aquel sitio Hermione lo amaba, y pocos lo conocían.

Estaba sentada en dicha hierba, contemplando a la nada; descalza y con un largo vestido que ondeaba en la fresca brisa. Le encantaba la idea, de criar a sus hijos; en ese hogar. El ataque, había hecho desastres en el antiguo y pese a que, Snape no le habló de ellos; ella ya no quería volver a él.

Su esposo, se mantenía a su lado; sin saber qué hacía allí exactamente. Lo último que recordaba, era que Hermione se lo había pedido; le había rogado que volvieran a empezar. Pero él tenía muchas cosas en mente.

- Severus- musitó la joven, con su cabeza sobre su hombro- No quiero perder a mis hijas.

Acarició su cabeza, mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Él no le dijo nada, se mantuvo impávido y sin mostrar sus opiniones. Ella suspiró, afligida; volviendo a abrir los ojos.

- Tú no me dejarás ¿cierto?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente y eso pareció suficiente para ella. Se apartó de él y le mantuvo la vista por un largo instante. Luego de ello, volvió a dirigirse hacia él; tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

- ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

Para cuando tuvo idea de sí, estaba nuevamente con Hermione pero; en una cama diferente. Ella estaba allí, dormida sobre su regazo aparentemente feliz de tenerle a su lado. su mano, se depositó sobre su cabeza y; comenzó a acariciarla lentamente. Cuidaría de ella; aunque no pudiese amarla.

Estuvo mirando a su alrededor, y notó; la marca en su brazo comenzaba a oscurecerse. La marca que tenía con Hermione, la misma que debía ella tener en su brazo. Lo movió suavemente y le admiró. Sí, idéntica.

Si Voldemort había regresado "entre comillas" eso significaba que Nagini había servido de puente. Tenía en mente, la idea de que; la utilizaba para mantenerse con vida. Así que, quizás bastaba con destruírla.

Ginny había vuelto a la normalidad, y había notado que la maldición no había surtido efecto en ella; puesto que Harry no llevaba anillo. Eso le llevó a pensar que tal vez, eso había sucedido con él. Al haberle quitado a Hermione el anillo, ella no había perdido su cariño; sólo él. Pero era ilógico, puesto que Ginny seguía amando a Harry. ¿Entonces por qué él no podía amar a Hermione?

O tal vez, sí podía de alguna forma. Al hacer el amor con ella, había notado lo esencial que era para su vida. Si no podía amarle como esposo, al menos podría como padre. Pero no dejaría de estar a su lado.

Hermione había comenzado a despertarse lentamente. Alzó la cabeza, y notó que su esposo había estado acariciándole la cabeza hasta dormirse él mismo. Apartó de ella su mano, y se levantó evitando despertarle. Creía que lo necesitaba.

Se detuvo en el salón de su "nuevo" hogar. Su vientre ya estaba mucho más abultado y ancho, pese a estar en los casi cinco meses. Sabía, que albergar dos pequeños bebés no era fácil; y muchas veces se sentía desfallecer. Si seguía presionándose de esa forma, podía perderlos. La idea de que Ginny le amase, no le pareció tan extraña; de hecho ya ella lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, al haber quitado el anillo ella; se había rechazado así misma. Ya ella, no le amaría más. Por suerte, tenía a su amigo.

Según sus pensamientos, Snape debería de amarla, sólo por el simple hecho de haberle colocado un nuevo anillo. Pero parecía, que eso no funcionaba así. Quizás, ella tenía que colocarle uno.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué debía hacer para lograrlo? Ya estaban "casados" o quizás; ella casada con él. Quizás, podía pedir ayuda; podía hablar con Dumbledore. No perdía nada con intentarlo.

Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía; Snape no estaría de acuerdo. Había pasado mucho sufrimiento, y lo más que necesitaba era descanso. Entonces se iría, y no le diría nada. ¿Qué podía perder? Lo que él no supiera, no le afectaría.

Asintió, tomando su varita y sosteniéndose el vientre. La magia, desde que estaba embarazada le costaba la ejecución; y utilizaba mucha energía. Pero, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Desapareció entonces, dejándo a su esposo en la habitación. No tardaría mucho, sería una visita corta. Al menos, esperaba tener los resultados propicios a un cambio.

Como se imaginó, Dumbledore seguía en Grinmauld Place. Al verla, le preguntó por Snape pero ella le indicó que necesitaba que mantuviera el secreto. Ya sabía que él, no se resistiría.

- ¿Todo está bien Hermione?- preguntó con suavidad. Le analizó con sus azules ojos.

- Sí, estamos bien- musitó la chica, acariciándo suavemente su vientre- Pero, necesito información. Necesito regresar a Severus a mi lado. No puedo perderlo.

- Lo sé, ya lo he pensado- dijo, cuando daba las acostumbradas vueltas alrededor de un punto- Pero me temo que es una magia muy compleja, y es necesario que sea rota con una acción de la misma índole.

- ¿Un nuevo anillo tal vez?- preguntó Hermione, quien creía estar llegando a alguna parte.

- Un objeto no nos servirá. Lo que está "sobre" Severus es bastante intrincado, algo lo detiene. Pero, lo he visto; estoy seguro de que es sólo en apariencias. Estoy seguro de que él te ama. Aunque, podríamos intentarlo.

Hermione emitió un suspiro de frustración. Si era una cortina, un velo ¿Cómo abrirle los ojos? ¿Cómo devolverle a su estado normal? ¿O se trataba de que sin el anillo Snape ya no tenía algo que sentir? ¿Que en vez de su maldición regresar el tiempo perdido, lo hacía su pasado?

Se lo explicó a Dumbledore y no le pareció tan ilógico. Sin embargo, todo tenía un propósito y un fin; y eventualmente ella podría reconquistarlo. Aunque, seguramente sería un proceso largo y gradual. En realidad, no había el "tiempo"

Suaves lágrimas se posaron sobre sus ojos con el ideal de perderlo. Eventualmente él se mantendría a su lado, pero volvía a sucitarse el temor anterior. ¿Y si luego de tener a sus hijas, él la abandonaba? Por que era seguro hasta que; siquiera pudiera tenerlas en sus brazos.

Dumbledore pareció meditar el asunto con detenimiento. Si al quitarle el anillo, simbolizaba que él la había rechazado; se entendía que Hermione no lo había hecho por que ella no le había quitado el suyo. Entonces, el contrato no estaba tan roto como parecía; puesto que las partes no estaban en consenso.

Por allí podía haber una pequeña luz. Por allí, Hermione tenía su seguridad garantizada; pero ese no era el punto. Si bien, él le había colocado a Hermione un nuevo anillo y aún no le amaba con propiedad; podía suponerse que el contrato estaba mal. Que lo había hecho bajo el interés de mantenerle con vida. Era un gesto de amor, pero no parecía ser suficiente. Se necesitaba de algo más.

Le hizo una simple pregunta, que ella recordaba bastante bien. La primera vez que se habían acostado juntos, él había roto su virginidad sin siquiera saberlo. Había sentido arrepentimiento, odio consigo mismo. La segunda vez, había sido tras el embriagamiento y la lujuria y la tercera vez había sido por amor.

Todo aquello les conformaba, eso no se había perdido. Si bien, el anillo condenaba la lujuria, ambos habían deseado tener relaciones. Mutuo acuerdo. Entonces, el contrato tenía que permanecer intacto ya que; ninguno acordó separarse del todo.

Quizás, si ambos llegaban al mutuo acuerdo sobre su relación. No sabía si pesaba el hecho de que Snape no tuviese anillo en ese matrimonio, pero; desconocía la forma de colocárselo. Un segundo matrimonio era ilógico e definitivamente improbable. ¿Estaban atados de manos?  


* * *

Había regresado a casa, pero no había obtenido mucho. Se sentía como Snape, sin ideas y preocupada. Algo debía suceder, ella debía de encontrar la forma rápido.

Se adentró en la habitación la cual, ya estaba casi a oscuras. Snape seguía durmiendo, de hecho; no se había tardado tanto como pensó que lo haría. Por supuesto, nadie tenía idea de nada.

Se acostó, y eso pareció despertarlo. La observó, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo; apenas en tensión. Le mantenía la vista y sonreía como siempre hacía cuando estaba frente a él.

- Te amo Severus.

Y le besó, profundamente sosteniendo su mano. Mientras le besaba, con su otra mano; trató de quitarse su anillo. Intuía, que no se iba a rechazar a sí misma. Luego de que estuvo fuera, se lo colocó a él en uno de sus dedos. El hombre hizo un gesto de querer mirar, pero ella no se lo permitió. No esa noche.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, unos besos y saludos.


	32. Almas conjuntas

Hola, ¡Es mi turno de actualizar! Sin duda, (¿Lucimos sin vida? Je) He estado pensando y creo, que me dedicaré a la historia "Mi gato Snape". Antes pensaba que era una estupidez sin sentido pero creo que; S's Lady me ha persuadido bastante bien. Sí, ella sabe de "Engatuzar" Unos saludos y besos.

El capítulo, lo he escrito yo. Me dicen, qué tal me ha quedado; se los agradecería enormemente.

Lady Adry.  


* * *

Capítulo 32: Almas conjuntas.

La noche anterior, sin duda la recordaría aunque su enfermedad no se lo permitiera. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Snape, detrás de ella; miraba su mano con confunsión. No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta.

Eso había sido sin duda, lo más práctico para solventar la incógnita. Si bien, no había averiguado si había funcionado; sus acciones le indicaban que había mejorado un poco. Libremente, ambos habían tomado una desición. Mantenerse unidos.

Snape también sonrió, aquello había sido un truco sucio; digno de cualquier entidad ministerial. Se giró, para mirar hacia Hermione quien; le observaba detenidamente. Sin duda, sentía algo por ella.

Lo sucedido, parecía golpear su cabeza. Ella había colocado el anillo sobre su dedo, lo que parecía; indicar que ella sostenía su alma ahora. Nunca había entendido, el término "alma" de la cual; Dumbledore tanto hablaba. Pero, ahora daba la impresión de que él sostenía su vida con la suya, y ella la de él.

Hermione, se giró suavemente; para reposar sobre su pecho. No fue instantáneo, pero uno de sus brazos; vino a rodearla lentamente. Había sido, hasta un hecho simpático. Trató de mirar varias veces lo que ella había hecho; pero no se lo había permitido. Luego de ello, se había quedado dormido; y no supo más de eso hasta el amanecer. Sin duda, ella sabía lo que hacía.

Emitió un suspiro, y bajó la mirada. Ella le observaba con curiosidad, ansiosa por cierto punto que él; desconocía. La joven, alzó su brazo y observó con lentitud. En él, había una nueva cinta. ¡Ella la había hecho! Ella había entregado su amor, para unirlos una segunda vez.

Trató de pensar. Lo último que recordaba era, que le había besado hasta la saciedad. ¡Le estaba pareciendo tanto, a la segunda vez que estuvieron juntos! Sin duda, la suspicaz Granger del colegio no había muerto.

Quiso decirsélo, preguntarle como había llegado a semejante conclusión; pero creyó que era demasiado obvio. Al final, ella lo intuía.

- Estoy agotada- suspiró- Requirió de una gran cantidad de magia.

- ¿Qué has hecho de mí?- dijo, su expresión sarcástica no abandonaba el calor- ¿Acaso me has obligado a amarte?

- Básicamente.

Sonrisa, igenuidad abnegada. Algo, que ni el ministerio podía reproducir. Se inclinó suavemente, y le besó. Ella siempre lo hacía, a ella le gustaba. bajó nuevamente la vista, hacia su propio brazo. Ya la segunda marca, estaba hecha. Sólo restaba, sentir.

- Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor- dijo, con una suave sonrisa- Será la primera vez, en la historia; en la cual otorgaré tal cantidad de puntos.

- Una lástima, que Gryffindor ya ganara la copa de las casas. Nos hubiesen venido bastante bien.

Hermione compuso una mueca extraña en su rostro y éste, le mantuvo la vista con detenimiento. Pesaba, el hecho de haber realizado un esfuerzo superior al; permitido. ¿Estaría sufriendo acaso, algún tipo de secuela? No sabía, de dónde sacaba su fuerza.

- Creo que, él te lo dirá pronto.

- ¿Eh?

- Dumbledore, fui a verlo. Antes de regresar a la cama.

Se lo esperaba, sencillamente. Ambos, siempre decidiendo su destino. Pues, eso no parecía importarle; de hecho le gustaba. Ya había aprendido, a vivir con eso. Un suspiro prolongado fue su última respuesta, en realidad antes habían sido muchas. El silencio ahora, era la mejor la compañía.

Hermione siguió sonriendo, luego se levantó. Seguía creyendo, que pese a su embarazo; ella no perdía su esplendor. ¿Cuanto no intentó cambiarla, y cuanto no falló? Ahora, agradecía; el no haberla marcado de por vida. El no haberla maltratado lo suficiente.

- Creo que, estamos hambrientas- musitó, sobándose el vientre con suavidad.

No le contestó, pero sabía que ella no esperaba una respuesta; era sólo un comentario. Le observó, salir de la habitación; y entonces cerró los ojos. Le gustaban las imágenes en ellos, le gustaba lo que su mente estaba proyectando en ese instante. Ojalá pudiera dormir con ello, toda su vida.

* * *

- No está roto, amigo ministro- comentaba Dumbledore- El contrato, por lo que veo sigue intacto.

- Pero no es posible, el amor estaba roto; el anillo estaba fuera de su lugar.

- Sí, pero Severus aún portaba el suyo en aquel entonces. Quién se lo quitó, fue Narcisa Malfoy él me lo dijo.

- Eso quiere decir que.

- Sí, ellos se separaron; al igual que Hermione y Ginny. Parece, que aprendieron muy bien el truco. ¿No crees? Severus, jamás permitió que Hermione se lo retirase, sabía que si eso sucedía ella dejaría de amarlo. Por ello, ella se lo retiró a Ginny Weasly en presencia de Harry Potter. Él no llevaba anillo, por eso no se vio afectado; no perdió el amor por ella.

El ministro observó a Dumbledore un tanto nervioso. Sabía lo que había sucedido, y lo que estaba por suceder. Aquello, era alta traición; sublimación.

- Creo que ha llegado tú hora. Parece.

- La maldición persiste, yo no he arreglado nada de eso.

- Se resolverá a la larga.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto, y detrás de él apareció Minerva Mcgonagall; abandonando su aspecto animago. Alzó la varita, junto con varios miembros de la orden; incluído Sirius. Ante tal ataque, el ministro sacó su varita pero; eso era una mala idea. No era conveniente, enfrentarse a Dumbledore.

- No, ¡No me harás esto Albus Dumbledore!- dijo, sus manos temblaban; su expresión enloquecía- ¡Yo no tengo que ver, no fue idea mía!

- Pero has participado, y ahora- se dirigió a Moody y a Kinsgley- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Por mandato de la Orden del Fénix, estás arrestado.

Lluvias de hechizos que no duraron más de dos minutos. Lo arrestaron, ningún miembro del ministerio podía intervenir. No que ellos se lo permitieran. El ministro decía sandeces, una gran cantidad de insultos que terminaban en maldiciones. Por supuesto, sus días de gobierno se habían terminado. Finalmente.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore pensaba igual que Snape. Si existían esos anillos, debía también de existir una fuerza creadora. También se inclinaba por Voldemort quien; fácilmente pudo fingir su muerte. ¿Dónde estaban sus adeptos? ¿Qué gran golpe esperaban? Aquel silencio, aquella oscuridad le perturbaba. Tenía que descubrirle cuanto antes; luchar contra él.

* * *

Severus había salido de la habitación, observando a Hermione quien estaba en el salón. Se encaminó hacia ella, y notó que descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Sí, su esfuerzo había sido grande, y esperaba que sus resultados dieran un gran paso. Pero, no sabía que sentía justo en ese momento.

- Severus, ¿Cómo crees, que luzcan Madeline y Elise? ¿A quién se parecerán?

- No lo sé- meditó el hombre. No lo había pensado con detenimiento.

- Me encantaría, que una de ellas se pareciese a ti.

Bien, eso sería en la medida de lo posible; seguro. No se había imaginado, reflejado en una pequeña hija; pero sin duda sería algo nuevo que debía afrontar. Eventualmente, aquello sería fácil de lograr. Supuso.

- Eso me gustaría.

Cuatro meses restaban para saberlo. Cada vez, comenzaba a entender; que compartían más nexos y que muchas cosas eran diferentes. Se terminaba rapidamente, su vida como mortífago; como profesor inclusive. No estaba haciendo nada de eso, y no lo necesitaba. Inclusive ni rememoraba aquello.

Se sentó a su lado, de hecho; Hermione se había movido en cuanto él se sentó. Su esposo, colocó una de sus manos sobre su nuca y la mantuvo allí cuando ella; reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Pasaría mucho tiempo, quizás su muerte; pero por ahora esperarían.

- Tienes fiebre Hermione- dijo, quitándole su mano.

- ¿Tengo? No siento nada.

Y sí, Hermione había terminado en cama. Estaba enferma, y él sólo esperaba que no se tratase de la maldición nuevamente. Pues en realidad, él no sentía nada. ¿No compartían ambos las enfermedades y males? Sí, cualquier matrimonio. Pero en ellos, no era literalmente.

Eventualmente, Hermione empeoró gradualmente. Tenía una terrible jaqueca y un mareo bastante curioso. Le preocupaba. Si la maldición buscaba ganar terreno; era seguro que lo haría. Quizás, era momento de visitar la enfermería. Pero, ¿No estaban tras ellos? ¿Qué pasaba si salían a la luz?

- Estoy preocupada Severus. Mi vientre, me duele.

No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser lo que se imaginaba. Si bien, era un diagnóstico apresurado; temía que se tratase de eso. Hermione empalidecía rápidamente, y si era lo que se imaginaba. Su cuerpo, estaría rechazando a sus hijas. Pero, eso no debía ser; seguramente estaba equivocado. Seguramente, Hermione se había extralimitado solamente. Eso esperaba.

Hermione soltó un suave gemido, su temperatura estaba alta; sinónimo de una infección. Si bien, en una persona normal no causaba mayor cosa; en un embarazo sí. Podía causarle daños a las bebés. Evidentemente, tenían que dejar aquel lugar.

Fue a vomitar, síntoma que quizás podía confundirse con algo normal. Pero no, algo había detrás que le preocupaba. Tenía que preparse, tenía que tomar precauciones.

Tenía una idea en mente, sabía quién podía ayudarle para pasar desapercibido. No tenía idea de si ella aceptaría; pero era la única salida que tenía para evitar daños.

Buscaría a Narcisa Malfoy. Si bien, su esposo era acusado de delitos y de asesinatos; ella no era una mujer indefenza y podía serle bastante útil. En sus condiciones, no se atrevía a luchar.

Notó algo, que le desconcertó. Hermione había comenzado a sangrar, y ¡Él también! Por su brazo, corría una delgada línea de sangre. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir lo que su esposa estaba sintiendo. Sólo que ella, sangraba y dicha sangre recorría sus piernas.

- Severus.

TBC.

Bueno, espero les gustase; unos besos y saludos.


	33. El amor de una sangre sucia

Hola, continúo escribiendo; espero que les guste el capítulo y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto por allá en "Mi gato Snape" Saludos.

Lady Adry.  


* * *

Capítulo 33: El amor de una sangre sucia.

Era la primera vez, en varios años que; Hermione observaba los azules ojos de Narcisa Malfoy. La mujer no dejaba de observarle y a su vientre. En verdad, estaba embarazada de su "compañero" de luchas. Snape se mantenía en silencio, teniendo Narcisa muy malas mañas. Una de ellas, era hablar de más.

Su sangrado se había detenido, pero no así; su malestar. Si bien, una vez retirado el anillo, Narcisa había perdido todo sentimiento por él; esperaba que prevaleciera su "humanidad". Y a eso se refería, a sus acciones recíprocas para devolver favores que él le había hecho. Ahora la necesitaba.

Sus ojos azules, viajaron del uno al otro; intentando comprobar si él la amaba. Aún así, eso para ella era de esperarse; era algo que siempre le sucedía. Una terrible debilidad por los Gryffindors, a los que tanto decía odiar.

- Entonces, necesitas terminar en San Mungo. ¿Has probado aparecerte?

- Será imposible- dijo, cuando sostenía la mano de Hermione quien; temblaba ligeramente- No en las condiciones, de ambos.

Narcisa meditó con calma. Todo era, como Draco lo había explicado. Aquellos hijos, que portaba Hermione pronto le pertenecerían. Ella trataba de evitar contacto visual y Snape, sabía que era devastador para Hermione el estar allí.

- Bien, te ayudaré; ya que esto ayudará a Draco.

Hermione despegó los labios al oír aquello, pero un terrible mareo se lo impidió y Snape lo supo; pues su mano se apoyó fuertemente en la suya.

No sabía, qué tenía en mente Narcisa; pero no tenía el valor para preguntárselo. Lo dicho anteriormente; notaba la mente retorcida que habitaba en su interior. Quizás, si no le hubiese quitado el anillo. Y aún así, sucedería.

- Yo me iré, con tu "esposa" Snape.

- ¿Qué?

- Te descubrirán si vas tú también, me parece. Será mejor, que yo haga esto sola.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, meditando mientras Hermione le mantenía la vista fija. Narcisa esbozó una sonrisa suave, que bien pudo interpretarse como algo fingido; y desapareció por el umbral. Esperaría una respuesta de ambos. El silencio, era la mejor opinión.

- Severus- musitó Hermione- Yo no iré.

- Debes ir Hermione, podrías perderlas.

- No confió en ella, es un mal heredado- respondió, cuando tomaba una bocanada de aire. Sí, el asunto se complicaba lentamente.

- Ella no podrá hacerte daño, mi vida está sobre la tuya Hermione.

- Y viceversa- sentenció ella, con una voz de odio.

Se lo pidió, y finalmente ella aceptó. Tenía la ligera impresión, de que estaba preocupado por ella; preocupado por dejar de sentir. Por dejar de sentir que ella, estaba en su vida. Se abrazó de él, como si aquella fuese la última vez que le vería. Esperaba tener razón, y esperaba no ver sufrir a Hermione. Sus hijas correrían un inminente peligro de ser así.

Una de sus manos, fue cubierta por la de Hermione, y la dejaba reposar sobre su vientre. Ya había sentido antes, su embarazo pero como había intuído antes; a ella le gustaba hacer eso. La mantuvo por unos cortos instantes hasta que él; sintió que comenzaba a temblar nuevamente.

- Vete Hermione- le dijo.

Y la observó, cruzar el umbral y; el mismo camino que había tomado Narcisa. No sabía, si estaba haciendo mal en confiarle a su esposa. Pero, si Narcisa sabía lo que le convenía; era mejor mantenerse al márgen. La orden del Fénix entera; le haría pagar por sus acciones. Y él también.

Narcisa le mantuvo la vista a Hermione mientras ella le alcanzaba. Deseaba hacerle muchas preguntas, pero éstas no se limitarían al sexo solamente. Por un momento, se mostró contrariada. El ministerio no podía obligarle a cuidar de "hijos" que no eran suyos. Ni Lucius valía tanto la pena, como para hacer semejante cosa.

Hermione, apenas podía mantenerse en pie; así que la aparición debía de ser rauda para evitar el menor daño. Hermione se detuvo frente a ella y le mantuvo la vista.

- Hermione Granger de Snape, no creía que fueses tú hasta que Lucius me lo dijo.

- Sí, seguramente contrariado al escuchar; que la "Sangre sucia" se casaba.

- Has escogido a Draco para vengarte de él ¿no es cierto?

- Créame, entregarle a mis hijas no sería la forma.

No le dijo mayor cosa, y se prepararon para partir. Una vez fuera del alcance, Snape creyó prudente salir de ese lugar. No necesitaba encontrarse con otro miembro de la familia.

Pero no, se equivocaba. Draco estaba allí y le observaba con una expresión de confusión. Sí, ese no sería su día exactamente. Pero por ahora, se concentraría en Hermione.  


* * *

Las dos mujeres, caminaron por una larga vereda entre; una densa niebla. Narcisa esperaba por Hermione quien debido a su estado; no podía moverse con facilidad. Sin duda, de haberse encontrado en una lucha; no hubiese desperdiciado el momento para aprovecharse de su condición.

Se detuvieron en las afueras de lo que parecía un hospital común y luego de unos segundos se adentraron en él. A simple vista, parecía lo antes mencionado; pero si eras hechicero conocías muy bien sus secretos. Un elevador que parecía conducir a un piso inexistente.

Hermione, se contuvo el vientre y cerró los ojos. Pese a que Snape tenía una conexión con su vida, eso no evitaba que la maldición le afectase. Si ella perdía a una de sus hijas, moriría.

El descanso llegó rapidamente. Para cuando abrió los ojos se encontró a sí misma recostada en una cama; sin una idea clara en su mente. Narcisa no estaba, en realidad estaba sola.

Soltó un gemido, cuando creyó que el dolor la mataría. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba de él para que estuviese a su lado. No podría, con sus propios demonios.

Sí, los anillos la protegían de la maldición; pero el costo era muy alto para su gusto. Podría tratar de hallar una solución por su cuenta; pero portando los artilugios no lograría mayor cosa.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Narcisa le observaba desde el final; sentada. Ella no entendía lo que sentía ni sucedía; pero si podía percibir dos manos sobre su vientre. Para cuando lo notó con exactitud, era alguien que no conocía. Alguien que le atemorizaba.

Intentó moverse pero fue imposible. Intentó decir su nombre, pero le fue imposible; estaba atada de manos. Aquello, ¡Había sido una trampa!

- Sí Granger, ¿Te ha dolído mucho?

El sentir, la habían ¡Engañado! Trató de moverse nuevamente, pero le fue imposible. La varita ejercía más presión, pero ella no podía soportarlo; no demasiado.

- Por favor.

- ¿Ha sido divertido? ¿Snape y tú, han creído que nos han visto la cara? Sí, Severus fue mmuy inteligente, pero ahora; nosotros haremos una prueba.

Hermione observó el anillo, aquel que Snape portaba una vez. Sabía que, éste no encajaba si tratabas de volver a colocártelo. ¿Qué querrían hacer con ella entonces?

- ¿Qué crees que suceda si vuelvo a colocártelo? Bienvenida a la realidad Granger, a nuestra realidad.

Tomó su mano entre forcejeos, y le acercaba el anillo lentamente.

- Adelante- escuchó la voz suave y sedosa de su esposo y giró la cabeza- Quiero verte colocándoselo Lucius.

- ¿Qué diantres, qué demonios haces aquí?

- Creo que, tengo un informante muy oportuno.

_"Profesor, lo han engañado. El arresto del ministro, ellos quieren venganza. Granger está en problemas, creo que es mejor que lo sepa supongo"_

- ¿Tú que crees que suceda si se lo coloco?

- Hazlo.

- Severus.

Lucius sonrió con sorna, introduciéndole el anillo en el dedo a la fuerza. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor y se sostuvo la mano. El hombre se creyó victorioso, por unos instantes; se veía que Hermione sería afectada por el anillo. Pero, luego de ello; este salió resquebrajándose.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!?

- Eso Malfoy, se llama amor- le indicó el hombre retirándose las mangas y mostrándole su antebrazo- Quien protege su vida, está presente frente a ti. Ella lo ha decidido, y dudo que tú puedas pasar por encima.

Sacó la varita y apuntó en dirección a Hermione; Snape hizo lo mismo y apuntó en dirección hacia Narcisa quien se mostró pálida. Su esposo, no la dejaría morir; intuía ella.

- Píensalo bien Lucius.

- ¿Te crees muy sabio no es cierto? ¿Pero y si yo la asesinase, no morirías tú con ella? Si sus vidas están unidas.

- Antes, me llevaré a Narcisa conmigo.

- ¡Lucius!

El hombre parecía desquiciado, pero ya Snape se lo imaginaba. Sabía que, apenas se diera la vuelta; Narcisa haría alguna estupidez. Sólo esperaba, que Bellatrix no se viera involucrada en ese momento.

Lucius dejó de apuntar a Hermione, pero lo atacó a él. Snape salió despedido y Hermione gritó al sentir el impacto sobre ella. Para cuando Snape volvió en sí, estaban solos. ya sabía, que no debía de fiarse de nadie. Sin duda, estaba llegando a las conclusiones.

Caminó hacia Hermione, quien temblaba y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le abrazó. No supo, por qué Draco había decidido ayudarle; pero lo único que sabía era que pudo perderla. Hermione, dejó de temblar paulatinamente en cuanto; él le sostuvo.

- ¿A dónde va a parar todo esto?- suspiró, cuando las lágrimas no le dejaron hablar con propiedad.

- No lo suficiente para herirte- musitó, con parsimonia- Necesitas ver a un medimago Hermione.

- Te amo Severus, te amo.

- Lo sé, lo puedo sentir- dijo con una sonrisa a medias- Y de seguro, tú puedes sentirme.

TBC.

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos y besos; se les aprecia.


	34. El amor del príncipe

Bien, es mi oportunidad de hacer capítulo en mis propias historias. Esperamos que les guste, unos besos y saludos de nuestra parte. Es relativamente corto, debido a mi chequeo de diabetes (tengo que ir a hacérmelo y por ello no requiero del tiempo necesario) Nos vemos.

S's lady, Adry de Lockshire.  


* * *

Capítulo 34: El amor del Príncipe.

Hermione iba de aquí para allá. Decoraba nuevamente, la habitación de sus hijas. Lucía espléndida en un largo vestido negro y un delicado peinado. Su esposo, había pasado la mitad de las horas contemplándola; nada más que eso. La infección, había desaparecido y; poco era lo que había hecho. Sus hijas seguían sanas y así le gustaba.

Exahusta se sentó al lado de Severus, quien le acogió mientras leía. Sí, su pequeño truco estaba resultando; estaba enamorándole nuevamente. Lo notó mucho más, cuando él por iniciativa propia; dispuso una mano sobre su vientre; y lo acariciaba suavemente.

El ministerio no dejaba de perseguirles, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Seguía sin entender, el por qué Draco le había brindado información; pero sabía que lo descubriría tarde o temprano. Observó que Hermione le mantenía la vista y desvió la atención de lo que leía. Ella sonrió, solamente sonrió.

Sucedió nuevamente, volviendo a sonreír solamente. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle? ¿Estaba enfrentando algo? No era bueno, para lidiar con temas sobre el embarazo.

A la tercera sonrisa precedió una mirada de confusión de él. Algo pasaba por la mente de su esposa y le hacía sonreír. Amaba ver dentro de sus ojos, profunda y oscura chocando contra la suya, tenue y tantiva. Sí, sin duda compaginaban muy bien.

Inspiró, levantándose no sin antes; darle el acostumbrado beso. No compartían muchas palabras, no necesitaban decirse mucho; con sus gestos bastaba. La observó, se había recostado en la cama y para mucho tiempo después; quedarse dormida.

Se sentó a su lado, acariciándole los cabellos. Su cuerpo había cambiado tanto, también su actitud; era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ella era fuerte, un tanto o más que él.

La dejó tiempo después, debía aún resolver cierto asunto. Cierto asunto que la incluía en ello. Necesitaba hablar con Draco, dejarle ciertos puntos en claro.  


* * *

Dumbledore había pasado parte del tiempo, meditando el asunto. Conocía de las reliquias de la muerte y no dudaba que el anillo; perteneciese a esa gama de objetos. Pero, si se hacían copias seguramente el alma que contenía; estaría lo suficientemente resquebrajada como para hacer fácil su destrucción. Seguramente, estaba fuertemente protegido y bastante bien protegido. Pero eventualmente le encontrarían.

La maldición era otro punto fuerte, ¿Qué era? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Un conjunto de palabras? ¿Cómo podía afectar a la población sin un conjuro demostrado; algo que se hubiese escuchado? Sin duda, tenía pistas pero por cada pista que sus aliados encontraban, más dudas se originaban; más pistas se necesitaban. Bueno, al menos Severus y Hermione se encontraban bien. Y unidos.

- Albus- entraba Minerva en su despacho- Aquí, hay alguien que desea verte; pero.

No pudo hablar lo suficiente, la persona entraba lentamente; causando una impresión desagradable en Mcgonagall.

* * *

Había citado a Draco, él debía de enterarse sobre lo que tenía en mente y cómo lo ejecutaría. Ahora que conocía los planes de sus padres; no cometería el mismo error dos veces. Draco no pareció renuente de encontrarse con él.

Cuando le vio, notó la palidez en su rostro; seguramente habiendo sido descubierto por su traición. Quizás no, aunque sólo él conocía ese plan.

- Draco- musitó, el aspecto del chico le preocupaba, sabía que sucedía algo bastante grave. Pocas veces lucía de esa forma y cuando lo hacía; acudía a él. La mayoría de las veces.

- Creo que tengo que decírselo de una buena vez- respondió el chico a su vez, rehuyendo de su mirada. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, era preocupante en todo sentido; aberrante.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Narcisa?

- No tiene que ver con mi madre, es algo mucho peor. La razón, por la que le ayudé es por que- se detuvo, aquella idea le aterraba; le aterraba terriblemente- A mi madre también la han engañado. La razón es; que piensan tomar a los hijos.

- Sí.

- Pero no, para lo que usted se imagina. Piensan sacrificarlos, ahora quieren sacrificarlos para que; una sangre pura pueda mantener viva la magia negra.

Se levantó, aquello le sorprendió en demasía; ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la mente humana? Eso no podía ser cierto, ¡No debía ser cierto! El rostro de Draco, se mantuvo impávido e intranquilo.

- Granger no me agrada, detesto todo lo que tenga que ver con ella- declaró, pero a Snape le tenía sin cuidado. De hecho, ya sabía eso- Pero todo esto, siquiera ella merece algo como eso. ¡Mi madre! ¡De saberlo ella no lo permitiría!

- ¿Bellatrix?

- No, Bellatrix tiene otra función. Mi tía Bella está siendo reservada para otra cosa.

- Por eso el padrino de sangre pura supongo. ¿Qué mago de sangre pura no es un mortífago a estas alturas?

- Granger y usted corren un terrible peligro. Sus hijos, son los más deseados; representan algo diferente que no sé que es.

- ¿Lucius sospecha de ti?

- No, mi padre ya no vive en casa.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, meditando la situación. Eso era lo más increíble que había escuchado. Pensaba que se trataba de una cosa de Muggles; pero ya sabía que ellos no distaban mucho de los magos. Observó a Draco por unos cortos segundos, sin saber como. Sus palabras sólo salieron de sus labios; no sabía como podía escuchar aquello.

- ¿De qué se trata la maldición? ¿A qué conlleva?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Quién te dijo todo esto?

- Una serpiente.

* * *

Lo había estado planificando, quería hacer algo diferente y había estado toda la tarde sonriendo como una tonta; preguntándose como podía lograrlo. Había dejado a oscuras el lugar, y unas pobres luces. No sabía si estaba en lo correcto; o si debía hacerlo. Pero simplemente lo deseaba.

Estaba preparado todo unas horas antes, deseaba hacerlo dentro de la habitación de las pequeñas. Esperaba ansiosa su llegada. Creía que quizás era algo cursi, algo deseado por sus "cambios de humor"; pero era maravilloso.

Para cuando su esposo regresó, no le dejó observar; no le dejó observarle. Simplemente cubrió sus ojos con sus manos y le guió hasta donde quería ir. Por supuesto, aquello arrancaba de él preguntas y movimientos repentinos. Pero su risa no le abandonaba.

- Espera- musitó la joven, deteniéndose en la habitación en cuestión.

- Hermione.

- No, por favor; espera.

Por unos instanets creyó, que la joven jugaba con él y estuvo a punto de replicarle. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a despegar sus manos de su rostro con suavidad; luego de ello rodeó su vientre con ellas; abrazándose de él. Dándole tiempo de observar lo que había hecho por supuesto.

Hermione había dispuesto una especie de "cena" dentro de la habitación de las bebes. No era algo muy ostentoso. Todo estaba dispuesto en un sencillo orden, algo delicado. Habían unas pequeñas luces en el suelo y una especie de manta bajo ellos. Sí, seguramente Hermione había aprendido muchas cosas de el lugar de origen.

- ¿Hermione?- preguntó, aunque le parecía bastante obvio.

- Es un regalo- susurró sentándose en el suelo- al menos acompáñame.

Lo hizo, a ella parecía hacerle feliz y supuso luego; que lo disfrutaría. Por sobretodas las cosas, luego de la charla que había tenido con Draco. Y eso parecía quedar claro para Hermione pues; lo podía notar y sentir dentro de su propia piel.

- ¿Sucede algo Severus? ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal?- sonrió la joven.

- No, todo está bien.

- La habitación, ¿no te gusta Severus?

- Está perfecta Hermione.

Las luces, pronto se apagarían; hacía bastante frío y sin duda pese a eso; Hermione lucía hermosa. Pese al frío, su vestido le lucía hermoso. No dejaba de sonreír, amaba el romanticismo y el hecho de haber logrado algo como lo que hacían; sin duda representaba mucho para ella. Le pidió que comiera lo necesario, teniendo un embarazo que sostener; ella tan sólo se limitó a reír y a asentir. Le gustaba ver a veces, sus rostros de preocupación. Ya veía la belleza en ellos, ya su aspecto y su comportamiento le encantaba.

- Severus, ¿Me amas?

Se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que el vendaje que cubría sus ojos estaba próximo a caerse. Convivía con una mujer hermosa y no era cualquiera; era Hermione. Aquella Hermione que odió en el pasado, aquella Hermione que lo odió en el pasado. Y en el pasado, parece que se quedaban ambos; sus viejos "yo".

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, un poco tensa. No deseaba escuchar un "no" de su parte, se sentiría terrible si eso sucedía. Sí, ella lo amaba; inumerables veces lo había dicho. Seguía sin saber cuando había cambiado de parecer pero el hecho era; que le amaba con locura. Era feliz así, y lo sería mucho más una vez que tuviera a sus hijas. Sí, él permanecia a su lado por supuesto.

- Sí.

No necesitó escuchar más, no necesitó dejarle decir más. Le besó, algo que fue aceptado; algo que precedió a otras situaciones; otros aspectos. Eventualmente tendría que hablarle sobre el tema; sobre lo que querían hacer con sus hijas. Pero no en aquel momento, no en aquel día y quizás no en aquella semana. Aquello era retorcido, y no debía comentarse a la ligera. Era un plan cruel y sin sentido. Hermione sufriría si se lo comunicaba; si le indicaba que ambos estaban en peligro. Ya podría poner a Dumbledore al corriente.

- Severus, quiero hacer el amor.

TBC.


	35. Pacto con sangre

¡Yo! Es mi turno de hacer capítulo; Mafer está descansando de unas cuantas inyecciones. Tiene suplente así que, acá les dejo el capítulo que quedó pendiente (lo que seguía) Saludos y besos.

S's lady, Adry de Lockshire.  


* * *

Capítulo 35: El pacto con sangre.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente mientras Snape le observaba. No había desnudado su cuerpo, desde que tenía unos pocos meses de embarazo. Sin duda, tener relaciones era un tanto complicado. Hermione sostuvo, las sábanas con fuerza cuando; los labios de Snape la recorrían lentamente. Su vientre había, naturalmente; aumentado en su tamaño. Igualmente su busto, todo en ella había cambiado.

Hermione gimió suavemente, cuando sus besos terminaron en su entrepierna. No supo de sí por varios instantes, sólo se escuchó a sí misma al final de un largo instante; gimiendo su nombre. Sus suaves caricias, se detenían en su pecho; arrancándole el oxígeno de a momentos; con su lengua lamiéndola tortuosamente.

Para cuando tuvo visión nuevamente, estaba sobre ella; sin apoyarse lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Estaba meditando, imaginándose a todos esos bebés que eran y serían sacrificados en pro de una locura. Dejó de pensar, cuando los labios de Hermione tocaron los suyos. Le encantaba, le encantaba tenerlo a su lado. Mucho más dejó de pensar, cuando las manos de Hermione descendieron entre las sábanas; cuando le acarició la cadera con suavidad. Tan sólo sentirla cerca, le hizo gemir.

- Severus- suspiró la chica con una sonrisa.

Se recostó a su lado, deslizando suavemente su brazo alrededor de su vientre; luego de ello la penetró con igual savidad. Durante un gran intervalo de tiempo; tan sólo escuchaba los gemidos de su esposa. Su mano se separó de su vientre, y siguió su vía hacia su entrepierna; apenas rozándola. Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y Snape; gimió con ella. La besó, sintiendo que se quedaría dentro de ella; las sensaciones lo sobrecogían y lo exaltaban. Moriría dentro de su cuerpo.

Hermione se acercaba desesperadamente al clímax y lo absorbía a él. Luego de unos pocos minutos, ambos gimieron alcanzando el último orgasmo. No alcanzó a pensar lo suficiente, pero le pareció escuchar la voz de Hermione.

Ella despertó horas más tardes. Seguían juntos, seguía con sus brazos alrededor de su vientre. Sonrió y se acomodó en la cama, no quería levantarse; pero había algo que ella quería saber. Algo que parecía él, estarle ocultando.

Lo podía sentir, casi podía compartir sus pensamientos; de forma literal. Había estado incómodo por alguna razón y su esencia estaba chocando con ella; esa escencia de preocupación. Ya no podía mentirle, no ahora que estaban unidos "Alma con alma"

- Severus.

- ¿Mmm?- contestó, luego de un tiempo; somnoliento.

- ¿Estás bien? Hay algo en ti, que me hace sentir tristeza.

Se lo imaginó, la unión no dejaría fuera del "ruedo" cualquier sentir. Se acomodó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos sin dejar de sostener a Hermione. Bien, tendría que decírselo alguna vez. Lo mejor era quizás; antes de que las bebés nacieran.

- Hermione, antes de que hable; prométeme que me dejarás terminar- Le observó en cuanto ella, se giraba para mirarle- Tienes que esuchar con atención.

La chica asintió, tan sólo aumentando así su preocupación. Trataba de usar las palabras menos hirientes, pero sabía que lo dijera como fuese; eso sonaba preocupante y mucho más para ella. Meditó por unos cortos segundos, y luego continuó.

- Quieren a los bebés.

- Sí lo sé pero.

- Quieren sacrificarlos para darle poder, a lo que sea que estén haciendo. Enriquecer algo con su sangre pura e inmaculada.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sopresa e instintivamente cubrir su vientre con sus manos. Lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer sobre su rostro y un quejido de dolor sobre sus labios. Sus manos temblorosas, fueron cubiertas por las de Snape quien; las mantuvo sobre su vientre. Tenía que protegerla, antes de que su embarazo fuese utilizado por una mente sádica y alterada. Por algo necesitaban a Hermione, pero él se interpondría; como siempre hacía. Y lo lograría como siempre.

Le tomó un par de minutos calmarla y no se alejó de ella hasta que; volvió a dormirse. Tenía que poner a Dumbledore al corriente, pero por alguna extraña razón; sentía que no debía ir. No en ese momento.

* * *

Frente a Dumbledore estaba Lucius, su desagradable sonrisa pasaba entre él y Mcgonagall. Pese a los sucesos ocurridos, aún se presentaba en aquel lugar para dios sabía qué. Sí, ella lo odiaba hasta los tuétanos. Aunque, hubiese enseñado a Draco.

Se sentó aunque nadie le invitó a hacerlo. Por su aspecto, llevaba tiempo fuera de casa ya que no lucía tan "Orgulloso" como solía parecer. Al mirar a Dumbledore, se podía sentir la malicia viajar a través de las partículas en el aire. Una mirada mortal que no perdía su resplandor. Sí, habían quienes no aprendían de sus errores.

- Buenas días Albus.

- Malfoy.

- Supongo que, te preguntarás que hago aquí. He oído sobre la captura que has hecho; sobre el ministerio y sus funcionarios. Algo muy lamentable.

- No quiero parecer descortés pero creo que; no deberías estar aquí.

- No me tomará mucho tiempo decirlo- miró a Minerva por unos segundos y luego a Dumbledore- La señorita Granger corre un terrible peligro, en manos de Severus Snape.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, dentro de Severus corre la sangre de la "muerte" por así decirlo. No sé si te lo ha dicho alguna vez, pero él y Bellatrix tenían un pacto. Un pacto que le permitió dar el inicio de todo. Por eso él no se contamina, no tanto como ella lo hará a la larga.

- ¿Pacto Lucius?

¿En ello, tenía que ver el que tuviese un anillo en especial? Dumbledore observó a Malfoy mientras éste sonreía como siempre. No dudaba de las idioteces que Severus, había cometido en el pasado pero eso; sin duda le sorprendía en demasía. Lucius hizo el ademán de seguir hablando, aparentemente fascinado con lo que lograba causar en Macgonagall.

- Él resistía bastante bien las maldiciones, tenía grandes conocimientos y al señor tenebroso; le gustaba. Su cuerpo y la sangre de ambos, sirvió para forjar algo muy fuerte. Ella está luchando, contra su propio esposo.

- Pero Hermione es una mujer pura, es sinónimo de ello.

- Podrían ocurrir dos cosas, que ella le "purifique" o quemuera irremediablemente. La sangre de Bellatrix es como el veneno, innumerables cosas la han hecho "invulnerable" Y en comunión con Snape; es algo capaz de matar. ¿Por qué crees que Bellatrix nunca ha podido tener hijos? No por que no lo intentara precísamente. Severus bien, pudo embarazarla; pero no podrían sobrevivir dentro de ella; no si el señor tenebroso no lo desea. Y nunca lo ha deseado. Quizás, mucho menos que Granger de a luz.

* * *

Snape estaba sentado en el sofá, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Aseguraba que tal vez, Voldemort estaba vivo y estaba; utilizando a Nagini para moverse. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no le duraría lo suficiente. ¿Qué haría después?

Al observar aquella sala en particular, evocó memorias que no recordaba por el simple hecho de; haber deseado empujarlas hasta lo más recóndito de su mente. El día en que su cuerpo, le perteneció a Bellatrix. El día de su iniciación, o casi.

Mientras lo pensaba, un escalofrío le recorrió intensamente. Había tenido sexo con ella, mientras grandes cantidades de sangre danzaban a su alrededor. No supo como había sobrevivido a ello. Cerró los ojos, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos; sólo deseaba olvidarlo nuevamente.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, y éste giró la cabeza. Hermione sonreía, para luego sentarse a su lado. La última noticia, sólo había logrado ponerla en tensión; pero sabía que él la protegería.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, observando puntos diferentes en la habitación. Por un instante, Hermione soltó una risilla y tomó la mano del hombre colocándole en su vientre.

- ¡Creo que se han movido! Una de ellas se ha movido. ¿Lo has sentido?

Asintió, lentamente. Mientras mantenía su mano, Hermione observó su anillo sobre su dedo. Nunca pensó que seguiría el consejo de su madre, que usaría el anillo en cuanto encontrarse al amor verdadero. Se lo había imaginado muy fácil, pero supuso en ese instante que se debía hacer un esfuerzo superior para saber; si esa persona era la ideal. Y ella ya sabía que Snape era la persona que deseaba.

- ¿Y Draco Severus? ¿Draco ya lo sabe?

- Él me lo dijo.

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer? ¿Piensas entregarle a las bebés?

- No, Dumbledore ha apresado al ministro. Por su mandato, esa petición queda anulada. Además, dudo que luego de todo esto; él quiera recibirlas. Está muy consternado.

- ¿Ah sí?- se mofó Hermione- Draco Malfoy consternado. Pagaría por ver eso.

Suspiró, acariciándole los cabellos. En realidad, cualquiera se escandalizaría con una revelación como esa. Le mantuvo la vista por unos cortos segundos, Hermione representaba muchas cosas que antes; había deseado tener. Quería mantenerla alejada de todo aquello, permitir que se dañase con las estupideces que había cometido en el pasado. Se escandalizó momentáneamente cuando, sintió una presión en su pecho. Miró directamente hacia Hermione quien parecía sufrir de algo.

- ¿Hermione?

Del labio de la chica, brotó un delgado hilo de sangre de un color negro intenso. Luego de ello, perdió la conciencia; igual que la primera vez en su despacho. Soltó un quejido de dolor, cuando Hermione atravesó un espasmo; su sangre tan negra como sus ojos seguía brotando con parsimonia. ¿Qué sucedía con su cuerpo? El sabor metálico de la sangre de Hermione recorría su garganta. ¡Sabía terrible! ¡Ácida!

Abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando el dolor se convirtió en algo insoportable. Levantó a la joven hasta estar lo más cerca de ella que pudo, y colocó su varita sobre su cabeza. No sabía que hacer, en ese preciso momento; pero debía hacer algo.

La sangre negra siguió derramándose por su boca, componiendo una especie de "pocillo" más y más cantidades. Alzó la varita una vez más, ningún hechizo parecía funcionar. ¿Qué sucedía con Hermione?

_"A no ser que "Se purifique"_

Pareció, que se terminaba. Lentamente, los párpados de Hermione vibraron con suavidad y al abrir los ojos; mostró su confusión. Le abrazó, y sin saber el motivo; derramó lágrimas. Algo que no podía describir, había hecho de su conexión con ella; más fuerte. Temió perderla.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado; nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Besos.


	36. Severus

Bueno, por acá sigo yo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y, explicaré lo que sucedió en la última parte mientras lo desarrollo; saludos y besos de ambas. Nos estaremos leyendo.

Lady Adry (Desde el trabajo. ¿Quién rayos imagina que trabaja un sábado? ¡Demonios!)  


* * *

Capítulo 36: Severus.

Hermione estaba en la cama, alzando un oso de felpa de color negro. Lo había recibido de sus padres, para que sus hijas jugaran con él en cuanto nacieran. Snape observaba al muñeco, mientras Hermione sonreía acomodándole un enorme listón azul en su cuello.

Se hallaba recuperada de lo sucedido anteriormente. No tenía idea de qué era lo que le había sucedido, pero lo último que recordaba era; que había derramado lágrimas por ella. La había sentido tan alejada de él, tan inerte y fría. Y ahora, una sensación de una extraña "pureza". Un sentimiento nuevo.

Hermione alzó la cabeza y le observó, sonriente. Estaba tan ansiosa por ver a sus hijas, y apenas habían pasado unos cinco meses y unas pocas semanas; si seguía esperando explotaría. Colocó al muñeco a un lado y se giró para acostarse junto a su esposo. Ella también lo había sentido, en cada gota de esa sangre que había derramado. Sintió que, no era suya; que la sangre pertenecía a otra persona. Tan negra como la oscuridad misma. Aunque, la oscuridad no existe; tan sólo es la ausencia de luz.

Severus le mantuvo la vista, tratando de hacer memoria sobre los sucesos. Lo sucedido bien podía interpretarse, como parte de todo lo que él consideraba maldición; o algo perteneciente a la unión de sus cuerpos. Pensaba que, al unirse a algo tan puro como Hermione; debía de causarle algún tipo de daño. Pero, desconocía las implicaciones. ¿Y si todo eso era un conjunto de horrocruxes? ¿Y si la maldición formaba parte de ello? Un Horrocrux verbal, eso era nuevo para él.

Aún así, el alma de Voldemort debía de estar lo suficientemente rota, como para perderse entre tantos pedazos. Suspiró, desconcentrado; desencajado y nervioso. Ya sabía que eso no preocupaba a su "amo" eso más bien le gustaba; le gustaba sentirse atrapado y luego salir victorioso. Resurgir como el dueño del maldito universo.

- ¿No te parece hermoso el regalo Severus? Es un buen juguete.

- Sí, lo es.

Hermione asintió, levantándose de la cama. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, quería hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Sonrió como una tonta y se giró a mirar a Snape; a sentarse en la cama nuevamente. Lo había olvidado, pero entendía el motivo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el hombre, luego de contemplar su sonrisa por largo rato- ¿Qué sucede?

- Acabo de acordarme, de que cumplo años mañana.

Parpadeó varias veces antes, de focalizar de nuevo su vista en ella. No tenía idea de esa información pero, suponía que era algo que eventualmente se daría a la luz. Ella río suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Luego, volvió a abrirlos y continuó hablando.

- Mañana tendré veintidos años, serás dieciseis años mayor que yo.

Asintió, mientras ella se abrazaba de él. Habían apsado tantos meses, que eso debía de venir en algún momento. Hermione se mantuvo allí por largo rato, y luego se levantó lentamente; su largo y brillante cabello caía a un lado de su rostro.

- Espero durar, para ver lo suficiente de nosotros; de mí misma.

- Lo harás.

Ella sonrió, besándolo. Luego de ello, volvió a reírse mientras se levantaba. Una vez de pie, se giró para mirar a su esposo y volvió a reírse antes de poder comunicarle lo que pensaba.

- Luego, tendrás que decirme cuando será tu cumpleaños.

- Información confidencial, aunque creo que; está en manos de la orden.

* * *

- Severus está siendo utilizado para mantener con vida la magia. Su cuerpo es un "Horrocrux ambulante" El señor tenebroso sabía, que el plan tendría un éxito rotundo, así que se "implantó" dentro de él. Una vez allí, encontraría al "portador" adecuado y; creo que lo encontró. Las hijas de Granger, una de ellas parece ser el cupo perfecto. Por supuesto, el señor tenebroso sabía que su plan podía fallar, que Severus podría enamorarse así que; utilizó su sangre para transmitirse.

Dumbledore levantó la vista y miró a Minerva quien no podía creerlo. Debían separarlos, antes de que sucediese una cosa como esa. Voldemort no podía volver a la vida; no debía. Además, Hermione iba a sufrir mucho dolor; sus almas debían ser separadas antes de que una cosas similar sucediese. Cuanto antes.

- Tal vez mientas.

- ¿Por qué mentiría Dumbledore? Si no me crees a mí, podrías preguntárselo a Bellatrix Lestrange. Obviamente, para introducirse en su interior, tenía que estar junto a alguien quien ya lo portase. ¿Quién no idolatraba más al señor tenebroso que Bellatrix Lestrange? Ya ella estaba "intoxicada" con él; todo su cuerpo era su obra.

- Existe una forma.

- Existe Albus, sí existe; pero es muy compleja. La forma de sanarse a sí mismo, es bastante compleja; pero por supuesto yo no la sé. Es una magia antiquísima y requiere de investigaciones que podrían tardar meses, o inclusive años.  


* * *

Había estado almorzando, tenía tantos antojos diferentes. Se rió y se acarició el vientre con parsimonia. Sí, cada vez más podía sentir, cada vez más; se sentía llena de vida. Pero, no descartaba el otro sentir.

Podía jurar, que la unión con Snape; la "empujaba" hacia algo que desconocía. En cuanto ella puso su mano sobre su vientre, sintió una esencia bastante extraña; particular. Sus hijas parecieron haberse movido fuertemente, algo haciendo presión dentro de todo su ser. Algo que quería separse de ambos. ¿O eran sus paranoías?

No lo había experimentado, mientras hacían el amor por ejemplo. Quizás, no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en ello y por ende; no había notado la "extraña" sensación.

Negó con la cabeza, no pensaría en ello; no tendría preocupaciones. No le haría bien a su embarazo, ni a ella misma. Se quedó meditando, imaginándose como serían sus hijas si nacieran; ese mismo día.

Severus cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo en el salón. Seguía creyendo, que Dumbledore debía de estar enterado de lo que sucedía; que él debía decírselo personalmente.

Hermione le alcanzó tiempo después, traía muchas cosas en la mano que parecían ser; para el cuarto de las pequeñas. Sí, sin duda su esposa a veces era demasiado muggle. Pero, lo soportaba.

- ¿Azul o negro?- preguntó, algo que tenía que ver con pintura. Cosas que no entendía, pero que a ella le encantaba compartir.

- Azul.

Sonrió, devolviéndose hacia la habitación. Allí pasó el resto de las horas, haciendo cosas que él desconocía. Al menos tendría entretención y no estaría preocupándose por las situaciones. Eso, lo haría él.

* * *

- Una vez dentro de Granger, puede que ella experimente varias cosas. Puede también, que el que tenga dos bebés se deba al señor tenebroso; dos almas que quieran ser incrustadas. O simplemente, se deba al destino. Pero sé, que le hará mucho daño; así la "ame" como todos afirman.

- ¿Eso te dijo tu señor? ¿Te dijo que nos dijeras todo esto?

- Es una advertencia. Severus no es el culpable totalmente, pero no está ayudando. Granger puede perder a sus hijas, con facilidad y; cada contacto que tiene con Snape es una forma de hacerlo. Enviciará su alma, hasta que no quede nada de ella.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía tocarla cuando le quitó el anillo?

- Bueno, eso fue un revés. El anillo había sido otorgado bajo odio y desprecio, con lo cual fácilmente se le incrustó la maldición. Pero él, no distingue sentimientos; absorbe cualquier cosa. La chica Granger, debió de amarlo; tanto así como para que el odio no pudiera tocarla. En un sentido más exacto, la protegió; como protegió a la última dueña del anillo.

- Una pariente de Voldemort.

- No sé, supongo. Al ser uno de los padres de Snape muggle; se vio afectado por la maldición existente en el anillo. Severus ya había experimentado el odio, ya había experimentado el dolor y fue fácil.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Ella también. Ella se odiaba a sí misma por ser hija de muggles y sufrir, ella lo odiaba por tener que casarse con él. Bastó y sobró con colocárselo. Pero el anillo, jamás fue el creador de la maldición. El anillo, no deja libre la maldición.

- No lo comprendo.

Lucius volvió a sonreír con lentitud, observando a los reunidos con un rostro que parecía ser de triunfo. Su amo era tan inteligente, tan meticuloso y calculador. Nunca, podrían hallar mejor que él. Bueno, todavía no.

- Al anillo, se le colocó la maldición para que una vez que esta estuviera libre por el mundo; se pudiera controlar eficientemente. El señor tenebroso sabía que, pese a que lo odiase; algunos de sus adeptos serían hijos de muggles. Eso les permitiría mantener el control sobre el cuerpo y sus funciones. Por supuesto, si se lo quitaban; eso sería por su propia cuenta.

- Severus no pudo quitárselo.

- No, para él no iba a ser tan fácil. Sin embargo, al "enamorarse" de Granger se unió a ella en otros sentidos. Sólo ella podía quitárselo por que su "alma" está residiendo dentro de ella y el anillo le estaba protegiendo de su propio "odio" de su propio toque mortal. Ella es lo suficientemente pura como para, dejar ese anillo sin su efecto.

- Y luego no pudo amarla.

- No, cuando él le quitó su anillo; la contaminó con su propio odio. La había rechazado, y quedaba sobre entendido; que no la "amaba". Su alma se separó de ella, y enseguida la maldición cobró vida. Ella sentía el dolor de su rechazo, y eso sirvió para hacerle daño.

- Pero se unieron.

- Sí, digamos que Severus es "demasiado" inteligente. Aún así, dudo que esté excento.

- ¿A qué has venido Malfoy? ¿A que te agradezcamos por la información y te dejemos en paz?

- Considéralo como un aviso- sonrió- Si quieres proteger a Granger, debes separar a Snape de su lado.  


* * *

  
Se había dormido, sobre el sillón. Había estado meditando tanto, que había terminado exhausto en el salón. Sintió una suave brisa; y se llevó las manos al rostro para despertarse. Mientras se levantaba, observó algo curioso.

Hermione le observaba desde la habitación de las pequeñas en penumbra. No hacía nada más que eso, y apenas parpadeaba. Parecía estar en alguna especie de transe o algo por el estilo. Se levantó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia el lugar. ¿Qué podía estarle sucediendo?

Se acercó hasta ella y le mantuvo la vista, pero ella siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que estaba allí. ¿Cuanto tiempo tendría de esa forma? Estiró su mano con nerviosismo, tratando de tocarla pero; lo único que hizo fue soltar un gemido de dolor. Su mano se había cerrado completamente sobre la suya.

¡Dolía en demasía! Su marca enseguida comenzó a arder con fuerza, ¡Cómo si miles de brazas cayesen sobre su brazo a la misma vez! Hermione había comenzado a temblar, y mantenía una sonrisa distante sobre su rostro. En el momento en el que le tocó; miles de cosas surgieron en su cabeza.

Hermione estaba al final de lo que parecía un bosque sin fin; algo que parecía el bosque prohibido en sí. La magia brillaba y se desbocaba a su alrededor; y mientras más le veía más veía a la Hermione del presente. ¿Qué demonios representaba todo eso?

En el sueño o lo que fuese, había una visión; el nacimiento de algo. La sensación era terrible, el poder avasallante le encantaba; era una sensación dulce que comenzaba a carcomerle. Ese poder, ese poder podía ser suyo si seguía hacia la luz; si seguía aquel camino.

Trató de mantenerse estable, olas de intenso calor le golpeaban; parecía que la magia de Hermione estaba detrás de él. Le estaba gustando, tenía el control sobre todo lo vivo y muerto; era estupendo.

Cayó de golpe, sobre la tierra. Debía despertar, debía despertar antes de que todo eso terminara formando parte de él y de ella. Miró a su alrededor; ¿dónde estaba ahora?

_"Despierta Hermione" "Regresa" "Eso no lo necesitas, no te conviertas; no lo hagas"_

Su cuerpo que temblaba sin control, dejó de hacerlo paulatinamente y entonces; fue cuando la sostuvo contra sí. No había hecho nada, más que estar allí y tratar de detenerla. Los ojos de Hermione vibraron, y suavemente se abrieron. Una vez más.

- Severus, he visto el poder.

TBC.

Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo pronto en "Mi gato Snape" Así que, parto de por acá; saludos y besos.


	37. Cumpleaños y una revelación

Bueno, cierro el ciclo de posteo con este capítulo. S's Lady hará quizás un poco más que yo, debido a que estoy haciendo unas pasantías y estaré algo ocupada. "Mi gato Snape" quedará bajo su cuidado, siempre y cuando yo deje algún capítulo en mis libros. Saludos.

Lady A.  


* * *

Capítulo 37: Cumpleaños y una revelación.

Hermione dormía esa mañana. Mientras lo hacía, sintió un brazo que rodeaba su vientre con suavidad, y se giró para mirar; aún somnolienta. Era su esposo, quien parecía sonreír suavemente. Se acomodó en la cama para mirar mejor, y notó que había amanecido.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione- musitó, besándole la frente.

- Gracias Severus- sonrió Hermione dándole un pequeño beso- Gracias.

- Tienes que levantarte, ya es muy tarde para que; aún estés en la cama- indicó, la sonrisa no dejaba sus labios y Hermione comenzó a pensar en distintas cosas a la vez. Cómo amaba a su esposo.

- Sí, me levantaré enseguida.

Se apartó para permitirle levantarse. Antes de irse al baño, Hermione le observó con una sonrisa. Su más grande deseo había sido, pasar su vida con alguien que la amase lo suficiente como para recordar esos pequeños detalles; y ahora estaba feliz de que así fuera.

La esperó, mientras se arreglaba. Se veía motivado, amaba a la mujer que tenía frente a sus ojos; y simplemente no podía dejarla. Suspiró, en cuanto sintió que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse.

Hermione tenía puesto, un amplio vestido negro que le hacía ver más angelical de lo que era. Sobre su cabello, había una cinta de igual color que terminaba en un lazo a un lado. Seguía sonriendo mientras salía y se encontraba con el hombre.

- ¿No me veo gorda verdad?- rió con suavidad y él negó.

- Estás embarazada Hermione- contestó él, como si allí la gordura fuese justificada.

- ¡Lo sé, pero no quiero terminar excesivamente embarazada!- suspiró. Sí, aún no entendía las cosas de mujeres y sólo se limitó a asentir.

Hermione creía, que su esposo estaba muy sospechoso. No dejaba de sonreírle, y la esperó mientras ella se arreglaba; cosa que no había hecho desde que estaban "casados". Sin duda, esperaba encontrarse con una grata sorpresa.

Para cuando salieron, tuvo muchísima razón. En la mesa había un enorme arreglo floral, y una pequeña caja. Hermione no pudo evitar actuar como una niña. Unas hermosas rosas como la sangre; engalanaban la mesa del salón.

No le dijo nada, y esperó hasta que ella mirase el presente. Hermione tomó entre sus manos, la pequeña cajita negra y comenzó a abrirla. Dentro, había un hermoso anillo, y dos pequeñas pulseras; con los nombres de sus hijas. Sí, no pudo evitar llorar como una tonta.

- ¡Oh Severus, son preciosas!

- Creí que te hacía falta un anillo de "compromiso"

- Es ¡Espléndido!- dijo, colocándoselo- ¡Sin duda, maravilloso!

Le besó, tan apasionadamente; como nunca lo había hecho. Aquel regalo que había recibido, era el mejor. No importaba si los demás; se olvidaban de su cumpleaños. Ya el día era lo suficientemente perfecto.

Se separó de ella, y hurgó en la mesa. Sustrajo un par de cartas y otros presentes que, Hermione; suspuso eran de sus familiares y amigos. Se los entregó, antes de desaparecer hacia la habitación. Sí, ese era un momento de Hermione; no suyo.

Siguió llorando, haciendo uso de la sensibilidad permitida en el embarazo. Ginny, le había regalado más ropa para sus hijas, y Ron; un hermoso collar. Harry y sus padres parecían coincidir en regalar juguetes. Remus y Sirius habían hecho una combinación de ambos, junto con Molly y algunos miembros de su familia quienes; le enviaban un regalo muy modesto pero que igual apreciaba. Sí, su día no podía ponerse mejor. ¿O sí?

Colocó las cosas, en el cuarto de sus hijas y; se dispuso a regresar a la habitación. Dentro como ya sabía, estaba Snape; quien leía calmadamente un libro sobre runas antiguas. Una vez, ella tuvo una fascinación por esa lectura también.

Mientras se sentaba, él la observó. Suponía, que tenía que decírselo tarde o temprano; que tenía que compartir esas ideas con ella. cerró su libro, y lo colocó a un lado; simplemente mirándola.

- Hermione, hay ciertas cosas que tienes que saber.

- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué cosas Severus?

- Los anillos, y todo esto que ha estado sucediendo; me ha llevado a pensar que el señor tenebroso sigue con vida. Verás, cuando encontré a Ginny; también encontré a Nagini. Eso me llevó a pensar, que utiliza a la serpiente como Horrocrux, como también es posible que los anillos o la maldición; lo sean.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo escuchándole. No parecía tan absurdo, y hasta era bastante posible. Siempre creyó que Voldemort tenía sus trucos, y que quizás; no habían acabado del todo con él.

- Por eso, pienso viajar; hacer una investigación más a fondo. Hay runas debajo del anillo, y necesito descubrir al inventor original del anillo. Sé que estuvo en manos de la familia Riddle; pero ellos no lo inventaron y por ello tengo que descifrarlo.

¿Viajar? ¿La dejaría sola? Hermione alzó la cabeza y le mantuvo la vista, meditando con cautela su respuesta. Si bien estaba embarazada, y podía ser un factor limitante; no quería quedarse sola ni verlo ir. Sí, bien; estaba siendo un poco caprichosa. Lo amaba.

- Quizás, podrías quedarte con Potter por un tiempo; mientras.

- No, yo no quiero quedarme sola.

- No estarás sola, estarás con.

- "Sola", sin mi esposo.

Suspiró, a sabiendas de que no la convencería. Se giró para observarle con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, que en Hermione emuló muchísimos recuerdos. Luego de ello, conformó en su rostro una mueca que también le hizo recordar sus días en Hogwarths.

- No me obligue a restarle puntos, señorita Granger.

- Pues tendrá que quitármelos profesor, por que- sonrió, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozaran los del hombre- La sabelotodo insufrible, va a besarlo.

Una vez separado de ella, le abrazó. Hermione cerró los ojos por unos cortos segundos, recordando lo que había experimentado el día anterior. ¿Ese era el poder, del que tanto Voldemort se vanagloriaba? ¿Por qué lo había sentido ella? ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo eso?

- Ven conmigo- musitó el hombre, regulando su respiración- Entonces, ven conmigo.

Hermione asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Ella deseaba ayudarle, a encontrar la solución al problema; quería hacerlo junto a él. También; era parte del mismo.

Se movió violentamente y sonrió, confundiendo al hombre quien le mantuvo la vista. Creyó que le sucedía algo, pero se relajó al notar que seguía sonriendo. Volvió a tomar su mano, y la colocó sobre su vientre. Nuevamente sus hijas se habían movido.

- No lo entiendo- susurró- cada vez, que estás cerca de mí; mis hijas me patean. Creo que les agradas mucho- rió.

Aunque la había tocado, no había sentido algo como lo había hecho; en el momento en el que ella comenzó a sangrar. No entendía que significaba; pero sin duda representaba una mejoría. Apartó su mano luego de unos segundos y; alzó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione.

- Creo que, una visita a Dumbledore no nos haría mal- indicó.

- No, creo que no.  


* * *

Aparecieron juntos en Hogwarths. Hacía mucho tiempo, que Hermione había dejado de visitar el castillo y, pese a que la mayoría de sus recuerdos se habían perdido por la maldición; ella se encontraba feliz de estar allí.

Entraron en el despacho del director, quien les recibió con jovialidad. Severus levantó una silla, para que Hermione pudiera sentarse. Aunque fuese cinco meses apenas; eran dos hijas. Dumbledore les mantuvo la vista, mientras Hermione tomaba la mano de su esposo; a su lado.

Se amaban, lo sabía y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. No quería hacer sufrir a Hermione, pero si Lucius tenía razón; Snape le estaba haciendo daño. Suspiró, y esperó por escuchar lo que; Snape tuviera que decir.

- Albus, no quiero interrumpir de una forma tan impertienente pero.

- Lo sé, descuida- musitó el anciano- ¿Qué sucede?

- Todo este asunto de los bebés. Ellos, ellos quieren sacrificarlos; por eso necesitan que nazcan.

Dumbledore le observó, ligeramente impactado. ¿Sacrificar bebés? siquiera en su época, Voldemort era tan cruel como para semejante aberración con; todas sus letras. Bien, estaba empezando a descubrir ciertas cosas.

- Severus. ¿Quién te ha dicho todo eso?

- Draco, él me lo dijo. Quizás, lo habrá oído de su padre.

- ¿Y por qué él, precisamente; te lo dijo?

- Está muy consternado. Narcisa intentó hacerle daño a Hermione, cree que su madre está confundida.

- ¿Y Lucius?

- Intentó colocarle el anillo a Hermione, pero este no calzó en su dedo.

Dumbledore se mantuvo pensativo dando vueltas alrededor del despacho. Si Lucius había hecho eso, bien podía estarle mintiendo sobre lo que afirmaba de su joven; profesor. Pero habían muchas circunstancias que le generaban dudas. Tenía que saberlo, y de primera mano. Hermione.

- ¿Has sentido algo extraño últimamente Hermione? ¿Algo sin el anillo?

- Bueno, no sé si tenga que ver; pero sí- indicó- he sentido y visto una extraña masa de poder en mi interior. También, he derramado una sangre tan negra como la noche.

Eso era suficiente, y lo que más temía. No quería decirlo de buenas a primeras, pero parecía que Lucius tenía razón en sus cavilaciones. Quizás, Snape era dañino para su embarazo; y estaba fraguando el alma de Voldemort dentro de sus hijas.

- Severus- indicó, dirigiéndose hacia él- ¿Sabes que todo eso, según Lucius es tú culpa?

- ¿Qué?- soltó, confundido.

- Sí. Mantuviste relaciones con Bellatrix Lestrange y según, lo que afirma Lucius Malfoy; eso le permitió entrar en ti. Voldemort mantenía una conexión con ella, lo que le permitió contaminarte con su poder; convirtiéndote en un "Horrocrux" por así decirlo. Lo que ha experimentado Hermione, es quizás; su poder fluyendo en ella. La corromperás, y hasta puedes destruírla.

- Pero yo la amo, eso ya ha quedado demostrado; ha evitado que muriese en varias ocasiones.

- Sí, pero eso no es suficiente- suspiró, relatándole toda la conversación con el "ex" mortífago. Pasmado, Snape no supo que decir.

- No puedes, si lo haces; podría ser permanente. Si me separas de ella.

- Lo siento Severus, pero sus vidas están en peligro a tu lado.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les guste; saludos y besos.


	38. Mi amor

Bueno, les traigo más del fic; espero les guste y nos estaremos leyendo próximamente. Saludos y besos.

S's Lady.  


* * *

Capítulo 38: Mi amor.

Gruesas lágrimas, corrían por un rostro femenino. Ese día, sin duda; era el peor de los días vividos. Pese a que, era su cumpleaños, y pese a los regalos; era el peor de todos. ¡Cómo odiaba cumplir años, justo ahora! Dumbledore, había asegurado que su esposo le hacía daño; a ella y a sus hijas. Pero lo amaba tanto, no quería decirle adios; no quería quedarse sola. Ya no podrían amarse nuevamente, ambos tomarían la misma decisión de separarse. Eso no podría componerse, el contrato quedaría anulado y; ¿Qué los uniría? Nada más, que unas hijas que crecerían; sin un padre verdadero. Además de, una madre propensa a morir.

Draco. Había sido llamado por Severus, para que le supliera en su labor. Si bien, no confiaba en él; el hombre aseguraba que él no le lastimaría. ¿Por qué creía que Draco podría suplirle? ¡Era el hijo de Lucius Malfoy! Uno de los ¡Peores mortífagos existente en las filas de Voldemort! ¿Qué tenía de bueno, tener a su hijo, cuidándole? ¿Qué mejoría, significaría eso?

- Te amo, te amo.

- Hermione, quítamelo.

- No, Severus; no quiero.

- Hermione, quítamelo por favor.

- No, te amo Severus; te amo.

Frente a ellos, estaba Draco Malfoy. Había sido citado por Snape, desde que Dumbledore les había dicho la verdad. Si le hacía daño, lo mejor era separarse de ella y al menos; dejarla en manos de "alguien" que conocía. Aunque no sabía, si Draco iba a cuidar de ella como se estaba imaginando. Bueno, si había decidido contarle la verdad; seguramente podría con ello.

- No me perdonaría, el hecho de hacerte daño y a tus hijas. Quítamelo.

- No, no quiero quitártelo. Vas a olvidarme, ya no me amarás; no podrás amarme más.

- Hermione, Draco; él podría ayudarte.

- ¡No puedo Severus! ¡No puedo quitárelo! - exclamó ella, entre sollozos. Se contuvo el vientre y levantó la vista hacia Draco- ¡No quiero que él esté aquí; seguramente viene a matarme!

- No Hermione, Draco no te hará daño- se volvió para mirar al joven quien; impactado no había dicho palabra alguna- Él me comunicó, el asunto de los bebés; él no.

- ¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡No voy a quitártelo, por que te amo!

Frustrado, Snape se inclinó un poco más; en la cama donde estaba Hermione. Debía de quitarse el anillo, antes de que le hiciese sufrir más de la cuenta y entonces; la perdiese. Sí, estaba enamorado de ella y no, sorportaría el hecho de hacerle daño. Y si, con irse lograba protegerla; pues entonces se iría. Sus hijas, ellas serían sus hijas igualmente.

- ¡No me toques!- espetó ella, cuando él pensaba tomar su mano.

- Hermione, por favor. Si no me lo quitas, me mantendré unido a tí; y así sólo te haré daño.

- No me importa; yo podré soportarlo.

- ¿Y tus hijas? ¿Qué tal si, le hago daño a una de ellas? Dime Hermione.

Hermione, volvió a llorar en silencio; no quería perder su amor para siempre. Habían arado tanto, para amarse y justamente ahora; tenían que separarse cruelmente. ¿Y si Lucius mentía? ¿Y lo hacía, tan sólo para separarlos? Ya sabía, de qué tipo de calaña estaba hecho ese hombre. No era de dudarse, que estuviera buscando venganza.

No podía, simplemente mirar a sus llorosos ojos. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, y la abrazó. No quería, simplemente despedirse de ella; quitándose el anillo. Ese podría ser, su último momento juntos.

La soltó gradualemente, y le mantuvo la vista. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, y él no comprendía exactamente el por qué de ello. Escuchó un débil suspiro, y luego a Hermione quien le hablaba.

- No quiero verlo, no quiero ver; el momento en el que dejes de amarme.

Supuso lo que se avecinaba. ¿Le quitaría el anillo? Giró su rostro hacia Draco, quien se mantenía concentrado; admirando a Hermione. Supuso, que a la larga se haría complicado; pero era la mejor persona para cuidarla. Apartando a Potter y a sus amigos. Sólo él, tenía el conocimiento del plan, con él podría comunicarse si era necesario; él podría informarle de ella. Aunque, ya no la amase.

- Si te lo quito, te habré rechazado; ¡Ya no podré amarte! ¡Ni tú a mi!

- Te amo Hermione, y eso no va a cambiar; no por una joya.

Hermione negó varias veces, mientras continuaba llorando; con los ojos aún cerrados. Colocó sus manos sobre el anillo del hombre y trató de tirar de él; pero este no salió. Sorprendida abrió los ojos y miró al hombre frente a ella. ¡Lo amaba tanto, que este no salía! Lo último que supo, es que la habían abrazado y besado hasta el cansancio. Sí, ¡El amor no se podía romper! Finalmente.

La sostuvo aún, a sabiendas de que podía hacerle cualquier daño; eso ya no importaba. Siquiera trató de quitarle a la joven su anillo, no necesitaba más demostraciones de cariño. la mujer que realmente amaba, estaba frente a él. Alzó la vista hacia Draco y le pidió un favor; algo que deseaba hacer desde un tiempo. Quería que, le hiciera jurar con su vida que la protegería; que jamás la dejaría sola.

Hizo un juramento inquebrantable con ella, confiando en que eso; aservara más su compromiso. En ese momento, podría hasta perder su vida si la abandonaba; pero eso no estaba en su mente. Sus pensamientos estaban sobre esos ojos caramelo; radiantes.

Sonrió, cuando las lágrimas de su esposa se asomaron. Lo sentía, pero Dumbledore tendría que acostumbrarse a eso; al hecho de que no pudiera separse de ella. Debió, haberlo mencionado antes.

Le había pedido a Draco, que la vigilase; que no se apartase de ella tampoco. Los cinco meses se terminarían en algún momento, y su meta estaba cada vez más cercana. La matriz debía ser protegida, toda ella debía serlo. Y para eso estarían ambos hombres. O al menos, él.

Draco pareció de acuerdo; cualquier cosa que detuviera semejante idiotez. No se habían dicho más palabras que "lo juro" y eso bastaba. ¿Doblemente casado? Hasta cansarse.

Regresó a la habitación. No le importaba si su sangre era tan negra como la de su "amo" ya en algún momento se aclararía; era sólo un líquido. Se sentó a su lado, en sus manos estaba nuevamente ese muñeco; el regalo para sus hijas. Su parte infantil no le había abandonado, según sus palabras. Y sí, a veces seguía viéndosela. Pero los pasos hacia la mujer, no dejaba de tomarlos en cuenta.

Le acarició el cabello, tantas veces como quiso; tantas como creyó necesarias. Aquella, habías sido la demostración de amor más hermosa que había presenciado en su vida. Siquiera, con su propia madre.

No necesitaba ver más allá, para imaginarse lo que sucedería. La imagen de Hermione, con sus hijas era cada vez más clara para él; cada vez el pasado se alejaba más y más. Sólo quedaban, él y ella aunque sonase cursi.

Se había vuelto a dormir, y no era capaz de dejar de observarla. Ese día se quedaría, pero luego se lo haría saber a Dumbledore. Le haría saber que su vida estaba con Hermione; que lo que había faltado ya estaba en su lugar. Se quedó a descansar, allí.

* * *

Una mujer, estaba parada frente a un enorme ventanal con una amplia sonrisa. Detrás de ella, había otra, rubia quien sobre su mejilla; tenía una lágrima que brillaba bajo una débil luz. La primera, admiraba algo girándolo lentamente. Una carcajada vacía se escuchó en el frío ambiente, y ella bailó de emoción. Al final, su señor tenebroso la amaba. Y se lo estaba demostrando.

Un anillo hermoso, el mismo que una vez Severus había portado; ahora le pertenecía a ella. Le había pedido que se lo colocara, que ese era su regalo y le llenaría de felicidad. Pues sí, la maldad también tenía su parte feliz.

La bizarra escena, tan sólo fue interrumpida por un joven rubio; Draco Malfoy. Mantenía la varita apretada en su puño, y sus ojos viajaban de una a la otra. Hora de dormir, hora de descansar finalmente. Hora de decir, que todo se había acabado.

Bellatrix Lestrange pasó a su lado, sin emitir comentario; canturréandole a aquel anillo. Narcisa Malfoy siquiera se había girado para observar; sólo hasta que su hijo tocó su hombro.

- He cometido un error Draco, ahora me doy cuenta. Sólo querían a un bebé perfecto, uno que pudiese llevar el alma de Quien tú sabes y no se debilitase. Yo no sabía.

- ¿Por qué Bellatrix tiene un anillo?

- Ella me lo ha dicho. Ella me ha dicho, que Severus ha dejado de servirle a su amo y que se deshacerán de él.

- Pero si la tía Bella no puede tener hijos. Ella es estéril.

- Ya no. Todo esto, es la búsqueda de un "primogénito" Él sólo servirá, si es la unión completa de un muggle y un sangre pura. Si ha probado ambas mundos; si tiene tanto debilidades carnales como mágicas. Para eso, estaba la maldición.

- Pero, el profesor Snape no es puro.

- No, pero al estar la sangre del señor tenebroso; actuó como tal.

- ¿Y las demás personas? Sólo se casaban entre impuros.

- ¿Cual es el resultado del matrimonio entre dos magos sangre sucia? Pues, un sangre limpia. Es mago al final.

TBC.

Culminado, besos.


	39. Primer año de matrimonio

Bien, he completado el treinta y ocho y les dejaré un poco de este. En cuanto al comentario de Lady Grayson:

Primero que nada, ¡Hola che! Es un honor para mí, el que te hayas tomado la molestia de dejar tu opinión que es; muy valorada. Pues sí, no me molesto en absoluto por que sé; que mi fan fic está muy liado y está llegando a un punto complicado. Vale acotar, que te me adelantaste cuando dijiste que "incomodaba mucho las tantas separaciones" (Eso está trasgiversado por mí; no fueron sus palabras) ¡Y no me diste tiempo de decir que eso terminaba! Je. El problema es, que yo no creo mucho en los finales felices y; no hay un sólo momento en que no separe a los personajes (sí, es un problema que debo solventar) pero ya me estaba dando cuenta de que debía finalizar. Bueno, esto es a grosso modo; ya que voy de corrida. Espero volver a verte por acá a ver si he escarmentado y al final; consigo algo digno de comentar. Nos vemos en "El Caballero herido y la Dama" cuando actualices. Saludos tocaya.

S's Lady.  


* * *

Capítulo 39: Primer año de matrimonio

_- He cometido un error Draco, ahora me doy cuenta. Sólo querían a un bebé perfecto, uno que pudiese llevar el alma de Quien tú sabes y no se debilitase. Yo no sabía._

_- ¿Por qué Bellatrix tiene un anillo?_

_- Ella me lo ha dicho. Ella me ha dicho, que Severus ha dejado de servirle a su amo y que se deshacerán de él._

_- Pero si la tía Bella no puede tener hijos. Ella es estéril._

_- Ya no. Todo esto, es la búsqueda de un "primogénito" Él sólo servirá, si es la unión completa de un muggle y un sangre pura. Si ha probado ambos mundos; si tiene tanto debilidades carnales como mágicas. Para eso, estaba la maldición._

_- Pero, el profesor Snape no es puro._

_- No, pero al estar la sangre del señor tenebroso; actuó como tal._

_- ¿Y las demás personas? Sólo se casaban entre impuros._

_- ¿Cual es el resultado del matrimonio entre dos magos sangre sucia? Pues, un sangre limpia. Es mago al final._

No podía creerlo, simplemente no. Su paranoía, se había quedado corta. Su mano se cernía sobre un pedazo de pergamino, pero no podía escribírselo; no podía arruinarle el momento que acababan de vivir. Desechó la idea y se mantuvo pensativo; preguntándose si esa maldad de su padre se la había transmitido en la pila bautismal. Todo un mounstruo.

Era treinta y uno y recordaba que, horas antes en ese día; su profesor y padrino había contraído matrimonio. Aún faltaban meses para decir "Su primer año de matrimonio" pero, eso no importaba. Era como un año ya.

¡Cómo había avanzado el tiempo! La población ya diezmada, fotografías de personas identificando cadáveres. Todo, por encontrar un "bebé " sano. ¿Por que, quién mataría a un bebé? Sí, Voldemort podría ir libremente. Un segundo Harry potter en el mundo. Uno que tuviese la conexión, pero las mismas ideas que su "padre"

Dejó de pensar en escribir, dejó de pensar en la esposa del profesor y se centró en él. Lo matarían, ya no lo necesitaban. Seguramente, el haberse enamorado había sido su último golpe. Y ahora, unido a Hermione; le haría sufrir lo mismo que él. Sí, quizás esa había sido una idea estúpida; pero ¿Quién compite contra el amor?  


* * *

Una sonrisa suave, precedió a su despertar nuevamente. Un amor muy simpático, muy sonriente y sí; no sabía lo que decía. Hermione abandonó la cama, debía hacer muchas cosas aún y; ¡Siempre tenía que terminar en el baño! ¡Los partos, tan complicados! Una nueva sonrisa emergió cuando ella salía del baño. Le observaba con fijación.

- Hoy es treinta y uno.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, hace un año que nos casamos.

- Hermione, han pasado apenas unos cuantos meses de eso. Vamos para el año, pero no aún.

- ¿Y eso importa? Es treinta y uno- rió ella- y yo, quiero celebrarlo.

Hermione rió y se sentó nuevamente al lado de su esposo, quien suspirando; colocó su cabeza sobre la suya. Hermione ladeó su cabeza, para encontrarse con su cuello; le besó levemente. Se separó de ella, y le mantuvo la vista por unos cortos segundos. Conociéndola, ella querría hacer algo ese día. Y, no la convencería de lo contrario.

Se separó de él, y tomando su mano; lo sacó de la cama. Seguía sonriendo, aunque él no podía entenderla. Una vez fuera, se detuvieron frente a la habitación de sus hijas. Hermione se colocó tras él, y cubrió sus ojos nuevamente. Quiso retirar sus manos nuevamente, pero ella no se lo permitió. Comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente, y a entrar a la habitación.

Sus manos le fueron liberando suavemente, y entonces pudo enfocar su vista nuevamente. La habitación de sus hijas,e staba completamente arreglada; unas pocas cosas faltaban. Hermione se detuvo en el centro y levantó la vista; sonriéndole. Alzó los brazos, y luego volvió a bajarlos con otra sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te parece?

El cuarto estaba decorado con un tono suave, algo como lila. Unas delicadas cortinas azules colgaban de las ventanas; muy cerca de las cunas. y habían cintas blancas a lo largo de la pared. Sí, la habitación lucía bastante bien.

- Te ha quedado muy bien Hermione- Indicó, cuando ella le abrazaba- Al final, estará Madeline supongo.

- Sí, allá junto a su regalo; de tu parte.

Permanecieron dentro por un largo instante. Se imaginaba a sus hijas en aquella habitación, se imaginaba a Hermione siendo madre. Reposó su brazo suavemente sobre su vientre; y sintió entre sus dedos la cinta que ataba su camisa en su espalda. Unos cortos pantalones le hacían juego. No consentía que los "magos" utilizasen ropa muggle; pero en Hermione se veía tan bien. Lo podía pasar.

Sus acaramelados ojos viajaron de la habitación hacia él, quien le mantuvo la vista cuando ella; hizo un amago de querer hablar. Sonrió, cediéndole espacio; para que ella puediera estar frente a él.

- Estoy embarazada Severus- musitó- tus hijas están en mi vientre. ¿Las amas? ¿Las amas como me amas a mí?

- Sí, las amo tanto como a ti.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo, para celebrar?

- No soy muy aficionado a las celebraciones.

- Tenemos que celebrarlo. Es casi un año, ¿No crees?

No pudo evitar reír, ante la rogativa de la chica; ¡Qué poco convincente su argumento! ¡Por dios, ya creía que le había enseñado a pensar correctamente! Suspiró, asintiendo; pensando en lo que eso podría significar para ella. Hermione pareció feliz, ¡Rayos! ¿Qué podía negarle a esa mujer? Estaba seguro, de que si lo hacía; moriría. Y otra vez, estaba hablando de la parte literal del asunto. ¿Cual había sido el cambio, que no lo había visto con propiedad? En el espejo, se veía diferente; todo su cuerpo se sentía enteramente diferente. Y no estaba contando con que, Hermione sintiese lo mismo que él; estaba hablando de lo que él sentía propiamente.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- Guíame tú.

Asintió, antes de que su esposa; le besase nuevamente. No tenía idea alguna, sobre lo que se hacía en un momento como ese; pero simplemente se dejó fundir en un beso. Ya lo pensaría, ya habría un lugar al que ir; por ahora eso no le preocuparía. Para cuando Hermione se separó de él, tuvo una sensación metálica en sus labios; como si hubiese probado sangre. Alzó la vista, pero todo parecía ir bien con ella; aún así la sensación no se desprendía de él. Ya sabría de que se trataba, por ahora; tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Tenía que ir, una visita debía hacerse; indudablemente. Bellatrix, él debía verla y hablar con ella. Sabía que ella estaba empapada con el asunto, él no era imbécil; como para creer que "nadie" conocía sobre la maldición. Y lamentablemente, habían aún; cuentas que saldar. Observó, a lo lejos; que su esposa se amarraba el cabello. Simplemente llegó hasta ella, y reposó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Había pensado en el lugar perfecto. Sí, si querían pasar su aniversario de bodas.

- ¿Tendremos que hacerlo luego en el mes que corresponda?- suspiró, y la risa de Hermione le acarició.

- Celebraríamos otra cosa. El nacimiento de nuestras hijas.

- ¿Nos vamos Hermione?

Hermione asintió con suavidad, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa tonta. Severus no había querido hablarle de el "famoso" lugar al que quería llevarle; y le había mantenido en ascuas durante todo el viaje. Parecía largo, pero ella no podía verlo; ella tenía los ojos vendados. ¡Amaba las sorpresas! La guió a través, de lo que parecía pasto; caminaban lentamente, y de vez en cuando él le engañaba. Sintió que pararon; y entonces quiso retirarse el vendaje. Pero, ya él lo estaba haciendo. Para cuando tuvo visión nuevamente, estaba en un claro; el mismo donde ella y Harry habíam rescatado a Sirius. ¿Qué hacían en hogwarths?

- ¿Hogwarths?- musitó ella con confusión, él en cambio sonrió.

- Pues, si haces un poco de memoria; ¿No fue aquí donde empezamos? ¿No fue en Hogwarths?

¡Lo amaba! ¡Definitivamente amaba su sagacidad! Se aferró a él, mientras seguía sonriendo con ironía ¡Sí, esas sonrisas con las cuales; ella quería arrancarle la cabeza! ¡Y ahora, le parecía tan divertido! El frío viento, hacía mover sus negros cabellos con una gracia bastante particular. ¿Muy enamorada?

Se mantuvieron sentados muy cerca del claro. Hermione le había empujado, para que fuera romántico y eso; le hacía sonreír. ¡Era demasiado gigante ese paso que debía dar! ¡Había sido un hombre sin sentimientos, frío y sin sentido! y ¡Le obligaba a reinventarse totalmente! Caprichosa, sentimientos muy comunes en el embarazo.

No había dejado de contemplar a la nada, aquel lugar le recordaba tantas cosas. Harry en aquel instante, había creído que su padre estaba allí; que había obrado para salvarlo. Tiempo después, descubrió que había sido él mismo. Sí, tantas aventuras habían vivido. Snape incluído en algunas porsupuesto.

Sonrió, bajando la mirada hacia su esposa, que reposaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas y; el resto de su cuerpo sobre el pasto. No era amante de las demostraciones "clásicas" de romanticismo; pero bien podía hacer salvedades. Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre. El anillo resplandecía bajo el sol.

Había un lugar en el que terminar, un lugar que visitaba sus sueños constantemente. Allí quería verla, allí quiso ver a varias personas. Pero, en aquel momento; tan sólo quería estar allí.

Para cuando Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba en su despacho. Estaba en su cama, mientras que él, sobre ella; le observaba. Su habitación, estaba muy lejos de lo que había pensando y; convenía decir que había pensado muchas tonterías.

- He soñado, con verte aquí Hermione- musitó, quitándole lentamente aquella coleta que; residiera en su cabello- Vernos a ambos dentro de esta habitación.

Asintió, mientras la besaban. Sí, Hogwarths; era el mejor lugar para pasar las horas de su "primer año" de matrimonio. Había sido furtivo, nadie sabría que estaban allí; ya que nadie visitaba ese despacho con asiduidad. Como si ella fuese una adolescente, que se había introducido en sus sábanas sin su permiso; un fatal accidente que había terminado en un romance apasionado. Esa idea le gustaba ahora. Una visita prohibida a su profesor de pociones.

TBC.

Me quedo. Saludos y besos.


	40. Baile de bodas

Bueno yo sigo en lugar de S's Lady. La diabetes le sigue incomodando, y está descansando. Ha amanecido mal, pero ya se recuperará y quizás la veamos para el siguiente. Muchos besos y saludos.

(Comentario de S's Lady): No sabría decir cuantos capítulos me tomará. Puesto que, podría tomarme muchos para explicar el embarazo con cada detalle, cuando tengan a las niñas o; simplemente llevarlo a un dramático final. Se está discutiendo (sí, con Lady Adry) ya que ella (y muchos otros) no quieren que haga un final cutre donde ambos, o uno de ellos; muera. En cuanto a la maldición, sé que muchos se sienten confundidos; pero yo estoy clara en ella.

**La maldición consta así:** Lord Voldemort antes de "morir", se aseguró de conservar sus reliquias para así tener un lugar en donde alojarse ya que; su cuerpo estaba severamente dañado. Como no tenía influencia sobre el mundo, decidió utilizar un viejo hechizo (de eso no se ha hablado aún) que le permitiese encontrar un alma lo suficientemente pura para vivir en ella (muy a lo Quirrel) pero ningún humano le servía, ya por que fuera viejo; débil o temeroso. Entonces, tomó la iniciativa de nacer desde el interior de un alma nueva. Un niño puesto que; ¿Qué puede saber un bebé de él? ¿Cómo podría defenderse de él? Pues bien, ideó entonces la necesidad de casar a los hijos de muggles con otros similares; para generar a un "niño" perfecto. Uno que hubiese probado ambas debilidades. Severus Snape era su favorito, puesto que para él; su sangre era muy importante. Ya sabía que Snape se negaría desde el principio, así que ya habiendo mantenido relaciones con Bellatrix Lestrange; simplemente los obligó a hacerlo juntos. Le obligó a fecundarla (Él protegía su vientre, para evitar que se embarazase, a no ser que fuera por su propio deseo. Por que él quisiera un "hijo") Pues bien, él esperaba que Snape siguiera el plan; pero no se imaginaba que Dumbledore le casaría con Hermione. Los anillos, fueron ideados por el ministerio en base a copias del suyo. Él sabía que la "descendencia" de Snape podía morir en cualquier momento, así que se los colocó para evitar que se dañara el posible feto.

Ya luego les iré explicando más, conforme vayan sucediendo las cosas. Luego, me tomaré el tiempo de explicar los anillos detalle por detalle; pero por ahora solo descanso. No sean muy duros en las críticas con Lady Adry (Je) ella sólo hace lo que puede.

Lady Adry, S's Lady.

* * *

Capítulo 40: Baile de bodas

No había podido dormir lo suficiente, su embarazo le hacía dificultoso; encontrar una posición adecuada para descansar. Se había estado moviendo constantemente, y suponía que Snape estaba conciente de ello puesto que; no la había levantado aunque fuese ya de mañana. Para cuando despertó notó que estaba sola dentro del despacho del hombre. Por un momento se preocupó, pero él no la dejaría sola. No, seguramente no.

Suspirando se levantó. Recordaba que no había traído cambio de ropa alguno, así que buscó su varita; para transfigurar sus ropajes en unos más cómodos. Los vestidos, eran sus favoritos.

Avanzó con lentitud hacia el despacho en sí. Bien, nadie sabía que ellos estaban dentro; y temía que por su culpa les descubriesen. Aunque, ¿Qué podría tener eso de malo? Sonrió al observar que Snape había estado trabajando en algo puesto que; todo el escritorio estaba lleno de documentos y frascos. Sí, puedes sacar al hombre del trabajo; pero no al trabajo del hombre.

Acarició el escritorio, recordando "n" cantidad de cosas. Sin pensarlo casi, otra sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios. Tantos disgustos habían pasado entre ellos; y ahora ¡Severus era todo un amor! ¡Y estaba mal que lo dijera ella!

Por más que lo había intentado, Severus no había podido pasar desapercibido. La profesora Trelawney y sus "predicciones" le había encontrado al doblar una esquina de un pasillo. ¡Pasó una media hora entera, relatándole el que ya sabía de ellos! Si fuese posible, ya se hubiese maldecido así mismo para terminar de morir.

- Tienes que venir con Hermione- respondía Sprout, feliz- ¡Oh, ella debe estar hermosa!

- Ella- musitó, pero Mcgonagall le interrumpía bruscamente.

- ¿Tendrá dos hijas no es cierto? Eso afirmó Dumbledore- Mcgonagall observó sus manos, y denotó que aún había un anillo en una de ellas. ¿No debía quitárselo?

Se apartó de las ruidosas profesoras, y le observó por un largo instante antes de atreverse a hablar. Por sus gestos corpóreos, Severus se imaginó el tema de conversación. Pero ya estaba preparado, ya tenía la respuesta exacta.

- Severus. Creía que Dumbledore había afirmado que.

- No pude, simplemente no pude. Está sellado en mí.

- ¿Sellado?

- Ella me ama lo suficiente como para.

- No podértelo quitar- culminó Hermione quien, se acercaba lentamente. Bueno, la algarabía le había dicho que él estaba allí. En cuanto pasó y se detuvo a su lado; las profesoras restantes dijeron en conjunto algo como un "oh"

Ellas se acercaron, y sin disimulo alguno; observaron su vientre y luego al hombre. Se estaban preguntando, cómo rayos había sucedido semejante cosa y cómo; él se había enamorado de ella finalmente. Pero Hermione intuyó, que no querrían saber los pormenores de eso. Aunque, a ella le pareciese divertido en cierta forma.

Ya sabía, que seguramente él odiaría hacer una demostración de cariño en público; así que sólo se detuvo a su lado. Sprout no pudo evitarlo, y colocó su mano sobre su vientre. Sí, Hermione estaba embarazada ¡Vaya quién lo diría!

- ¿Cómo les llamarás?- suspiró Sprout; imaginándoselo. Sí, estaba más deseosa que ella; cosa imposible tal vez.

- Madeline y Elise.

- ¡Oh, que nombres tan lindos! ¡Seguramente serán unas bellezas! ¡Con una madre tan hermosa!

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y sonrió a medias, pero ya su esposo le había captado el mensaje; aunque las mujeres se observaran confundidas. Luego de ello, la joven asintió y suspiró acariciándose el vientre. Estaba un poco hambrienta, y sus hijas habían escogido un momento para moverse. Sólo era eso, movimiento; pero se sentía muy bien. ¡Y apenas estaba en el sexto mes!

Sin saber el motivo Mcgonagall también sonrió. No quería verla sufrir, ya que Hermione era casi como una hija para ella; pero sí le agradaba verla tan feliz. Así fuese, al lado de Severus Snape. Nada en su contra, por supuesto.

- ¡Oh, esta noche habrá un baile! ¡Tiene que venir!

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. ¿Quién no querría ver a Severus Snape bailar con su esposa? Observó el perplejo rostro de Snape y se apresuró a contestar antes de que él lo hiciese por ella. Un baile ¡Claro que amaba los bailes! y en realidad, nunca había podido hacerlo. Sólo con su padre, y eso no contaba.

- Lo pensaremos.

- ¿A qué han venido a Hogwarths?- musitó Mcgonagall con una especie de guiño en su rostro que a Snape disgustó, pero que a Hermione sólo le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

- Bueno, digamos que hemos venido a.

- Asuntos investigativos- le cortó Snape moviéndose hacia la salida del pasillo- lo siento, pero creo que tenemos aún muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Vienes Hermione?

Había comenzado a caminar, y antes de que ella también lo hiciese; se inclinó para susurrarles a las demás mujeres.

- Lo siento, quizás está un poco irritado. A veces, él parece el embarazado.

Lo alcanzó, pero sabía que él no se había movido de su lugar. No pudo parar de sonreír, y por más que le preguntaba el por qué; ella prefería ocultárselo. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos; comenzaron a charlar.

- Esas mujeres, ¡No saben cuando callarse!

- Son agradables Severus, deberías ser menos hosco.

Ignoró su comentario, y le mantuvo la vista por un corto segundo. No había preguntado si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Bien, estaba hablando y caminando con una mujer embarazada. Hermione observó su rostro en la más profunda concentración y se detuvo. Había disminuido su ritmo al caminar y le mantenía la vista a su abultado vientre. Eso le gustaba mucho, eso le hacía empequeñecer el corazón. Que la mirase de esa forma, evocaba muchos sentires en ella; algo muy romántico. A su parecer. Se acercó hasta él y se detuvo frente al mismo; para que pudiese apreciarla mejor. Hiciera lo que hiciera.

- Seis meses- meditó el hombre- Han pasado seis meses, y aún así la maldición no ha dado signos de vida. ¿Qué crees que signifique?

- Que seremos felices por un tiempo- contestó, girándose para mirar hacia la enorme vereda que circundaba el castillo- No sé que signifique, pero al menos tendremos un poco de paz.

- ¿Sería apropiado, aparecer en el comedor?

- ¿Tienes miedo de que todos sepan, que eres feliz Severus?

- No, pero no quiero escuchar las indagaciones sobre nosotros.

- Eso siempre sucederá. Además, tú fama te precede. "El hombre que en su vida se casaría"

No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras. Sí, él lo había afirmado pero bueno; gratamente se había equivocado. Caminó hasta el comedor, y esperó hasta que Hermione entrase primero. Luego de ello, la siguió hasta el interior.

Las miradas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar. Aquellos quienes conocían al profesor Snape, no pudieron evitar sentirse abrumados ante lo que observaban. Como él, sostenía su mano hasta que llegaban a la mesa principal; y luego le ayudaba a subir. Sin duda, era un mensaje bastante confuso; para lo que él representaba. El hombre, que había azotado a los estudiantes por catorce o "X" cantidad de años; tenía un lado "sensible" y ese lado era Hermione. No fue sino hasta que se sentó, cuando todo el mundo comprendió lo que eso implicaba. El hombre, estaba casado y eso; le gustaba. Bien, siempre había excepciones a la regla.

Dumbledore en cambio, pareció bastante complacido con la visita y; con la información brindada por Snape. No podían separarse, y eso le llenaba de un profundo orgullo. Por primera vez, su profesor, casi su "hijo"; sería feliz. El desayuno, sin duda sería muy especial; por sobretodas las cosas para quienes tenían un ideal de Severus Snape. Aunque, a veces costaba imaginárselo como padre. ¿Se debía acaso, al maltrato que habían sufrido algunos estudiantes?

¡Tenía tanta hambre! ¡Algo terrible! Había estado comiendo con moderación, pero simplemente no podía. Prefirió comer cosas pequeñas aunque fuesen sustanciosas. No quería terminar ganando peso. ¡Martirio femenino! Al final de la comida, tuvo que levantarse urgentemente. Tuvo la sensación de arcadas, y un poco de mareo. Para el descanso del profesorado, regresó tiempo después; "estable"

Hermione, había estado hablando sobre su embarazo con las demás mujeres que conformaban el profesorado; pero él no quería escucharlo. No desde que Hermione había estado diciendo ¡Supe que estaba embarazada cuando mi periodo dejó de aparecer!

Había estado, recorriendo el castillo con el director; un viejo hábito que no cambiaría. Se mantenían en silencio, desde que había comenzado el recorrido. Severus, no sabía en qué pensaba el hombre; pero no quería interrumpirle. Para cuando cruzaron las puertas de salida; escuchó un leve suspiro de Dumbledore. Luego su voz.

- Severus, lo siento. No debí intentar sepárate de Hermione, no sabía lo que eso implicaba. Admito que me dejé llevar por lo que Lucius Malfoy afirmaba, pero me gustaría saber si.

- ¿Lo hice? ¿Si terminé acostándome con Lestrange? Sí, pero en ese momento; no conocía las implicaciones de eso. Hacía cualquier cosa que él me pidiera; fuese posible o no.

- ¿Qué crees que suceda?

- Pues, ya Hermione ha sentido diferentes cosas; pero por ahora estamos en "paz". Como si todo se hubiese detenido momentáneamente.

- Esperemos que dure lo suficiente. Esta noche celebraremos a los pocos nuevos pequeños que entran. ¿Vendrás no es cierto?

* * *

Tiempo después, Hermione estaba en la habitación; junto a él. Estaba mirando a su esposo; mientras él revisaba el despacho. ¿Acaso esperaba encontrarlo totalmente vacío? Bueno, en realidad alguien daba las clases por él. Hogwarths se mantenía, pese a los inconvenientes que enfrentaba; digno de admirar.

Suspiró, sacando sus manos de un cajón y sosteniéndolas con las suyas. Suspiró, frustrado cuando Hermione se rehusaba a soltarle. Hermione se inclinó un poco; y le dio un beso antes de soltarlo. ¡Vaya con ese hombre!

- Severus, por favor. Al menos, dime qué estás buscando.

- Es algo pequeño- indicó a lo lejos.

- Eso sin duda, es muy revelador- se quejó la chica admirando todo el lugar- ¿Algún detalle?

- Es un pedazo de papel. Lo encontré una vez, en una vieja casa y aún lo guardo. Creo que se parece a.

- ¿Vamos a ir al baile? Yo quiero ir.

Dejó de buscar en su escritorio, y alzó la vista para mirarla. Hermione sonreía, apretándose las manos con cierto nerviosismo. Parecía casi como si ¡Se lo estuviera pidiendo por primera vez! ¡Cómo si fuesen un par de novios! ¿Cambios de humor nuevamente?

- ¿Baile? ¿Me obligarás a llevarte a eso?

- Me encantaría. Me encantaría bailar.

Se acercó hasta estar frente a ella. Hermione no había dicho más que eso, pero parecía ser suficiente para ella. Ya sabía lo que estaba debajo de esas palabras. Ella quería bailar, quería bailar con él. Bien, haría algo que jamás pensó y que a lo que jamás le encontró ciencia. ¡Si Hermione seguía haciéndole eso! ¡Ya no se reconocería a sí mismo!

- ¿Me llevarías?- musitó, acariciándose el cabello con cierta incomodidad- Sé que no te gustaría, pero; ¡Podríamos hacer algo diferente!

- Pero si yo, no te he dicho que no.

- ¿De verdad?

- Ni tampoco que sí.

Suspiró, levantando la vista para mirarle. ¿Qué estaba queriendo decirle? Si no era un no, ni un sí; ¿Qué era? ¿Un tal vez? ¡Qué diantres! Ella quería bailar. Se rió, cuando su mirada de confusión se cernió sobre su femenino rostro. ¡Cómo odiaba eso! ¡Ese era un juego que le disgustaba!

- Hermione yo, yo no sé si bailo.

- No todos bailan, no todos cantan, no todos pueden sacarse buenas calificaciones. ¿Y qué?

- ¿Me obligarás?

- Sí, vamos a ir a bailar.

* * *

Suspiró, en cuanto se vio a sí misma; saliendo del despacho del Slytherin. Había decidido ir a bailar con ella y eso; era una gran proeza. No había cambiado mucho su aspecto, pero ella amaba verlo vestido de esa forma. ¡Un día controlaría hasta eso en su vida! Se acomodó una cinta en su cabello y observó; como él la esperaba.

- ¿De qué te estás vengando? ¿Qué te he hecho?- indicó.

- Bueno, ¿recuerdas ese día, donde dijiste que "no veías nada mal en mí" cuando tenía dientes de conejo?

- ¿Tanto lo recuerdas?

- Sí, y el caso es que no he podido olvidarlo.

- ¡Pero si no te veías nada mal!

- Severus. Nos vamos.

Hubiera dado todo, por atesorar las expresiones en los rostros de los presentes; en cuanto entraban en aquel baile. Hermione llevaba un largo vestido, que simplemente era esplendoroso. Pero estaba seguro, de que ellos no estaban al cuidado de ello. Estaban al cuidado de con quién venía y el por qué demonios se ofrecía; para llevarla.

Sostuvo su mano, hasta que encontró una mesa alejada y la dejó allí; manteniéndose parado. Hermione sonrió, lo que luego se transformó en una risa prolongada. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Eran esposos!

- La silla no te va a comer Severus. Tampoco yo.

- Esto está terriblemente mal Hermione. Cualquier cosa podrías pedir- observó el guiño de su esposa y se detuvo- dentro de lo posible, pero no ¡Esto!

- Sólo será una pieza, luego nos iremos si quieres.

En cuanto comenzó el baile, y la música se volvió acompasada y lenta; Hermione haló a Snape hasta la pista de baile. ¡Sabía que esa mujer era astuta! ¡Esperaba a las melodías más bochornosas para obligarlo!

- ¿Con que eso querías? ¿Que te abrazara?

- ¿No cayó en mi trampa, verdad profesor?

Colocó una de sus manos en su cadera, y la otra la unió con una mano de ella. Claro que sabía bailar, pero no le encontraba uso práctico a ello; como cuando aprendió a hacerlo. Lo había hecho, para una vez encontrarse bailando con Lily. Narcisa le había enseñado; pero eso jamás sucedió. Ahora, ponía esas "habilidades" en práctica para hacer feliz a Hermione. Bien, no era él. Mal.

- ¡Pero si bailas muy bien!- se quejó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- No alardeo mucho, no me gusta- sonrió él, reposando su cabeza sobre la suya.

Bien, pues el baile bien pudo durar cientos de años; así estaban bien. Y lo mismo creían los que les observaban, una imagen lo suficientemente hermosa como para decir. ¿Quién se ha llevado al profesor Snape y nos lo ha intercambiado? ¿Acaso se bañó a sí mismo con una de sus pociones?

Severus Snape era feliz.

- Te amo- musitó Hermione en su oído, mientras se separaban.

TBC.

Espero que les haya gustado, y que no me haya quedado cursi. Besos.


	41. Mis padres

He regresado. No me he ido a trabajar, pero estaré con ustedes por acá; para dejarles capítulo. Bien, espero que la información brindada anteriormente; hubiese servido de algo; para esclarecimiento de algún tipo. Conforme se vayan presentando las situaciones; les dejaré más información al respecto. Mientras, espero que disfruten el fan fic y el capítulo. Un placer.

S's Lady.

Gracias Lady Adry, por hacerme la suplencia; a sabiendas de todo lo que te costó cabecear el capítulo. Mis eternas gratitudes.  


* * *

Capítulo 41: Mis padres.

No había vuelto a dormir esa noche tampoco. Se sentía un poco mareada, quizás con vertigo; pero no deseaba perturbarle para esas pequeñeces. Dio un suspiro, cuando el alba comenzaba a surcar el cielo; lentamente. Sólo en ese instante, pudo recobrar su sueño. Cerró sus ojos, en cuanto encontró una posición ideal para sus hijas y para ella. En ese instante, Severus Snape se levantaba.

Su voz en su oído, diciéndole que le amaba; se sentía bastante bien. Le mantuvo la vista por unos cortos segundos, antes de dejarla allí. Aún debía de encontrar ese pequeño papel.

En cuanto estuvo completamente listo, continuó revisando su despacho. Estaba seguro, de que lo que estaba bajo el anillo; él lo había visto una vez. Alguien lo había dibujado allí, y él tenía que encontrarlo para mostrárselo a Dumbledore. Ahora que tenía tiempo.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, solamente evaluando la situación. Solamente estando casado, había conocido las implicaciones de ser un simple "muggle" con aspiraciones que; se veían cegadas por el odio de unos pocos. Sólo así pudo entender lo que sentía su "esposa" cuando afirmaba herirse con los denigrantes comentarios dirigidos; hacia su linaje.

Sintió unas suaves manos sobre su cuello, y giró su cabeza. Hermione estaba allí, observándole con una sonrisa. Giró su silla, para mirarla con fijesa. Ella continuó sonriendo.

- Buenos días Severus- suspiró, inclinándose para colocar un beso sobre su frente.

- Buenos días- contestó él, con una suave caricia en su vientre- ¿Te sientes bien? Creí haberte visto ayer, fuera de la cama.

- Estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño malestar. ¿Sigues buscando el trozo de papel?

- Sí, estoy seguro de que.

Pero se vio interrumpido, Draco entraba enérgicamente en el despacho. Parecía nervioso, y su rostro estaba pálido y de un color agrio. Tenía algo muy importante que decir; se veía. Snape soltó, las manos de Hermione que; había estado sosteniendo.

- Porfesor Snape, necesito hablarle urgentemente.

El rostro de Hermione, no había sido otro; que de sorpresa para cuando Draco relataba lo que su madre le había indicado. Querían deshacerse de él, y le habían otorgado a Bellatrix Lestrange; su anillo. Eso significaba, que ella estaba lista para tener un hijo; que le convirtiera en un horrocrux humano. Sí, no tenían ningún tipo de piedad.

- ¿Bellatrix quedará embarazada?- musitó Hermione, parpadeando a causa de la impresión. Draco alzó la cabeza y enfocó su vista en Hermione.

- Sí, si no logramos detenerla. ¿Es posible que, sus células vivieran tanto tiempo dentro de ella; profesor? ¿Digo, sus células reproductoras?

- No lo sé. Eso ha sido, hace tanto tiempo.

- Si el anillo, se nutre de los sentimientos ¡Ella será increíblemente poderosa! ¡Si el anillo controla la maldición y la dosifica, nadie podrá detenerla! ¡El poder y ella serán uno, será algo infinito!

- Pero Bellatrix, ella tiene sus debilidades- musitó Snape de vuelta, meditando- sólo tenemos que encontrárselas.

Sostuvo las manos de Hermione, cuando éstas comenzaron a temblarle. Aquello era tan insano, era un ritual tan mezquino y criminal que evocaba de ella; el peor de sus miedos. Acarició su cabeza, con parsimonia mientras observaba a Draco. Bien, tenían que moverse rápido.

- Tendríamos nueve meses. Por más magos que seamos, los procesos biológicos; son los mismos.

- Pero señor, si "el señor oscuro" controla la maldición, él podría prescindir de usted y asesinarlo antes de que; siquiera pudiese acercársele. No deberíamos destruír la maldición primero.

Un suspiro provino de Hermione. Conociendo a la maldad, como creía que la "conocía" aquello sería tan complicado; que inclusive podría tomarle meses. Su conocimiento en Runas, como el de Snape; era muy limitado. Demasiado. Resultaba desconcertante, que su vientre estuviese fecundado desde; el contacto sexual con Snape.

- Pero, si ya habías estado con ella; ¿Eso no quiere decir, que el embrión tuvo tiempo de formarse y fortalecerse lo suficiente?

- ¿Tanto tiempo?- preguntó Draco, al parecer meditando en voz alta- No creo Granger, que un bebé pudiese sobrevivir dentro tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y qué tal si no era un bebé? Si sólo se estaba conformando un núcleo, que luego se convertiría en un bebé. La matrix de Bellatrix estuvo protegida todo este tiempo, justamente hasta ahora.

- ¿Una maldición de tanto tiempo? ¿Tanto tiempo de espera?

- Sólo si el vientre del "elegido" se fortalecía lo suficiente.

- Entonces, ¿Para qué querían a mis hijas?

- No lo sé- contestó Draco- Creo que quieren sacrificarlos a todos.  


* * *

Hermione estaba afuera, en la fría brisa y con la varita en su mano. Esperaba por Snape, quien le alcanzó tiempo después. Le mantuvo la vista, mientras ella sacaba de sus bolsillos una carta. La extendió con suavidad, y luego se frotó las manos a causa del frío.

Sus padres le habían escrito, y la carta había llegado hacía unas cuantas horas. Estaban solicitando su presencia en su hogar. Una comarca muggle no muy lejana de su ubicación. Para cuando Snape terminó de leer, se estaba imaginando lo que Hermione quería decirle.

- Si vamos a irnos, al menos deberíamos aclararles algunas cosas.

- ¿Qué "cosas" Hermione?

- Cosas sobre nosotros.

- ¿Pretendes que me aparezca allí, y hable de nosotros? No te entiendo.

Hermione asintió febrilmente y luego alzó la cabeza para mirar a Snape quien suspiraba mirando la carta. Lo aceptó, y se dedicó a contemplarla por unos cortos segundos. Por su condición, era muy complicado aparecerse; pero confió en que ello diera resultado. Sostuvo una de sus manos, con firmeza y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; estuvieron lejos de Hogwarths.

Para cuando aparecieron en aquella comarca, Severus denotó que estaba todo; como se lo imaginaba. El cielo nublado y gris, y un frío perturbador. Sí, un típico clima inglés.

En cuanto pudo pensar, se giró para verificar si su esposa estaba bien. Ella emitió una suave sonrisa, y eso le indicó; que el translado había sido todo un éxito. La dejó pasar, a través de una verja y luego la siguió. Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta, y llamó lentamente. Sí, ella estaba bastante nerviosa. Iba a decirle a sus padres, que amaba a su esposo; aunque ellos quizás no lo aceptasen.

Su madre abrió la puerta, y enseguida le abrazó; entre lágrimas. Su sonrisa no se apagó, siquiera al ver que Snape estaba junto a ella. No dejaba de mencionar que su hija estaba "hermosa"

Se giró a observar a Snape, y le agradeció por el cuidado brindado para con su hija. Severus, no dijo más que un "No tiene nada que agradecer" y entonces; la conversación se perdía rápidamente.

Mientras se sentaban en el sofá, el padre de Hermione hizo aparición. Al verla, también le dio un efusivo abrazo y; pareció entusiasmado con sus "nietas". Para cuando terminó de rodear el salón, se encontró frente a frente con Snape.

- Buenas tardes señor Snape- habló el padre de Hermione, un tono hermético que no denotaba emoción alguna- Gracias por traer a mi hija.

- No hay inconvenientes- musitó Snape. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír por lo bajo, se sentía como si Snape la estuviese cortejando frente a su padre.

- Largos meses, ¿No es así? Dígame, ¿Ha tratado bien a mi hija?

- Papá.

Snape hizo un gesto, para evitar que se preocupase. Bien, antes hubiera jurado que se levantaría; y se iría en el primer momento en el que tuviese oportunidad. Pero, ya era hora quizás, de dejar algunas cosas en claro. Nuevamente.

- Sí, puede estar plenamente seguro de que su "vida"; reside en la mía.

- No lo entiendo. No entiendo muchas cosas, de magos- respondió su padre con desdén- ¿Cuantos meses de embarazo tienes, Hermione?

- Seis y unas pocas horas.

- ¿Y fue, digo?

- Sí, fui cuidadoso con su hija. No le haría daño.

- Recordaba yo, que en un momento usted afirmó; que no le importaba si mi hija.

- La amo. Amo a su hija.

El padre, enmudeció inmediatamente. Su madre en cambio, esbozó una sonrisa suave y les observó con regocijo. Tenía bastante razón, al afirmar que todo mejoraría entre ellos. Y, sin duda ellos hacían muy buena pareja. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, y miró a Snape quien; no le despegaba la vista a ella. Si había tomado la iniciativa de decir aquello, entonces; estaba hablando muy enserio. ¿Por qué creía ella que bromeaba de alguna forma?

- Entonces, ¿Ama a mi hija señor Snape? ¿A mi hija quien es, dieciseis años menor que usted? ¿Mi hija que es decendiente muggle, quien si quiera le llegaría a los talones?

- Sí.

- ¿Ha venido hasta aquí para decirnos eso?

- Efectivamente. Además, no sería educado; si no acompañase a mi esposa. ¿No cree usted?

- ¿Y qué piensa hacer, una vez que mi hija de a luz? ¿Se quedará aún?

- Si las circunstancias me lo permiten. Sí.

Hermione sonrió, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las suyas. Ya lo tenía en mente, ya sabía eso; pero aún así se sentía muy bien el oírlo. Su padre pareció que no encontraba más argumentos, puesto que no volvió a hablar por unos minutos.

- Tenemos que irnos- musitó Hermione- Tenemos que viajar.

- ¿Muy lejos?- musitó su madre, un tanto nerviosa- Hermione hija, estás embarazada y.

- Lo sé, pero Severus me cuidará. Si no lo hacemos, corremos el riesgo de dejar de existir; ambos. Por supuesto, no podía irme sin decírselo a ustedes.

Ella se mantuvo de pie en el salón, junto a Snape. La sostenía entre sus brazos, y acariciaba su vientre con delicadeza. Miraba en dirección a la ventana; y se preguntaba si debían hacer lo que estaban planificando. Si bien era cierto, que Hermione era una gran bruja; ella estaba embarazada y eso podía considerarse como un factor riesgo. Contando también, que sus hijas nacerían en unos pocos meses. ¿Y si les tomaba más de la cuenta? ¿Y si las perdía por su error? Eso aún le preocupaba.

Por su parte la chica, tenía otro tipo de sentimiento en su mente. Decirle adiós a sus padres, le costaba en sobremanera. Sentía como si lo estuviese haciendo para siempre aunque; sin duda se sentía menos doloroso junto a Snape. Tomó una de sus manos, y simplemente la contempló. Aquel anillo, que brillaba sobre su dedo.

Snape alzó su brazo, para besar la mano de Hermione con suavidad. Luego de ello, sostuvo su rostro con su otra mano y lo acercó al suyo. Antes de besarlo, susurró suavemente; algo que le hizo sonrojarse.

- No me provoques- dijo, con una sonrisa; que luego se convirtió en un beso.

- ¿Cuidarás bien de mi hija?- preguntó su padre, no muy lejos y eso hizo; que Snape hiciese un gesto raudo. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírse ¡Otra vez, parecía que fuesen novios!

- Con mi vida.

TBC.

Bueno, creo que el capítulo no quedó muy bueno; pero a mi novio se le ha muerto su abuela. Nos ha dolido mucho, puesto que ella era la mejor persona que jamás conocí; así que este capítulo "light" se lo dedico a ella. Tengo que irme, ya saben de esas cosas; entierro y demases. Besos.


	42. Sueños y realidades

Continúo por acá. Lady Adry, ahora escribe; por lo tanto yo me encargaré de mi fic (en algún momento la veremos Je). Bueno, espero que les guste; y les dejo muchos besos.

Hago particular mención; de que el fan fic "Mi gato Snape" será continuado en cuanto se nos sea posible. No ha sido abandonado, así que sus "lectoras/es" pueden sentirse tranquilos por eso. En cuanto, a mis demás fics; pues intentaré continuarlos aunque esté justamente ahora en parciales.

S's Lady.

* * *

Capítulo 42: Sueños y realidades

Hermione deshacía entre sonrisas; la camisa de Snape con suavidad. Iba a dormise, luego de exponer su torso. Había estado un tanto "entusiamada" con la respuesta que había tenido de sus padres; para con su relación.

Una vez tuvo, su camisa fuera de su cuerpo; la arrojó y se recostó sobre su pecho. No quería, que ninguna prenda le estorbase; las caricias. Había sido un corto viaje hasta su casa, pero aún así; ¡Estaba tan exhausta! ¡Cómo si hubiese corrido un maratón!

Su esposo, retuvo el aliento por unos cortos segundos cuando ella; repartía suaves besos por su anatomía descubierta. Mucho antes, hubiese sido satisfactorio; dormirse de esa forma. Enfocó su vista en la joven, cuando sintió sus besos subir por su cuello.

Luego de un corto beso, mantuvo en su rostro; una sonrisa de ironía. Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió igualmente. Se imaginaba su sarcástico comentario. Y sí, su voz la acarició.

- Me gustaría, compartir tu ideal de "dormir" pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Hermione compuso un rostro infantil, como si hubiesen interrumpido su juego favorito. Suspiró, y se dio la vuelta en la cama. Sin duda, sus párpados se cerraban solos.

Se durmió enseguida, no le hizo falta hacer mucho esfuerzo para lograrlo. Antes de hacerlo, tuvo la certeza de que le susurraban algo como "buenas noches" pero; en realidad no podía asegurarlo.

Sus sueños particulares, no tardaron en darse a conocer. Se imaginaba a sí misma, sosteniendo a sus hijas. Dos pequeñas bebés, donde una de ellas; era idéntica a su padre. Sí, tenía un profundo deseo de que eso; fuese así.

Mientras dormía, otro sueño en particular se cernió sobre su cabeza. Severus estaba al final de un largo pasillo. Estaba muy oscuro, y ella no podía detallar exáctamente; qué hacían allí dentro. Para cuando caminó más allá, con sus pasos haciendo eco; denotó que era una especie de claustro.

En suelo había un enorme círculo con runas en él. Snape seguía dándole la espalda, pero no parecía siquiera notar que ella estaba allí. Para cuando lo redó; notó con horror lo que sucedía.

Nagini había crecido muchísimos centímetros, y en ese momento engullía algo pequeño y delicado; como un bebé. La joven retrocedió, entre el asco y las lágrimas y golpeó con algo. Era Bellatrix, quien miraba en dirección a Snape. Tenía un anillo como el suyo, y Snape ya no llevaba el suyo. Le sonreía, ella le sonreía a él; y él le mantenía la vista.

Despertó violentamente, sosteniéndose el vientre y soltando un gemido de dolor. Por supuesto, sobresaltó a Snape quien trató de observarla en la oscuridad. Le dolía, esa visión le ardía desde lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué?

- Hermione, ¿Estás bien?- musitó, tomando su varita con cierta tensión; e iluminándola

- Sí, estoy bien- contestó ella, regulando su respiración. Trató de enfocar la vista, pero el dolor había sido tan fuerte; que le tomó unos cuantos instantes lograrlo.

Miró hacia la oscuridad reinante en la habitación. No podía sucederse, simplemente no podía Utilizar la sangre de los bebés, para fortalecerse de esa forma; era algo inhumano. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer sobre sus mejillas y su pálida piel.

- Hermione- repitió el hombre, desconcertado- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal con el embarazo?

- Severus, he visto algo terrible.

- ¿Ver? ¿Acaso estás hablando de?

- ¿Una visión? Pues no lo sé; pero es terrible- inspiró, apartando sus manos de su vientre; y colocándolas sobre las sábanas sobre ella- Toda esa sangre, que desean derramar; por un estúpido ideal.

Lo había soñado, pero se sentía tan real. Además, contaba con el peso de; ver a Snape en ese mismo sueño. Por como lo interpretaba, Bellatrix y él estaban en el mismo proceso; de acuerdo con lo que estaba a sus pies. Esperaba, que eso no fuese cierto; esperaba estarse equivocando. En verlo junto a ella, y haciendo lo que se describía en ese momento.

- ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?- preguntó, con concentración inmutable.

- Nagini engullía a los nacidos hijos de sangre sucia. Estaba Bellatrix, ella estaba allí parada; parecía hablar pársel.

- Pero Bellatrix no lo habla.

- No ella, el señor tenebroso- contestó Hermione, parpadeando- Pero, también estabas tú allí. Parecía, parecía gustarte.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en ese lugar?

- No lo sé, pero ha sido aterrador.

No contestó, no necesitó intercambiar palabras; simplemente le abrazó. No sabía qué contestar, ante algo como aquello. Si bien, no estaba formalizado como una "visión" era lo bastante perturbador; como para desconcertar. Lo único que no podía comprender era, el por qué de la repentina reacción de Hermione; por qué su dolor físico.

Ella volvió a la cama, pero él no. El viaje que emprenderían, en ese día; era de suma importancia. Iban a, la "raíz" del problema. A investigar sobre la maldición; pero no sabía siquiera a donde ir. Estaba haciendo suposiciones, conjeturas. Ladeó su cabeza, y observó que Hermione al final; había vuelto a dormirse. Así la dejó.

Estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo, sentado en el salón; interpretando lo que Hermione le había relatado. Si bien, en esa sala estaba él; no significaba que participase. Particularmente, podía verlo y entenderlo; como una desesperación de Hermione. Aunque, las situaciones y circunstancias mostradas en su sueño; dejaban entrever que era diferente de como pensaba. No creía, que fuese una visión futurista como cualquiera podría pensar; simplemente parecía ser su peor temor. Su destrucción.

El alba se sucitaba lentamente, conjuntamente con un buho de color gris que se posaba sobre el alfeizar. Al verlo, supo que era del ministerio de magia; ¡Habían vuelto a encontrarlos!

Al tomar la carta, denotó que se equivocaba ampliamente y aquello; le sorprendió en demasía. Le escribía Lucius Malfoy quien; parecía haber hecho presión para autoproclamarse. Bien, el plan seguía en marcha.

La carta. En ella, Lucius indicaba; que tenían un tiempo de rendición de menos de veinticuatro horas. Habían sido considerados, como insubordinados y; violadores de leyes contractuales. Se les había prohibido regresar, y ellos habían contraído matrimonio de manera fraudulenta. Se lo imaginó, se imaginó a Lucius en aquella silla; en aquel trono que lo hacía ministro. Sí, sin duda ya podría llevarse a todos los bebés que quisiesen, ya podrían matar a quienes deseasen. Jugada perfecta.

Emitió un suspiro de frustración, y la arrojó a un lado; sin contemplaciones. Lucius no le ganaría, sus años como espía; no habían sido un fraude. No se rendiría sin darle batalla.

Giró su rostro, y observó a Hermione; ella se levantaba y aún se sostenía el vientre. Alzó la cabeza, y se encontró con sus negros ojos. Espasmos de dolor, cruzaban su rostro en cuestiones de segundos. Bien, ella estaba mal.

- Hermione-dijo, acercándose a la habitación a la cual; unos pocos rayos de sol atravesaban- ¿Estás bien?

- Siento mucho dolor.

Sí lo sabía, él también podía sentirlo. Podía sentir lo que ella. Le mantuvo la vista, mientras ella trataba de estabilizarse; pero sin éxito alguno.

- Iremos a San Mungo, allí estarás bien.

- Pero no podemos, podrían encontrarnos.

- Pues, ese es un riesgo que correremos.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse con su rostro; decidido y pensativo. No le gustaba el presentimiento que tenía, pero tampoco quería exponerse a ser capturados. Si Snape sufría las consecuencias; ella sin duda moriría.

Volvieron a abrazarla, cuando otra extraña sensación; cruzó ambos cuerpos. Si bien, podía ser perjudicial el sentir lo que el otro sentía; eso le gustaba. Tenía idea de muchas cosas, sintiendo a su esposa embarazada y no estaba hablando de "contracciones" y esas sensaciones. Estaba hablando de su integridad mental, de su integridad física. Él podía protegerlo, mantenerlo intacto; transmitirle sensaciones mucho más allá de la piel. Una conexión total y perfecta.

Una conexión, que sólo ellos podían romper. Una conexión, que quizás se transmitiría a sus hijas; una conexión que no tuvo nunca. En cualquier contexto.

- Te amo Severus. ¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho?- musitó la chica, bajo su abrazo.

- No lo sé, pero me gustaría llevar la cuenta- sonrió, ante una sensación totalmente diferente.

- ¿Me amas Severus?

- Sí, te amo Hermione.

- Entonces, sería la primera cuenta- sonrió ella, suavemente. Siempre al verlo, las aprehensiones parecían alejarse paulatinamente.

Se besaron, las tantas beses que hicieron falta. El dolor no se había alejado, pero había pasado a segundo plano. Tampoco lo había hecho Lucius, pero eso sería un tema que debía resolver más tarde. Por lo pronto, sólo acariciaría a su esposa.

Y luego, se marcharían.

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les gustase; saludos y besos.


	43. Cuenta regresiva

Bueno, por aquí les dejo más deesta historia. Espero que les guste, y les mando besos.

S's Lady.

* * *

Capítulo 43: Cuenta regresiva.

Hermione había estado meditando, mientras permanecía sentada en una camilla de hospital. Sus repentinos dolores, parecían no haber sido lo suficientemente "peligrosos" como para afectar a sus bebés. Finalmente.

- Las pequeñas están bien, son muy sanas- indicó el medimago, junto a Dumbledore- En unos pocos meses nacerán.

- Menos de tres- sonrió ella, con suavidad- Severus.

El hombre quien, miraba por una pequeña ventana; giró la cabeza para contemplar a la mujer. Había una imagen, bastante nítida; de sus hijas. Hermione cerró los ojos, y por un momento Harry quiso preguntarle el por qué de su repentina reacción. Ella ya lo sabía, ya sabía que encarnaba el verlas justamente en ese momento.

- Quiero conocerlas, cuando las tenga en mis brazos- sonrió mientras Molly sonreía admirando algo parecido a un "eco". Bien, ella no se había casado con Ron; pero aún así sentía como si fuese una de sus hijas. Un sentido protector que le había surgido por sus años conociéndola y por ello; deseaba protegerla. Como si estuviese viendo a Ginny a través de sus ojos.

Dumbledore en cambio, pareció tener una lógica para el asunto. Su dolor repentino era un aviso, un aviso de que algo estaba por su suceder. No hablaba de una visión cual Sybill Trelawney; estaba hablando de un aviso importante. Lucius Malfoy ya se había vuelto ministro, aprovechando el vacío legal que había dejado la captura del anterior. Bellatrix portaba el anillo de Snape, y era muy posible que este aún estuviera conectado con Hermione. Quizás le había jurado "amor" eterno.

- Déjame entenderlo- musitó Snape con una voz suave- El señor tenebroso quiere un hijo, alguien que pueda seguir su descendecia; y escogió a Bellatrix para tenerlo. Los demás, le servirán de alimento; su sangre sucia lo hará invencible. Una comunión de sangres bajo un hechizo antiguo dictado por un hijo de un muggle. El anillo, evitará que Bellatrix se contamine mientras esa sangre la nutre, ya que está "Maldita". La maldición tiene un centro muggle y ha sido practicada por magos. ¡Todo encaja!

- Así es, ahora todo concuerda- El ministerio debe tener la clave, la maldición debe residir en su seno; si no no hubiese participación. Una vez estando Lucius en el poder; podrá prescindir de muchas cosas. Una de ellas, podrías ser tú.

- Pero, ¿El hijo es mío o es del señor tenebroso?

- Dudo, que hasta esta instancia pueda ser tuyo. Que Bellatrix fuese "infértil" era solo una cortina, pero dudo que tú propiamente la hubieses fecundado. Ya hubiese nacido aquel niño.

- ¿Qué motivos pudo haber tenido el señor tenebroso; para haberme utilizado?

- Motivos netamente estratégicos. Quizás buscaba probar algo, no lo sé; Tom aún para mí suele ser muy confuso. Es preciso que tomes en cuenta tus prioridades; Hermione es la primordial. Ahora que, está cerca de tener a sus hijas; debes medir tus pasos con una varilla larga.

No contestó, en cambio regresó a la habitación. Solitaria, Hermione acariciaba su vientre y susurraba palabras que no llegó a escuchar. Levantó la cabeza y le mantuvo la vista, con cierto regocijo. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tomó su mano y la dejó sobre el mismo. Se evidenciaba, que el tiempo había pasado. Y entre ellos, mucho más.

- ¿Lo puedes sentir?- suspiró ella, ante las suaves patadas que sentía.

- Sí, sí puedo.

- Deseo tanto que nazcan, que creo que moriré de angustia.

- Muy pronto Hermione, pero debes ser paciente- indicó, con una sonrisa a medias.

- ¡Lo dices tú, quien no lleva su peso por nueve meses!

- Llevo otros, como protegerlas- Susurró, cuando los labios de Hermione se cerraban sobre los suyos; una vez más.

- No estaba siendo crítica- resolvió ella, a mitad del beso- ¿Aceptarías si te dijera, que tengo justamente ahora; un cambio de humor?

Una risa precedió aquella instancia, Hermione estaba cada vez más feliz por su cercano alumbramiento. Sin embargo, para él; era sopesar las consecuencias. Él también estaba cada vez más cerca de resolver el enigma, y de morir. Se separó de ella, y le ayudó a estabilizarse fuera de aquella cama.

Ya habían comunicado que se irían, y pese a que la idea no les agradaba a media orden; no había otro remedio. Harry había estado ofreciéndose para servir de comunicación entre ellos y la orden. Bien, eso no estaba mal; así él podría poner al corriente sobre sus hallazgos. Habían mencionado, que se llevarían a Draco con ellos.

Por supuesto, el joven Malfoy no se mostró renuente; pero tampoco muy congraciado. Ron fue el primero en establecer una queja formal, que para los oídos de Snape no fue más que una banal actuación. La vida de Hermione, debía ser protegida por alguien mientras él; se ausentaba. Y Draco representaba la mejor opción. Además, seguía siendo el padrino.

Resolvieron, irse en ese mismo instante. Era riesgoso para Hermione hacer apariciones, así que Severus optó por hacerlo de la forma tradicional; un viaje muggle. Además, le serviría de tour a Draco.

Spinner's End. Un poco obvio, pero no había mejor que él conociese; y la enorme casona de Narcisa no era opción. Se inclinó lentamente, para dejar a Hermione en el sofá; estaba exhausta.

- Nunca había estado en un lugar como este- meditó Hermione- ¿Aquí, es donde has vivido?

- La mayor parte del tiempo, sí.

- ¿Y estaremos bien aquí?

- No temas, no suelen venir muchas visitas- sonrió con cierto sarcasmo. Hermione alzó la cabeza y admiró lo que le rodeaba.

- No tenía idea Severus, no sabía que estabas sufriendo tanto.

- ¿Sufrimiento? Hay muchas cosas peores Hermione, como una fría celda en Azkaban.

- Lo sé, y me sentiría terrible si terminases allí. Lucius podría.

- Sí, a la larga él podría; pero tendría que capturarme primero.

Observó a Hermione, quien reposaba su cabeza en su pecho. Tenía razón en ciertos aspectos que él no quería admitir. Lucius en ese instante, era la entidad más poderosa, y sus palabras eran la ley. Podría colocarlo como un asesino de gran peligro; y hasta ser buscado por el mismísimo ¡Pueblo! Aún así, tenía que acabar con toda esa insana locura.

Colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Hermione, y suspiró; acariciándole los cabellos con parsimonia. Tenía tres meses, antes del nacimiento de sus hijas para lograr algo en concreto. Evidentemente, luego de ello; tendría que regresar a su posición original.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, y por un momento él estuvo esperando palabras que no llegaron. Ya sabía ella, que debían separarse en algún momento; él no le arriesgaría. Le obligó a bajar el rostro, a besarla una vez más; a tocarla.

En cuanto a Draco, pese a no entenderlo; prefirió dejarlos. Prefirió no entrometerse, y simplemente servir para algo. Si bien estaba hablando de su padre; la moral pesaba más que la sangre. Por ahora, simplemente los dejaría allí; les dejaría su privacidad.

Y como siempre, luego de besarlo; Hermione sostenía una de sus manos. Era ya un arco reflejo, eso le gustaba y a él; ya no le importaba. Había aprendido a amar sus manos, a amar todo de ella; y así parecía estar bien.

Su vida ya tenía una composición, tenía una razón para mantenerse incomodándole por un buen tiempo. Y esa razón, se llamaba Hermione Granger.

Ella cerró los ojos. No había visto siquiera una sola imagen más de sus hijas, esperaba conocerlas diréctamente. Cada tanto, soñaba con us rostros; cada tanto se las imaginaba. Era un acto que le gustaba practicar, cuando se sentía tensa y desorientada. También, cuando estaba feliz.

- Las veo ahora.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- A mis hijas. Ellas serán muy hermosas, ¡Se parecerán a su padre, yo lo sé!

- No le quitaría créditos a su madre- se burló el hombre, y eso la hizo reír; lo cual illuminó aquel andrajoso lugar.

- Nadie va a tocarte Hermione, así tenga que morir por ello.

TBC.

Me ha quedado corto, pero estoy por presentar proyectos y parciales y; no me doy a basto. Espero igual, que les guste. Saludos y besos.


	44. Cuentos infantiles

Dios, la universidad, la operación, el trabajo; todo eso me alejó muchísimo de los fan fics. Ruego una inmensísima disculpa, y prometo que me dedicaré a todos mis fics nuevamente. Espero que aún les guste, y nos estaremos leyendo.

Saludos míos, como de Lady Adry. De vuelta al ruedo.

S's Lady.

* * *

Capítulo 44: Cuentos infantiles.

Nueve meses, al final de cuentas. Ella había logrado, todo eso que deseaba; y sólo le restaba esperar por la fecha fijada. Se movía de un lado al otro, intentando dormir. Pero sus hijas, la pateaban con excesiva fuerza.

Por su parte, Severus Snape estaba calmo; leyendo otro libro necesario para su investigación. Draco se había mantenido en su habitación, retraído. Bueno, ya pronto tendría obligaciones; aunque él no entendía como su padrino estaba enamorado. Ni obviamente, cómo sería un padre muy pronto.

Suspiró, cuando Hermione se movía por cuarta vez; buscando una posición ideal. Esperó, hasta que abriera los ojos; para hablarle. En cuanto lo hizo, simplemente cerró el libro y la observó con una sonrisa.

Hermione correspondió el gesto, sentándose trabajosamente. Era increíble, que sus hijas no se durmiesen; sin su padre. Con sumo cuidado, él tendió una mano sobre su vientre. Si podía entender, por qué era tan "incómodo" de vez en cuando.

Lo acarició, con suavidad; mientras su esposa cerraba los ojos lentamente. En poco tiempo, ellas parecieron calmarse; y fue entonces cuando Hermione pudo respirar fácilmente. Bien, eso le gustaba.

- ¿Has sentido su intensidad?- preguntó Hermione, con sorpresa; Snape solo atinó a sonreír más aún- ¡Ellas duermen cuando yo no puedo hacerlo, y cuando yo quiero dormir; ellas están levantándose!

- Vamos a dormir- contestó Snape, dejando el libro a un lado.

Pues eso hizo, recostándose al lado de la joven; que sin pensarlo demasiado; apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. En cualquier momento podía suceder. En cualquier instancia, ella podría despertar teniendo contracciones; estaba preparado. Acarició su cabello, con lentitud; mientras pensaba.

- Severus.

- ¿Mmm?

- Te amo.

- ¿Se siguen moviendo?- se mofó el hombre, bajando la vista; aunque era poco lo que podía ver en aquella oscuridad.

- Sí. Se están reacomodando.

Volvió entonces, a colocar sus manos sobre su vientre. Su tamaño había aumentado mucho, y ya podía sentir muchísimas otras cosas. Y efectivamente, sus hijas se movían. Había mucha actividad en ese instante. Hermione suspiró, tratando de encontrar sus "cuerpos" en su vientre. Allí, dejó la mano de su esposo.

Las conocería, muy pronto comenzaría a entender lo que era; conllevar una vida familiar. Cerró los ojos, cuando intuyó que Hermione se había quedado dormida. Así fue, no volvió a saber de una dolencia suya.

Aún así, a mitad de la noche; se despertó por un quejido suyo. No era nada que tuviese que ver con el parto, apenas abarcaba los nueve meses; pero sus hijas seguían inquietas. ¿Qué podría estarles sucediendo? Él no lo sabía.

Encendió su varita, y le mantuvo la vista por un corto instante; antes de tomar una decisión acerca de lo acaecido. Ya temía, que Hermione no podría descansar; así que tuvo una idea un tanto peculiar.

Se levantó, y regresó tiempo después con un libro. Hermione admiró la portada, y sólo pudo sonreír un largo rato; como una tonta. Era un libro para niños, y parecía que su esposo tenía la intención de leerlo.

Un cuento para niños, algo muy particular con su; gracia propia. Ella estaba extasiada, mientras él leía; haciendo un movimiento de cejas. Se sentía algo estúpido, pero podía servir para entrar en calma.

Nunca creyó, que disfrutaría tanto, un cuento infantil. Escuchar a Snape leérselo, sin duda era increíblemente único. Sonrió, para cuando se lo imaginó; leyéndole a sus hijas. Y quizás lo haría.

Particularmente, sus hijas se detuvieron. Ella sólo atinó a reírse lentamente, mientras ya no sentía movimiento alguno. ¡Cómo si pudieran oirle, sentirle o algo parecido! Las pequeñas del castillo en el cielo.

- Gracias- sonrió ella- Fue agradable.

- Supongo, que eso es lo que hacen; cuando los niños no pueden dormir.

- No te equivocas.

Pudo recostarse a dormir, y entonces; todo fue tranquilidad aparente. Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde aquel cuento.

Hermione tenía calor, en demasía y por una razón que no logró descrifrar; sentía un vacío por todo su cuerpo. Como si en su vientre, todo estuviese en suspensión. Ya sabía ella, que sería poco lo que dormiría; siendo ella la madre de las pequeñas.

Vaticinó, muchas cosas cuando ya su sueño se veía interrumpido con facilidad. Se veía a sí misma, llendo y viniendo cuando sus pequeñas estuviesen junto a ella. Un acto de toda madre normal.

Para cuando pareció la madrugada, sintió un golpe muy fuerte y; abrió los ojos de par en par; imaginándoselo. Pero aún así prefirió esperar.

Sonrió, cuando el segundo golpe se hizo intenso. Se giró para mirar hacia Snape, que le daba la espalda. Pues bien, al tercero le llamaría.

Severus dormía, aunque superficialmente; debía procurar por Hermione. Se había quedado ligeramente dormido, mientras "vigilaba" creyendo que ese día no se sucitaría algo en particular.

Sintió después, una mano en su hombro; y la voz suave de Hermione. No se giró, y simplemente respondió; adormecido.

- Severus.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te amo.

Minutos después, volvió a llamarlo. El hombre despertó.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te amo.

- Severus.

Comenzaba a girarse lentamente, cuando pensaba que Hermione estaba haciendo algún tipo de juego o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Qué intentas Hermione?

- Creo que, tengo contracciones.

Hizo un movimiento raudo y se giró completamente para observarla. Sostenía el vientre con una expresión de dolor aparente. La observó por un corto instante y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Contracciones?

- Cinco, en minutos. Pero no, pero no quise despertarte.

- Hermione- replicó éste, pero se detuvo cuando Hermione afrontaba otra contracción- Tenemos que partir.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Snape parecía más nervioso que ella misma. Sin perder tiempo, se arregló y preparó lo necesario para ese día. O noche.

No podían aparecerse, así que eso representó un inconveniente. Draco por supuesto, fue convocado para ayudar. Estaba tan sorprendido como Snape mismo.

Ya Hermione había derramado líquido amniótico, y sus contracciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Un hospital muggle, fue su única opción.

No duró mucho en entrar en una habitación. Por más que odiase lo "muggle" Snape no se apartó de su lado. Aunque Hermione, hubiese cerrado los ojos bajo algo que ellos llamaban "anestesia" al menos ya no sentiría dolor.

Permaneció sentado dentro, tan sólo observándola. Para cuando Hermione abrió los ojos nuevamente, allí estaba; mirándole.

- Severus- suspiró ella- Las conoceré.

- Las conoceremos- recalcó- ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo un poco adolorida- replicó ella, cuando otra contracción golpeaba su cuerpo.

Suspiró, dejando su mano sobre su vientre. No estaba preparada aún, y debían esperar un poco. Según Snape, de una forma mágica; sería mucho más eficiente y rápido. Hermione sólo sonreía, cuando el primero gruñía.

Se inclinó un poco, para besarla; esperando que la maldición no escogiese ese momento para hacerse presente. Hermione recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro; y colocó sus manos sobre sus brazos. Lo último que hizo, fue arañarlo cuando otra contracción se hizo presente.

- Lo siento- musitó, pero él sólo sonrió.

- Está bien, considéralo como mi cuota. Mi aporte.

Hermione sólo rió, y giro su rostro; para observar a la enfermera. Para ese instante, Snape sólo abandonó la habitación. Draco se mantenía sentado, con el rostro aún en impacto.

- Profesor- comenzó, pero Snape ya se lo imaginaba.

- Hermione, ella está bien.

Draco pareció no encontrar palabras, y simplemente se mantuvo en silencio. Pasaron largas horas, simplemente sentados. Nada se escuchaba dentro de la habitación.

Para cuando Snape había decidido indagar, lo supo. Se escuchaban, los gemidos de Hermione. Su labor había comenzado.

Sólo daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor del salón. Si algo tenía, era el ser paciente. Para cuando daba su decima vuelta, Ginny aparecía en el pasillo.

- Buenas noches señor- musitó, girando su cabeza hacia Draco- Malfoy.

- Buenas noches Weasly- respondió Draco, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione?

- Ella está bien- contestó Snape, aunque a ciencia cierta desconocía de su estado.

Otro silencio incómodo, precedió a su último comentario. Habían pasado tres horas, y nadie tenía noticia acerca de ella. ¿Habrían encontrado complicaciones? En un suspiro, Snape volvía a rodear el pasillo.

Ginny caminó hacia él, y tendió un poco de agua. No se imaginaba a Snape en una situación como esa; y le sorprendía lo bien que lo enfrentaba. ¿Habría estado en otros partos tal vez?

Para cuando iba a dirigirse hacia ella, un gemido se escuchó; y luego el silencio. Roto al final, por un llanto. La primera bebé había nacido.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, incapaz de caber en sí. Snape se mantuvo expectante, no se relajaría; sino hasta escuchar el segundo llanto.

Y sucedió, el segundo llanto se escuchó. Ginny juntó sus manos sobre su pecho, y continuó sonriend; feliz.

La enfermera le indicó a Snape que podía verla. Se preguntó qué podía encontrarse allí; cómo debía sentirse. Para cuando entró allí estaba Hermione, sosteniéndolas sin saber a quien; besar primero.

Estaba increíblemente exhausta, sudaba; y estaba sonrojada. Su felicidad, era apreciable a kilómetros de distancia.

- Son tan hermosas- musitó, besándolas nuevamente- Severus, mira a nuestras hijas.

Suaves lágrimas, aparecieron sobre el rostro de la joven; mientras sostenía a una de ellas y le otorgaba a Snape la segunda. Le sorpredía, que supiese cargar a un bebé.

La pequeña bebé dormía en sus brazos, y la que sostenía Hermione; estaba un poco inquieta. Hermione rió, y aservó que ella era seguramente; quien la pateaba.

La enfermera, aseguró que las limpiarían y se las regresarían; pero Hermione no deseaba dejarlas ir. Alcanzó a besar sus cabezas, antes de verlas irse.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Snape. Hermione sólo rió, exhausta.

- No puedo estar mejor. ¿Viste lo hermosas que son? De haberlo visto antes, todo no hubiese tenido magia.

Ginny entró conmocionada, y no atinaba a más que abrazar a su amiga y sonreírle. ¡Le encantaban las pequeñas! Y para cuando se las regresaron; simplemente no podía evitar cargarlas.

- ¡Son hermosas!- chilló Ginny con emoción- Espera a que mi madre lo sepa, ¡Se alegrará tanto!

Les dejó solos, Hermione estaba ocupada; en jugar con ellas. Snape estaba sentado a su lado; simplemente contemplándola.

- ¡La madre tiene que descansar!- dictaminó Ginny.

- Pero ahora sólo quiero.

- Tiene que descansar- recalcó Ginny, tomando a las pequeñas- ellas estarán allí, a tu lado.

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso a su esposo antes de obedecer. Para cuando salió de la habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse con media madriguera. Dumbledore sonrió, con una mano en su hombro.

- Al fin ha sucedido- Suspiró- ¿Hermione, está bien?

- Sí, ella está bien.

- ¿Lo estás tú? ¿Lo está Draco?

- Lo estamos.

Para cuando creyó, que esa noche se terminaría; Draco se encontraba felicitándole. Lo mismo sucedía con Ronald Weasly.

TBC.

Espero que les haya gustado; saludos y besos.

TBC.

Muy pronto lo culminaré, sigo ocupada; pero ahora un poco menos. Saludos y besos.


	45. Las pequeñas del castillo

Capítulo 45: Las pequeñas del castillo

Mientras permanecía sentado observando a Hermione; escuchó un débil sollozo. Una de sus hijas, comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Observó a Hermione, que tenía la intención de levantarse.

- Descuida, yo lo haré.

- Ella.

- No es adecuado, que te levantes- dictaminó Snape encaminándose hacia la cuna de donde provenía el sonido. La más "pequeña" estaba inquieta.

Suavemente la tomó de su cuna y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La observó, cuando sus ojos se dedicaron a contemplarle. Hermione sonrió.

- Creo que la llamaremos, Madeline.

Madeline parecía la más pequeña e idéntica a su padre. Su poco cabello era tan negro como el suyo y tan liso. Se había cumplido su deseo. Una hija que se pareciese a él.

Siguió llorando, así que Hermione intuyó que estaba hambrienta. Y no se equivocó, cuando la amamantaba. Su hermana, Elise sólo dormía.

Para cuando estuvo satisfecha, Madeline simplemente se había dormido. Hermione permaneció un instante sosteniéndola; hasta que Snape le dolvió a su cuna.

Hermione suspiró, exhausta y lentamente se dejó caer en la cama. Giró su rostro hacia Snape que mantenía la vista fija en la cuna.

- ¿Quién diría que sería un padre profesor? ¿Y mi esposo?

- Sólo Voldemort o el tiempo.

Era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir su nombre sin atemorizarse. Sonrió, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos con lentitud. El sueño la vencía rápidamente. Lo último que supo era que su esposo le deseaba buenas noches.

No despertó, sino hasta muy tarde. Para cuando abrió los ojos, sus padres estaban en aquella habitación admirando a las bebés. Hermione comenzó a sentarse lentamente.

- ¡Oh Hermione! ¡No sabes lo emocionados que estábamos cuando lo supimos! ¡Qué preciosidad de bebés!

Hermione se permitió sonreír, cuando su madre sostenía a Elise en sus brazos, quien bostezaba. Su padre, contemplaba a Madeline que seguía durmiendo.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su padre. No sabía cuantas veces había tenido que responder esa pregunta.

- Perfectamente.

Severus permaneció sentado afuera de la habitación, mientras Hermione y sus padres interactuaban. No necesitaba ser partícipe de la reunión y creía que Hermione podía encargarse de ello, personalmente. Permaneció sentado, hasta que su padre había salido y lo miraba con un curioso gesto. Como si le reprochara algo.

Esperó a que fuera él, quien hablara. De todas formas, no tenía nada que decirle. Amaba a su hija y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella. Incluso a morir por ella y sus hijos, de ser necesario.

- Gracias por cuidar de ella. Realmente, tengo que agradecérselo. Gracias por hacerla sonreír.

- Es un placer, supongo- concluyó Snape y antes de que el padre de Hermione contestase, la madre de Hermione había salido de la habitación con la misma impresión. Severus escuchó la cantidad de halagos que tenía que decir, sobre los bebés.

- Son hermosos, preciosos. Tienen tanta suerte.

- Gracias.

- Vámonos, tenemos que dejarla descansar. Él hará un gran trabajo, cuidando de mi hija. Lo sé.

Quiso responder, pero todo ya estaba dado por sentado. Con un movimiento militar, caminó hacia la habitación y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su esposa.

La mujer con la que compartiría el resto de sus días. Los posibles días que la maldición le permitiera vivir a ella. Pero en ese momento, no había tiempo para pensar en ello.

- Severus... ¿podrías venir un momento? Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.

Asintió acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. Se inclinó con dificultad hacia él y lo miró. Su expresión le informaba que lo que iba a consultarle, llevaba horas molestándola.

- Si yo muriera... ¿cuidarías de nuestros hijos? Sé que no quieres compromisos, que no quisieras verte obligado... pero...

- Hermione. No es una obligación. No es un compromiso. Son criaturas que respiran y necesitan cuidados. Quizá yo no sea el padre idóneo para la tarea, pero como tal... asumo mis responsabilidades.

Hermione sostuvo sus manos con felicidad y lágrimas, empezaron a brotar de sus acaramelados ojos. Besó sus manos con mucha dulzura y lo miró abnegada.

- Gracias, muchas gracias...

- Eres mi esposa. Eres una madre que no merece todo esto que ocurre. No tienes por qué agradecérmelo.

Ella continuó sonriendo, hasta que finalmente se había quedado dormida. Prefería dejarla allí, descansando. Sus hijas también dormían, cuando decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Despejar su mente de los pensamientos negativos, asesinos, que cruzaban su cabeza a gran velocidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía Hermione para conseguir salvarse? ¿Qué buscaba Lestrange con una nueva descendencia? Esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, pudiera ser detenido con prontitud.

Trabajaba en eso. Aunque tenía tanto sin saber de la maldición. Era como si la calma se acercara al peligro, de forma lenta y silenciosa. Por supuesto, estaba preparado y no se dejaba confundir por ninguna señal equívoca.

- Severus...- escuchó que provenía de la habitación y entró cuidadosamente. Hermione estaba por despertarse. Se empujaba con la ayuda de sus brazos, pero se sentía muy débil para proceder- Severus... mi amor...

- ¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

- Tuve una pesadilla.

- ¿Una pesadilla?

- Sí. Soñé que iban a arrebatarnos a nuestras bebés y recordé que Draco Malfoy tiene que llevárselas. ¿Podrías evitarlo? Te lo ruego... las amo y no quiero verlas ir.

- Haré todo lo posible. Te lo prometo.

Se acercó a ella, sin vacilar y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Acarició sus cabellos con mucha suavidad, mientras Hermione las miraba con mucho detalle y sonreía al verlas dormir y moverse en las cunas.

Jamás había visto tanto amor de madre, personalmente. Quizá de la sra. Weasley.

Pero ella era su esposa. Era totalmente distinto. Suspiró audiblemente, cuando Hermione acariciaba la coronilla de Madeline, con unos pocos dedos. Estaba tan ilusionada, que simplemente no podía romperle el pensamiento.

El anhelo.

- Descansa, Hermione. Has tenido una larga noche y un largo día.

- Tú también- dijo ella, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo y Severus sonrió ligeramente.

- Sí, pero yo no llevaba dos bebés durante nueve meses. Yo podré resistir. Tú en cambio, necesitas reponerte para atenderlas lo más que puedas. Recuerda que...

- Sí, la maldición. De acuerdo Severus.


	46. Actualización

______

_**N/A:** Hola. Bien, el capítulo 44 está terminado y pueden pasar a verlo. El 45 está a medio acabar. Gracias por leer, saludos y besos_

S's Lady


End file.
